


Чего ты хочешь в жизни

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003)
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, M/M, Madness, Multiple Personalities, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape Recovery, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 79,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эль Мариачи и Сэндз выжили в противостоянии с наркокартелями и агентами ЦРУ. Теперь им предстоит столкнуться с куда более опасным врагом - самими собой.</p><p>Это третья история из того, что, кажется, стало трилогией. Первая часть называется «Когда пыль рассеялась», а вторая – «Когда все сделано и сказано». Рекомендую сначала прочитать их, иначе эта история оставит вас равнодушными.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Наблюдение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Que Quieres En La Vida](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58344) by Miss Becky. 



> Примечание автора: Вот и оно, ребята. Слэш, который, как я клялась, никогда не буду писать, когда начинала писать в фандоме ОвМ. Упс.  
> Истрия развивается несколько не так, как я когда-то рисовала в воображении. Изначально это была, скорее, серия виньеток, которые неизменно уходили в сторону слэша. Похоже, теперь это превратилось в настоящий заговор. Или вроде того.  
> Если вы не любите слэш, то не стоит беспокоиться. Я буду вывешивать предупреждение перед каждой главой, содержащий соответствующие сцены, так что вы сможете их проматывать. Да и то, я не хочу вставлять графическое описание. Как я говорила многим из вас, я не думаю, что способна написать сцену слэшевого секса, даже если от этого будет зависеть моя жизнь. ;-)  
> И последнее по порядку, но не по значению: спасибо Melody, моей бете.
> 
> Примечание переводчика: с переводом предыдущих частей(не моим) можно ознакомиться здесь: http://www.johnnydeppfan.ru/forums/index.php?showtopic=72  
> Запрос на разрешение отправлен.

__**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Эль наблюдает за Сэндзом.  
____________________________________  
  
      Во время поисков брата Чиклета Эль начал следить за Сэндзом.  
      Все началось довольно невинно. Он не мог избавиться от чувства вины, охватившего его после смерти Лоренцо, и убеждения, что он приносит несчастье своим друзьям. Он не чувствовал себя таким подавленным с тех пор, как покинул Акуну – город, где для него все началось, где он перестал быть просто мариачи и стал киллером.  
      Их лица никогда не сотрутся у него из памяти. Закрывая глаза, он все еще их видел.  
      Эль хотел быть уверенным, что больше никогда не поставит под удар тех, о ком заботится.  
      Поэтому он начал обращать пристальное внимание на Сэндза и все, что тот делает. И где-то в процессе забыл, что следит только для того, чтобы не утратить бдительность и осторожность. Где-то в процессе причина этой слежки изменилась, и прошло не так уж много времени, прежде чем Эль понял, что восхищается увиденным.  
      Шпионить за Сэндзом – а именно так на самом деле называлось то, что он делал, – было, тем не менее, поразительно тяжело. Эль перестал носить свои цепочки мариачи, так как они позвякивали при ходьбе, но Сэндз все равно всегда знал, где он. У Эля ушло некоторое время на то, чтобы понять – это знание было нужно Сэндзу для поддержания уверенности, что у него все под контролем. Если он знал, где Эль, то чувствовал себя в безопасности. Особенно с тех пор, как они напали на след беспощадного картеля, люди которого похитили юношу.  
      Так что Эль добивался тишины. Он неподвижно стоял или сидел часами напролет. Он дышал неглубоко и медленно, не издавая ни звука. Он совершенствовал искусство невидимости и полной тишины.  
      И, подготовившись таким образом, он принимался за наблюдение.  
      Эль увидел многое.  
      В любое время, но в основном, когда он знал, что за ним наблюдают, Сэндз был воплощением мрачной элегантной грации. Ни одного лишнего движения, ни одного неуместного жеста. Он выработал простой, но эффективный распорядок, которому следовал изо дня в день, и Эль находил это крайне очаровательным.  
      Эль заходил в дешевую забегаловку в каком-нибудь захолустье в богом забытом уголке Кульякана, заказывал обед и немедленно забывал о нем, потому что был занят наблюдением за тем, как Сэндз ест. Сэндз пользовался ножом и вилкой, дабы удостовериться, что обнаружил все кусочки пищи на тарелке, и держал приборы по-европейски – с вилкой в левой руке. Стакан всегда стоял справа от тарелки, и Эль смотрел, как он слегка касается края тарелки большим пальцем, чтобы быть уверенным в расстоянии между тарелкой и стаканом. Всегда одно и то же расстояние, всегда одно и то же положение стакана.  
      Сэндз всегда держал правую руку вытянутой, прогуливаясь в незнакомом месте. Не сильно, не так неестественно, как ходят зомби из третьесортных фильмов ужасов. Обычная предусмотрительность. Он держал руку низко, растопырив пальцы для лучшего осязания. Когда он изучал комнату, то проводил рукой по спинкам стульев, по абажурам и по поверхностям столов. Всего лишь легкое прикосновение. Ласка.  
      Он носил при себе много наличных и знал достоинство каждой банкноты. Он загибал разные углы банкнот, чтобы различать их достоинство, и всегда вносил точную сумму. Он всегда знал, сколько денег у него с собой, до последней песеты.  
      В той обстановке, где он был недостаточно уверен, Сэндз передвигался по-другому. Более шаркающая походка, чуть замедленный шаг. Он прощупывал поверхность, убеждался, что она ровное – и он может опустить ногу, не споткнувшись, не подвернув лодыжку и не упав. Но в комнате, где он знал планировку, Сэндз двигался с гибкой грацией, вышагивая по ковру и плитке так, что казалось, будто они превращаются в нечто иное – мрамор дворца или зеленый настил тропического леса. Там, где проходил Сэндз, поверхность менялась.  
      В тот день, когда они столкнулись с бандой, похитившей брата Чиклета, у Эля не было времени наблюдать за Сэндзом. У них ушла неделя на то, чтобы узнать местонахождение банды, ответственной за похищение парня, и еще два дня на то, чтобы действительно найти их. Их было шестеро, преимущественно молодых и глупых, посланных, чтобы схватить мальчишку, который был нужен лишь как наживка.  
      Бандиты были на пути обратно к убежищу картеля в горах, и передвигались не слишком быстро. Они хотели, чтобы преследователи догнали их. Они подстроили ловушку – или думали, что подстроили. Они были монументально глупы, и ночью Эль и Сэндз их догнали: бандиты остановились на ночлег в церкви, выгнав пастора на улицу и заняв его дом.  
      Там было всего две двери внутри и снаружи. Окна были заперты. Эль обошел здание по периметру, услышал внутри пьяный смех и скривился. Он предположил, что нынче стало труднее соблазнить вступлением в ряды картеля людей с интеллектом.  
      Когда он рассказал Сэндзу свой план, бывший агент ЦРУ ухмыльнулся.  
      – Прямо как в старые добрые времена, – заметил он.  
      Они легко захватили людей картеля. Было много выстрелов наугад и много воплей, и в конце концов шестеро человек в доме приходского священника были мертвы, и в живых остался лишь Пабло, прикованный к батарее и смотрящий на Эля поверх убитых с выражением немой благодарности.  
      Они покинули церковь и поехали обратно в сторону деревни. Пабло оказался совершенно не похож на своего брата. Он был шумным и неуклюжим и, рассказывая шутки, смеялся невпопад. Эль знал, что эта реакция – не что иное, как возбуждение и страх, но пока они доехали до дома, его терпение подверглось суровому испытанию. За всю жизнь он никогда не был так благодарен завершению задания.  
      Семья Пабло была в восторге от его возвращения. Они обнимали Эля и пытались обнять Сэндза и устроили целый потоп из слез. Они закатили грандиозный обед и умоляли своих спасителей остаться, и Эль, хоть и был уставшим и раздраженным, согласился.  
      После обеда Чиклет проводил их до машины. Он смотрел на Сэндза сияющими глазами.  
      – Gracias, señor, – повторял он снова и снова. – Gracias.  
      Сэндз позволил мальчику ненадолго обнять себя, спросив прежде, нет ли кого поблизости.  
      – Возвращайся обратно, парень. Побудь со своим братом.  
      Чиклет кивнул.  
      – Sí.  
      Он стоял и улыбался им еще некоторое время, потом развернулся и убежал обратно в дом.  
      – Господи, – вздохнул Сэндз. – Давай убираться отсюда.  
      Той ночью, вернувшись к себе домой, Эль не мог уснуть. Он вызывал в памяти картины из прошлого: вещи, которые в то время казались незначительными, внезапно стали важными.  
      Он вспоминал, что чувствовал, когда шел по незнакомой улице с закрытыми глазами, и сердце колотилось у него в груди. Он видел Каролину, улыбающуюся и машущую ему, и впервые ему показалось, что она прощается с ним.  
      Эль поднялся с постели и тихо пересек холл.  
      Он остановился перед спальней в глубине дома. Часть его кричала, чтобы он возвращался обратно и о чем, во имя Господа, он думает? Другая часть просто наблюдала, отстраненно изумляясь собственному незамутненному идиотизму.  
      Эль повернул ручку двери и осторожно открыл дверь, выжидая по нескольку мучительно долгих минут перед каждым движением, всякий раз готовясь услышать гневный голос, интересующийся, какого черта он делает.  
      Но голос не раздался. Эль открыл дверь настолько широко, насколько осмелился, и скользнул в комнату.  
      Шторы были наполовину задернуты. Серебристый лунный свет проникал сквозь окно, освещая комнату и ее единственного обитателя.  
      В этой комнате все было разложено очень аккуратно. Вещи на комоде и прикроватной тумбочке располагались стройными рядами, дверцы шкафа были закрыты, мебель отодвинута к стенам, создавая пустое пространство для перемещений. Только кровать занимала много места в самом центре, располагаясь между двумя длинными стенами.  
      Сэндз спал на спине, и на нем не было темных очков. Они лежали на тумбочке возле кровати, так что до них можно было быстро и легко дотянуться.  
Вместо них пустые глазницы Сэндза закрывала полоска черной ткани. Это был ответ на один из многих незаданных вопросов Эля, потому что он часто удивлялся, как может Сэндз нормально спать, несмотря на темные очки. Кроме того, это снимало многие другие вопросы – например, как защитить чувствительные участки вокруг глазниц. Это решение убедило Эля в том, насколько уникален Сэндз – настоящий сплав практичности и страсти.  
      Левую руку Сэндз закинул за голову, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя; простыня сбилась на бедрах. На Сэндзе была белая футболка, ее край задрался, обнажив подтянутый живот и полоску волос, убегающую вниз.  
      Эль смотрел, словно прикованный к месту. Он забыл, как дышать.  
      Сэндз спал, не подозревая, что за ним следят. Однако его сон не был спокойным, и Эль видел, как его лежащая на груди рука дернулась и сжалась в кулак. Губы Сэндза приоткрылись, и с них слетел тихий звук.  
      Вскоре он должен был проснуться. Эль знал, что безопасности ради он должен уходить прямо сейчас, закрыв за собой дверь. Если Сэндз узнает, что он стоял тут и смотрел на него спящего, то наверняка его застрелит. Дважды. Или трижды.  
      Эль не шевелился.  
      Он стоял очень тихо, когда Сэндз резко дернулся и проснулся с хриплым криком. Он смотрел, как Сэндз, тяжело дыша, приподнялся на локтях. Его била дрожь.  
      Через некоторое время Сэндз немного расслабился. Он пробурчал что-то себе под нос и принялся укладываться обратно на кровать.  
      А затем что-то привлекло его внимание. Случайный звук или воображаемый. Он снова сел, вытянувшись в струнку, сунул руку под подушку и вытащил один из своих пистолетов, а затем склонил голову, напряженно вслушиваясь.  
      Эль замер, задержав дыхание. «Здесь никого нет, – яростно думал он, направляя эти мысли в комнату в надежде, что Сэндз их услышит. – Здесь никого нет, кроме тебя».  
      Если Сэндз встанет и решит пойти и проверить, дело может обернуться скверно. Очень скверно. У Эля не было возможности покинуть комнату так, чтобы тот не узнал, что он здесь был. И если в него всадят одну-две пули, он может считать себя счастливчиком.  
      Тянулись долгие минуты. Наконец Сэндз резко отвел пистолет.  
      – Пошел ты. Тебя здесь нет, – прошептал он.  
      «Я знал это, – грустно подумал Эль. – Что еще это могло быть? Кто это был? Кто тебе приснился, друг мой?»  
      В этот раз он очень хотел ошибиться.  
      Сэндз лег обратно. Он снова сунул пистолет под подушку, повернулся на бок и натянул простыню на плечо.  
      Эль досчитал до пятисот один раз, потом второй. Дыхание лежащего на постели Сэндза опять выровнялось, и он провалился обратно в сон.  
      Эль медленно выбрался из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь.  
      Он не расслаблялся, пока не вышел в холл и не ощутил за спиной закрытую дверь. Потом прошел через кухню, через комнату для гостей, через свою собственную комнату. Пересек гостиную и открыл парадную дверь.  
      Эль сел на свой стул на крыльце. Полная луна висела у него над головой.  
      Он испустил долгий дрожащий вздох. Настроение было приподнятым, словно он только что совершил величайшее ограбление в мире. В то же время его выворачивало наизнанку от стыда, что он вот так шпионил за своим единственным другом. Этой ночью он видел и слышал вещи, которые не имел права знать.  
      Но возбуждение было сильнее стыда, и Эль Мариачи не мог этого понять.  
      – Что со мной происходит? – прошептал он.  
      Луна ему не ответила.  
      Вскоре после рассвета он вернулся в дом, направился прямиком в комнату Сэндза и, не постучавшись, толкнул дверь.  
      Похоже, Сэндз только что проснулся – он стоял посреди комнаты, его волосы были в полном беспорядке. Но хотя бы надел свои темные очки, что успокоило Эля. По какой-то причине мысль об этой черной повязке на лице заставляла его желудок болезненно сжиматься.  
      В мгновение ока в руке Сэндза оказался пистолет.  
      – Какого черта тебе надо?  
      Эль просто смотрел на него. Сэндз не успел одеться, и все, что на нем было – это футболка с коротким рукавом и трусы-боксеры. В свете раннего утра шрамы на его теле бросались в глаза. Следы от пуль на бедре, левой руке и груди. Отметина на левой стороне лица – такая тонкая, что Эль часто не мог ее разглядеть, – от удара прикладом во дворе дома наркобарона. В ту ночь он сказал Элю свое полное имя.  
      Сэндз взвел курок.  
      – Эль? Земля вызывает Эля! Какого хрена тебе надо?  
      Эль встряхнулся.  
      – Я собираюсь в город, – буркнул он. – На рынок.  
      – Что? Сегодня? – нахмурился Сэндз.  
      – Да. – Он повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
      – У нас есть сегодня дела, – сказал Сэндз.  
      – Я собираюсь на рынок, – бросил Эль через плечо, остановившись возле самой двери.  
      – Эль…  
      – Не сейчас. Позже. – Он вышел.  
      В конце подъездной дорожки Эль остановился. Утренний воздух постепенно теплел, но сейчас стоял декабрь, поэтому день не должен был быть особо жарким. В Мексике была едва ли не худшая зима в мире.  
      Он выждал двадцать минут, затем развернулся и пошел обратно к дому. Вновь часть его восхищалась идиотизмом того, что он делает, но теперь потрясенный голос звучал тише, нежели прошлой ночью. С тех пор, как Эль увидел все эти вещи, он не переставал думать о них.  
      Он оставил переднюю дверь приоткрытой – почему-то он знал, когда уходил, что может вернуться, но не знал, должен ли злиться на себя за этот проблеск интуиции или успокоиться.  
      Эль проскользнул в дом, в гостиную. Сэндз сидел в любимом кресле Рамиреса. Он был только что из душа, волосы влажными завитками обрамляли его лицо. На нем были простая белая футболка, синие джинсы и ботинки. А еще пистолеты и солнечные очки.  
      Сэндз «смотрел» телевизор. Показывали мелодраматичную мыльную оперу (нет, размышлял Эль, это была какая-то иная ее разновидность). Такие сериалы, как этот, со множеством диалогов, были единственными, которые мог «смотреть» Сэндз. К своей огромной досаде, он был не в состоянии следить за происходящим в боевиках, так что давно от них отказался.  
      Он разговаривал с телевизором, когда там показывали сериал, вставляя язвительные комментарии, слыша которые, Эль с трудом удерживался от смеха. Это были те слова, которые мариачи думал про себя, но никогда не говорил вслух.  
      Ему пришло на ум, что он бы хотел сидеть на диване, принимая участие в веселье. Каролина разговаривала с телевизором, и ему всегда нравилось ее слушать, даже когда она говорила что-нибудь сверх того, что он хотел слышать. Он хотел сидеть здесь и делиться с Сэндзом саркастическими ремарками, и смеяться над переигрыванием актеров сериала. Он скучал по дружескому общению, которое возникает, когда ты смеешься с кем-то над одной и той же шуткой.  
      Серия закончилась драматическим поворотом сюжета, как и всегда. Сэндз презрительно усмехнулся и пошел на кухню. Он вернулся с банкой колы и уселся обратно в кресло, скрутил самокрутку и закурил. Началась очередная мыльная опера. Эль стоял в дверном проеме, наблюдая за всем этим.  
      На середине второго сериала какое-то шестое чувство заставило его обернуться.  
      Чиклет ехал на велосипеде по подъездной дорожке.  
      Эль немедленно замахал руками, делая мальчику знак остановиться. Чиклет проехал еще немного, потом увидел его и остановил велосипед, открыл рот, чтобы окликнуть его, но Эль быстро покачал головой.  
      Чиклет нахмурился. Тем не менее, он оставил велосипед и не приближался к дому – Белинда Харрисон преподала ему хороший урок.  
      Двигаясь медленно и бесшумно, Эль покинул дом. Он пересек крыльцо и спрыгнул с верхней ступеньки, приземлившись во дворе на корточки. Он бросил взгляд назад, почти ожидая увидеть выходящего из дома Сэндза, но телевизор, должно быть, скрыл звуки его отступления, раз Сэндз остался внутри.  
      Достигнув конца подъездной дорожки, Эль улыбнулся Чиклету:  
      – Сегодня нет занятий?  
      – Нет. Что происходит?  
      – Ничего, – ответил Эль.  
      Настороженность на лице мальчике меньше не стала. Неожиданно Эль осознал, что хотя он и нравится Чиклету, предан мальчик вовсе не ему. Если бы перед Чиклетом стоял выбор, чью сторону принять, он бы без колебаний выбрал Сэндза.  
      Поэтому в его интересах было заручиться поддержкой Чиклета.  
      – Я следил за агентом Сэндзом, – признался он.  
      Мальчик долго и пристально смотрел на него.  
      – Por que?  
      – Почему? – Эль взглянул на дом. Он должен был что-то сказать, привести причину, которая была бы понятна Чиклету. Он не в силах был объяснить это, но чувствовал, как важно привлечь мальчика на свою сторону.  
      – Я хочу помочь ему, – сказал Эль и был удивлен, поняв, что сказанное недалеко от истины – какой бы эта истина не была. – Как ты.  
      Чиклет сморщил лицо.  
      – Как я?  
      Эль кивнул:  
      – Поэтому я наблюдаю за ним. Потому что я хочу понять, как лучше всего помочь ему.  
      – Но это легко, – произнес Чиклет с широкой обезоруживающей улыбкой. – Просто будьте к нему внимательны. Говорите с ним. Он ругается на меня, но я знаю, что он не имеет этого в виду. – Мальчик поколебался, затем продолжил, чуть робея: – Иногда, когда ему грустно, я обнимаю его, если он мне позволяет. Но не думаю, что вам стоит пытаться это сделать. Думаю, тогда он может выйти из себя.  
      Эль с трудом удержался от смеха. «Ты даже не представляешь как», – подумал он.  
      – О чем вы разговариваете? – спросил он. Он был приглашен в их странную дружбу, но часто оставлял их одних, зная, что Сэндз предпочитает, чтобы он так поступал. В действительности, он никогда не сидел и не слушал, о чем они говорят, помимо нерегулярных уроков игры на гитаре и пианино. Он абсолютно не представлял, о чем могут говорить слепой ненормальный бывший агент ЦРУ и маленький мальчик-мексиканец.  
      Чиклет пожал плечами.  
      – Я рассказываю ему о том, что делал в школе. О моих братьях и сестрах. Что-то в этом духе.  
      – А о чем говорит он? – спросил Эль.  
      – Ни о чем, – сказал Чиклет. – Иногда он задает вопросы, но в основном только слушает.  
      – Ты когда-нибудь задавал ему вопросы? – с любопытством спросил Эль. Вполне возможно, что Чиклет знал о Сэндзе такие вещи, которые не знал больше никто.  
      И он знал почему. Сэндз доверял мальчику, и никогда не ждал от него, что тот передаст все Элю. Это было бы предательством того доверия, о котором просил Эль.  
      Чиклет, хотя и оставался всего лишь ребенком, знал это. Он смутился и опустил взгляд.  
      – Нет, – сказал он, – я привык, но ему не нравится, когда я это делаю. – Он поднял лицо и посмотрел Элю прямо в глаза. – Почему вы вдруг захотели помочь ему?  
      Эль открыл рот, чтобы ответить, потом закрыл. Да, это был самый важный вопрос. Вопрос, на который у него не было ответа. Он поманил мальчика за собой.  
      -Ну же, – сказал он. – Давай зайдем.  
      Чиклет оседлал велосипед.  
      – На нем я вас обгоню.  
      Эль улыбнулся.  
      – Поезжай вперед, – сказал он. – Я подойду чуть позже. – Он сделал паузу, потом добавил, – Это будет нашим маленьким секретом, sí?  
      Чиклет посмотрел на него долгим взглядом. Эль боролся с абсурдным желанием начать переминаться с ноги на ногу, словно ребенок, которого застукали за чем-то непотребным, совсем как всего минуту назад переминался Чиклет.  
      – Хорошо, – произнес мальчик. Он улыбнулся, затем зазвенел звонком на своем велосипеде и покатил по дорожке.  
      Эль выждал час, прежде чем зайти внутрь.  
      Когда он вошел, Сэндз и Чиклет были на кухне. Чиклет готовил на сковороде запеченные сэндвичи с сыром. Сэндз расслабленно сидел за столом, закинув ноги на стоящий перед ним стул.  
      – Как раз к обеду, – сказал он, – Давай-давай, Эль. Внеси свой небольшой вклад в процветание рабского детского труда.  
      – Я не против! – сказал Чиклет с воодушевлением. Эль знал, что он любит готовить. Все, что угодно, чтобы быть полезным своим взрослым друзьям.  
      – Я поел в городе, – солгал Эль. Он выдернул стул из-под ног у Сэндза и уселся на него.  
      Сэндз показал Элю средний палец и выпрямился.  
      – Купил что-нибудь?  
      – Нет, – ответил Эль. – Что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что у нас есть дела сегодня?  
      Сэндз ткнул большим пальцем в сторону Чиклета и покачал головой.  
      – Оу, – сказал Эль. Теперь он знал, о чем хочет поговорить Сэндз.  
      Однако весь остаток дня у них не было шансов начать разговор. Чиклет задержался на несколько часов, играя на своей гитаре, смотря мультфильмы по телевизору и поедая любимое мороженое. Он был счастлив, что его брат вернулся домой целый и невредимый, но Пабло был старше его на десять лет, и он не слишком хорошо знал его. Когда Эль спросил его, не лучше ли ему быть дома с братом, мальчик пожал плечами и сказал, что ему больше нравится здесь. Его звонкий смех был заразителен, и обстановка в маленьком доме была более беззаботная, чем когда-либо раньше.  
      Потом Чиклет, исключительно по незнанию, все испортил.  
      Скучая перед телевизором, он бродил по гостиной, бесцельно трогая предметы, как это обычно делают дети, нервируя и раздражая Эля. Он закончил перед книжным шкафом, разглядывая принадлежащие Рамиресу книги.  
      – Тут есть смешные истории?  
      Эль пожал плечами. После смерти Рамиреса он поверхностно осмотрел полки, но ничего сверх того. Он не очень любил читать.  
      Чиклет недолго поизучал корешки книг, затем повернулся к Сэндзу.  
      – Señor! – воскликнул он, его лицо горело от возбуждения. – Вам нужно научиться читать по выпуклым точкам, и тогда вы сможете читать смешные истории, как я.  
      Сэндз сидел в кресле со страдальческим выражением лица. Эль знал это выражение – оно появлялось всякий раз, когда он пытался вести себя, как зрячий. Но когда Чиклет заикнулся об изучении азбуки Брайля, Сэндз замер. От его лица отхлынула кровь.  
      Эль напрягся, предчувствуя худшее.  
      – Иди домой, Чиклет, – охрипшим голосом сказал Сэндз. – Вали отсюда.  
      Мальчик сник. Он знал, что сказал что-то не то.  
      – Lo siento, – пробормотал он и сбежал. Звонок его велосипеда звякнул один раз, когда он укатил по дорожке – звук проник сквозь распахнутое окно и вскоре затих.  
       _Мне жаль._  
      Эль вздохнул. Для кого-нибудь другого это был бы разумный совет. Но не для Сэндза. Тот ненавидел свою слепоту и был полон решимости, насколько это возможно, вести себя так, будто он все еще зрячий. Сама мысль об изучении азбуки Брайля была оскорблением для его натуры.  
      – Не сердись на него, – сказал Эль.  
      – Прекрасно, – огрызнулся Сэндз. – Вместо него буду злиться на тебя.  
      Эль кивнул. Он не спрашивал, почему вообще Сэндз испытывал потребность злиться. Теперь он знал его слишком хорошо, чтобы задавать подобные вопросы.  
      – О чем ты хотел со мной поговорить?  
      – Ах, да. – Сэндз сделал над собой усилие, чтобы обуздать гнев; некоторое время Эль думал, что у него ничего не выйдет. Но заговорив снова, Сэндз начал цинично растягивать слова, как делал всякий раз, когда хотел скрыть волнение. – Так скажи мне, Эль, мой дорогой друг, когда мы отправимся на поиски ублюдков из картеля, которые похитили брата Чиклета?  
      Эль кивнул. Он ожидал этого с того самого момента, когда Сэндз показал, что хочет поговорить о чем-то, связанном с Чиклетом.  
      Однажды они уже спорили об этом. После убийства членов картеля и освобождения Пабло Сэндз хотел подтолкнуть его к этому. Эль возразил, что им нужно вернуть Пабло в деревню, а Пабло со слезами в голосе сказал, что просто хочет попасть домой, так что в тот день Сэндз проиграл.  
      Но, разумеется, не сдался.  
      – Ты ведь не собираешься отпустить их безнаказанными, правда? – тон Сэндз выражал уверенность в том, что Эль скажет, будто на самом деле не планирует ничего подобного.  
      – Мы гнались за ними, чтобы найти Пабло, – сказал Эль. – Мы сделали это. И закончили с этим.  
      – Нет, – твердо сказал Сэндз. – Не закончили.  
      – Это потому что ты хочешь доказать, что не бездействуешь?  
      – Нихрена подобного. Мы тут говорим о семье Чиклета. Если для тебя это ничего не значит, прекрасно. Но это кое-что значит для меня.  
      Эль откинулся на спинку стула, пораженный тем, что только что услышал.  
Настолько пораженный, что у него невольно вырвалось:  
      – Ты его любишь, правда?  
      Оглушительная тишина, которой было встречено это заявление, заставила Эля сжаться.  
      – Что ты сказал? – спросил Сэндз. Его голос звучал настолько холодно, что Эль дважды проверил, чтобы удостовериться, что у Сендза под рукой нет пистолетов.  
      Он вздернул подбородок, бросая вызов другу.  
      – Я сказал, что ты его любишь.  
      – Я уже говорил тебе раньше, что такой вещи, как любовь, не существует, – возразил Сэндз.  
      – Но ты заботишься о нем, – настаивал Эль.  
      – Давай я тебе расскажу, что я выучил насчет любви, – произнес Сэндз. – Она превращает сильного человека в тряпку. Гения в дебила. Если хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь что-нибудь для тебя сделал, все, что нужно – найти то, что он любит, взять это, угрожать ему и причинить немного боли. И этот человек с ног собьется, лишь бы исполнить твое приказание. – Уголок его рта насмешливо приподнялся. – Поверь мне. Я неисчислимое количество раз видел, как это происходит.  
      «Держу пари, что это так, – с отвращением подумал Эль, – Держу пари, что ты в совершенстве освоил искусство принуждения, пытая невинных людей, чтобы заставить других делать то, что ты хочешь, или сказать тебе то, что ты хочешь услышать».  
      Но это было жестоко, и главное – это было несущественно. Сэндз, который вытворял все эти вещи, давно исчез. Он умер кровавой смертью в День Мертвых два года назад от руки доктора Гевары.  
      – Ты прав, – признал Эль. – Но вряд ли это тайное знание. Все об этом знают. Поэтому картель захватил брата Чиклета.  
      – Что? – ровным голосом спросил Сэндз.  
      Эль изумился его добровольному невежеству.  
      – Ты не понял? Картель не перестал желать нашей смерти. Они схватили брата Чиклета, чтобы мы бросились его спасать. И когда бы мы угодили в их ловушку, они бы ее захлопнули.  
      Сэндз сжал руку в кулак.  
      – Боже мой, – выдохнул он.  
      – Нам повезло, – продолжал Эль, – что мы нашли Пабло до того, как его похитители добрались до убежища картеля и присоединились к остальным его членам.  
      Сэндз с отвращением потряс головой:  
      – Знаешь, я привык быть лучшим в манипулировании людьми. Подозреваю, это еще одна вещь, которую я потерял в этой проклятой богом стране.  
      Эль задумался на секунду. Он вспомнил странное чувство, которое испытал, наблюдая за спящим Сэндзом.  
      – Не знаю, – медленно сказал он. – Думаю, этот талант еще при тебе.


	2. Доверие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как бы то ни было, и что только на уме у Эля?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дисклеймер: Да, Эль и Сэндз принадлежат мне. Они мои, они все мои!  
> Рейтинг: R из-за языка и некоторых сцен.  
> Примечание автора: Большое-пребольшое спасибо Melody, которая прочитала эту главу и заверила меня, что, на самом деле, это не такая чушь, как я думала. Детка, ты лучшая.  
> Наконец предупреждение: некоторых из вас может сквикать последняя сцена. Я не знаю, что каждый из вас понимает под неприятным, поэтому я считаю, что могу помимо прочего вывесить и это предупреждение, на всякий случай.

Сэндз не любил тайны. Никогда не любил. Он предпочитал знать, что происходит вокруг него. Ему нужно было знать, что происходит вокруг него. И с тех пор, как он ослеп, эта необходимость стала насущной потребностью. Если он не знал, то начинал нервничать.  
      А когда он начинал нервничать, то начинал стрелять по поводу и без.  
      Однако поскольку все это время источником тайны был Эль, Сэндз твердо отставил любые мысли о беспорядочной стрельбе. Он все еще был озадачен и насторожен, но он не тревожился. Между настороженностью и тревогой большая разница.  
      Он по-прежнему задавался вопросом, что происходит.  
      С того дня, когда случилась гроза, с того дня, когда он убил Белинду Харрисон, Эль изменился. В основном, из-за чувства вины за смерть Лоренцо, но не только. Сэндз не знал, что было второй составляющей таинственности Эля и ему не нравилось это незнание.  
      Он знал, что у него паранойя, но ему казалось, что Эль каким-то образом за ним шпионит. Все время наблюдает за ним.  
      И ему это не нравилось.  
      Так что в ту ночь, когда Эль обвинил его в любви, Сэндз обнаружил себя бодрствующим сидя на краю кровати и прокручивающим в голове дальнейшие мысли.  
      Не хотелось бы разочаровывать Эля, но он не любил Чиклета. Он был неспособен на любовь – он знал это о себе, сколько себя помнил. Он не любил этого мальчика, но, в конце концов, правда была в том, что он использовал Чиклета. Нахождение рядом с ним заставляло Сэндза чувствовать себя лучше, на некоторое время заставляло почувствовать себя почти человеком. Поэтому он хватал все, что мог, и ничего не возвращал обратно. Никто бы не мог назвать это любовью.  
      Он хотел спасти брата Чиклета и сделать Чиклета счастливым только потому, что ему не нравилось, когда парнишка из-за чего-нибудь расстраивался. Когда мальчик расстраивался, он был ко всему безразличен и много плакал, и это не добавляло Сэндзу радости. А он рассчитывал, что визиты Чиклета поднимут ему настроение. Так что он спас Пабло только из эгоистических соображений, не из-за какой-то там любви к Чиклету.  
      – _Знаешь что?_ – спросил голос в его голове. – _Это у тебя два шага вперед, один назад, малыш. Ты когда-нибудь заметишь это?_  
      – Заткнись.  
      – Я только хочу спросить тебя, почему именно. Есть ли у тебя другие блестящие идеи, ввиду того, что считается, будто ты такой умник. Действительно ли ты так счастлив, что я все еще поблизости? Хочешь задержать меня здесь подольше?  
      – Просто. Заткнись, – вслух прошипел Сэндз. Его руки сжались в кулаки, стиснув одеяло, лежавшее на кровати.  
      Он услышал снаружи, в коридоре, какой-то звук. Тихий звук, словно тот, кто его издавал, не хотел быть услышанным.  
      Мгновенно нарисовались две возможности. Либо кто-то проник в дом с неизвестными целями, либо там снаружи Эль – с неизвестными целями.  
      Сэндз вытащил один из своих пистолетов, снял с предохранителя, взвел курок и нацелил его на дверь.  
      Звук снаружи повторился.  
      Он взвешивал, стоит ли крикнуть. Если в коридоре обычный грабитель, оповещать незнакомца о своем присутствии может стать большой ошибкой. С другой стороны, если это Эль, может, было бы лучше разузнать, какого дьявола мариачи там делает.  
      Сэндз решил, что наилучший выбор – сидеть тихо. Он поднялся на ноги и прошел четыре шага до ванной, зашел внутрь и повернулся, так что за его спиной оказалась стена. Кронштейн для полотенец впился ему в спину, но он проигнорировал это. Сэндз держал пистолет перед собой обеими руками, его дуло было направлено в потолок.  
      Если кто-нибудь войдет в его комнату, он собирался сначала стрелять, а потом уже задавать вопросы.  
      Долгое время ничего не происходило. Он стоял очень тихо, прислушиваясь всеми фибрами тела.  
      Звук повторился.  
      Сэндз напрягся. Палец сжался на спусковом крючке.  
      – _Еще рано,_ – прошептал голос. – _Еще рано._  
      Сэндз кивнул.  
      Шли секунды. Он больше не слышал звука.  
      Когда прошло пятнадцать минут, он понял, что ему нужно собраться и отследить источник этого шума.  
      – Твою мать, – прошептал он.  
      Он медленно вышел из ванной. Тишина окружила его, заставляя сердце биться быстрее. Иногда ему снилось, что он еще и оглох, запертый в мире, где он не может ни видеть, ни слышать, а может лишь кричать.  
      Он прокрался по комнате, тщательно прислушиваясь. Единственным, что он слышал, были его собственные шаги, его дыхание и слабое пощелкивание потолочного вентилятора, безостановочно вращавшегося над головой.  
      Вблизи замаячила дверь – он ощущал ее массивное присутствие. Он поднял руку, заранее зная, что обнаружит.  
      Дверь была закрыта. В комнате никого не было. Если бы они тут были, сейчас он бы их услышал. Никто не был способен так долго стоять неподвижно, хотя Эль точно пытался последнее время.  
      Но здесь кто-то побывал. Сэндз знал это. Он их слышал.  
      – _Ты уверен? Действительно уверен? Может, это было только твое сознание… упс, наше сознание… подшучивает над тобой?_  
      – Лучше бы нет, – прорычал он. Потому что если он больше не может доверять своим чувствам, с чем он останется?  
      – _Как насчет собаки-поводыря?_  
      – Заткнись, – буркнул Сэндз.  
      – _Она сможет приносить тебе книги Брайля!_  
      – Заткнись! – Он прокрался обратно в ванную и положил пистолет на стойку рядом с раковиной. – Заткнись, или я сделаю это.  
      Голос засмеялся:  
      – _Ты не посмеешь._  
      – Да? – Он поднял руку и сдернул очки. – Последний шанс, выродок.  
      – _Приступай. Ты всегда причиняешь боль тем, кого… ненавидишь._  
      Сэндз полностью выкрутил кран, сунул руки под воду, сложив их лодочкой. Вода наполняла пригоршню, бежала сквозь пальцы и с бульканьем стекала в канализацию.  
      И пока мужество не покинуло его, он поднял руки и плеснул водой себе в лицо.  
      Если бы кто-нибудь спросил, он бы сказал, что ежеутреннее умывание превратилось теперь в настоящее испытание. Ему нужно было быть очень осторожным, чтобы не допустить попадания воды, мыла, крема для бритья или чего-нибудь еще в отверстия на месте глаз. Он быстро выучил, какую цену придется заплатить за свою неосторожность.  
      Вода разбрызгалась по его щекам, носу, подбородку, лбу. Она жадно залилась в его глазницы, воспламенив тысячи вспышек в его голове. От боли у него вырвался крик, колени подогнулись. Сэндз выпрямился и ухватился обеими руками за край раковины. И долго стоял на коленях на холодной плитке, вцепившись в раковину и сжав зубы; вода стекала с его лица на пол.  
      Но голос в его голове умолк.  
      Целую вечность спустя боль отступила. Он поднял левую руку и схватил висевшее тут же полотенце, аккуратно вытер лицо насухо, вызвав этим новые вспышки, потом повесил полотенце обратно. Шатаясь, он вошел в спальню и рухнул поперек кровати.  
      Голос внутри надулся, угрюмый и злой. Но по-прежнему молчал.  
      – Получи, подонок, – прошептал Сэндз и потерял сознание.  
      На следующее утро он проснулся с тупой головной болью, напоминанием о радикальных мерах, которые он время от времени вынужден был принимать, чтобы держать под контролем свой нестабильный рассудок. Он поволокся в кухню, чувствуя себя почти как с похмелья, и злой как собака.  
      Эль восседал за столом, попивая ароматный кофе. Сэндз прошел мимо него, не сказав ни слова. Ему нечего было сказать Элю.  
      Пока.  
      Он подошел посудному шкафчику рядом с мойкой, открыл его и осторожно просунул внутрь руку. Чиклет знал, что нужно убирать вещи на нужное место, но Эль часто забывал об этом. Или утверждал, что забывает. Сэндз не был в этом настолько уверен. Он думал, что иногда Элю нравится запутывать его, только чтобы посмотреть, что он станет делать. Как той уже столь далекой осенью, когда Эль умышленно не клал вещи на место, только чтобы позлить его и заставить искать наощупь предмет, которого там больше не было.  
      Но сегодня Сэндз легко нашел то, что искал. Он достал это из шкафчика, не прилагая никаких усилий, чтобы скрыть свои действия. Он слышал звуки опускаемой на стол кофейной чашки и знал, что прямо сейчас Эль не обращает на него никакого внимания.  
      Сэндз закрыл посудный шкафчик – оставлять шкафы открытыми, когда он мог стукнуться о них бедром или локтем, было непредусмотрительно – и развернулся.  
      Эль сидел во главе стола, спиной к Сэндзу, в позиции, в которой он никогда бы не позволил себя застать год назад. Это было хорошо. Много воды утекло с того времени, как Эль чувствовал необходимость быть начеку поблизости от него, и так было даже лучше. Это означало, что сегодняшний урок будет куда более эффективным.  
      Быстро и бесшумно Сэндз бросился на свою жертву. Он прихватил в горсть волосы Эля и дернул голову мариачи назад, а правой рукой прижал разделочный нож к горлу Эля.  
      Он склонился так низко, что мог бы поцеловать ухо Эля, если б хотел.  
      – Какого хрена ты делал в моей комнате прошлой ночью? – прошептал он.  
      Эль сидел очень смирно. Лишь быстрое дыхание выдавало его.  
      – Что?  
      Сэндз позволил лезвию ножа коснуться кожи Эля.  
      – Не заставляй меня повторять.  
      – Я ничего не делал, – сказал Эль.  
      – Правда? – произнес Сэндз с оживлением и надавил на лезвие. По тому, как Эль вздрогнул и втянул воздух, он понял, что только что порезал мариачи.  
      – Я не заходил, – торопливо сказал Эль. – Я просто открыл дверь.  
      – Ты просто открыл дверь. Понятно. – Сэндз задумался. Проснувшись этим утром, он сразу же осознал, что объяснение таинственному шуму прошлой ночью бросалось в глаза. Или скорее, сидело в этой кухне. – Зачем?  
      Дыхание Эля было поверхностным. Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как Эль боялся его – если вообще боялся – и Сэндз наслаждался этим ощущением. Было приятно вновь заполучить власть.  
      – Я кое-что слышал. Я хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке. – Эль попытался пожать плечами, как будто это был пустяк.  
      – Ты кое-что слышал, – сказал Сэндз. Он обнаружил, что этот фокус с повторением – очень эффективное средство при допросах. Почаще повторяй за объектами их слова, и они запутаются. Они будут более склонны к промахам и выдадут то, что не собирались выдавать. – Значит, ты вылез из постели, прошел по коридору, открыл мою дверь и просто стоял там.  
      – Да, – ответил Эль, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало непринужденно. – Ты мог бы рассердиться, если бы узнал, что я был там.  
      – Ты услышал звук, – сказал Сэндз, словно пытаясь разгадать трудную загадку, проговаривая ее вслух, – и побеспокоился обо мне. Что, между прочим, очень мило с твоей стороны. Но вместо того, чтобы пробежать по коридору и распахнуть мою дверь настежь, на тот случай, если я был убит или что-то в этом роде, ты прокрался по коридору и _медленно_ открыл дверь, чтобы я не услышал этого.  
      Он снова надавил на нож.  
      – Что ты, черт тебя побери, задумал, Эль?  
      Эль вздрогнул:  
      – Перестань. Ты делаешь мне больно.  
      – Хорошо, – проговорил Сэндз прямо в ухо Элю. – Если не хочешь пострадать еще больше, слушай меня.  
      – Я не понимаю – сказал Эль со своей лучшей интонацией Маленького Заблудившегося Мариачи. – С чего ты так злишься?  
      – Ты не понимаешь, – без всякого выражения повторил Сэндз. Господи. Он думал, что интеллект Эль достиг дна, но это свидетельствовало об обратном.  
      Он отпустил волосы Эля. Быстро, пока тот не успел вырваться, он положил ладонь ему на лицо, заставив Эля уткнуться затылком ему в живот. Его ладонь закрывала Элю глаза.  
      – Скажи мне, – произнес он небрежно, поигрывая ножом, чье лезвие плясало возле горла Эля, – что я делаю сейчас?  
      Эль не шевелился. Теперь он едва дышал.  
      – Я не знаю.  
      – Ты не знаешь?  
      – Нет.  
      – Почему?  
      Элю потребовалось немало времени, чтобы ответить, и когда он ответил, его голос звучал побежденно:  
      – Потому что я тебя не вижу.  
      – Я могу сделать что угодно, и ты не узнаешь. Я могу быть готовым вонзить в тебя этот нож, и ты не узнаешь об этом, пока это не произойдет. – Он провел ножом по горлу Эля, углубляя сделанный ранее мелкий порез.  
      Эль оцепенел.  
      – Ты боишься? – спросил Сэндз.  
      – Да, – прошептал Эль.  
      – Теперь спроси меня снова, – сказал Сэндз, – почему я так разозлился.  
      Эль некоторое время задерживал дыхание, потом ссутулился. Но совсем чуть-чуть. С ножом у горла это было единственное, что он мог себе позволить.  
      – Я прошу прощения.  
      – Ты просишь прощения.  
      – Я не сообразил, – выдавил Эль.  
      – Конечно не сообразил, – снисходительно произнес Сэндз. – Потому что ты хренов идиот.  
      Эль ничего на это не ответил.  
      – Если ты еще когда-нибудь выкинешь нечто подобное, я пристрелю тебя, – сказал Сэндз. – Не задавая вопросов, не интересуясь, какого черта происходит. Просто пристрелю. Смекаешь?  
      – Да, – сказал Эль.  
      – Отлично. Потому что я ненавижу быть вынужденным стрелять в тебя, Эль. – Он слегка отставил нож. Урок был выучен. Теперь настало время отложить оружие и улыбнуться.  
      – Я прошу прощения, – повторил Эль.  
      Сэндз покачал головой.  
      – Я уже слышал эту часть.  
      Эль продолжил, как будто его не прерывали:  
      – Я прошу прощения за всех людей, которые причинили тебе боль. Я прошу прощения за то, что ты чувствуешь, что должен ненавидеть меня.  
      По телу Сэндза пробежала дрожь. Проклятье, но Эль был хорош в придумывании остроумных замечаний, вроде этого, напоминающих, что у него осталось от мариачи очень мало секретов. Он фыркнул, стараясь, чтобы это звучало пренебрежительно.  
      – О чем ты, твою мать, говоришь?  
      Но слова Эля задели его. Сильно. Перед его внутренним взором прошла вереница лиц: все они смеялись, у некоторых вообще не было лиц, потому что он не видел их, когда они смеялись над ним. У них у всех были имена, но у некоторых из них были имена, о которых он никогда не разрешал себе думать, потому что он не смог бы этого вынести.  
      – Скажи, что я не прав, – проговорил Эль.  
      – Кажется, я говорил тебе завязывать с этим психологическим дерьмом, – огрызнулся Сэндз.  
      – Тогда я скажу тебе, почему ты ненавидишь меня, – ответил Эль.  
      – Правда? – Для человека с ножом у горла Эль вел себя на редкость нагло. Возможно, придется преподать сегодня мариачи два урока.  
      – Ты ненавидишь меня, потому что доверяешь мне, и тебе это не нравится. Ты не знаешь, как обращаться с доверием.  
      – Ой, бога ради! – Сэндз больше не собирался стоять тут и выслушивать это. Он убрал руку с глаз Эля и вонзил разделочный нож в столешницу, сделав это с такой силой, что проткнул дерево. Он подозревал, что всего лишь несколько секунд назад там находилась рука Эля, но его это не волновало. – С меня хватит. – Он развернулся и направился прочь.  
      И Эль начал действовать.  
      Быстро.  
      Скрипнули ножки стула, зашелестела одежда. Взвизгнули дерево и металл, когда рывком освободился нож. Сэндз едва начал поворачиваться, когда Эль схватил его. Он боролся, но Эль был быстрым, и Эль был сильнее, и прежде, чем понять это, он оказался лежащим грудью на столе лицом вниз. Его левое запястье было вывернуто за спину, и кончик разделочного ножа упирался ему в щеку.  
      – Ты порезал меня, – тихо сказал Эль.  
      – Пошел ты, – ощерился Сэндз. Он не знал, на кого больше зол – на Эля за то, что тот поставил его в невыгодное положение, или на себя за то, что позволил этому случиться.  
      – Я играл в твои игры, – сказал Эль, – но уже начал уставать от них. Либо ты учишься доверять мне, либо все кончится. Сегодня.  
      – Что кончится? – усмехнулся Сэндз. Кофе Эля разлилось, когда он ткнулся в стол, и запах был невыносимым. – Ты думаешь, у нас тут что-то было, Эль?  
      Нож убрался с его щеки. Он начал дышать чуть свободнее, потом вновь напрягся, когда ощутил лезвие на своей шее.  
      – Что ты делаешь?  
      – Просто доверься мне, – ответил Эль.  
      Кончик ножа раздвинул его волосы, обнажив заднюю часть шеи. Эль легко, едва касаясь, провел лезвием по его коже.  
      Сэндз оставался неподвижным. Если он сейчас двинется, его могут порезать, а он не имел ни малейшего намерения позволить этому случиться. Эль пытался довести его до нервного припадка, но Эль не знал, с кем связался.  
      Лезвие спустилось ниже, по плечу, через удерживаемую руку и на поясницу. Эль осторожно вычерчивал круги и другие, более неясные рисунки. Движения начали сближаться, загадочные символы стали почти видимыми, затем опять поднялись выше, за пределы его понимания. Единственными звуками в комнате были скрежет лезвия по его футболке и его собственное поверхностное дыхание.  
      И было ли возможно, чтобы это возбуждало его?  
      Господи, да.  
      Его бедра дернулись, и нож соскользнул. Тонкая полоска огня пролегла через его спину. Сэндз вздрогнул.  
      – Твою мать!  
      – Это была твоя вина, – с упреком сказал Эль. – Я просил тебе доверять мне.  
      Нож снова пришел в движение, поднимаясь по его боку. Сэндз напрягся. Его это больше не возбуждало.  
      Внезапно то, что началось как игра, оказалось не смешным. Ни на йоту. Это было состязание воль, и он проигрывал. Он знал это.  
      Сэндз попытался высвободить запястье из твердой хватки Эля:  
      – Отпусти меня.  
      Тот проигнорировал. Сэндз боролся с растущей паникой. Когда ему не давали вырваться, происходили плохие вещи. Очень плохие вещи.  
      – Отстань от меня! – он рванулся, зная, что у него есть только один шанс. Его левое запястье было зажато слишком крепко, и в этом направлении шансов не было. Изо всех сил он толкнулся направо, катясь по столу.  
      На нож. Эль отдернул его, но недостаточно быстро. В этот раз порез вышел глубоким.  
      Эль отпустил его. Сэндз качнулся вверх и крутанулся вокруг своей оси, прижимаясь спиной к столу. Кровь текла по его правому боку, там, куда попал нож. Он выхватил свой пистолет и направил на Эля, безуспешно пытаясь утихомирить бешено колотящееся сердце.  
      – Собираешься застрелить меня? – спросил Эль.  
      – Собираюсь, – выдохнул он. Порез болел, но куда хуже было ощущение захлестывающей его паники. Ему постоянно приходилось вновь и вновь переживать это чувство в своих кошмарах, и было нечестно, что он вынужден переживать его еще и днем. – Назови мне причину не делать этого.  
      – Тебе нужно перевязать порез, – сказал Эль. – Я сделаю это.  
      – Чертовски верно, сделаешь, – сказал он, ненавидя свой дрожащий голос. – Ты мне его нанес, ублюдок.  
      – Мне жаль, – сказал Эль с искренним раскаянием. – Я только хотел…  
      – Чтобы я доверял тебе, да-да-да, я понял. Знаешь что, Эль? Я не думаю, что это сработало бы хоть когда-нибудь. – Сэндз подавил желание поднять руку и надавить на порез. Не перед Элем. Будь он проклят, если покажет перед Элем, что ему больно. От его чувства собственного достоинства и так остались одни ошметки. Он собирался держаться за них так крепко, как только мог.  
      – Пойдем, – проговорил Эль. – Давай приведем тебя в порядок.  
      Несколько мгновений Сэндз подумывал, а не застрелить ли его в любом случае, потом пожал плечами, но все же сунул пушку обратно в кобуру. Он позволит Элю привести его в порядок. Он всегда может застрелить мариачи позднее.  
      Это было еще одно из его правил. Бери от людей все, что можешь взять, а когда они больше ничего не могут предложить, избавляйся от них.  
      Хорошее правило для жизни. Так почему тогда, спрашивал Сэндз себя, следуя за Элем в ванную, почему Эль все еще жив?


	3. Удивление

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эль в растерянности.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дисклеймер: Если бы Эль и Сэндз принадлежали мне, они бы уже что-нибудь сделали.  
> Прим. перев.: Боюсь представить, что бы они могли сделать.  
> Рейтинг: PG-13 за лексику.  
> Примечание автора: И опять большое спасибо всем, особенно Melody.

 Эль первым направился в ванную комнату. Он открыл шкафчик под раковиной и вытащил аптечку, вспоминая тот день, когда Рамирес принес ее домой. Это была самая последняя поездка агента ФБР на рынок, и она его вымотала. Он провел остаток дня, свернувшись в кресле со страдальческим выражением лица. Элю было любопытно, что бы сказал Рамирес, если бы узнал, что теперь они живут в его доме.  
      Сэндз опустил крышку унитаза и сел.  
      – Не могу поверить, что ты меня порезал, – проворчал он.  
      Эль ничего не ответил. Он и сам с трудом в это верил.  
      Его снова охватило странное смущение. Эль чувствовал, что не в состоянии понять себя и свои поступки. Он не мог понять, зачем он это сделал – и ему не нравилось это ощущение. На самом деле, он был простым человеком и не привык испытывать такую гамму чувств. Ему не нравилось знать, что все мыслительные процессы, происходящие у него в подсознании, принимаемые им решения и испытываемые им эмоции совершаются без его ведома. Это создавало неудобства и заставляло нервничать.  
      Как следствие, он повел себя грубее, нежели собирался, когда рванул футболку Сэндза вверх, чтобы открыть порез на боку. Сэндз вздрогнул и выругался:  
      – Господи, Эль.  
      Эль с трудом взял себя в руки. Он глубоко вздохнул и встал на колени, чтобы лучше видеть, что делает.  
      Нож прошел по диагонали через бок Сэндза, затем наискосок вверх и вокруг спины. Разрез был не длинным, но глубоким. Он все еще кровоточил, так что Эль взял из аптечки марлевый компресс и шлепнул его на рану.  
      Сэндз снова вздрогнул.  
      – Господи, какой умелый подход к раненым ты демонстрируешь. Думаю, я буду называть тебя Флоренс Найтингейл*.  
      Эль зажал марлю в одной руке, а другой приподнял футболку Сэндза повыше, так что теперь было видно второй порез на спине, проходящий прямо над первым. Он уже не кровоточил, но футболка присохла к ране, и когда Эль сдвинул ткань, из пореза снова закапала кровь.  
      Эль опустил футболку.  
      – Снимай ее.  
      Сэндз дернулся.  
      – Что? – практически беззвучно выдохнул он.  
      – Я не вижу, что делаю, – пояснил Эль. – Так что снимай ее. Она все равно порвана.  
      – Да уж, забавно, как часто это происходит, когда ты поблизости. Думаю, с момента нашей встречи я успел полностью сменить гардероб.  
      – Тебе лучше без них, – ляпнул Эль, не подумав.  
      Сэндз хмыкнул.  
      – О, извини. Моя одежда тебя раздражает? – казалось, его весьма позабавила эта мысль.  
      Эль вспомнил их первую встречу в кантине. Полосатая рубашка. Большая ковбойская шляпа. Было сложно воспринимать Сэндза всерьез – пока агент не заговорил. Тогда все изменилось.  
      – Ты выглядишь глупо, – коротко сказал он. – А теперь сними ее.  
      – А если я скажу «нет»? – спросил Сэндз, все еще забавляясь.  
      – Тогда я сам это сделаю, – пожал плечами Эль.  
      Долгое мгновение спустя, когда Эль уже подумал, что, возможно, он надавил слишком сильно и зашел слишком далеко, Сэндз просто встряхнулся и повернулся к нему. Затем Сэндз еле заметно пожал плечами и стянул окровавленную футболку. Поморщившись, он поднял правую руку, и Эль придвинулся к нему, чтобы удержать марлевый компресс прижатым к ране на боку.  
      Футболка полетела на пол. Эль спокойно стоял, продолжая прижимать марлю, и, упершись взглядом в пол, терпеливо ждал, когда порез перестанет кровоточить.  
      У него возникло странное ощущение, будто он уже был тут раньше. Почти в той же самой ситуации. Но это было девять лет назад, и с тех пор все изменилось.  
      Он даже не помнил название того города. Он, Куино и Кампа играли в баре, заработав смешные деньги, но все равно повеселившись. Они были молоды, полны музыки и смеха и жили той жизнью, какой всегда хотели. Они были первыми друзьями, которые появились у Эля после несчастья в Акунье, и он был невероятно благодарен им за то, что они дали ему шанс. Они помогли ему стать еще лучшим музыкантом и, что более важно, научили его обращаться с оружием, которое ему навязала жизнь.  
      Однажды ночью в баре вспыхнула драка. В стычке Куино задели разбитой бутылкой: стекло оставило порез на его груди. Когда все закончилось, Эль отвел его в ванную комнату и ухаживал за ним, промыл и перевязал рану, все это время распивая на пару с приятелем текилу.  
      Это произошло девять лет назад, и память Эля об этом событии померкла, но он без сомнения знал, что в ту ночь в воздухе не витало никакого напряжения. Вообще.  
      Не то, что сегодня.  
      Он не мог понять. Это не было напряжением между двумя мужчинами, которые хотят убить друг друга. Он не беспокоился, что Сэндз может на него напасть. Велика была вероятность того, что Сэндз возьмет реванш за то, что произошло сегодня, но не сейчас. Для этого агент был слишком эгоистичен. Он позволял Элю помочь себе перед тем, как сделать это. Поэтому прямо сейчас Эль не волновался о возмездии.  
      Нет, это больше ощущалось как напряжение, которое прошлой ночью следовало за ним по коридору, когда он крался к комнате Сэндза. Эль чуть приоткрыл дверь и увидел ноги агента. Осознав, что Сэндз полностью проснулся, он запаниковал и закрыл дверь слишком быстро. Звуки выдали его, и он провел остаток ночи без сна, ожидая услышать, как его собственная дверь открывается, чтобы пропустить в комнату ствол пистолета.  
      Но ничего не произошло. Эль начал думать, что это сошло ему с рук.  
Теперь он понимал, что следовало бы лучше помнить, с кем он имеет дело.  
      Эль глубоко вздохнул и медленно поднял марлевый компресс. Перевел на него взгляд. В нескольких местах марля пропиталась кровью насквозь, но порез перестал кровоточить. Это было хорошо.  
      Нехорошо было то, что он был не в состоянии следить за тем, что делает.  
Сэндз сидел неподвижно, опустив голову. Правую руку он положил на бедро, отставив локоть, чтобы дать Элю максимальный доступ к поврежденному боку. Челюсти Сэндза были крепко сжаты. Эль знал, что он от всего этого не в восторге. Он задавался вопросом, что для Сэндза хуже: быть раненым или находиться во власти Эля.  
      «Почему ты не позволил себе довериться мне, друг? Что случилось с тобой?»  
      Эль покачал головой: он почти никогда не мог найти ответа на подобные вопросы. Он неуклюже швырнул окровавленную марлю в мусорную корзину, встал… и едва не пошатнулся.  
      «Santo Dios**, что со мной творится?»  
      Эль пустил воду и смочил полотенце. Отжал его, снова опустился на колени и принялся осторожно стирать кровь с кожи Сэндза. Тот вздрогнул при первом прикосновении влажной ткани, потом замер.  
      «Я слишком долго был один, – подумал Эль. – Вот объяснение.  
      Единственное объяснение».  
      Сэндз оставался неподвижным. По-видимому, он решил, что наилучший способ пройти через все это – молча терпеть и покончить с процедурой как можно быстрее.  
      Эль вздохнул про себя, признавая поражение, сдался и попытался сосредоточиться на том, что делает, позволив себе посмотреть на Сэндза.  
      Он красив, подумал Эль. Сэндз был не очень высоким и таким стройным, что его сила была хорошо скрыта. Только сейчас, при виде прекрасных мускулов на его спине, груди и руках, становилось ясно, откуда берется эта сила.  
      «Неудивительно, что он может вырубить меня одним ударом».  
      Шрамы, тянувшиеся через всю левую руку Сэндза, напоминали о его противостоянии с наркокартелями, сначала в День Мертвых, потом на гасиенде Рамона Эскаланте. Еще один тонкий шрам пересекал верх его живота, и Эль с первого взгляда понял, что его оставил нож. Шрам выглядел старым, очень старым. Он припомнил рассказ Сэндза о первых людях, которых он убил, что они были вооружены ножами, и задумался, не был ли человек, порезавший его, одним из них.  
      Со шрамом на его груди соседствовала тонкая прямая линия – отметина хирурга, извлекшего пулю. Эль знал, что в тот день Сэндз был близок к смерти, ближе, чем когда-либо. Воспоминания о том дне на гасиенде Эскаланте все еще оставались смутными, но он вполне ясно помнил, как наваливался на него Сэндз, когда они тащились через двор.  
      Эль бросил окровавленную ткань на пол и потянулся за аптечкой.  
      – Тебе нужно наложить швы, – сказал он.  
      – Если ты только подумаешь о том, чтобы воткнуть в меня иглу, – огрызнулся Сэндз, – я сломаю тебе пальцы.  
      Эль кивнул:  
      – Тогда тебе придется на день-два остаться в постели, чтобы порез начал заживать.  
      – Черта с два, – сказал Сэндз. – Просто перевяжи его, и со мной все будет в порядке.  
      – Нет, – очень серьезно ответил Эль. – Ты действительно сам себе навредишь, если не отдохнешь пару дней.  
      Сэндз тяжело вздохнул:  
      – Ладно-ладно, _Флоренс_.  
      Чувствуя удовлетворение от того, что все его старания не пропадут втуне на следующий же день, Эль приступил к промыванию и перевязке нанесенных им же самим порезов. Он работал медленно и так осторожно, как мог. Бывали дни, когда Сэндз выводил его из себя настолько, что он был бы рад навредить агенту, но сегодня был не такой день.  
      Как ни странно, Сэндз напомнил Элю о дочери. Та не ведала страха и непрестанно изыскивала новые способы пораниться в своем смелом исследовании окружающего мира. Она карабкалась, ползала, прыгала, бегала и хваталась за что угодно и когда угодно, без малейшего колебания. Эль несчетное число раз мазал ее разбитые коленки и ободранные локти, напевая ласковую canción, вытирая ей слезы и оставаясь с ней рядом, пока она не начинала улыбаться, снова готовая открывать для себя этот мир.  
      И это было странно, нелогично, но сейчас Эль ощущал ту же заботливость. То же желание встать и защитить того, о ком печется, от мира со всеми его опасностями.  
      Он расправил повязку на первом порезе – в верхней части спины Сэндза. Несколько раз погладил ткань, чтобы убедиться, что она наложена ровно. И достаточно было лишь чуть-чуть отклониться вправо, чтобы ощутить под кончиками пальцев кожу Сэндза.  
      Пальцы Эля дрожали, но он не остановился. Они продолжали легкое поглаживание, не желая потревожить.  
      И Сэндз, к его изумлению, не остановил его.  
      «Слишком долго, – подумал он. – Ни одни человек не должен быть один слишком долго».  
      Внезапно он вспомнил тот день, когда исследовал лицо Сэндза кончиками пальцев: его глаза были закрыты, как будто он был слеп. По телу Эля пробежала дрожь, и он резко отдернул руку. Сэндз всполошился, и Эль неожиданно осознал, что Сэндз все это время находился в полудреме или чем-то в этом роде. Поэтому он и не остановил Эля, когда тот к нему прикоснулся.  
      – С тобой все будет в порядке, – Эль поднялся и повернулся, чтобы уйти. Вдруг ванная комната показалась слишком тесной. Он задыхался, едва способный вдохнуть из-за спазма, сжавшего его грудь. Ему нужно было выйти и ощутить порыв ветра на лице.  
      – Что это такое было? – требовательно спросил Сэндз. Возможно, он хотел разозлиться, но это прозвучало не особо гневно.  
      Эль удивленно подумал, что это прозвучало почти с сожалением.  
      – Ничего, – сказал он.  
      Сэндз, хмыкнув, покачал головой. Только смех вышел довольно-таки натянутым.  
      – Эль Мариачи, леди и джентльмены. Главный психолог Мексики, самый медлительный полевой хирург и самый одинокий человек на свете.  
      Рассвирепев, Эль резко развернулся.  
      – Пошел ты. – Он отвел руку назад, намереваясь ударить Сэндза.  
      А затем остановился. Сэндз все еще сидел там, самодовольно улыбаясь ему, но при этом поднял лицо вверх. Он ждал, что Эль его ударит, рассчитывал, что Эль его ударит.  
      Хотел, чтобы Эль его ударил.  
      Прошло то время, когда Сэндзу не нужно было повода, чтобы самому ударить Эля. Мариачи ощутил боль в животе. Он опустил руку.  
      – Я знаю, что ты делаешь, – проговорил он.  
      – Да ну? И что я делаю?  
      – Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя ударил, тогда ты сможешь ударить меня в ответ. Ты хочешь, чтобы я оправдал твое недоверие. Только я не собираюсь этого делать. – Эль с трудом сглотнул. Он старался, чтобы его голос звучал искренне, желая, нуждаясь в том, чтобы Сэндз ему поверил. – Я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль.  
      Сэндз издал уклончивый звук. Он встал и направился к двери, заставив Эля потесниться к раковине, чтобы агент мог пройти мимо него.  
      – Может, так оно и есть, Эль. Может быть. Но ты все еще хреновый друг.  
      Эль снова завелся с пол-оборота. Даже знание, что Сэндз специально изводит его, не уменьшало ярость.  
      – Откуда тебе знать?  
      Сэндз остановился как вкопанный в дверном проеме. Он стоял так несколько секунд, но достаточно долго, чтобы Эль пожалел о своих жестоких словах.  
      – Потому что я знаю, какого друга я всегда хотел иметь. И ты не таков.  
      Эль потянулся и крепко сжал край раковины за своей спиной.  
      – Потому что я не позволяю тебе себя контролировать, – произнес он. – Я не позволяю тебе вытирать об себя ноги. Это не вписывается в твою красивую картинку.  
      Он вышел в дверной проем, сильно толкнув Сэндза плечом, когда протискивался позади агента, и направился в коридор.  
      – Кто об кого вытирает ноги? – бросил Сэндз ему вслед. – Я только что позволил тебе себя лапать. Так скажи мне, кто из нас об кого вытирает ноги?  
      Эль остановился. Его руки сжались в кулаки. «Я не собираюсь уступать ему. Не собираюсь».  
      – Боже, – ругнулся Сэндз. Он вышел из ванной комнаты и повернул направо, направляясь в свою комнату. – Ну, ты и тип, Эль.  
      Ничего не ответив, Эль быстро пошел по коридору. Он с такой силой толкнул парадную дверь, что та впечаталась в наружную стену дома и отскочила, едва не задев его по лицу.  
      Он просто оттолкнул ее в сторону и направился на прогулку.  
      Он дошел до самого города, прежде чем смог успокоиться.  
      Эль вошел в кантину и заказал пиво. Осушил кружку одним глотком и заказал еще. Его голова отзывалась тупой болью, а кожа рук была слабого розового оттенка – след, оставленный кровью Сэндза.  
      Он очень долго рассматривал свои руки.  
      В тот день, когда он и Каролина сбежали от солдат Маркеса, они укрылись в одном из крошечных безымянных городков, которые усеивают карту Мексики. Они нашли приют в заброшенном доме на окраине города, только когда на землю опустился вечер. Все еще скованные цепью, дрожа от нерастраченной энергии и страсти, они несколько часов занимались любовью. Цепь возбуждала его, когда он смотрел на серебряные звенья на золотистой коже Каролины и ощущал, как от жара их тел нагревается металл.  
      Эль всегда знал, что он страстный мужчина. Это была одна из причин, по которой он хотел быть мариачи, как его предки. Любовь к музыке была частью страсти, и он принимал ее с распростертыми объятиями.  
      Но сейчас эта страсть должна была стать причиной его гибели. Уже давно он строго контролировал себя, внимательный ко всему, что говорит или делает. После смерти Каролины он ни разу не расстраивался, не возбуждался и не позволял себе никаких сильных эмоций. До тех пор, пока за ним не пришел Кукуй, и он не повстречал Сэндза.  
      Тогда к нему вернулись чувства.  
      Тогда он возненавидел.  
      Но это было в прошлом. Маркес мертв, Барильо мертв, а он нашел друга в лице самой неприятнейшей личности на свете.  
      Со смерти Каролины он нуждался в друге. В течение двух лет этой дружбы с Сэндзом – вспыльчивым и осторожным поначалу, затем постепенно смягчившимся – было достаточно.  
      Эль начинал осознавать, что этого уже недостаточно.  
      Он хотел большего. Он нуждался в большем. И больше не было в его жизни никого, кто был бы в силах дать это большее.  
      Кроме одного человека.  
      – Нет, – прошептал Эль. – Не может быть.  
      Но это не имело значения. Его разум мог спорить с сердцем сколько угодно, но он упустил один аргумент. Так всегда было, и так всегда будет.  
      «Даже если я захочу – хотя я не думаю, что захочу – он никогда не захочет».  
      Что отвечало на этот вопрос, быстро и просто.  
      Это был неполный ответ, но это было хоть что-то. Чувствуя себя немного легче, Эль заплатил за пиво и начал свой долгий путь до дома.  
      Когда он ступил на подъездную дорожку, то услышал заливистый детский смех, доносящийся с заднего двора.  
      Здесь был Чиклет. Эль нахмурился. Это означало, что он отсутствовал гораздо дольше, чем предполагал. Он ушел утром, а если здесь Чиклет, то сейчас уже конец дня, и занятия в школе закончились.  
      Смех на заднем дворе стал громче. Затем резко перешел в крик.  
      Эль бросился бежать. Он проскочил мимо дома на задний двор, как раз когда крик вновь перешел в пронзительный заливистый смех. Он медленно остановился, тяжело дыша, широко раскрыв глаза и чувствуя себя очень глупо.  
      Каким-то образом – он не мог понять, каким, – Чиклет уговорил Сэндза поиграть с ним. На траве посреди двора лежал сдутый футбольный мяч. Сэндз стоял между двумя деревьями, которые, очевидно, служили воротами. Чиклет пробежал мимо него, стараясь загнать мяч между деревьев; Сэндз попросту протянул руку и сграбастал мальчика, пытаясь остановить его, и они оба повалились на траву.  
      Чиклет засмеялся так сильно, что поперхнулся.  
      – Не по правилам! – выкрикнул он. – Ты жульничаешь! – Он вскочил на ноги, и Сэндз снова его опрокинул. Мальчик рухнул на землю и лежал там, держась за живот и хохоча.  
      – Ну, давай, – сказал, садясь, Сэндз. Он широко улыбался. – Тебе нужно научиться обманному маневру. Ты был так предсказуем, что даже слепой мог увидеть твое приближение.  
      Чиклет секунду-другую таращился на него, разинув рот, затем громко рассмеялся.  
      – Ты видел мое приближение! – в восторге завопил он и набросился на Сэндза, снова опрокинув его на траву.  
      Сэндз лежал, поверженный мальчиком, протестуя и смеясь.  
      Сердце Эля замерло.  
      Сэндз смеялся.  
      Не саркастично или с издевательским цинизмом. Это был искренний смех, который Эль слышал от него впервые.  
      Его сердце опять забилось, но каждый удар сопровождался болезненным уколом. Этот смех затронул то место, где зародилось его смятение. Он никогда бы не смог вызвать у Сэндза такой смех.  
      У Сэндза был Чиклет, а кто был у него самого?  
      Увидев стоящего поблизости мариачи, Чиклет резко перестал смеяться и воздел себя на ноги.  
      – Мы просто играли, – сказал он.  
      Сэндз сел, но по-прежнему оставался на траве. Он не повернул головы.  
      – Это Эль?  
      – Sí, – ответил мальчик.  
      – Ну конечно. Кто еще мог испортить нам удовольствие? – вздохнул Сэндз. Он встал, и Эль увидел, что он поморщился от боли, хотя и старался скрыть это. Он внезапно задумался, насколько болезненно было для агента играть с Чиклетом, и вновь восхитился привязанности, которую Сэндз питал к мальчику.  
      – Вам необязательно было прекращать, – произнес Эль, зная, что уже слишком поздно.  
      – Мне нужно делать домашнее задание, – сказал Чиклет. Он с тоской глянул на футбольный мяч, потом посмотрел на Сэндза.  
      – Мы можем поиграть завтра?  
      – Поглядим, – ответил Сэндз. – Иди внутрь.  
      Чиклет кивнул и направился в дом. Дошагав до веранды, он остановился и бросил через плечо подозрительный взгляд на Эля.  
      Когда дверь с сеткой закрылась, Сэндз скрестил руки на груди.  
      – Хорошо прогулялся?  
      Эль просто смотрел на него. К волосам Сэндза пристала травинка, и Эль не мог отвести от нее глаз – настолько она была зеленой.  
      – Ты хотел уйти, не так ли?  
      Эль моргнул:  
      – Что?  
      – Я спросил, ты хотел уйти?  
      – Что ты имеешь в виду?  
      – Это ты мне скажи, Эль, – Сэндз казался уставшим. – Ты ведешь себя, как говнюк, с тех пор, как умер Лоренцо, и черта с два я могу это объяснить. И я спрошу сейчас, и больше спрашивать не буду: ты хочешь покинуть этот дом?  
      Подобная мысль ни разу не приходила ему в голову. В этом доме произошли скверные вещи, но Эль никогда не думал о том, чтобы уехать. Хорошо это или плохо, но он обосновался тут. Теперь его домом был Кульякан.  
      – Нет, – проговорил он.  
      – Тогда какого хрена с тобой происходит? – требовательно спросил Сэндз.  
      Эль подумал об ответе на свой вопрос, который он нашел, пока сидел в кантине. Это было немного, но это нужно было сделать.  
      – Ничего, – сказал он, повернулся и направился в дом. – Со мной ничего не происходит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Сестра милосердия и общественный деятель Великобритании (1820 – 1910) – прим. перев.  
>  ** Великий Боже (исп.)


	4. Решение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эль принимает решение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дисклеймер: No le tengo El y Sands.  
> Прим. перев.: No tengo nada que añadir a lo ya dicho.  
> Рейтинг: R за лексику.  
> Передаю моей бете, Melody, крепкие виртуальные объятия.

Шли дни, каждый из которых был в точности похож на предыдущие. Эль занимался своими обычными делами, как и раньше, до того, как началась вся эта неразбериха. Он больше не вставал посреди ночи, чтобы рыскать по дому. Он следил за тем, что делает, и не требовал, чтобы Сэндз ему доверял.  
      Из-за того, что теперь дни были похожи один на другой, Эль не представлял, сколько времени прошло на самом деле, пока однажды не отозвался на стук в дверь и не увидел на пороге священника.  
      Священник пришел просить великого мариачи, который всегда делал щедрые пожертвования во время воскресных служб, об услуге. Всего через несколько дней должно было наступить Рождество. Дети хотели пройти по деревне, распевая рождественские гимны. Не мог бы мариачи аккомпанировать им на своей гитаре?  
      Эль долго смотрел на священника. Скоро Рождество, а он и не заметил. Он почти каждый день ходил в город, мимо магазинов с разукрашенными окнами – и не видел ни одного из них. Теперь, когда ему напомнили, какое сейчас время года, он вспомнил, что слышал, как Чиклет говорил Сэндзу, что он хочет получить на Рождество – вещи, которые, вероятно, не сможет получить из-за бедности своей семьи.  
      «Рождество, – подумал он. – Счастливое Рождество  
      Feliz Navidad, Каролина».  
      – Нет, святой отец, – сказал он, – я не могу.  
      – Пожалуйста, – попросил священник. – Это так много значит для детей.  
      Дети, подумал Эль. Однажды у него была дочь. Смышленая маленькая девочка с улыбкой матери и отцовской любовью к музыке. Но равнодушный мир позволил, чтобы ее расстреляли посреди улицы, и теперь его дочери больше не было.  
      «Больше никаких детей, падре. Вы попросили не того человека».  
      А затем он поднял взгляд поверх плеча священника на маленькую фигурку на велосипеде, только что свернувшем на подъездную дорожку.  
      Чиклет. У мальчика была сверхъестественная способность появляться тогда, когда он был особенно нужен.  
      Элю пришло на ум, что в его жизни есть ребенок. В известной степени Чиклет заменил дочь, которую он потерял, дочь, которая была бы сейчас ненамного младше Чиклета, если бы была жива.  
      «Если бы она была жива, тебя бы здесь не было», – произнес, растягивая слова, голос в его голове, который всегда находил оправдание его действиям.  
      Эль вздохнул и улыбнулся священнику дружелюбной, как он надеялся, улыбкой.  
      – Хорошо, – сказал он. – Я сделаю это.  
      Теперь, когда ему напомнили о его обязанностях, Эль не тратил время понапрасну. В тот же день он сходил за искусственной елкой . Купил конфеты и мороженое и даже удосужился улыбаться владельцам магазинов, которые болтали о всяких пустяках, упаковывая его покупки. Он постарался запомнить кое-что из списка того, что Чиклет хотел получить на Рождество, и купил вещи, которые смог найти. И мысленно сделал пометку спросить Сэндза об остальном.  
      Чиклет был в восторге от подготовки к неожиданному празднику. Этим вечером они украшали елку, пока Сэндз сидел в углу, вставляя замечания, вроде: «Ты проглядел участок» и «Это выглядит ужасно, перевесь на другую ветку». Чиклет хихикал на каждый из таких комментариев, и Сэндз послушно продолжал подавать свои реплики, но Эль видел, какой ценой они даются агенту – Сэндз часто отпускал саркастические шуточки по поводу своей слепоты, но последнее время тема была болезненной, и разговоры об этом не могли принести ничего хорошего.  
      Несколько раз Эль пытался заговорить и подыскать тактичный способ намекнуть Чиклету, чтобы тот перестал смеяться, но не мог подобрать верных слов. И даже если бы мог, Сэндз понял бы, что он говорит только из жалости, и разозлился. Так что Эль продолжал молчать.  
      Иногда лучше оставить как есть – от добра добра не ищут.  
      Когда они закончили, Эль включил гирлянду, и елка ожила. Чиклет захлопал в ладоши и запрыгал от восторга. Сэндз послал ему любезную улыбку, и даже сам Эль признал, что они проделали отличную работу.  
      – Señor? – Эль посмотрел вниз, на маленькую руку, легонько коснувшуюся его запястья. – Можно я покажу вам кое-что?  
      Эль последовал за Чиклетом из комнаты. Он редко видел на лице мальчика столь серьезное выражение и не мог не ощутить укол беспокойства. Он не представлял, что может вызвать у Чиклета такое выражение.  
      – Что такое?  
      Чиклет вывел его наружу, к велосипеду, прислоненному к стене веранды. Мальчик залез в бесформенный рюкзак и достал небольшой прямоугольный предмет. Он поднял его повыше, чтобы Эль мог его рассмотреть, его лицо было очень серьезным.  
      Это было похоже на бумажник. Черная кожа выглядела потрепанной, как будто ее часто и сильно били или даже в ярости швыряли об стену.  
      Эль открыл его и задохнулся от потрясения.  
      Это было удостоверение Сэндза.  
      – Где ты это взял? – требовательно спросил он.  
      Чиклет сглотнул.  
      – В тот день, – сказал он. – Señor Рамирес послал меня забрать его вещи. Мои родители продали все, что могли, но это я сохранил. Я не сказал им, что оно у меня. – Он бросил взгляд на дом, словно ожидая увидеть Сэндза, стоящего на пороге и смотрящего на него с ненавистью за то, что он осмелился сохранить это напоминание о прошлом. – Я забрал это на память о нем. Я не знал, должен ли я вернуть это. Но я подумал… может быть… на Рождество? – неуверенный голос Чиклета затих.  
      Эль смотрел на удостоверение. На одной стороне бумажника стояла печать Центрального Разведывательного Управления, а на другой была фотография, удостоверяющая личность. Мужчина на фото был молод; он напряженно смотрел в камеру, без тени улыбки на лице. Его глаза были темными и безжалостными.  
      Это были глаза киллера.  
      Эль вздрогнул. Когда он глядел на фотографию, казалось невероятным, что он почти забыл, какими были глаза Сэндза и как они словно бы видели его насквозь.  
      Чиклет прикоснулся к прозрачному ламинирующему покрытию поверх фото.  
      – Я никогда не видел его глаз,– сказал он.  
      Эль посмотрел на Чиклета с удивлением. У него создалось впечатление, что Сэндз встретил мальчика еще до Дня Мертвых.  
      – Когда я впервые встретил его, на нем были темные очки, – сказал Чиклет и улыбнулся – несколько грустной улыбкой. – Кстати, он тогда велел мне убираться нахрен.  
      Эль со стуком захлопнул удостоверение и вернул его Чиклету.  
      – Вот, держи.  
      – Я должен отдать ему это? – спросил мальчик, засовывая бумажник обратно в рюкзак.  
      – Я не знаю, – честно ответил Эль. Он не представлял, что сказать Чиклету. Часть его думала, что было бы интересно понаблюдать за реакцией Сэндза. Другая часть думала, что это плохая идея.  
      Он открыл дверь с сеткой.  
      – Идем. Пора возвращаться.  
      Когда Эль вернулся в комнату, Сэндз как раз садился обратно в кресло. В руке агент держал свежее пиво. Если Эль посчитал верно, это была шестая бутылка за вечер.  
      – Какого черта вы там делали?  
      – Ничего, что касалось бы тебя, – ответил Эль.  
      – Мы говорили про Рождество, – сказал Чиклет. Эль бросил на него взгляд, полный признательности. С того дня, как Чиклет застал его шпионящим за Сэндзом, ему казалось, будто мальчик с неохотой поддерживает его в их тайном сговоре. Сейчас Эль не был в этом столь уверен. Возможно, Чиклет действительно хотел помочь ему.  
      – Рождество, – презрительно усмехнулся Сэндз. – Не бывает Рождества без снега. Знаете, «Jingle bells» и тому подобное дерьмо. – Он ополовинил свою бутылку.  
      – Снег! – Глаза Чиклета загорелись. – Я никогда раньше не видел снега. На что он похож?  
      Эль выжидающе посмотрел на Сэндза. Это тоже было одной из тех вещей, которые всегда его интересовали.  
      – Он холодный, – проговорил Сэндз. – Он тяжелый, он грязный и за несколько часов он становится бурым и мерзким. Это заноза в заднице, и вы ничего не упустили от того, что его здесь не бывает. Поверьте мне. И тебе не стоит так радоваться Рождеству, парень, – продолжил Сэндз. – Это всего лишь один день в году, когда все дурачат себя, думая, что они приятные люди, и каждый говорит о вещах вроде мира во всем мире и любви к ближнему. А на следующее утро они просыпаются, смотрят на дерьмо, которое получили в подарок, и жалуются и стонут, что не получили то, чего хотели на самом деле, и возвращают это все обратно или меняют на что-нибудь нужное. Они идут на вечеринки и дают Новогодние Обещания, которые не намерены выполнять. Они хорошенько напиваются и блюют в кадку хозяевам, а потом возвращаются домой и пинают свою собаку, и жизнь начинается с начала. Да, парень, праздники – это самое замечательное время в году.  
      Чиклет выглядел так, словно вот-вот заплачет. Эля развлекся короткой фантазией о том, как он оттаскает Сэндза за волосы и вышвырнет на задний двор.  
      Затем слова Чиклета заставили его вздрогнуть.  
      – Что за Новогодние Обещания?  
      Сэндз вздохнул с облегчением:  
      – Что, неужели здесь, в Мексике так не делают?  
      Эль пожал плечами. Он знал, что есть такой обычай.  
      – Ну вот, – сказал Сэндз. – Новогодние Обещания – это когда ты хорошенько смотришь на себя со стороны и видишь все то дерьмо, которое случилось с тобой, и решаешь изменить эти вещи. Ты обещаешь сделать это. То есть, в твоем случае, ты мог бы пообещать лучше играть в футбол. Или не хныкать слишком много. Что-то в этом духе.  
      – Довольно, – рявкнул Эль. Он мог вынести практически любое оскорбление в свой адрес, но ненавидел, когда Сэндз направлял свой гнев на мальчика, даже если Чиклет клялся, что не берет это в голову.  
      – Тебе, Эль, мой дорогой друг, было бы неплохо пообещать перестать быть таким гребаным мудаком. – Сэндз послал ему улыбку без тени юмора и допил свое пиво.  
      – А ты? – холодно спросил Эль. – Что пообещаешь ты?  
      – Ну, то же самое, что я обещаю каждый год. Сохранять равновесие. Держать все под контролем. Очень просто. Знаешь, наилучшие обещания – это те, которые ты действительно можешь выполнить.  
      – Это ничего не меняет в тебе самом, – произнес Эль.  
      Сэндз фыркнул.  
      – Разве ты еще не понял, Эль? Люди вроде меня не меняются. Мы никогда не меняемся. – Он встал, слегка пошатнувшись, но все еще далекий от того, чтобы опьянеть. – Иди домой, Чиклет. Уже поздно. – Он покинул гостиную и направился в свою спальню.  
      Эль повернулся к мальчику, намереваясь извиниться за поведение Сэндза. Однако один взгляд на Чиклета показал ему, что в этом нет необходимости.  
      – Мы должны помочь ему как можно скорее, – очень тихо сказал Чиклет.  
      Эль никогда раньше не давал Новогодних Обещаний. Он не знал как, и ему не нравилась идея о самоанализе. Последнее время он делал это слишком часто и не рвался начинать заново.  
      Обещание подразумевало какое-то изменение в себе самом. Эль не хотел смотреть на себя и что-либо менять. И Чиклет был хорош таков, какой есть.  
      Значит, оставался только Сэндз.  
      Как можно заставить человека захотеть измениться? Эль знал, что это можно сделать – чтобы доказать это, достаточно было взглянуть на то, что происходит сейчас, а затем вспомнить, как Сэндз пытался убить его, когда они снова встретились в доме Рамиреза в первый раз – на следующий день после переворота. Так что Сэндз был способен меняться. Вопрос был в том, как далеко он может зайти? Как далеко он готов зайти?  
      Эль подумал о горечи, которая сквозила в голосе Сэндза, когда он описывал Чиклету праздники, как он говорил вещи вроде: «Не клади эту мишуру сюда, Чиклет, я не смогу видеть на ветке первую, если ты так сделаешь». И он помнил прерванную им игру в футбол, когда мужчина и мальчик, смеясь, валялись на траве.  
      «Вот оно, – подумал Эль. – Вот что я мог бы в нем изменить. Я мог бы вновь услышать его смех.  
      Я мог бы сделать его счастливым».  
      В последующие дни Эль обнаружил, что давать Новогоднее Обещание очень легко.  
      Однако выполнить его казалось почти невозможным.  
      Эль не представлял, как сделать Сэндза счастливым. Он подозревал, что те вещи, которые агент мог бы найти приятными, заставили бы весь остальной мир кричать от ужаса. Он вспомнил, как Сэндз пытал солдата на Вилла де Кос, какое наслаждение доставлял Сэндзу каждый выпавший шанс причинить боль другому, и содрогнулся. Может быть, он дал неверное обещание.  
      Но окончательно Эль не сдался. Возвращаясь домой с гитарой за спиной после аккомпанирования детям с их рождественскими гимнами, он обдумывал дальнейший план действий. Как может человек добиться невозможного?  
      – Señor!  
      Зазвенел звонок. Эль увидел Чиклета, катящего мимо на своем велосипеде и оживленно машущего рукой.  
      Был канун Рождества. Эль улыбнулся и поднял в ответ руку, хотя мальчик уже проехал мимо, снова повернувшись вперед и не видя его.  
      Он посмотрел вслед мальчику, наблюдая, как его фигурка на велосипеде постепенно исчезает из поля зрения.  
      Как может человек добиться невозможного?  
      И внезапно он понял.  
      Когда с ужином было покончено, Эль вымыл тарелки и велел Чиклету идти домой.  
      – Сегодня ты должен быть со своей семьей. Можешь придти завтра, и тогда мы обменяемся подарками.  
      – О’кей. – Мальчик больше не упоминал об удостоверении ЦРУ, и Эль не знал, решился ли тот дать его Сэндзу или нет.  
      Когда Чиклет ушел, Эль схватил ключи от машины.  
      – Идем. Мы уезжаем.  
      Сэндз нахмурился и слегка привстал:  
      – Уезжаем куда?  
      – Сегодня я разговаривал со священником, – сказал Эль. – Человек пришел к нему на исповедь. Он говорил о распространении наркотиков и убийстве. Его попросили сделать это для картеля. Полагаю, мы могли бы нанести ему визит.  
      – В канун Рождества? – Сэндз остановился, довольная ухмылка растеклась по его лицу. – Ба! Эль, думаю, я недооценивал тебя все это время!  
      Они выехали из деревни. Ночь была очень темной, и звезды над головой казались холодными и одинокими. Здесь не было других машин, и вся дорога принадлежала им. Хотя был уже конец декабря, ночной воздух был теплым. Эль опустил окно и включил радио.  
      Сэндз нахмурился и потянулся к переключателю, но Эль остановил его.  
      – Оставь его включенным. Пожалуйста.  
      Сэндз вздохнул, но радио не выключил.  
      Когда деревня осталась в нескольких милях позади, Эль развернулся, сделав широкую дугу через дорогу, так что они снова оказались повернутыми в направлении деревни, и остановил автомобиль на обочине.  
      – Почему мы остановились? – спросил Сэндз. До этого, вечером, во время ужина, он молчал вплоть до выхода, но теперь он был очень встревожен. Одна его рука покоилась на бедре, где висел пистолет.  
      Эль ничего не ответил. Он вышел из машины и обошел ее спереди, сощурившись, когда попал в свет фар. Он подошел к пассажирской стороне и постучал по опущенному окну.  
      – Вылезай.  
      – Что происходит? – потребовал объяснений Сэндз, в его голосе звучало подозрение.  
      – Мы едем домой, – сказал Эль и открыл дверцу.  
      Сэндз не двигался. Он казался крайне смущенным: эмоция, которая совершенно ему не подходила.  
      – Эль?  
      Эль начал садиться в автомобиль, вынудив Сэндза перебраться на место водителя.  
      – Ты хотел контроля, – заявил он. – Я даю его тебе. Счастливого Рождества, агент Сэндз.  
      Долгое, очень долгое время Сэндз просто сидел. Диджей на радио сделал несколько объявлений, потом началась рекламная пауза. Ночной бриз врывался в автомобиль, перебирая волосы, свисающие на лицо Эля.  
      Наконец Сэндз сказал:  
      – Не знал, что ты самоубийца, Эль.  
      – Я не самоубийца, – ответил тот. – И ты тоже, несмотря на то, что хочешь, чтобы я так думал. – Эль застегнул ремень безопасности. – Я буду твоим штурманом, – предложил он. – Ты мне доверяешь?  
      На радио закончилась рекламная пауза. Начала играть песня – нечто с вибрирующим ритмом и без слов. Сэндз одарил Эля неприятной улыбкой:  
      – Полагаю, настало время выяснить это, не так ли?  
      Он со стуком захлопнул дверцу со своей стороны и выехал на дорогу.  
      Эль немедленно сказал:  
      – Чуть левее.  
      Сэндз выровнял машину.  
      Дорога на протяжении нескольких миль была довольно прямой, и лишь слегка изгибалась. Когда Эль разрабатывал идею нынче утром, он тотчас же подумал об этой дороге. Это было единственное место для столь дикого эксперимента, единственное место, где он мог выбраться из этого живым.  
      Сэндз втопил педаль газа в пол. Машина рванулась вперед, стрелка спидометра показывала непрерывно увеличивающуюся скорость.  
      Ветер вливался в окна, заглушая радио и дико взлохмачивая их волосы. Эль ухватился за ручку дверцы и почувствовал, как на его лице расплывается широкая ухмылка.  
      – Ты скучал по этому? – воскликнул он.  
      – Ты не представляешь как! – так же громко откликнулся Сэндз. Он крепко держался за руль, но держал машину по-прежнему ровно – и насколько Эль мог судить, вполне справлялся.  
      Впереди дорога делала маленький поворот направо. Поворот того рода, который требует минимальной корректировки со стороны водителя. Эль сел прямо.  
      – Притормози! – крикнул он. – Приближаемся к повороту.  
      – Ты уверен? – спросил Сэндз.  
      – Что?  
      – Откуда я знаю, что тебе можно доверять? – кривая улыбка на лице Сэндза расходилась с серьезностью вопроса.  
      – Поворот! – крикнул Эль.  
      – Налево или направо? – спросил Сэндз, очевидно весьма забавляясь.  
      – Направо. Небольшой.  
      – Понял. – Автомобиль замедлился, хотя и не так сильно, как хотелось бы Элю. Рев ветра чуть утих, и опять стала слышна музыка по радио.  
      – Сейчас, – скомандовал он. – Поворачивай.  
      Сэндз слегка крутанул руль вправо. Машина повернула, заехав на левую полосу. Эль решил, что это не имеет значения.  
      – Теперь прямо, – проговорил он.  
      Автомобиль вернулся на правую полосу. Они снова набрали скорость.  
      – Я заставляю тебя нервничать? – поддел его Сэндз. Он усмехался.  
      – Всегда! – воскликнул Эль.  
      – Отлично! – крикнул Сэндз в ответ.  
      Следующим был поворот налево, и он был более крутым, нежели первый. Это было единственное место на дороге, насчет которого Эль волновался.  
      – Тормози! – завопил он. – Еще один поворот. Налево. Крутой.  
      – Понял, – произнес Сэндз. Машина не замедлила ход.  
      – Тормози! – заорал Эль и крепче вцепился в ручку дверцы.  
      Поворот приближался. Быстро. Слишком быстро. Времени оставалось только на один-единственный крик:  
      – Поворачивай! Сейчас!  
      Сэндз резко крутанул руль влево. Эля бросило на дверь.  
      – Не так круто! – завопил он.  
      Машина вошла в поворот, держа курс на заросли травы на обочине дороги.  
      – Выравнивай! – крикнул Эль. Сэндз вернул руль обратно в нормальную позицию, из-за чего автомобиль вылетел на встречную полосу.  
      К ним приближался свет фар. На дороге был кто-то еще.  
      – Правее, правее! – заорал Эль; сердце колотилось где-то в горле.  
      Сэндз засмеялся. Он и не подумал вернуть автомобиль на нужную полосу.  
      – Машина близко! – выкрикнул Эль. Он знал, что должен протянуть руку и взяться за руль, но не мог пошевелиться. Он чувствовал себя придавленным под весом этого приближающегося света фар.  
      Они ехали навстречу друг другу – две одинокие машины на этой пустынной дороге в канун Рождества в мексиканском городке Кульякан.  
      Сэндз продолжал смеяться.  
      В последний момент другая машина свернула на правую полосу. Она пронеслась мимо, обдав их оглушительным сигналом клаксона и глумливыми выкриками пассажиров. Эль осознал, что кричит – предостерегающий вопль «Уууаааа!» – и не в силах прекратить.  
      Сэндз ни на секунду не переставал смеяться. Он поднял правую руку и выставил средний палец.  
      – Пошли на хер! – дико заорал он, резко вывернул руль вправо, и машина снова вернулась на свою полосу.  
      Эля вновь бросило на дверцу.  
      – Ты чуть не угробил нас, – выпалил он.  
      – В чем дело? – ухмыльнулся Сэндз. – Ты не доверяешь мне, Эль?  
      Внезапно вспомнив, зачем, в первую очередь, он отправился на эту сумасшедшую прогулку, Эль забыл о ярости. Он забыл обо всем, кроме этой улыбки на лице Сэндза.  
      Они все еще летели по пустынной дороге, слишком быстро для тьмы этой ночи или, если на то пошло, тьмы, окружающей водителя. Эль больше не тревожился. Он рассмеялся.  
      – Счастливого Рождества, чокнутый ты ублюдок!  
      – Я чокнутый? Это ты усадил меня за руль, – захохотал Сэндз.  
      Эль лишь смотрел на него, глупо улыбаясь. Он чувствовал, что совершенно по-идиотски доволен собой. «Если я в своей жизни не сделаю больше ничего стоящего, – думал он, – у меня всегда будет это. Ночь, когда я за короткое время снова сделал счастливым отчаянно несчастного человека».  
      Прямо сейчас, в данный момент, этого было достаточно.  
      И Эль Мариачи был счастлив.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В оригинале написано «tree», поэтому подразумеваться может все, что угодно. Интернет любезно сообщил мне, что в Мексике простые смертные наряжают либо искусственные елки, либо пальмы, либо пинии (это такая итальянская сосна, непонятно что забывшая на Карибах; из нее еще Пиноккио вырезали) – прим. перев.
> 
> Примечание автора: Музыка, под которую Сэндз вел машину – «Pistolero» из саундтрека к ОвМ.  
> Я действительно готовилась к написанию этой главы. Я проехала часть моего обычного маршрута по дороге на работу с закрытыми глазами. Лишь на очень, очень коротких участках, и когда никто не ехал навстречу. Я хотела посмотреть, на что это похоже. И читатели, не пытайтесь повторить это дома. Это было невероятно бредово. Я не рекомендую так делать. Возможно, если бы кто-то вроде Эля сидел рядом со мной на переднем сидении, направляя меня… но опять же, если бы я была одна в машине вместе с Элем, мы бы перебрались на заднее сидение и, скорее всего, вряд ли бы куда-нибудь поехали…
> 
> Примечание переводчика: Мне определенно пришлось бы по душе подобное развитие событий. Только с Сэндзом (хотя какой из него штурман!).


	5. Прощение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эль празднует Рождество.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дисклеймер: Роберт Родригез – бог. Ему принадлежат Эль и Сэндз. Я лишь скромный пеон, припадающий к его ногам. И да, у меня нет денег. Я была готова бросить вторую работу, потому что болею и уже устала быть усталой все время. К тому же, это отбирает время у моего фанфикописательства.  
> Прим. перев.: Припадать не буду, но автограф при случае попрошу.  
> Рейтинг: R за лексику и умеренное насилие  
> И Melody, моей любимой бете – детка, ты лучшая.

Рождество оказалось катастрофой.  
      Позднее Эль готов был рвать на себе волосы за то, что возлагал на него большие надежды, что позволил себе забыть, с кем имеет дело. Но, тем не менее, он был сильно разочарован.  
      Когда Эль встал – около семи утра, Сэндз уже не спал. Он развалился в кресле в гостиной. Телевизор был включен, но с таким тихим звуком, что Эль едва его различал.  
      – Счастливого Рождества, – сказал он.  
      – Заткнись, – огрызнулся Сэндз.  
      Эль расстроено закрыл глаза. Очевидно, было слишком самонадеянно желать, чтобы Сэндз по-прежнему оставался счастливым. Наверное, прекрасное ощущение от вчерашней ночи длилось лишь до того момента, как Сэндз засомневался в мотивах Эля. Возможно, он решил, что Эль насмехался над ним.  
      – Мы можем снова покататься этой ночью, – предложил Эль, надеясь, что это воодушевит Сэндза.  
      Сэндз выхватил пистолет так быстро, что Эль едва уловил его движение.  
      – Если хочешь, чтобы твои яйца остались при тебе, советую заткнуться. И никогда больше не напоминай мне об этом или съешь собственный член на Рождественский ужин. Смекаешь?  
      Эль был потрясен злобной ненавистью Сэндза. Он давно не слышал, чтобы тот так разговаривал.  
      – Прекрасно, – заикаясь, произнес Эль и пошел на кухню.  
      «Он никогда не подпустит меня, – думал он. – Что бы я ни сказал, что бы ни сделал – не имеет значения. Я могу подойти лишь настолько близко, чтобы получить дверью по лицу».  
      Из гостиной донесся стук захлопнувшейся входной двери.  
      – Feliz Navidad! – прокричал Чиклет. – Счастливого Рождества!  
      Эль заставил себя нацепить на лицо более счастливое выражение. Это Рождество. Он должен быть веселым, по крайней мере, ради Чиклета.  
      Как оказалось, у Чиклета оставалось лишь двадцать минут.  
      Двадцать минут. Именно столько времени понадобилось Чиклету, чтобы развернуть свои подарки, и все изменилось к худшему.  
      Эль знал, что произойдет, в тот самый момент, когда увидел маленький, завернутый в бумагу предмет. Он попытался заговорить, чтобы остановить мальчика, но голос не повиновался ему, и он не смог вымолвить ни слова.  
      – Вот, – сказал Чиклет, протягивая подарок. – Это для вас. Feliz Navidad, Señor Сэндз.  
      Сэндз нахмурился и выхватил удостоверение из руки мальчика.  
      – Что это?  
      – Откройте, – предложил Чиклет. Он улыбался: давал о себе знать его от природы жизнерадостный характер, несмотря на тревогу из-за того, как был принят его подарок.  
      – Не надо, – хотел сказать Эль, но из горла вырвался лишь сиплый клекот. Никто не обратил на него внимания.  
      Сэндз освободил кожаный бумажник от обертки и покрутил в руке.  
      – Что это за хрень?  
      Чиклет открыл удостоверение, и Эль заметил, как Сэндз отдернул руки, чтобы не коснуться мальчика.  
      – Вот, – Чиклет ткнул в ламинированное фото. – Это вы. ЦРУ. Я нашел его в день… в тот день. Я хотел вернуть его вам.  
      Лицо Сэндза потемнело так стремительно, что Чиклет отшатнулся, осознав наконец свою ошибку.  
      Эль вскочил на ноги, намереваясь защитить мальчика – физически, если в этом будет необходимость. Он предчувствовал, что так оно и будет.  
      Он двигался слишком медленно. Сэндз швырнул удостоверение и, как всегда, попал точно в цель. Кожаный бумажник ударил Чиклета прямо между глаз. С болезненным воплем мальчик упал на пол.  
      – Какого черта это значит? – крикнул Сэндз. Он встал, скинув на пол с коленей скомканную оберточную бумагу от своего подарка. К ужасу Эля он вытащил один из своих пистолетов. – Сначала Эль, теперь ты… Что же вы со мной делаете, люди?  
      «Он собирается застрелить нас, – вяло подумал Эль. – На самом деле».  
      Он встал между Сэндзом и мальчиком. Не оглядываясь, он произнес:  
      – Уходи отсюда. Сейчас.  
      Чиклет выскочил за дверь.  
      – Убери это, – сказал Эль. Он говорил тихо, не желая пугать Сэндза и давать ему повод спустить курок.  
      – Да пошел ты на хрен, – устало произнес Сэндз. – Убирайся. – Он махнул пистолетом в сторону двери. – Просто убирайся. Оставь меня.  
      – Я тоже здесь живу, – ответил Эль. – И никто не уйдет, пока ты не извинишься перед мальчиком.  
      – Я сказал, пошел вон! – Сэндз сделал ложный выпад, и Эль уклонился в сторону. Он позволил тому выстрелить первым и почувствовал, как содрогнулась вся его рука, когда костяшки пальцев встретились с подбородком Сэндза.  
      От удара Сэндза развернуло, и он упал на пол. Темные очки слетели, но пистолет он сжимал все так же крепко. Другой рукой он немедленно принялся шарить по полу, разыскивая очки.  
      Эль наступил на них. Хруст, который они издали, ломаясь, несколько приободрил его.  
      – Ах ты, сукин сын! – Сэндз вскинул пистолет, и Эль знал, что сейчас ничто не сможет удержать его от того, чтобы не нажать на курок.  
      Он вырвал оружие из пальцев Сэндза, стараясь при этом не причинить тому вреда. Пистолет пролетел по гостиной и приземлился на столь любимый когда-то Рамирезом кофейный столик со стеклянной столешницей, вдребезги расколотив его.  
      Но Сэндз даже Рождественским утром носил два пистолета. И Эль не стал ждать, пока тот использует второй. Мариачи развернулся и выбежал за дверь, выскочив наружу в тот момент, когда две пули впились в дверной косяк позади него.  
      Чиклет, рыдая, стоял на крыльце. На его лбу наливался огромный синяк. Эль схватил его за руку и побежал с ним вниз по ступенькам.  
      – Идем, – сказал он.  
      Так вместо тихого счастливого праздника, который он рисовал в воображении для троих членов своей маленькой семьи, Эль Мариачи справил Рождество в большой шумной семье Чиклета.  
      Он выждал день перед тем, как вернуться в дом. Родители Чиклета были более чем рады, если бы он остался с ними, хотя было ясно, что им, в первую очередь, любопытно, зачем Элю вообще понадобился кров. Но они были хорошими людьми и не задавали вопросов, за что Эль был им благодарен.  
      Он провел Рождественскую ночь на полу, глядя в потолок и думая о своей потерянной Каролине.  
      На следующее утро Эль пошел в церковь на исповедь. Он исповедался в грехе гордыни, и падре в наказанье велел ему прочесть две молитвы.  
      Вернувшись в дом Чиклета, он сообщил мальчику, что возвращается. Чиклет принялся плакать.  
      – Я не хочу, чтобы вы шли, – говорил он. – Я хочу, чтобы вы остались.  
      Эль удивленно поглядел на него и на синяк у него на лбу:  
      – Почему?  
      – Я ненавижу его! – крикнул мальчик. – Он всегда так груб со мной!  
      Эль опустился на колени, обнял мальчика и дал ему выплакаться. Он часто задавал вопрос, когда этот день настанет. У Чиклета было доброе сердце, но никто не способен выдержать то отторжение, которое он получал ежедневно, без того чтобы это на него не повлияло. И Чиклет, при всей его очевидной зрелости, был всего лишь ребенком.  
      – Оставайся здесь, – Сказал Эль. – Я вернусь и поговорю с ним.  
      – Он вас застрелит, – всхлипнул Чиклет.  
      – Он может попытаться, – произнес Эль, зная, что такой сценарий весьма вероятен. Более чем вероятен. На самом деле, в данный момент он казался неизбежным. – Но со мной все будет в порядке. Не волнуйся.  
      – Я не хочу возвращаться, – сказал Чиклет и потер нос. – Я не хочу его больше видеть.  
      – Ты не обязан, – проговорил Эль. – Делай то, что велит тебе сердце. – Он поднялся. – А сейчас мое сердце говорит мне, что я должен вернуться.  
      – Будьте осторожны, – сказал Чиклет.  
      – Буду, – ответил Эль.  
      Когда он свернул на подъездную дорожку, то сразу же увидел Сэндза. Тот сидел на переднем крыльце. На нем были старые солнечные очки, а на коленях лежал пистолет.  
      – Привет, Эль, – сказал он ровным голосом.  
      Эль остановился, не решаясь подняться на крыльцо. Обманчивое спокойствие агента не обмануло его. Даже если он склонится, чтобы дать себе шанс, все, что он увидит – это дырка от пули в третьей ступеньке, где Сэндз однажды стрелял в Белинду Харрисон всего лишь за час до того, как убить ее.  
      – Хорошо справил Рождество?  
      – Да. А ты?  
      – Неплохо, – сказал Сэндз. На его подбородке – там, куда попал Эль – сиял темный синяк. – Что ты тут делаешь?  
      – Я здесь живу, – ответил Эль. Он все еще не ступил на лестницу.  
      Сэндз задумчиво кивнул:  
      – Достаточно честно. – Он сунул пистолет обратно в кобуру.  
      – Ты должен знать, – сказал Эль, – что мальчик больше не хочет тебя видеть.  
      Что-то промелькнуло на лице Сэндза – может быть, сожаление.  
      – Ему больно?  
      – А как ты думаешь?  
      – Я имею в виду, физически.  
      – У него синяк, но с ним все будет в порядке.  
      – Это была твоя светлая идея? Удостоверение?  
      – Нет. Он показал его мне и спросил, что, как я думаю, он должен сделать.  
      – Что ты ему сказал?  
      – Ничего, – ответил Эль. – Я не знал, что он должен делать.  
      – Да ты знаешь… ты можешь представить, на что это похоже… представляешь, что это было?  
      Эль опустил взгляд. Он смотрел на траву под ногами.  
      – Нет.  
      – Нахождение в рядах ЦРУ было, если угодно, моим собственным маленьким переворотом, – проговорил Сэндз. – Я работал на это. Тяжелее, чем я когда-либо работал в своей жизни. Я должен был одурачить их всех, понимаешь? Здесь были деньги, которые не были засвечены нигде. Я должен был получить их за свои заслуги, убедив всех, что я один из тех слегка двинутых гениев, чуть нестабильных, но лишь потому, что я был чертовски великолепен. Понимаешь, на что я намекаю, Эль, друг мой?  
      Эль покачал головой.  
      – Скажи мне.  
      – Я _заслужил_ это удостоверение. А теперь им даже нельзя подтереть мою задницу.  
      – Я понимаю, – сказал Эль.  
      – Заткнись. Ты ничего не понимаешь, – Сэндз говорил с той заботливой медлительностью, которая нервировала Эля больше, чем если бы тот кричал. – Если бы кто-нибудь явился к тебе и вручил обрывок окровавленной ткани и сказал: «Смотри, это от платья Каролины, в которое она была одета в тот день, когда Маркес ее убил. Я хранил его все эти годы, но теперь, я думаю, это должно быть у тебя». Что бы ты сказал? Что бы ты сделал?  
      – Я понял тебя, – произнес Эль.  
      – Нет! – с яростью проговорил Сэндз. – Этого недостаточно. Что бы ты сделал, Эль? Скажи мне.  
      Эль задумался. Честно задумался об этом. Одна мысль об этом заставила его ощутить боль в животе, хотя он знал, что это не может случиться, потому что он сжег платье, испачканное в крови Каролины.  
      – Я бы возмутился, – согласился он. – Я даже мог бы убить того, кто дал его мне. И я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, – продолжил он, – но Чиклет не заслужил такого дурного обращения.  
      – Ты ничего не понял, – горько повторил Сэндз.  
      – Я понял, – упорствовал Эль. «И, думаю, больше, чем ты можешь представить. Потому что если бы ты представил, то застрелил бы меня, как только я появился в доме». Теперь он чувствовал себя достаточно смелым, чтобы сделать два шага. – Но если ты все это почувствовал вчера, почему ничего не сказал? Почему тебе потребовалось сделать все настолько отвратительно? Я думал, ты собираешься убить мальчика.  
      Рот Сэндза сжался в узкую полоску.  
      – Я бы никогда не сделал этого, – сказал он. – И будь ты проклят, если думаешь, что я мог бы.  
      Эль посмотрел на него. Он верил, что Сэндз не хотел по своей воле причинить вред Чиклету. Но еще он верил, что Сэндз не всегда способен контролировать, что делает. Как вчера. И это был тот случай, который, как чувствовал Эль, оправдывал его беспокойство.  
      Но он выкинул это из головы. Сейчас было не время.  
      – Чиклет заботится о тебе. Почему это так тебя пугает?  
      Сэндз издал едкий смешок.  
      – Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, черт тебя подери.  
      – Правда? – Эль позволил сомнению отразиться в своем голосе. Он знал, что был прав. Никто не говорит «Что вы со мной делаете, люди?» без веских причин. И Эль вновь страстно пожелал узнать, что скрывает Сэндз. Почему этому человеку доверие дается с таким трудом. Почему он не способен полностью доверять даже невинному маленькому мальчику.  
      – Ты напугал пацана: он больше не хочет видеть тебя.  
      По лицу Сэндза снова скользнуло сожаление, и на этот раз оно задержалось. Он склонил голову, и его волосы упали вперед, скрывая выражение лица.  
      – Ничем не могу помочь, – сказал он наконец.  
      Эль хотел посочувствовать ему. Он знал о битве, которую Сэндз ведет со своим безумием, но его терпение иссякло. И еще были некоторые вещи, которым нельзя было позволить произойти. Угроза Чиклету была одной из них.  
      – Он всего лишь ребенок, – прорычал он.  
      – Думаешь, я не знаю? – Сэндз все еще не поднимал головы. Он сам напоминал Элю ребенка, наказываемого за оплошность, за нечто, что, как он знал, было неправильным, но чего он все равно не мог не сделать.  
      Этот образ ранил его. Злясь на себя, на Сэндза, на этот мир, который позволяет случаться подобным вещам, Эль прорычал:  
      – Тогда продолжай в том же духе. – Он преодолел остаток лестницы и остановился в нескольких шагах от того места, где сидел Сэндз. – Он сказал, что отныне ненавидит тебя, – холодно сказал Эль.  
      Сэндз вздрогнул. Он послал Элю болезненную улыбку, но так и не поднял голову.  
      – Да, правильно. Хорошо. Проверни нож еще немного. Я начал было думать, что ты не такой.  
      – О, я полон сюрпризов, – растягивая слова, произнес Эль. И прежде чем Сэндз смог сказать ему что-нибудь еще, он пересек крыльцо и вошел в дом, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
      Остаток декабря Эль провел по большей части в городе. Он навещал Чиклета, прихватывая с собой гитару мальчика, хотя, когда визит подходил к концу, Эль всегда забирал гитару домой.  
      Однако во время этих визитов музыки было немного. Чиклет больше не интересовался этим. На самом деле, он вообще говорил мало. По-видимому, он был рад видеть Эля, но когда мариачи собирался уходить, казалось, что мальчик ничего не чувствует по этому поводу, что ему ни жарко, ни холодно. Один или два раза Эль думал, что он может уйти, а Чиклет даже не заметит этого.  
      Но если Чиклет был расстроен, это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, через что прошел Сэндз. Теперь агент сидел снаружи днями и ночами. Он был там, когда Эль ложился спать, он был там, когда Эль вставал. Он не ел, не спал, и только чувство самосохранения мешало Элю пойти и сказать ему что-нибудь. Не то чтобы это имело значение. Сэндз в любом случае ничего не говорил.  
      Пистолеты все еще были при нем, и Эль не раз ловил себя на том, что стоит за сетчатой дверью и смотрит на друга. Он не думал, что Сэндз способен на самоубийство – не теперь, после всего, через что он прошел, – но все еще волновался. Когда Сэндз надолго оставался наедине со своими мыслями, ни к чему хорошему это никогда не приводило.  
      Впервые Элю пришло в голову, что отношения между Сэндзом и Чиклетом не были полезными. Он знал, почему Сэндз сидел снаружи все это время. Он ждал звука звонка на велосипеде мальчика, звеневшего, когда тот въезжал на подъездную дорожку. Он ждал звука, который больше никогда не прозвучит.  
      Наступил и прошел Новый Год. Эль больше не давал обещаний.  
      На третий день января он начал разбирать елку и остановился раньше, чем снял половину украшений. Он только покачал головой и оставил ее в углу.  
      Это нужно было прекратить. Он вышел из дома, со стуком захлопнув за собой сетчатую дверь. Сэндз на крыльце даже не вздрогнул. Не говоря ни слова, Эль прошел позади него. Он намеревался поехать в город, взять Чиклета и привезти мальчика обратно.  
      Он едва сел в машину, когда глянул в зеркало заднего вида и увидел поворачивающий на подъездную дорожку велосипед.  
      Эль выбрался из машины с колотящимся сердцем.  
      Чиклет не звонил в звонок. Когда он проехал мимо, Эль увидел, что тот плачет. Чиклет бросил велосипед на траву и взбежал по ступеням крыльца.  
      Сидевший на крыльце Сэндз выпрямился, выглядя более живым, нежели когда-либо за все это время. Он крутил головой, ища источник этих быстрых шагов.  
      – Señor! – Чиклет преодолел последние ступеньки. – Мне жаль! Мне так жаль! – Он обхватил Сэндза руками, и Сэндз так неистово обнял его в ответ, что Эль испугался за ребра мальчика.  
      – Простите, – плакал Чиклет. – Простите.  
      Сэндз ничего не сказал, но спрятал лицо на шее у мальчика, и Эль услышал рыдание: звук, который он слышал до того лишь однажды, давным-давно, в тот ужасный день в Пуэрто Валларта.  
      И, возможно, он все-таки что-то сказал, потому что Чиклет покачал головой.  
      – Я больше не оставлю вас, – поклялся он. – Даю слово!  
      Эль склонил голову, предоставляя двоим на крыльце немного уединения, и вытер глаза.  
      Когда он посчитал, что это безопасно, то поднялся на крыльцо. Когда он приблизился, Чиклет поднял руку к щетине на щеке Сэндза.  
      – Вам нужно принять ванну, Señor. От вас пахнет, как от моего маленького брата.  
      Сэндз чуть хрипловато хмыкнул.  
      – Да?  
      Эль улыбнулся мальчику.  
      – Я рад, что ты пришел, – сказал он. – Я уже собирался ехать за тобой.  
      Глаза Чиклета расширились, словно он собирался снова заплакать.  
      – Я не мог не придти, – проговорил он. – Я скучал.  
      – Мы рады, что ты вернулся, – снова улыбнулся Эль. – Теперь ты можешь как следует играть на гитаре, как настоящий мариачи.  
      Лицо мальчика осветилось.  
      – Да! – Он посмотрел на Сэндза. – Сыграйте со мной, – попросил он. – Пожалуйста.  
      – Если только чуть-чуть, – ответил Сэндз и извлек себя из кресла. – Думаю, пришло время мне войти внутрь. – Он пересек крыльцо, но, коснувшись двери, задержался. – Я ненадолго, – добавил он.  
      Чиклет улыбнулся ему. Сейчас из его взгляда ушло некоторое слепое обожание – чтобы никогда больше не возвратиться – но это необязательно было плохо, думал Эль. Его место заняло более спокойное и понимающее чувство.  
      Когда Сэндз вошел в дом, Эль посмотрел на мальчика.  
      – Он извинился перед тобой?  
      Чиклет кивнул.  
      Эль приподнял бровь:  
      – Он действительно это сказал?  
      Мальчик сконфуженно опустил глаза.  
      – Нет. Но я знаю, что он подразумевал это.  
      – Он скучал по тебе, – произнес Эль.  
      – Я знаю, – ответил Чиклет. Он поглядел на Эля, и тот увидел нечто, отчего у него перехватило дыхание. Чиклет не являлся не из-за своего горя, но потому что знал, что так надо. Он наконец осознал это, вернувшись обратно: неважно, как Сэндз ругал его или проклинал, он просто позволял агенту продолжать делать это. Чиклет, со всей своей детской мудростью, понял, что иногда нужно быть жестоким, чтобы быть добрым.  
      Эль лишь изумленно покачал головой.  
      Два часа спустя они сидели на крыльце: вокруг них были разбросаны остатки ланча. Эль и Чиклет, запинаясь, продирались сквозь «Malagueña». Это был первый раз за несколько недель, когда они попробовали сыграть песню вместе, и у них получалось не слишком удачно.  
      – Ты знаешь, – сказал Эль, – что однажды я играл эту песню для президента?  
      Чиклет вытаращил глаза.  
      – Правда? Ему понравилось?  
      – Sí, – ответил Эль. – Он специально заказал эту песню, когда я спросил его, что он желает послушать.  
      – Вау, – выдохнул Чиклет. – Думаю, надо быть достаточно хорошим, чтобы играть для президента!  
      – О, он не был достаточно хорош, – протянул Сэндз. – Он был больше заинтересован в том, чтобы сыграть телохранителя президента, не так ли, Эль? – Он был вымыт, побрит и переодет в чистую одежду. Сэндз все еще выглядел уставшим, но в его голосе уже снова звучала живость. Он был особенно внимателен к Чиклету, и, по меньшей мере, дважды Эль заметил, как он оборвал ругательства, которые обычно столь естественно срывались с его губ, когда он имел дело с мальчиком. Эль знал, что эта выдержка не вечна, но, тем не менее, ему нравилось это видеть.  
      Чиклет несколько утратил оживление, поняв, что рассказ Эля был связан с переворотом. Он не любил говорить про переворот. То, что могло бы стать великолепной историей для любого другого мальчика, всегда теряло свою привлекательность для Чиклета – от осознания того, что в тот день его лучшего друга так сильно изувечили.  
      – Вы когда-нибудь еще видели его?  
      – Президента? – Эль покачал головой. – Нет. Но перед тем как попрощаться с моими друзьями, он сказал, что нам всегда будут рады в Мехико, если мы решим навестить его там.  
      – Вы когда-нибудь ездили?  
      – Нет, – ответил Эль. – Не было необходимости.  
      – А ваши друзья ездили?  
      Эль опустил взгляд.  
      – Нет, – сказал он.  
      – Черт возьми, Чиклет, давай не будем спрашивать Эля про его друзей, – произнес Сэндз. Он сказал это обманчиво легким голосом, который использовал, когда пытался спрятать что-нибудь поглубже. – Давай добавим это в список вещей, о которых мы не должны больше никогда говорить, хорошо?  
      Чиклет кивнул:  
      – Ладно. – Затем он посмотрел вверх и показал пальцем. – Кто это?  
      Эль проследил взглядом в направлении, куда указывал мальчик, и моргнул от изумления. Машина, припарковавшаяся на подъездной дорожке, была ему незнакома, но водителя он знал очень хорошо.  
      – Кто там? – требовательно поинтересовался Сэндз, тревожно выпрямляясь.  
      – Мужчина, – ответил Чиклет.  
      Машина остановилась, и из нее вышел водитель. Его длинные кудрявые волосы были стянуты на затылке в конский хвост. Он был в запыленной одежде, очевидно знававшей лучшие времена, а на макушке у него красовались темные очки.  
      Он посмотрел прямо на Эля и назвал мариачи по имени.  
      Сэндз подпрыгнул.  
      – Господи, – выбранился он. – Не думал, что когда-либо снова увижу его.  
      – Как и я, – сказал Эль. Он медленно встал, передав свою гитару Чиклету.  
      Мужчина прошел по дорожке и подошел к крыльцу. На верхних ступеньках он остановился и перевел взгляд с Сэндза на мальчика – и обратно, на Эля.  
      Эль взглянул на своего старого друга.  
      – Привет, Фидео, – сказал он.


	6. Разрушение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> К Элю наведываются гости.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дисклеймер: Эль и Сэндз не моя собственность. Они принадлежат Роберту Родригесу.  
> Прим. перев.: И вот так всегда…  
> Рейтинг: суровая R за лексику и жестокость. Это очень мрачная глава. Я не могу подчеркнуть это сильнее. Пожалуйста, будьте осторожны.  
> Примечание автора: Выражаю огромную благодарность Rainwoman за начало этой главы. Однажды она вскользь упомянула о Фидео в е-мейле, и мой мозг запомнил это и заработал. Результатом явилось начало главы. Тем не менее, я уверена, что она не могла и вообразить, что я придумаю.  
> Также немало благодарностей причитается Melody, моей любимой бете, за ее уверения, что в следующих двух главах я все делаю правильно, и, что более важно, за поддержку в том, чтобы быть честной и правдивой по отношению к персонажам. И Merrie, которая обеспечила взаимодействие во второй половине главы, и которая придала уверенности, что я двигаюсь в верном направлении, когда я чувствовала себя несколько потерянно.  
> ОК. Это глава, которую многие из вас ждали. В ней мы узнаем, что произошло с Сэндзом, и почему он стал тем, чем стал. Это неприятно, и я предупреждаю всех вас – будьте готовы к предстоящим крайне мрачным событиям. Имейте в виду, это лишь мое виденье случившегося. Мне кажется, что нечто подобное могло стоять у истоков безумия Сэндза. Вы не обязаны в это верить. Это является реальностью только для «моего» Сэндза. В вашем мире, если захотите, он может быть более счастливым.  
> К сожалению, в моем мире с течением времени такие вещи выглядят все менее и менее правдоподобными…

 Эль смотрел на своего старого приятеля.  
      – Привет, Фидео, – произнес он.  
      От Фидео не несло алкоголем, что явилось первым сюрпризом. Вторым сюрпризом стала протянутая им рука.  
      – Простишь меня?  
      Эль не отводил взгляда от глаз мариачи. Фидео всегда был наиболее открытым из их троицы, напоминая этим Кампу. Он с трудом скрывал свои чувства, особенно когда напивался. Достаточно было посмотреть на него, чтобы сказать, о чем он думает.  
      Сейчас Эль прочел в глазах Фидео раскаяние и страх.  
      Он мог понять раскаяние, но страх его беспокоил. Неужели Фидео думает, будто он способен застрелить его за то, что тот осмелился стоять здесь и просить прощения?  
      Эль бросил взгляд ему за спину. Чиклет встал и отошел назад, за стул Сэндза. Правая рука агента незаметно скользнула к пистолету на бедре.  
      Это было третьим сюрпризом. Что после этих двух недель все, произошедшее между ним и Сэндзом, видимо, простилось. Первый намек на угрозу – и Сэндз готов прикрывать его, словно того безобразного Рождества никогда и не было. Эль слегка задумался о том, что могло бы случиться, если бы Фидео появился раньше Чиклета, но потом решил, что это один из тех вопросов, которым лучше оставаться без ответа.  
      – Почему ты приехал? – поинтересовался Эль.  
      Фидео не опустил руку.  
      – Я искал работу, – ответил он. – Оказался поблизости и захотел тебя увидеть. – Фидео облизал губы, глянул в сторону Сэндза и опять посмотрел на Эля. – Я хотел извиниться.  
      – Так что, – спросил Эль, – ты больше не считаешь меня ответственным за смерть Лоренцо? – Он гордился, что смог выговорить эти слова, не запнувшись.  
      Фидео вздрогнул и наконец-то опустил руку.  
      – Нет, – тихо выдохнул он. – Это была не твоя вина.  
      – Нет, – повторил Эль так же тихо, как и Фидео, шагнул вперед, обнял своего старого друга и похлопал его по спине. – Рад снова видеть тебя.  
      Фидео крепко сжал его в объятиях.  
      – Я думал, ты застрелишь меня, – признался он.  
      Эль сделал шаг назад и пожал плечами.  
      – Надеюсь, не придется.  
      Фидео бросил на него тревожный взгляд, затем расслабился.  
      – Вижу, ты не изменился, – хмыкнул он.  
      – А ты? – Эль показал на машину. – Ищешь работу? Что случилось с твоими деньгами?  
      – О, это длинная история, – ответил Фидео. – Я могу остановиться у тебя на денек-другой, пока покручусь тут?  
      Эль повернулся к Сэндзу. В конце концов, дом принадлежал агенту, и решения принимал не он.  
      Чиклет успокоился и нерешительно улыбнулся Фидео, который вернул ему улыбку. С другой стороны, Сэндз так и не пошевелился. Кончики его пальцев все еще касались пистолета.  
      – По-прежнему пьешь? – отчетливо спросил он.  
      Фидео покраснел.  
      – Нет, – коротко ответил он. – Это еще одна длинная история.  
      – Она не может быть настолько длинной, – возразил Сэндз. – С тех пор, как мы видели тебя последний раз, прошло всего четыре месяца.  
      – Вы видели меня… – в замешательстве повторил Фидео и покачал головой, потом повернулся к Элю. – Так я могу остаться или нет?  
      – Это не мой дом, – ответил Эль.  
      Фидео перевел взгляд обратно на Сэндза, который явно упивался своей властью над мариачи.  
      – Что ты думаешь, Чиклет?  
      Мальчик в изумлении распахнул глаза:  
      – Я?  
      – Что скажешь? Должен ли я позволить дружку-мариачи Эля погостить у нас некоторое время?  
      Рот Фидео сжался в узкую полоску. Ему не нравилось, когда над ним насмехаются. Никогда не нравилось – что время от времени выливалось в неудачные ночи, когда собутыльник начинал их поддевать. Лоренцо всегда пропускал подобный треп мимо ушей, но Фидео принимал такие вещи близко к сердцу. Он не однажды затевал из-за этого драку, и все кончалось тем, что ему приходилось возвращать все заработанное за ночь обратно владельцу бара – в уплату за разломанные стулья и разбитые бутылки.  
      Чиклет пожал плечами.  
      – Конечно, – отозвался он, – Он же сказал, что извиняется.  
      Сэндз покачал головой:  
      – Волшебные слова. Хорошо, Фидео. Можешь оставаться. Но я хочу, чтобы ты убрался через три дня, независимо от того, найдешь ты работу или нет.  
      Фидео кивнул. Он выглядел так, словно надкусил особенно кислый лимон, но заставил себя выдавить:  
      – Спасибо.  
      Эль смотрел, как он идет обратно к своей машине, чтобы достать багаж.  
      – Как думаешь, что ему нужно на самом деле?  
      – Эль, мой дорогой друг, у меня нихрена нет мыслей на этот счет. Но я уверен, что мы узнаем об этом довольно скоро.  
      Как оказалось, Фидео ничего не было нужно. Он проснулся рано утром и уехал, полный решимости найти работу. Пока его не было, Эль обыскал комнату для гостей, где ночевал мариачи. Он чувствовал себя неловко из-за того, что делал это, но недостаточно неловко, чтобы остановиться.  
      – Ну? – спросил Сэндз.  
      – Ничего, – ответил Эль. – Одежда, обувь, туалетные принадлежности. Больше ничего.  
      – Никакого оружия?  
      – Никакого.  
      – Он мог оставить его в машине.  
      – Мог, – согласился Эль и нахмурился. Фидео всегда ему нравился, и он не хотел сомневаться в своем друге.  
      Вернувшись вечером, Фидео был сердит и расстроен.  
      – Никто в этом дерьмовом городишке не ценит настоящий талант.  
      Эль оставил его жалобу без ответа и приготовился к шоу.  
      – Вообще-то они ценят, – растягивая слова, проговорил Сэндз. – Но зачем кому бы то ни было в этом дерьмовом городишке нужен кто-то вроде тебя, когда у них есть _Эль_ Мариачи?  
      Удивительно, но в этот момент Эль почувствовал признательность к Сэндзу. Иногда этот парень был вполне нормальным. Он осознал, что скучал по такого рода поддразниванию все эти тяжелые дни после катастрофы на Рождество. Как хорошо, что все вернулось в норму.  
      Ну, или норму для них, что-то вроде того.  
      Фидео опять покраснел. От него не пахло выпивкой, но Эль подозревал, что он все равно приложился к бутылке.  
      – Заткнись, – буркнул он.  
      Эль мысленно застонал, но, к его изумлению, Сэндз не попался на крючок. Он просто сидел, слегка усмехаясь. Его стрела попала в цель, и он знал это.  
      – Как насчет Масатлана(1)? – спросил Эль.  
      – Да, думаю, дальше я направлюсь туда, – ответил Фидео.  
      – Что ж, было приятно повидаться, – с притворным оживлением протянул Сэндз, поднялся с кресла и направился прочь из комнаты. – Желаю удачи и все такое.  
      Фидео подождал, пока тот уйдет, и поинтересовался:  
      – Как ты его терпишь?  
      Вопрос позабавил Эля. Еще неделю назад все было по-другому. Он пожал плечами.  
      – Ты к этому привыкнешь.  
      Этой ночью Элю снится Каролина. Она улыбается и машет ему, как делает всегда.  
      И как это всегда бывает с ним, он видит приближающиеся джипы и кричит ей. Он бежит с крыши, перепрыгивая через несколько ступеней, спеша, чтобы спасти ее.  
      Эль выбегает на улицу и останавливается, потрясенный.  
      Джипы застывают посреди движения. Мужчины замирают, наполовину вскинув оружие. Маркес, не двигаясь, смотрит на Каролину.  
      Каролина стоит посреди улицы, держа их дочь за руку. Кивком она подзывает Эля.  
      Едва осмеливаясь дышать, он выбегает ей навстречу.  
      – Каролина!  
      – Шшш. – Она прикасается пальцем к его губам. – У нас мало времени.  
      – Что значит мало времени? – Эль озирается с диким видом, замечая, что весь город застыл, словно картина. Двигаются только он и Каролина, только они двое _живут_ в этот момент. – У нас все время этого мира!  
      – Нет. – Она качает головой. – Это должно закончиться. Отпусти нас. Мы больше не нужны тебе, _querido_ (2). Теперь мы в безопасности.  
      Эль падает на колени и обнимает дочь.  
      – Нет, – отчаянно шепчет он. – Нет. – Он поднимается, держа девочку одной рукой и протягивая другую руку к жене. – Пойдем со мной. Сейчас. Мы можем это сделать!  
      Каролина лишь печально глядит на него.  
      – Сейчас тебе нужен кто-то еще. – Она улыбается. – Ты всегда был такой упрямый. Ты не видишь того, что у тебя под носом.  
      – Нет! – рыдает Эль. – Останься со мной! – Он делает шаг к Каролине, и та отступает на шаг назад.  
      – _Adios, mi querido_.(3) – Она посылает ему воздушный поцелуй.  
      Эль больше не сжимает дочь в объятиях. Каролина постепенно растворяется.  
      – _Que quieres en la vida_ (4)? – спрашивает она.  
      – Нет! – кричит он.  
      – Прощай, – шепчет Каролина.  
      Эль знает, что она больше никогда ему не приснится. Во всяком случае, такой, как сейчас. Он отказывается принять это.  
      – Вернись! Нет!  
      Но слишком поздно. Внезапно он вновь выбегает из дверей в солнечный день. Каролина и его дочь мертвые лежат на улице, их кровь впитывается в пыль.  
      Маркес открывает огонь, и пули впиваются в его тело. Он падает, продолжая звать ее.  
      Когда Эль проснулся, крик застрял у него в горле.  
      Его рука дрожала, когда он поднял ее, чтобы вытереть лицо. Она ушла. Его прекрасная, страстная Каролина ушла. Все, что ему оставалось от нее, – воспоминания и сны, а теперь она решила покинуть его сны навсегда.  
      Эль сел, вдруг подумав, что сейчас самое время чего-нибудь выпить.  
      Часы на тумбочке показывали половину пятого. Слишком рано, чтобы вставать, слишком поздно, чтобы снова ложиться спать. Эль выковырился из кровати и поплелся к двери.  
      Он успел только положить руку на дверную ручку, когда услышал приглушенные голоса, доносившиеся из гостиной.  
      Он нахмурился и приложил к двери ухо. Это не было похоже на телевизор, но он не был твердо уверен в этом. Сэндз мигом бы понял, но Эль не обладал его слухом. Он не мог сказать, были ли эти голоса настоящими или записанными.  
      Был лишь один способ проверить. Эль вернулся и отыскал свои кобуры – там, где он их оставил, возле кровати, натянул черную футболку и взял один из своих пистолетов.  
      Эль осторожно открыл дверь.  
      В доме было темно, за исключением голубого света, мерцающего в гостиной, и одинокой лампы в углу. Эль облегченно расслабился и пошел к источнику этого света.  
      Подойдя ближе, он увидел. Фидео сидел на диване и смотрел телевизор.  
С ним было четыре вооруженных человека.  
      Эль мгновенно поднял свой пистолет, и комната наполнилась звуками взводимого и нацеливаемого оружия.  
      – Брось его, – велел один из мужчин.  
      Эль тихо и бессильно зарычал. Он чувствовал себя больным. Потому что позволил этому случиться в тот момент, когда обнял Фидео, как брата.  
      – Бросай, – еще раз предупредил мужчина.  
      – Давай, – сказал Фидео. Он встал, сохраняя дистанцию между собой и членами картеля. Глазами он умолял Эля послушать его. – Они здесь не из-за тебя.  
      Эль нахмурился. Почти каждый мексиканский картель жаждал его крови. Эти люди явно были из картеля. Как они могут быть тут не из-за него?  
      А потом он понял. Он был не единственной мишенью для картелей в этом доме.  
      «Ох, Фидео, как ты мог? В конце концов, неужели я так мало значу для тебя? Так ты решил отомстить мне, навредив моему другу?»  
      – Нет – ответил он. Все четверо мужчин напряглись, готовые в любой момент открыть огонь.  
      Он услышал позади себя шаги и повернулся, но слишком медленно. Рукоятка пистолета опустилась ему на голову. Мир взорвался яркими цветами и звуками. Колени Эля подломились, и он рухнул на пол.  
      Он чувствовал, как из его руки вырвали пистолет. Кто-то ухватил его за плечи и вздернул на ноги. Он пытался стоять самостоятельно, но голова превратилась в стрельбище, и каждое движение посылало сквозь нее новую вспышку боли.  
      – Мне жаль, – произнес Фидео. – Но они предлагают большое вознаграждение. Как я мог отказаться? Ты вообще в курсе, что укрываешь в своем доме разыскиваемого преступника?  
      Слова прорвали окружавшую его пелену боли. Невероятно, но Фидео защищал его. Он не собирался передавать его в руки картеля. Элю хотелось рассмеяться, но он боялся, что если сделает это, его череп попросту расколется.  
      Он с усилием поднял голову. Из пореза возле линии волос ему на лоб стекала кровь.  
      – Пошел на хер.  
      Вздернувший его на ноги мужчина резко встряхнул его.  
      – Замолчи. – Он дернул подбородком, и один из людей на диване встал и подошел, чтобы помочь. Вместе они схватили Эля за руки и удерживали его между собой.  
      Остальные трое поднялись с дивана.  
      – Будьте осторожны, – тихо предупредил Фидео. – Он опасен.  
      – Он слепой, – усмехнулся один из мужчин.  
      – Все равно он опасен! – Фидео повысил голос.  
      Мужчины пожали плечами и отправились за Сэндзом.  
      Несмотря на боль, терзавшую его голову, Эль начал вырываться из хватки державших его людей.  
      – Фидео, что ты творишь? – выдохнул он. – Это безумие.  
      – Безумие? – Фидео злобно ткнул пальцем в его сторону. – Безумие видеть своего друга, лежащим мертвым на земле! – Теперь палец указывал вглубь дома. – И это его вина! Лоренцо никогда не пришел бы сюда, если бы не он.  
      Из задней части дома донесся яростный шум. Прогремели выстрелы, и кто-то вскрикнул. Эль вновь попытался высвободиться. Мужчина, ударивший его раньше, со всей силы двинул ему кулаком по голове, и Эль едва не потерял сознание от боли. Его желудок скрутило узлом, и на одно ужасное мгновение он подумал, что его вырвет, затем его внутренности снова отпустило, и позыв к рвоте прошел.  
      Приближались шаркающие шаги. Эль попробовал повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть, но его накрыла волна боли, и мир померк: он обвис в руках своих тюремщиков.  
      Когда он опять оказался в состоянии видеть, в гостиной было полно народу. Грузный мужчина толкал перед собой Сэндза. Из носа и рта у того текла кровь, но, по-видимому, удары не возымели на него никакого эффекта. Он чертыхался, безуспешно стараясь вырваться.  
      И, как со злобным удовлетворением отметил Эль, здесь было лишь двое мужчин. Трое пошли, чтобы привести Сэндза, но лишь двое вернулись. Один из них держал Сэндза за шею: его пистолет упирался агенту в висок. Другой сильно хромал, ковыляя за сообщником. Эль увидел, что за ним тянется кровавый след, и еще сильнее воспрянул духом.  
      Очевидно, Сэндз спал, когда люди картеля проникли в его комнату – на нем были не темные очки, а черная повязка. Ее свободные концы взметнулись в его волосах, когда Сэндз извернулся и отцепил от себя руку, обвившуюся вокруг его шеи.  
      – Если я еще почувствую твои руки на себе, – пообещал он, – я оторву твои гребаные яйца и запихну их обратно в кровавую дыру! Отстань от меня! – Грузный мужчина рванул его обратно, и Сэндз задохнулся, резко оборвав фразу.  
      Мужчина справа от Эля, тот, который ударил его, сказал:  
      – Это он. – Он кивнул своему товарищу. – Идем.  
      – Что насчет этого? – спросил другой мужчина, державший Эля. – Он нас видел.  
      – Он ничего не скажет, – заверил его первый. Он встряхнул Эля, отчего голова у того мотнулась из стороны в сторону. Эль застонал. – А если скажет, мы вернемся за ним. И на этот раз он ослепнет.  
      Эль не сомневался в искренности угрозы. Он был очень спокоен.  
      – Я ничего не скажу, – пообещал он. Он хотел, чтобы они думали, будто он для них неопасен, будто он никто и ничто, и ему просто не повезло приютить в своем доме преступника. Заставить их притупить бдительность, совсем чуть-чуть. Все, что ему нужно – это один шанс.  
      – Ублюдки! – выкрикнул Сэндз. Он яростно вцепился в руку на своей шее и почти освободился, но мужчина снова рванул его к себе.  
      – Выведи его, Марко, – велел мужчина, ударивший Эля. – Нам надо решить, что делать с этим. – Он опять встряхнул Эля.  
      Марко провел дулом пистолета по щеке Сэндза.  
      – Эй, Леон. Мы собираемся убить его прямо сейчас?  
      – Нет, – ответил Леон, справа от Эля. – Нам этого не приказывали.  
      – Хорошо, – ухмыльнулся Марко. – Он смазливый. Я хочу попользоваться им некоторое время. – Он притиснулся промежностью к заду Сэндза.  
      Марко и хромой мужчина заржали.  
      Леон не нашел это таким уж смешным.  
      – Хватит, – прошипел он. – Просто выведи его и жди нас.  
      – Понятно, – кивнул Марко и снова прижался промежностью к Сэндзу.  
      Сэндз выглядел так, словно его сейчас вырвет. Он был бледен, его сотрясала дрожь.  
      Эль бросил на него всего один взгляд – и на него снизошло откровение. Последний кусочек мозаики встал на место. Вот оно. Последняя тайна разгадана, последний секрет раскрыт.  
      «О, друг мой, мне так жаль.  
      Теперь я знаю, почему ты никогда не будешь полностью доверять мне».  
      Тихо, но очень отчетливо, слабым голосом, так не похожим на его обычный голос, Сэндз сказал:  
      – Я не хочу, дядя Томми.  
      Марко снова расхохотался:  
      – Какого хрена?  
      Леон скривил лицо в отвращении:  
      – Просто выведи его отсюда.  
      Эль не мог этого вынести. Мало того, что этой ночью они воскресили здесь демонов. Теперь они смеялись над этим.  
      Он подобрался.  
      – Сэндз! – резко окликнул он. – Ты еще стоишь?  
      Мужчина слева встряхнул его.  
      – Заткнись!  
      Леон был более краток. Он ткнул пистолетом Элю в лицо, и тот закричал – ему сломали нос, брызнула кровь.  
      Но его слова возымели желаемый эффект. Голова Сэндза дернулась из стороны в сторону, а лицо стало чуть менее бледным.  
      – Эль? – его голос звучал очень смущенно.  
      Эль подавленно поник. Он не думал, что дела могут пойти еще хуже, но только что получил доказательство обратного.  
      Глаза Фидео расширились до невозможности.  
      – Выведите его отсюда! – крикнул он.  
      Леон окинул Эля долгим тяжелым взглядом.  
      – Эль? – переспросил он. – Ты Эль Мариачи?  
      – Он никто. Это просто прозвище! Понимаешь, его зовут Мигель, – врал Фидео. – Он в этом не замешан, я уже говорил тебе.  
      С одной стороны, Эль мог бы оценить, что Фидео лжет, защищая его, но на самом деле это вряд ли имело значение. Скрывать больше не было смысла. Он с усилием поднял голову.  
      – Эль Мариачи не существует, – прохрипел он. – Этот человек – миф, легенда.  
      – Враки! – рявкнул мужчина с больной ногой. – Ты – это он!  
      Этот человек заговорил в первый раз за ночь. Все повернулись и уставились на него. И в это короткое мгновение никто не обращал на Эля внимания.  
      Лучшего шанса и представить было нельзя. Возможно, это был его единственный шанс.  
      Эль сконцентрировался на своей левой руке и рванулся изо всех сил. И поскольку мужчина, державший его с этой стороны, смотрел на своего раненого товарища, Эль сумел освободиться.  
      Конечно, мужчина предостерегающе закричал, и в ту же секунду все внимание снова было направлено на Эля.  
      Но он получил свой шанс и не собирался его упускать. Игнорируя парня слева, он повернулся к Леону, протягивая руку за вторым пистолетом на его бедре.  
      Краем глаза он видел, как Сэндз схватил Марко за запястье и практически перекинул его через голову. Тот тяжело рухнул на спину, и Сэндз камнем упал вниз, чтобы выдернуть пистолет из его руки.  
      Рука Эля сомкнулась на втором пистолете Леона. Он был маленьким, того рода, что, как всегда шутил Лоренцо, могли бы принадлежать старым крошечным abuelas(5), которые носили бы их в своих огромных ридикюлях, готовые пристрелить любого чокнутого уличного грабителя. Это был пистолет того же размера, как и тот, который имел при себе Сэндз в день переворота, пистолет, который потерялся давным-давно во время их охоты на картель Эскаланте.  
      Эль начал вытаскивать его из кобуры. Другой мужчина, позади него, с силой ударил его по почкам, стараясь заставить его выпустить оружие. Его тело хотело сложиться пополам от боли, но Эль упорно не позволял ему это сделать.  
      Раздались выстрелы. Марко вскрикнул в агонии, и Эль обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как руки мужчины умоляюще сомкнулись поверх кровавых дыр на его промежности.  
      Пистолет Леона оказался у него в руке. В тот же миг Эль нажал на курок. Леон отлетел назад с дымящейся дыркой в животе.  
      Маленький пистолет удобно лежал в его ладони, идеально подходя под нее. Эль крутанулся вокруг своей оси. Он по очереди выстрелил в хромого мужчину, который целился в Сэндза, в мужчину слева от себя и в Фидео.  
      Фидео повалился на пол, его рука все еще была вытянута, моля о перемирии.  
      Эль осмотрел мужчин, в которых выстрелил. Двое из них были мертвы. Однако Леон все еще был жив и пытался наставить на Эля пистолет.  
      Эль выстрелил в него снова. А затем и в третий раз – просто для верности.  
      Он поднял взгляд. Пока он занимался собственными убийствами, Сэндз опустошил магазин пистолета Марко, но продолжал вхолостую нажимать на курок, целясь в труп мужчины. Он тяжело дышал, на его лице застыло выражение оцепенелого потрясения.  
      Эль поглядел на Фидео. Тот лежал на спине, одной рукой зажимая рану в животе, и смотрел на Эля широко распахнутыми, полными боли глазами.  
      – Я не хотел, чтобы они навредили тебе, – прошептал он.  
      Он уже умирал. Эль перешагнул через него и опустил взгляд. Фидео был его другом семь лет. Но в этот момент он ничего не чувствовал.  
      – Не убивай меня, – взмолился Фидео. – Я твой друг.  
      – Ты _был_ моим другом, – ответил Эль и спустил курок.  
      Рука Фидео со стуком упала на пол. Его по-прежнему открытые глаза уставились в потолок, навсегда застыв в мольбе, обращенной к тому, кто забрал его жизнь.  
      Эль опустил пистолет. Он провел рукой по лбу, стирая заливающую глаза кровь. Вязкая кровь стекала в его глотку из сломанного носа. Боль запульсировала в черепе, и он пошатнулся.  
      – Сэндз.  
      Сэндз не ответил. Он все еще стоял над Марко, нажимая на спусковой крючок незаряженного пистолета.  
      Эль шагнул вперед:  
      – Сэндз.  
      Сэндз едва не подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности. Он поднял пистолет, держа его обеими руками, и прицелился в Эля.  
      – Стой! Не двигайся, мать твою! – В его голосе звучали неровные нотки, которых Эль никогда не слышал прежде.  
      Эль замер.  
      – Мне жаль, – сказал он.  
      – Тебе жаль, – передразнил Сэндз. – Да пошел ты!  
      «Он вообще понимает, что это я?»  
      – Сэндз, выслушай меня.  
      – Я сказал, не шевелись! – крикнул Сэндз и угрожающе качнул пистолетом.  
      «Он не понимает, что магазин пуст, – подумал Эль. – Он полагает, что контролирует эту ситуацию. Что он станет делать, когда осознает, что это не так?»  
      Элю совершенно не хотелось это выяснять.  
      – Я не двигаюсь, – тихо ответил он. – Но ты должен меня выслушать.  
      – Ну да, ну да… знаешь что? Я нихрена так не думаю! – Сэндз начал пятиться назад, двигаясь по кругу направо. Когда его нога наткнулась на мертвое тело мужчины с простреленной ногой, он громко выругался. – Какого хера? Держись от меня подальше! – Он опять повел пистолетом. Не в сторону Эля, но в сторону призрака, которого он видел перед собой.  
      Эль с ужасом смотрел на него. Сэндз спятил. Совсем и окончательно. Демоны внутри него вышли на свободу, и его разум не выдержал их натиска. Сейчас было хуже, чем в Пуэрто Валларте, хуже даже, чем в тот день, когда Эль приходил, чтобы забрать его из этого дома, и Сэндз устроил истерику на заднем дворе.  
      Словно безумие заглянуло ему прямо в лицо.  
      – Это всего лишь я, – заверил Эль, подняв руки в умиротворяющем жесте. Он назвался, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно. – Эль Мариачи. Ты знаешь меня. – Он понимал, что прямо сейчас Сэндз находится на волоске от полного безумия. Сэндз уже боролся с ним раньше, но Эль не был уверен, что в этот раз его друг окажется сильнее. Он думал, что в этот раз битва была проиграна еще до начала.  
      – Пошел на хрен, – прорычал Сэндз. – Стой, где стоишь! – Он продолжал кружить по гостиной. В какой-то момент он едва не влетел в кресло, и Эль сжался в ожидании этого.  
      Он начал украдкой двигаться вперед, надеясь оказаться на пути Сэндза. Он не хотел, чтобы тот сбежал, не теперь, когда он в таком состоянии. Ему нужно было удержать Сэндза в доме и утихомирить его.  
      – Пожалуйста. Послушай меня.  
      Сэндз нажал на курок. Эль рефлекторно пригнулся. Он знал, что пистолет не заряжен, но все знание в мире не могло заставить его стоять спокойно, пока кто-то в него стреляет.  
      Сухой щелчок прозвучал в тишине комнаты, подобно взрыву.  
      – Твою мать! – в ярости заорал Сэндз и швырнул пистолет в Эля, который с легкостью от него увернулся. – Держись от меня подальше! Я нихрена не позволю тебе ко мне прикоснуться! – В его голосе звучала самая настоящая паника.  
      – Я и не хочу, – прошептал Эль. Уворачиваться от пистолета было весьма плохой идеей. Его череп охватил огонь, пламя пожирало его изнутри. Он качнулся на ногах и хрипло добавил, – если это то, чего ты хочешь.  
      – Если это то, чего я хочу. – Сэндз истерически расхохотался. – Ага, верно. Только с каких пор имеет значение, чего _я_ хочу?  
      И он бросился бежать в заднюю часть дома.  
      Эль тихо выругался. Он не позволит Сэндзу уйти. Сильно прикусив губу, чтобы не закричать, он кинулся на агента и они вместе рухнули вниз беспорядочным клубком конечностей.  
      Сэндз боролся и лягался, как ненормальный. Эль обхватил Сэндза сзади руками, не давая ему двигаться. Сэндз выл и бился, но Эль упорно держался, сжав зубы, чтобы не выпустить крик, готовый вырваться из его горла. Огонь в его голове разросся до невероятных размеров, выжигая сознание.  
      – Нет! – кричал Сэндз. – Нет! – Он бился все слабее. – Нет.  
      Эль слегка ослабил хватку.  
      – Это всего лишь я, – прошептал он.  
Сэндз откинул голову назад в последнем усилии освободиться, попав макушкой Элю по носу. Мириады звезд взорвались перед глазами Эля, и он ощутил, как заваливается назад, теряя сознание.  
      Последнее, что он слышал, был голос Сэндза, умоляющий:  
      – Не надо…  
      И Эль окончательно вырубился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 (Mazatlán), город и порт на Тихоокеанском побережье Мексики, у входа в Калифорнийский залив, в штате Синалоа. (прим. перев.)  
> 2 любимый (исп.)  
> 3 Прощай, мой любимый (исп.)  
> 4 Чего ты хочешь в жизни? (исп.)  
> 5 старушки, бабуси (исп.)
> 
> Примечание автора: Говоря технически, главы 6 и 7 – это одна длинная глава. Но я должна была где-то разделить ее. Я решила выложить обе главы одновременно, чтобы сохранить это ощущение одной длинной главы. Я думаю, что это лучше передаст полное ощущение того, что тут произошло.  
> Кстати, если вы вернетесь и перечитаете 10-ю главу «Когда все сказано и сделано», Сэндз сам расскажет нам о том, что с ним произошло. Я писала эту главу, когда узнала уродливую правду – которую вы узнаете только теперь.


	7. Выживание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эль получает кое-какую помощь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дисклеймер: Сэндз и Эль мне не принадлежат, но как бы я этого хотела. Они оба очень сильно нуждаются в объятиях. А я не думаю, что Роберт Родригес может дать им это.  
> Прим. перев.: Да уж, представляю, что бы было, если бы Родригес кинулся обниматься с Элем и, тем более, с Сэндзом. Дело бы кончилось по-мокрому.  
> Рейтинг: Очень суровая R за лексику и острые темы.  
> Примечание автора: Предупреждение из 6-й главы по-прежнему в силе. Ребята, это очень мрачный материал. Содержимое головы Сэндза никогда не было приятным, но в данный момент времени оно особенно «прекрасно»…

Сэндз тонул.  
      Он не мог видеть. Он не мог дышать. Голоса звучали подобно океанским волнам и издавали неясный грохот, омывая его. Вокруг него сжимались руки, утягивая его вниз, крепко держа его, удерживая его внизу.  
      Он не мог выбраться.  
       _– Отпустите меня, пожалуйста, отпустите меня.  
      – Не дергайся. Я позабочусь об этом. Позволь мне этим заняться._  
      Да. Когда говорил этот голос, он слушал. Он подчинялся. Голос защищал его, когда никто больше не защищал. Голос был хорошим.  
      Сэндз смутно припоминал, что говорил с ним не так давно. Это было последнее, что он помнил. _Позволь мне этим заняться._  
      Но почему? Почему? Заняться чем?  
       _– Нет-нет-нет. Не смей, не думай об этом. Не теперь, никогда, никогда больше._  
      Хорошо. Да. Не думать об этом было хорошо.  
      Неясные голоса все еще были здесь, но они становились все громче, чуть замедлив скорость. Они превращались в реальные голоса. Иногда сквозь завесу звука он мог различить слова.  
       _– Они говорят о тебе. Ты им не нравишься._  
      Почему?  
       _– Ты знаешь почему. Потому что ты никчемный. Все правильно. Я все еще здесь. Я единственный, кто остается здесь._  
      Нет, неправда. Здесь оставался кто-то еще. Еще двое. Сэндз вспомнил бы, кто они, если бы только этот голос в его голове заткнулся, хоть на секунду, только, пожалуйста, заткнись, можно ему _подумать_?  
      Затем один голос прорвал завесу, и все прочие голоса умолкли.  
      – Señor? Señor? – Его плеча коснулась рука. Нерешительно потрясла.  
      Нет. Нет. Он должен бежать, бежать сейчас! В данный момент рука была мягкой, но это лишь притворство. Скоро она станет грубой. Скоро она сможет удержать его внизу, неважно, как сильно он будет кричать и вырываться.  
      Понимание, которое кружило так близко, так близко – и как давно? – внезапно далось в руки. Сэндз перекатился в сидячее положение, махнув рукой и отбросив чужую руку и ее обладателя прочь.  
      – Не трогай меня!  
      – Señor?  
      Он знал этот голос. Голос пробил какую-то завесу, окружившую его, и Сэндз немного расслабился.  
      – Чиклет?  
      – Sí. – В голосе мальчика звучало облегчение. Еще этот голос звучал снизу, как будто его обладатель был отброшен на пол. Сэндз поморщился. Вот дерьмо.  
      Он нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить. Почему он на полу. Почему здесь Чиклет. Почему включен телевизор, но звук убавлен.  
      Почему все вокруг пропахло кровью и порохом.  
      – Вы в порядке? – спросил Чиклет с тревогой.  
      – Да-да-да, – буркнул Сэндз. Они возвращались к нему. Настоящие воспоминания, а не те старые и разрозненные, которые он так отчаянно старался забыть.  
      Картель. Предательство Фидео.  
      Здесь были люди. И один из них сказал…  
      Сэндз потряс головой. Воспоминания были тут, но искаженные. Все было, как в тумане. Последним, что он ясно помнил, был голос в его голове, говорящий: «Позволь мне этим заняться».  
      – Они все мертвы? – поинтересовался он.  
      – Sí, – тихо ответил Чиклет.  
      – Где Эль? – Сэндз вдруг осознал, что понятия не имеет о том, что случилось с мариачи.  
      – Позади вас, – откликнулся Чиклет. – Он все еще без сознания. – Голос мальчика прервался. – Здесь так много крови.  
      Сэндз сдвинул брови. Кровь? Эль был ранен?  
      Господи, неужели _он_ стрелял в Эля? Перед Сэндзом внезапно возникло смутное воспоминание о размахивании пистолетом перед что-то кричавшим Элем. Но он не знал, было ли это на самом деле. В прошлом он угрожал Элю несчетное число раз, а сегодня? Угрожал ли он Элю сегодня? Сэндз не знал. И не мог доверять своей памяти. Она куда чаще предавала его, нежели показывала правду. Наилучшим выходом было придерживаться четких доказательств.  
      – Подведи меня к нему, – велел он и протянул руку.  
      Чиклет взял его за руку, и Сэндз встал. Рука мальчика была липкой и пухлой, но то был его спасательный круг, якорь в реальности, за которую Сэндз цеплялся изо всех сил. Она напомнила ему, где он находится и кто он такой. Он больше не был испуганным мальчиком в Индиане. Он был испуганным слепым бывшим агентом ЦРУ в Мексике.  
      Ноги едва держали его, лицо – там, куда ударил человек из картеля – болело, но Сэндз лишь отметил эту боль. Прямо сейчас нужно было сосредоточиться на куда более важных вещах.  
      – Где он?  
      – Здесь. – Чиклет остановился.  
      Сэндз осторожно опустился на колени, вытянул вперед руку и натолкнулся на локоть. Локоть Эля.  
      – В него стреляли?  
      – Нет. Они били его.  
      – Куда?  
      – По лицу.  
      – Это на лице много крови?  
      – Sí.  
      – У него разные зрачки?  
      – Que(1)?  
      – Подними ему веки. Один зрачок больше другого?  
      И после паузы:  
      – Нет.  
      – Хорошо. Все в порядке. Вот что я хочу, чтобы ты сделал. Иди в комнату Эля. Расчисть мне дорогу. Убери в сторону всю мебель, какую сможешь. Расстели постель. Потом иди и принеси мне одеяло, бутылку воды и аптечку из ванной комнаты. Можешь все это сделать?  
      – Sí, – ответил Чиклет слабым голосом.  
      – Эй, ты что, собираешься свалиться в обморок или вроде того? Ты в порядке?  
      «Не падай в обморок, Чиклет. Не оставляй меня. Ты мне нужен, парень. Господи, ты даже не представляешь, как ты мне нужен».  
      – Со мной все в порядке, – сказал мальчик. Сейчас его голос звучал чуть тверже.  
      – Хорошо. Теперь иди и делай, как я велел. И _иди_ , а не беги. Я не хочу, чтобы ты споткнулся и упал или что-то в этом духе. Ведь тогда мне придется ухаживать еще и за тобой.  
      – И я не хочу, – согласился Чиклет и пошел прочь. Задание, которое дал ему Сэндз, должно было занять его на некоторое время. Это было хорошо. Это было то, чего хотел Сэндз.  
      Он остался наедине с Элем.  
      Сэндза бил озноб, было очень холодно. Холодно в Мексике. Кто бы мог подумать?  
      – _Не думай!_ – прошипел голос в его голове. – _От этого у тебя будут одни неприятности._  
      Это было правдой. Слишком долгое время наедине со своими мыслями никогда не приводило ни к чему хорошему. Это было единственной причиной, по которой Сэндз ненавидел стоять на месте. Ему нужно было постоянно двигаться, тогда его мысли не могли угнаться за ним.  
      Вот почему в последнее время с ним происходила вся эта хрень. Он провел слишком много времени, просто сидя возле этого дома, размышляя и ничего не делая. Когда на самом деле ему следовало быть осмотрительным. Ему нужно было заниматься чем-нибудь, иначе его мозг начинал работать сам по себе. Старые демоны вылезали из чулана, темные и злобные, демоны, которым лучше бы оставаться похороненными.  
      Как дядя Томми. Добрый старый дядя Томми, чья смерть была столь внезапной. В полиции сказали, что это было похоже на то, будто он пришел домой и застал там грабителя. В нем сидело больше дюжины пуль, словно в него разрядили обоймы двух пистолетов. «Разве это не ужасно? – говорили все. – Какая досада. Так неожиданно. Шелдон, ведь ты только что был там, навещал его, отмечая окончание обучения. Кто знал, что это был последний раз, когда мы видели его живым?»  
      Действительно, кто знал.  
      Кто знал?  
      Да Эль Мариачи. Он знал.  
      – Вот дерьмо, – сказал Сэндз слабым дрожащим голосом.  
      Эль знал. Его самую страшную тайну, то, о чем он даже себе почти не позволял думать.  
      Эль, мать его, знал.  
      Потому что теперь, когда в его голове все снова встало на свои места, Сэндз вспомнил. То, что сказал человек из картеля. То, что дало волю его безумию.  
      Эль должен был видеть его реакцию. И каким бы тупым он временами ни казался, Эль не был совсем лишен интеллекта. Не было шанса, что Эль не догадался.  
      Этого нельзя было допустить. Эль не имел права знать. Сэндз не мог вынести этой мысли.  
      Он начал шарить по полу, пытаясь найти пистолет, который, как он помнил, должен был лежать поблизости. Прискорбно, но ему нужно убить Эля. Он не мог позволить жить человеку с подобным знанием.  
      Как он сможет снова «смотреть» в лицо Элю, когда тот знает? Как он сможет жить дальше, притворяясь, будто ничего не произошло?  
      – Прости, – выдохнул Сэндз, ускоряя поиски. – Мне правда жаль.  
      Он вновь нашел руку Эля и на сей раз провел пальцами вниз, до его ладони. Там он, как и рассчитывал, обнаружился пистолет. Маленький, но все еще способный решить проблему.  
      Сэндз забрал пистолет из ладони Эля, подполз на коленях поближе, так что смог прижать дуло к мягкой плоти под его челюстью.  
      Пальцы Сэндза покрыла липкая подсохшая кровь. Кровь Эля.  
      Едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы спустить курок, он помедлил.  
      «Здесь так много крови», – сказал Чиклет.  
      Сэндз опустил пистолет на пол. Осторожно, готовый отдернуть руку при малейшем намеке на то, что Эль приходит в себя, он дотронулся до лица мариачи.  
      Чиклет не лгал. Здесь, действительно, было много крови. Она покрывала рот Эля, его подбородок, нос и лоб. Кажется, только щеки оставались чистыми.  
      – _И глаза. Не забывай про его глаза,_ – прошептал голос в его голове. – _Знаешь, у некоторых людей они все еще есть._  
      – Заткнись, – буркнул Сэндз.  
      Черты лица Эля оставались расслабленными: он явно не собирался в ближайшее время приходить в сознание. Приободренный, ведомый импульсивным желанием, которое он не мог объяснить, Сэндз исследовал лицо мариачи.  
      Он видел Эля лишь дважды, причем один раз – через решетку исповедальни, так что этот раз вряд ли считался. Поэтому оставалась только их первая встреча, в кантине, где он попросил Эля убить Маркеса. Как следствие, в его памяти мариачи всегда был насупленным. Сэндз понимал, что на самом деле это совсем не так, но образ оставался неизменным. Когда бы он ни представлял себе Эля, лицо у того всегда было хмурое.  
      Сэндз методично ощупывал лицо Эля. Жесткий подбородок, полные губы, широкий нос, гладкие щеки, глубоко посаженные глаза. Даже Сэндз был вынужден признать – Эль выглядел неплохо. Было несколько удивительно, что вокруг него не вились готовые на все señoritas(2), соперничающие друг с другом за его внимание.  
      Он позволил пальцам спуститься ниже. Обогнув пульсирующую точку на горле мариачи, дальше по изгибу ключицы Эля. Вниз по его левой руке.  
      Напульсник, который, как ему помнилось, был на ней, куда-то исчез. Сэндз удивился, что с ним произошло. Он с любопытством провел пальцами по шраму на ладони Эля. Он знал историю его появления, как Эля приняли за киллера, как из-за него погибла женщина.  
      Сэндз прижал свою собственную руку со шрамом к руке Эля. Ладонь к ладони. Шрам к шраму.  
      Вдруг он подумал, что однажды видел нечто подобное в кино. Мальчишки в доме на дереве, порезав себе ладони осколком стекла, крепко сжали друг другу руки, так что их кровь смешалась. «Теперь мы братья по крови, связанные на всю жизнь».  
      Или какое-то дерьмо вроде этого.  
      У Сэндза не было ни братьев, ни сестер. У него никогда не было друга… пока не появился Эль.  
      Однажды вечером, за несколько дней до смерти, Рамирес спросил его насчет Эля:  
      – Что бы ты с собой сделал, если бы он тогда не пришел за тобой?  
      Сэндз пожал плечами, стараясь не подавать вида, что и сам много ночей лежал без сна, задавая себе тот же самый вопрос.  
      – Ну, я не знаю, Хорхе, но полагаю, что это включало бы в себя кучу оружия и мертвых тел, пока я бы позволил себя убить.  
      Рамирес усмехнулся:  
      – Ты говоришь так, словно жалеешь о том, что этого не произошло.  
      – В том, чтобы быть мертвым, есть некоторые преимущества, – ответил Сэндз, полностью осознавая, что разговаривает с умирающим человеком.  
      – Какие, например?  
      – Когда ты мертв, больше не нужно беспокоиться о слепоте.  
      Рамирес помолчал какое-то время, затем произнес:  
      – Хорошо, что он пришел за тобой. Сначала я не был в этом уверен, но не теперь.  
      – Да? И что изменило твое мнение?  
      – Вы с ним подходите друг другу.  
      Сэндз открыл рот, чтобы как-нибудь резко возразить – возможно, выдать что-то по-настоящему остроумное вроде «Бред собачий», – но Рамирес согнулся пополам, кашляя и кряхтя, так что он проглотил свой комментарий.  
      Но сейчас вспомнил.  
      Он позволил руке Эля упасть обратно. Та стукнулась об пол, словно была без костей. Сэндз нахмурился. То, что Эль оставался без сознания так долго, не было хорошим знаком. Очень может быть, что он схлопотал сотрясение мозга.  
      – Давай же, Эль. Очнись. – Сэндз резко потряс мариачи за плечо. Всех агентов ЦРУ обучали основам оказания первой помощи и даже некоторым дальнейшим действиям. Было довольно глупо трясти Эля, но в данный момент Сэндз меньше всего заботился о том, чтобы следовать правилам. – Хватит валяться. Вставай. – Ему нужно было знать, насколько серьезно Эль ранен. Чиклет сказал, что зрачки Эля не расширены, что было хорошим знаком, но полную уверенность можно было получить, только когда Эль придет в сознание. – Давай, Эль! Поднимай свою ленивую задницу! – Он хлопнул мариачи по щеке.  
      Ничего.  
      Черт. Сэндз оперся на пятки. Ему это не нравилось. Эль уже должен был очнуться. Этот затянувшийся обморок его тревожил. А он не любил тревожиться.  
      – _Какого хрена ты должен волноваться?_ – спросил голос. – _Пусть спит. Так он не сможет нам докучать._  
      Логично. Но Сэндз _волновался_ и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он осознал это в прошлом году в Дурадо, ожидая, когда бостонец вернется и снова будет пытать его. Он волновался об Эле и о том, что с ним происходит.  
      Проблема заключалась в том, что Сэндз не знал, чего еще он хочет. В один момент он был исполнен презрения к Элю, Чиклету, всей их чертовой деревне и всей Мексике вместе взятой. В следующий момент он ощущал себя частью этого, словно он наконец-то нашел дом.  
      Он не мог примириться с собственным разумом. И эта нерешительность, эта неспособность принять одно-единственное чувство и следовать ему делала его столь жалким. С тех пор, как они вернулись в Кульякан, после жуткого долгого лета, когда он сражался со своим безумием, и после осени, когда он упрямо пытался игнорировать неуклонно усиливающуюся депрессию Эля, Сэндз кидался из крайности в крайность. Сегодня он думал одно, на следующий день – другое. Ничто не задерживалось, ни одно чувство не было постоянным.  
      Взять, к примеру, канун Рождества. Он в самом деле наслаждался возможностью вести машину. Он был глубоко тронут тем, что Эль сделал это для него. Впервые за много лет он чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым.  
      Но позднее, ночью, когда он лежал в постели без сна, ему пришло на ум, что в машине Эль смеялся над ним. Эль думал, что будет весело позволить слепому вести машину. Эль насмехался над ним, жалел его, позволил ему думать, будто он опять держит все под контролем. Эль был гребаным засранцем, который заслуживал смерти.  
      Самое главное заключалось в том, что даже когда Сэндз лежал там, раздумывая об этом, часть его знала, что это неправда.  
      Он хотел полностью доверять Элю. Но не мог заставить себя сделать этот последний шаг. Он хотел, чтобы Эль доверял ему. Но смеялся над одной мыслью о том, чтобы заслужить доверие. Он хотел иметь друзей. Но боялся отказа.  
      Сэндз хотел нормальной жизни. Но знал, что никогда бы не стал нормальным. Это знание почему-то печалило его. И печаль его раздражала – о чем, черт побери, он думает, желая нормальности?  
      Но он не мог перестать хотеть этого.  
      В общем, это ужасно сбивало с толку, и Сэндз просто не знал, что еще ему делать. Он полагал, что было даже к лучшему, что он лишился этой ночью остатков рассудка – он не знал, сколько еще это все могло бы тянуться.  
      Он собирался снова ударить Эля, чтобы привести того в чувство, когда вернулся мальчик.  
      – Señor?  
      Чиклет. Слава всем когда-либо существовавшим богам за Чиклета. «Верни мне рассудок, Чиклет! Пожалуйста! Я знаю, ты не поверишь мне, но когда-то я был таким же, как ты».  
      Сэндз повернул голову на голос и натянуто улыбнулся мальчику:  
      – Ты сделал то, о чем я просил?  
      – Sí. – Чиклет шагнул к нему.  
      Сэндз мгновенно поднял руку:  
      – Чшш! Стой!  
      Чиклет замер.  
      Сэндз поднял голову, напряженно прислушиваясь. Без сомнения. Вот и все. По подъездной дорожке катился автомобиль.  
      – М-мать! – прорычал он. Наверняка приятели Леона и Марка. Приехали взглянуть, почему остальные еще не предъявили им двинутого слепого американского шпиона. – Твою мать! – прошептал Сэндз. Он скорее сдохнет, чем пойдет с ними, чем позволит кому-то из них хоть пальцем тронуть себя. – Иди на кухню, – скомандовал он. – Живо. Спрячься. _Не вздумай_ выйти, неважно, что ты услышишь. Смекаешь?  
      Чиклет с трудом сглотнул.  
      – Sí. – Он убежал.  
      Сэндз усмехнулся:  
      – Что ж, приступим.  
      Пригибаясь, он прокрался за пианино и подошел к левому окну. То уже было открыто, так что Сэндз просто присел слева от него. Убедившись, что Чиклет действительно пошел прятаться, он вытащил пистолеты у двоих мертвецов – он не был уверен, но, кажется, одним из них был Фидео.  
      Сэндз опустил ствол одного из пистолетов на подоконник. Недостаточно, чтобы тот высовывался слишком далеко. Но достаточно, чтобы позволить ему сделать то, что нужно.  
      Машина остановилась. Хлопнула одна дверца, за ней другая, затем две сразу. Люди вышли наружу. По шагам Сэндз насчитал четверых.  
      Он слышал, как они сошлись перед машиной. Очевидно, эта группировка картеля решила устроить собрание. Он говорили тихими голосами, и он не мог разобрать слова.  
      Он заскучал. О чем они нахрен треплются?  
      В конце концов они разделились, и Сэндз вновь обратился в слух. Двое мужчин направились к парадной двери, остальные двое пошли в обход веранды, видимо, собираясь войти через заднюю дверь.  
      Сэндз выстрелил в тех двоих, что двигались к обратной стороне дома, когда они проходили мимо окна. Те с криками упали и больше не поднимались.  
      Прочие пустились бежать. Сэндз выстрелил в одного из них, а потом звук шагов четвертого мужчины пропал. Сэндз тщательно прислушался, но ничего не услышал.  
      – Черт. – Мужчина замер, оставаясь совершенно неподвижным. Он знал, что имеет дело со слепым, поэтому если не будет шуметь, то останется в безопасности.  
      Это был тупик. Сэндз не знал, где находится мужчина, а тот не осмеливался стрелять в него из опасения быть обнаруженным.  
      Пригибаясь, он медленно попятился от окна и пополз в ту сторону, где лежал Эль.  
      Мужчина снаружи явно был более сообразительным, нежели его приятели. Это означало, что он осмелится войти в дом только при одном условии – если будет думать, что может приблизиться к Сэндзу, и тот об этом не узнает. Так что рано или поздно он наберется храбрости и подойдет к дому. Не услышав выстрелов, он осмелеет еще больше и войдет внутрь.  
      Это было замечательно. Все шло по плану. Сэндз еще не встречал человека, действия которого он не мог бы просчитать за десять секунд. Этот парень не был исключением.  
      Сэндз встал на колени перед Элем и шарил по полу, пока не нашел маленький пистолет. Он сжал вокруг него левую руку Эля, перед этим положив один из пальцев мариачи на спусковой крючок.  
      – Ладно, Эль. Теперь самое время очнуться.  
      Ничего.  
      Сэндз вздохнул:  
      – Отлично. Надеюсь, ты оценишь, чем я жертвую ради тебя. Сегодня ты лишил меня последних остатков рассудка. Теперь пришла очередь моей гордости. Наслаждайся, ублюдок.  
      Он взял кисть Эля обеими руками и прижал к своей щеке, затем начал раскачиваться взад и вперед, причитая во весь голос. Однажды он видел, что так делала туземная женщина в документальной передаче про какую-то дерьмовую страну третьего мира.  
      «Эй, засранец, ты это слышишь? Чокнутый слепой мужик внутри окончательно спятил. А теперь приди и возьми его!»  
      Однако человек снаружи тянул волынку. Прошло несколько томительных минут, прежде чем Сэндз услышал скрип открываемой дверцы с сеткой. К тому времени он уже не был уверен, что сможет и дальше разыгрывать этот фарс – немилосердно драло глотку, к тому же он чувствовал себя невероятно глупо. А еще ему было неуютно находиться так близко к Элю и позволять тому так долго касаться его лица подобным образом: по коже ползли мурашки, и больше всего на свете Сэндз хотел уронить руку Эля обратно на пол.  
      Но в то же время он ощущал, что это прикосновение странным образом успокаивает его. Словно если он что-то сдвинет в своей голове, то сможет прижаться щекой к ладони Эля, и, может быть, все снова будет в порядке.  
      Человек из картеля крался через гостиную. Сквозь звук своего голоса Сэндз едва мог слышать его шаги. Этот парень был хорош. Очень хорош. Он полагал, что кто-то другой и вовсе не услышал бы его.  
      Мужчина остановился прямо позади него.  
      Сэндз досчитал до пяти, а потом упал вперед.  
      Он отлично рассчитал. Когда пистолет стукнул ему по затылку, удар оказался не сокрушительным, как предполагалось, а скользящим. Тем не менее, удар был сильным, и это было чертовски больно, но он остался в сознании.  
      Он продолжал падать, позволив силе удара завалить его вперед, как будто он вырубился. Падая, он сделал так, что рука Эля соскользнула с его щеки и легла на плечо.  
      Откуда сейчас он мог сделать точный выстрел.  
      Все то время, что он стоял на коленях, Сэндз удерживал палец Эля на курке маленького пистолета. Теперь он сжал свой палец вокруг пальца Эля, и они вместе нажали на спусковой крючок.  
      Пуля пролетела над его плечом прямо в бедро человеку из картеля. Тот завопил от неожиданности и боли и отшатнулся назад.  
      Потеряв равновесие, Сэндз с усилием остановил свое падение вперед. Он все еще держал руку Эля и зажатый в ней пистолет.  
      Позади послышался звук взводимого курка.  
      – Ты труп, подонок. – Ему в затылок уперся ствол пистолета.  
      Сэндз оставался полностью неподвижным. Он все еще сжимал руку Эля – и пистолет, – но теперь тот был прямо перед ним. Он не мог выстрелить, не попав в себя. Что ж, вот и все. Он сыграл в игру и проиграл. Проиграл не в первый раз, но, видимо, в последний.  
      А потом рука, которую держал Сэндз, пришла в движение. Сквозь тело, лежавшее на полу перед ним, прошла дрожь. Пальцы, бессильно обнимавшие маленький пистолет, внезапно крепко сжали его. Пистолет качнулся влево, совсем чуть-чуть.  
      И когда курок спустили снова, это сделал палец Эля.  
      Человек из картеля рухнул навзничь.  
      Последовавшая за этим тишина зазвенела у Сэндза в ушах. Бубнящий в углу телевизор странным образом успокаивал.  
      Сэндз в мгновение ока поднялся на колени и осознал, что близок к тому, чтобы упасть в обморок.  
      – Все кончено? – пробормотал он.  
      «Да. Все кончено. Ты снова в безопасности. Теперь можешь поспать».  
      – Он мертв, – ответил Эль.  
      – Хорошо, – произнес Сэндз и потерял сознание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Что? (исп.)  
> 2 девушки, девицы, сеньориты (исп.)
> 
> Примечание автора: Честно признаюсь, я в ужасе от того, что вы подумаете об этой главе. Надеюсь, теперь вы все меня не возненавидите. Я действительно долго и мучительно раздумывала, должна ли я включать это в историю. Но в итоге осознала, что, не пройдя через все это, Сэндз не сможет чувствовать себя комфортно в слэшевых отношениях. Так что я решила двигаться вперед и написать это.  
> Теперь пришло время иметь дело с последствиями.  
> Это означает, что пришло время для нового предупреждения. Те из вас, кому не нравится слэш, могут захотеть пропустить конец 8-й главы. Те же из вас, кому это по вкусу… что ж, надеюсь, эта глава вас порадует. Подробности в примечании автора к главе 8.


	8. Прикосновение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эль задает вопрос, и мы получаем еще несколько ответов о том, что случилось с Сэндзем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дисклеймер: Не мое.  
> Прим. перев.: И не мое…  
> Рейтинг: R за лексику и темы «для взрослых»  
> Примечание автора: Я уже говорила недавно, как сильно я вас всех люблю? Я так беспокоилась после выкладки последних двух глав, а вы снова доказали мне, что я волнуюсь зря. Ребята, вы просто лучшие. Спасибо, спасибо вам.  
> Ладно… В первой главе этой истории я говорила, что буду предупреждать о каждой главе, содержащей описание секса. Это предупреждение. Графического описания не будет, но я знаю, что некоторые люди предпочитают не читать слэш, даже намеки на него. Вы в безопасности до конца главы. Если вы захотите перестать читать, что ж, теперь вы знаете момент, на котором должны остановиться. Вы его не пропустите.

  Эль медленно приподнялся и сел. Казалось, будто кто-то безжалостный сунул его голову в тиски и постепенно закручивает их. Он перегнулся через свои разъезжающиеся ноги, выдержал короткую схватку с собственным желудком, а потом его стошнило.  
      Не самая лучшая идея. Спазмы, сотрясавшие его, пока желудок выворачивался наизнанку, вызвали в голове новые, еще более сильные приступы боли. Эль громко застонал. Он не осмеливался шевелиться, чтобы не взбудоражить осиный рой под крышкой черепа, поэтому просто сидел, где был, согнувшись и зажмурив глаза, со струйкой блевотины, стекающей из носа.  
      Однако эта позиция была чертовски хороша, чтобы прийти в себя. Дыша через рот и стиснув зубы, Эль старался расслабиться. Мир медленно поворачивался вокруг него, потом обрел равновесие.  
      Убедившись, что не собирается в ближайшее время терять сознание, Эль открыл глаза.  
      Снаружи было все еще темно, но день уже занимался: в гостиную проникал сероватый свет. Телевизор был по-прежнему включен, но с приглушенным звуком.  
      Шестеро мужчин лежали мертвыми. Повсюду была кровь. По ковру были разбросаны пистолеты, один даже валялся под окном.  
      Эль огляделся вокруг затуманенным взором.  
      Фидео лежал в центре комнаты. Одна его рука покоилась у него на животе. Вторая была откинута. Ее скрюченные пальцы указывали в потолок.  
      Глаза Эля заволокло слезами. После всех друзей, которые умерли у него на глазах, эта смерть причиняла наибольшую боль. Другие умерли, потому что верили ему. Фидео умер, потому что потерял его доверие.  
      Некоторое время Эль просто сидел, слишком потрясенный, чтобы шевелиться.  
      Несколько минут спустя его внимание привлек звук, раздавшийся в задней части дома. Он поднял голову и немедленно пожалел об этом: череп прошило болью.  
      Звук повторился. Эль взглянул на Сэндза, который все еще находился в отключке, и воздел себя на ноги. Пару раз он валился обратно, но с третьей попытки ему это удалось.  
      Удивительно, но он по-прежнему держал в руке маленький пистолет. Сжав его покрепче, Эль пошел по коридору. Звук исходил из кухни.  
      Он облизал губы. Можно было бы окликнуть того, кто был внутри, вынудив его шагнуть в коридор. Возможно, ему удастся просто отобрать у этого человека оружие и обратить его в бегство. Возможно, ему не нужно будет больше никого убивать.  
      Кухонная дверь, которая открывалась в обе стороны, качнулась. Эль взвел курок.  
      В щели показался пистолет.  
      – Бросай его! – крикнул Эль.  
      Человек на кухне выстрелил наугад. Пуля ударилась в стену в нескольких футах от Эля.  
      Он бросился на пол, паля в обладателя пистолета. Но в маленьком пистолете в его руке оставалось всего две пули, и очень скоро, нажав на курок, он услышал лишь сухой щелчок.  
      К счастью, кухонная дверь опять закрылась, и человек внутри не открыл ответный огонь. Эль с усилием поднялся, сделал несколько шагов, но затем вынужден был остановиться. Он оперся рукой о стену и наклонился. Его снова вырвало.  
      Боль в его голове застучала частыми молоточками. Эль застонал и, шатаясь, двинулся вперед.  
      Он толкнул дверь кухни, ожидая увидеть тело на полу.  
      Но там ничего не оказалось. Эль нахмурился.  
      Он едва шагнул в комнату, когда со стуком распахнулась дверца кладовой. Показались две маленькие руки, держащие пистолет.  
      Эль, проклиная себя, отскочил назад, выбив плечом дверную коробку. Он на волоске от того, чтобы сдохнуть прямо здесь, на своей собственной кухне, только потому, что оказался слишком глуп, чтобы вернуться в гостиную и взять еще один пистолет из тех, что валялись на полу.  
      Пистолет выстрелил. Пуля вошла в стену в футе от лица Эля. Он невольно вскрикнул.  
      Человек, прятавшийся в кладовой, выбежал на кухню и замер.  
      – Ой! Señor, это вы!  
      Перед ним стоял Чиклет, сжимавший в руках один из пистолетов Сэндза. Он был бледен, с широко раскрытыми глазами, а руки, державшие оружие, ходили ходуном. Но, вопреки страху, он проявил твердость, пытаясь защитить своих друзей.  
      И в этот момент, даже несмотря на то, что его раздирала боль и он был готов рухнуть от накатывающей слабости, Эль любил его.  
      Он протянул руку:  
      – Дай мне это.  
      Чиклет передал ему пистолет.  
      – Он принадлежит Señor Сэндзу. Я взял пистолет из его комнаты.  
      – Он знал, что ты это сделал?  
      – Нет.  
      – Тогда мы и не станем ему рассказывать, – решил Эль. – А если захочешь научиться стрелять, я тебе покажу.  
      Чиклет кивнул. Он уже достаточно успокоился, но по-прежнему был очень бледен.  
      – С вами все в порядке?  
      Эль задумался.  
      – Sí, – улыбнулся он наконец.  
      Но мальчик не вернул ему улыбку.  
      – А Señor Сэндз?  
      Эль посмотрел на него. Он не представлял, что ответить на этот вопрос. Он пришел в себя как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть незнакомца, стоящего позади Сэндза с пистолетом. Он ощутил пистолет в своей руке и, не задумываясь, передвинул его, прицелился и выстрелил. Без колебаний, безо всяких задних мыслей. Он просто убил человека.  
      Сэндз спросил, все ли кончилось, но в его голосе слышались странные нотки. У Эля создалось отчетливое впечатление, что Сэндз разговаривал не с ним.  
      Он все равно ответил. В ту же секунду Сэндз потерял сознание. И, насколько Элю было известно, до сих пор лежал там, в гостиной, если, конечно, выстрелы не заставили его прийти в себя.  
      И что могло произойти, когда он очнулся? И очнулся ли он совсем? Эль слышал о случаях, когда люди, вынужденные столкнуться с ужасными моментами своего прошлого, были попросту не в состоянии совладать с ними. Они погружались в себя так глубоко, что становились практически овощами. Он подумал, что Сэндз достаточно силен, чтобы не поддаться, но вынужден был признать, что и подобный исход не исключен.  
      Нынешняя ночь нарушила равновесие.  
      – Я не знаю, – ответил он.  
      – Я слышал… – Чиклет с трудом сглотнул.  
      Эль нахмурился. Ему было интересно узнать, что произошло, пока он был в отключке. Он понятия не имел, что именно Чиклет увидел и услышал, и как это могло на него повлиять. Однако сейчас на это не было времени.  
      – Идем, – велел он. – Давай приведем его в чувство. – Эль развернулся, чтобы выйти из кухни, и на него обрушилась гигантская волна боли. Он издал неопределенный звук, нечто вроде хриплого стона, а затем все вокруг померкло.  
      Когда он очнулся, оказалось, что он лежит в собственной постели. Голова раскалывалась, лицо болело, глотку жгло огнем, живот крутило.  
      Его лба коснулось что-то холодное и влажное. Оно ласкало его кожу, стирая с нее засохшую кровь. Долю секунды Эль размышлял, не открыть ли ему глаза, потом решил, что не стоит.  
      – С ним все будет в порядке? – Это был Чиклет. Однако его голос доносился издалека, что озадачило Эля. Если за ним ухаживает не Чиклет, это означает…  
      – Да, он будет жить. – Сэндз. Это Сэндз так нежно проводит по его лицу влажной тканью.  
      Потрясенный этим фактом, Эль лежал совершенно неподвижно. Боль в голове и так не позволила бы ему особо двигаться, даже если бы он хотел, но ему не стоило шевелиться, если он собирался сохранить здоровье. Он желал, чтобы этот момент длился как можно дольше – момент, когда Сэндз был добр к нему.  
      И он даже знал, почему это происходит. Почему Сэндз способен так прикасаться к нему сейчас, в то время как обычно с трудом заставлял себя находиться рядом с Элем. Он думал – ошибочно – что Эль без сознания. Он мог остановиться в любой момент, если б захотел. Поскольку знал, что сейчас держит все под контролем. Вот в чем разница.  
      В этом и в присутствии Чиклета.  
      – Думаю, у него сотрясение мозга, – заметил Сэндз. – Нужно приглядывать за ним. И вот что я хочу, чтобы ты сделал. Иди домой и принести свои вещи. Ты побудешь тут несколько дней.  
      – Правда? – В голосе Чиклета слышалась растерянность. – А что насчет школы?  
      – Нахрен. Тебе не нужно ходить в школу. В любом случае сейчас они не учат вас, детей, ничему полезному.  
      – Зачем я вам нужен?  
      Со лба Эля исчезла ткань. Плеск воды.  
      – Я не могу сам позаботиться о нем, – признался Сэндз. Последовала долгая пауза. – Мне требуется твоя помощь.  
      – Я помогу вам, – сказал верный Чиклет.  
      – Я знаю, что ты поможешь, – приглушенно ответил Сэндз измученным голосом. Он успешно притворялся нормальным ради мальчика, но Эль задавался вопросом, как долго Сэндз сможет поддерживать эту маску?  
      На лицо Эля вновь опустилась ткань. Он лежал неподвижно. Он знал, что Сэндз прав, что ему нужна помощь Чиклета, но была и еще одна причина, по которой агенту нужно было, чтобы мальчик находился поблизости. Пока Чиклет оставался в доме, у них не было ни единой возможности поговорить… и обсудить то, что произошло этим утром. Присутствие Чиклета служило оправданием неопределенности.  
      Голова Эля раскалывалась. Сегодня он убил своего друга. Последнюю ниточку в прошлое. У него не было сил опровергать ложь, и неважно, насколько она была неверной.  
      Он снова провалился в сон.  
      Остаток дня прошел для Эля в каком-то тумане. Как будто снова вернулось то время – сразу после перестрелки в гасиенде Рамона Эскаланте. Предметы перетекали друг в друга, ровные линии и углы расплывались и дрожали. Мир медленно покачивался перед ним, так что было неприятно задерживать на чем-либо взгляд. Поэтому большую часть времени он проводил с закрытыми глазами, отчаянно цепляясь за реальность, когда мог, и во мраке забытья оставшееся время.  
      Второй день был немного лучше. Эль чаще осознавал себя и то, что с ним происходит. Мир перестал шататься, а предметы больше не были такими расплывчатыми. Он мог чуть дольше держать глаза открытыми.  
      Когда бы он ни очнулся, рядом всегда находился Чиклет – улыбающийся и готовый помочь. Он говорил тихо, чтобы не усугубить головную боль Эля, но всегда спрашивал, что нужно мариачи. Бульон, вода, уборная – в чем бы Эль ни нуждался, Чиклет был рад это обеспечить.  
      Эль видел Сэндза только однажды, ближе к вечеру. Тот стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку, обхватив себя руками и склонив голову. Он ничего не сказал.  
      На третье утро Эль проснулся и почувствовал себя практически здоровым. Он на пробу вдохнул и выдохнул через нос, и тот не болел так сильно, как Эль опасался. Боль в голове утихла и возвращалась лишь слабыми уколами, когда он поворачивался.  
      Когда Чиклет принес ему обед, он встретил его, сидя в кровати. Мальчик улыбнулся:  
      – Вы встали!  
      – Я встал, – повторил Эль чуть хрипловатым голосом.  
      – Мы волновались, – добавил Чиклет.  
      «Мы? Я верю, что ты волновался, Чиклет, но не уверен насчет Сэндза. Думаю, даже с тысячной попытки я не смогу сказать тебе, о чем этот человек думает прямо сейчас».  
      – Как ты? – спросил Эль. Он знал, что мальчик сталкивался с жестокостью и раньше, но три дня назад он видел куда больше трупов, а его друзья страдали и истекали кровью. Он даже пытался убить одного из этих друзей. Зная Чиклета, можно было предположить, что он наверняка чувствует себя виноватым из-за этого. Возможно, это было одной из причин, по которой он был таким внимательным последние несколько дней.  
      – Со мной все в порядке, – сказал Чиклет, глядя себе под ноги.  
      – Если хочешь поговорить со мной, – предложил Эль, – то давай, все нормально.  
      – Нет, спасибо, – неопределенно ответил Чиклет и протянул Элю поднос с обедом. Это были миска с супом, горячий сандвич с сыром и стакан молока. Обед для ребенка, собранный ребенком.  
      Эль попытался улыбнуться.  
      – Хорошо, – согласился он.  
      – Как вы? – спросил Чиклет с явным облегчением от возможности сменить тему.  
      – Со мной все нормально, – уверил его Эль. – На самом деле, если хочешь, можешь сегодня пойти домой.  
      – Вы уверены? – мальчик наморщил лоб. – Я могу остаться, если нужно.  
      – Нет, – ответил Эль. – Со мной все будет нормально. Спасибо тебе за то, что остался. Но тебе следует возвращаться в школу.  
      Чиклет кивнул.  
      – Ладно. – Он выглядел огорченным тем, что придется уйти. – Señor Сэндз снаружи. – Он неопределенно ткнул в сторону задней части дома. – Пойду скажу ему.  
      Эль внезапно встревожено выпрямился. Он и не смел надеяться на то, что ему представится такой удобный случай, но теперь, когда это случилось, он не мог его упустить.  
      – Нет, – возразил он и попытался умиротворяюще улыбнуться. – Вообще-то я бы предпочел, чтобы ты ему не сообщал. Нам с ним необходимо поговорить.  
      Чиклет посерьезнел.  
      – Вы ему поможете?  
      – Надеюсь, – произнес Эль, взвешивая каждое слово.  
      Чиклет вышел через переднюю дверь. Эль проводил его, потом сел в одно из кресел, стоявших на веранде. День был пасмурным, но теплым; дул легкий ветерок. Элю было приятно вновь оказаться на свежем воздухе.  
      В дальнем конце веранды валялся свернутый ковер, прислоненный к стене дома. Это был ковер из гостиной, и Эль недоумевал, кто мог его вытащить. Тем не менее, ему было не настолько любопытно, чтобы спрашивать об этом. Ему не хотелось знать, что тут происходило в последние два дня, куда делись тела, и кто навел порядок. Он смутно помнил, что видел людей в полицейской форме и слышал, как кто-то задает ему вопросы, затем голос Сэндза, разогнавшего их, – и снова провалился в беспамятство. Это на самом деле было все, что он помнил, и это полностью его устраивало.  
      Чиклет катил на своем велосипеде вниз по дорожке. Он не звонил в звонок, пока ехал, но поднял руку и помахал ею на прощание. Эль помахал в ответ, потом поудобнее устроился в кресле.  
      Прошло несколько часов. Эль запрокинул голову и дремал на солнышке.  
      Он проснулся от того, что кто-то позвал его по имени.  
      – Эль? – Это был Сэндз, откуда-то из дома. – Эль? Чиклет?  
      Эль оставался на месте.  
      – Эль? Твою мать. – К его удивлению, Сэндз действительно казался встревоженным. Эль задался вопросом, о чем сейчас думает агент, если, допустим, полагает, что Эль впал в бредовое состояние.  
      Из гостиной донесся звук шагов, затем они развернулись и прошли дальше в дом. Спустя несколько долгих минут шаги возвратились. Они приблизились к двери с сеткой. Сэндз помедлил – и толкнул дверь.  
      Эль ничего не сказал. Он просто смотрел, как Сэндз медленно пересекает веранду и садится в свое любимое кресло, с другой стороны от входной двери.  
      Повисло длительное молчание. Потом Эль открыл рот.  
      – Я отправил Чиклета домой.  
      – Я так и думал, – ровно ответил Сэндз. Если он и разозлился, то никак этого не показал.  
      Снова воцарилась тишина. На этот раз Эль не проронил ни слова. Он не мог первым начать разговор. Теперь его делом было слушать, что бы Сэндз ни решил сказать.  
      Долгое время казалось, что Сэндз вообще ничего не скажет. Полуденные тени удлинились, а небо начало темнеть: вечерело. У Эля слипались глаза. Он устал, и голова снова разболелась. Он так и не съел принесенный Чиклетом обед, и время от времени его желудок с сожалением напоминал ему об этом. Но Эль оставался на месте, полный решимости продержаться дольше своего друга.  
      Наконец Сэндз сказал:  
      – Я знаю, что ты знаешь.  
      – Да, – ответил Эль и открыл глаза.  
      – Что ж. – Сэндз усмехнулся. – Спасибо, что не делаешь вид, будто не знаешь, о чем я говорю.  
      – Я бы не поступил так с тобой.  
      – Ты слишком добрый. – Сэндз одарил его одной из своих тонкогубых улыбок.  
      – Мы не обязаны делать это прямо сейчас, – заверил Эль, желая дать своему другу шанс отступить, пока еще не стало слишком поздно. Они должны были поговорить, рано или поздно, но, может быть, сейчас еще слишком рано. Может быть, сейчас не лучшее время.  
      – Делать что?  
      – Говорить об этом.  
      – Мы _никогда_ не собираемся говорить об этом, слышишь меня? – Сэндз жестко контролировал свой голос. – Потому что я не обязан ничего говорить. Ни сегодня, ни когда-либо еще.  
      Эль вздохнул. Это был именно тот ответ, которого он ждал. Но, просидев здесь весь день, он получил достаточно времени, чтобы прокрутить в голове воображаемый диалог. Так что он знал, что скажет дальше.  
      – Ты не хочешь ничего говорить. Я понимаю. Но можно я скажу одну вещь, всего одну?  
      – Боже, – простонал Сэндз. – Ну хорошо. Но лучше бы это не была муть о том, как ты сожалеешь.  
      – Нет, это не она, – заверил Эль. Он _очень_ хотел сказать, как он сожалеет, но не осмеливался. Не сегодня. Извиниться можно и позже. Если оно будет, это позже. – Я хочу сказать, что это твое решение: говорить мне об этом или нет. И я уважаю любой выбор, который ты сделаешь. Но перед тем как ты сделаешь этот выбор, просто вспомни, как ты себя чувствовал после Пуэрто Валларта, когда я вынудил тебя к откровенности.  
      Последовало долгое молчание. Сэндз выглядел так, словно не может решить: высказаться ему или заорать.  
      – Господи Иисусе, Эль. – Он издал невеселый смешок. – Ты точно знаешь, как поиметь человека в мозг, правда? Ладно. Ты можешь задать мне один вопрос. Всего один. Но я обещаю тебе, что ответ будет честным. Ну как?  
      – Это справедливо, – ответил Эль. Этого было недостаточно, безусловно, недостаточно, но это было самое большее, на что он мог рассчитывать сегодня, и он это знал. И, по правде говоря, это было куда больше, чем он надеялся.  
      – Все же только один вопрос, – напомнил Сэндз. – Так что тебе лучше хорошенько все взвесить.  
      Мысли понеслись вскачь. Эль хотел задать так много вопросов, узнать так много вещей. Но у него был один-единственный шанс, один шанс сделать все правильно. Если сегодня он задаст правильный вопрос, возможно, завтра он сможет задать еще один. И еще один послезавтра. В конечном счете, он мог бы наткнуться на верный вопрос, тот, который по-настоящему заставит Сэндза чувствовать, тот, который заставит его заговорить и высвободить всю ту старую боль и безумие, что жили в нем, вместо того чтобы держать их запертыми внутри себя, где они попросту отравляют его.  
      Эль глубоко вдохнул:  
      – Сколько тебе было лет?  
      – Хороший вопрос, – звонко сказал Сэндз. – Мне было семь.  
      Эль в ужасе закрыл глаза. «Ребенок, – с болью подумал он, – Он был еще совсем ребенком!»  
      – И тогда ты сошел с ума.  
      – О, утверждение, не вопрос, – протянул Сэндз. – Ты учишься. Однако я собираюсь вежливо снизойти до ответа, что это – одна из причин, которые я могу себе инкриминировать. Или нам, если тебе удобнее.  
      – Вот почему ты не позволяешь себе доверять мне.  
      Эль открыл глаза и посмотрел на Сэндза. До этого тот едва заметно усмехался, но теперь ухмылка поблекла. Внезапно выражение его лица стало безучастным.  
      – Да, извини за это, я не собирался унизить тебя или что-то в этом роде. – В его голосе явственно звучал сарказм. – Пошел ты на хрен.  
      – А Чиклет?  
      – О, ну, ему повезло больше. Он просто ребенок и все. Наверное, он еще даже не знает, как пользоваться своим членом.  
      – Я бы никогда не навредил тебе, – возразил Эль, скривившись при этих словах.  
      – Сказал человек, который в Рождество заехал мне в челюсть, – продолжил за него Сэндз. – Ага, как будто я собираюсь купиться на это, Эль.  
      Эль вздрогнул.  
      – Я имел в виду, таким образом, – запинаясь, проговорил он.  
      На лице Сэндза отразилось понимание.  
      – Слушай, просто… – Он прервался и резко тряхнул головой. – Господи. Не могу поверить, что сижу тут и говорю с тобой об этом. Я должен был пристрелить тебя, когда у меня была такая возможность.  
      При этих словах Эль сел прямо.  
      – Ты – что?  
      – Да, там едва не случилось _Adios mariachi_. Некоторое время ты был очень близок к этому, почти коснулся. – Сэндз засмеялся, и Эль снова вздрогнул – этот смех был слишком похож на истерику, чтобы чувствовать себя в своей тарелке. – Почти коснулся, – пробормотал он. – Ты и понятия не имеешь.  
      Почти коснулся. Коснулся. Эль глубоко вдохнул:  
      – Я хотел поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты заботился обо мне в тот день. Я знаю, что тебе это было нелегко.  
      – Что? – Из голоса Сэндза пропали рваные нотки. Теперь он казался просто раздраженным. – О чем, черт возьми, ты говоришь?  
      – Ты прикасался ко мне, – ответил Эль. – Я знаю, что для тебя это было нелегко.  
      Сэндз оскалился.  
      – Думаешь, теперь ты все знаешь, да? – Он встал, оттолкнувшись от подлокотников кресла, так что то завалилось назад и стукнулось о переднюю стену дома.  
      – Докажи, что я неправ, – рявкнул Эль, тоже вскочив на ноги и чувствуя, как сердце забилось быстрее. О, это было превосходно, это было куда лучше, чем он мог надеяться.  
      – Доказать, что ты неправ? Ты хочешь доказательств? – Сэндз скользнул через веранду: само воплощение темной элегантной грации в движении. Сердце Эля колотилось в грудную клетку. – Я дам тебе доказательство.  
      Его руки потянулись вперед и поймали лицо Эля. Он держал крепко, не давая мариачи отклониться.  
      Эль и не собирался отбиваться.  
      Сэндз поцеловал его. Это был неистовый поцелуй, полностью лишенный романтики. Их носы столкнулись, и Эль вскрикнул от боли.  
      Как только его губы раздвинулись, язык Сэндза проник внутрь, исследуя его рот, пробуя его на вкус.  
      Боль перестала иметь значение. Были лишь поцелуй и ощущения от него. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как Эль целовался, с тех пор, как чувствовал это тепло. Желание и одиночество нахлынули на него, и он обнаружил, что отвечает на поцелуй, атакуя рот Сэндза так же, как тот атаковал его, возвращая грубость с той же страстью.  
      Сэндз прервал поцелуй.  
      – Тебе это нравится, да? – Он тяжело дышал и не отпускал лицо Эля.  
      – А как ты думаешь? – прорычал Эль и снова поцеловал его.  
      В этот раз Сэндз не позволил ему: он отдернул голову в сторону и ударил Эля в челюсть.  
      – Все еще думаешь, что я боюсь тебя?  
      – Нет, – выдохнул Эль.  
      – Тогда прикоснись ко мне.  
      – Что?  
      – Прикоснись ко мне.  
      Эль изумленно отшатнулся, хотя и недостаточно, чтобы выскользнуть из хватки Сэндза, держащего его лицо. Сэндз сказал это или он только подумал, что тот сказал?  
      Неожиданно возникла мысль, что все это неправильно. Это не было настоящей страстью или желанием. Был лишь испуганный мужчина, решивший доказать, что он не боится.  
      «И один одинокий мужчина, истосковавшийся по прикосновениям. Это я».  
      Но если он скажет «нет», другой возможности никогда не представится. Если сейчас он отвергнет Сэндза, то, возможно, навсегда закроет дверь всем шансам этого человека на исцеление. На самом деле, у него не было выбора. Он должен был согласиться на это.  
      С легким удивлением Эль обнаружил, что вообще-то не против.  
      – Как? – прошептал он.  
      Сэндз фыркнул и проложил дорожку из поцелуев вниз по шее Эля, отчего у того перехватило дыхание.  
      – Как? Прикоснись ко мне так, как ты прикасаешься к себе.  
      – Я не знаю…  
      Руки, держащие его лицо, были неумолимы, сжимая его так крепко, что он не мог пошевелиться.  
      – Прикоснись ко мне так, как ты касаешься себя ночью, когда лежишь в постели без сна, думая о…  
      Эль не вынес бы звука ее имени, произнесенного вслух. Используя всю силу своего тела, он двинулся вниз и вбок, завладев ртом Сэндза, заставив того замолчать свирепым отчаянным поцелуем. Наконец он высвободил одну руку и позволил ей пробраться вниз между их телами, пока не обнаружил неоспоримое доказательство желания Сэндза.  
      Сэндз улыбнулся под его губами.  
      – Да, – выдохнул он. – Вот так.  
      Его руки отпустили лицо Эля и двинулись вниз: ладони прошлись по горлу мариачи, вниз по его груди, животу и еще ниже. Дыхание Эля остановилось.  
      И больше не было слов.  
      Были только прикосновения.


	9. Отрицание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Страх на следующее утро.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дисклеймер: Нет, они мне не принадлежат.  
> Прим. перев.: *угрюмо* Угу.  
> Рейтинг: R за лексику и подразумеваемые сцены сексуального характера.  
> Примечание автора: Это еще одна очень мрачная глава. Я не рассчитывала, что все пойдет этим путем, но вот оно как обернулось. Я полагаю, что это то, что происходит, когда вы проникаете в голову Сэндза. Вы просто не знаете, где все закончится.  
> И еще раз спасибо Melody, моей бете, за то, что она остается верной мне, даже когда Сэндз угрожает ей физической расправой. Детка, ты жжешь.

     Пробуждение было странным. И немного пугающим.  
      В его постели кто-то был.  
      Последний раз, когда это случилось, с ним в постели лежала честный агент «Я его дочь» Ахедрес. Последний раз, когда это случилось, он схлопотал две пули и лишился глаз.  
      Следующим тревожным осознанием было то, что это не его постель. Не его комната.  
      А затем навалилась правда. Это была комната Эля. Это была постель Эля. И это крепко спящий Эль лежал рядом с ним.  
      «Вот дерьмо».  
      Сэндз сдержал стон. Он не мог. Они не могли.  
      Но память, которая никогда не была его лучшим другом, подбросила мешанину воспоминаний, недвусмысленно напомнивших ему, что – о, да, они, несомненно, могли.  
      На этот раз подавить стон оказалось куда тяжелее.  
      Он лежал на правом боку, темные очки врезались ему в надбровную дугу и висок. Он лежал спиной к Элю, что было нехорошо, совсем нехорошо, потому что так было труднее защитить себя, если Эль попробует выкинуть что-нибудь. К счастью, мариачи крепко спал, тоненько присвистывая носом, что Сэндз ненавидел.  
      Медленно, вздрагивая при каждом движении, Сэндз повернулся на спину.  
      Эль не шевельнулся.  
      Отлично. Он должен тихо встать. Не теряя самообладания. Хотя бы до тех пор, пока не будет достаточно далеко от Эля.  
      Итак. Прошлая ночь. Это было плохо? Не было ни одного момента, когда бы он не держал все под жестким контролем, а это, леди и джентльмены, друзья и соседи, то, что на самом деле имеет значение. И, что правда, он получил от этого некоторое наслаждение, которое было единственным, что он искал в сексе. Трах был хорошим, но он не является самым главным в жизни, как представляют себе многие люди. Сэндз никогда не возражал против секса, когда подворачивалась такая возможность, но если и нет, то что ж. Невелика потеря.  
      Так что это был интересный вопрос. Будет ли теперь такая возможность подворачиваться чаще? Какое, скажите на милость, у Эля, самого скованного мариачи во всем мире, может быть мнение на этот счет?  
      Сэндзу пришло на ум, что сейчас, наверное, самое время прикинуть, где поблизости может находиться пистолет. Самое то время.  
      Он не сомневался, что прошлой ночью Эль был с мужчиной в первый раз. Мариачи был довольно трогательно растерян и смущен, не уверен в себе и в том, что нужно делать. Хотя он и сам не был экспертом, Сэндз радовался возможности в кои-то веки контролировать, быть ведущим Эля-ведомого. Да, это было здорово. Он не мог этого отрицать.  
      Вопрос в том, что будет Эль делать сегодня. Если мариачи почувствует, что его мужская гордость была оскорблена, не подтолкнет ли его это сделать что-нибудь?  
      «Он не станет».  
       _– Да? Хочешь пари? Я думаю, будет лучше, если мы уберемся отсюда, пока он не проснулся и не решил, что эти дыры на твоем лице выглядят вполне привлекательно._  
      Сэндз, содрогнувшись, сел на кровати, откинув простыню с ног. Как бы он ни ненавидел этот голос, пришлось согласиться, что тут он прав.  
      А затем Сэндз вдруг осознал, что прошлой ночью не слышал голос. Ни разу за все время, что они с Элем, ну… занимались тем, чем занимались.  
      Что было крайне интересно.  
      Он двигался так медленно, как только мог, не желая потревожить Эля. Не было и мысли о том, чтобы остаться здесь. Он должен убраться. Сейчас. Он должен быть далеко отсюда, когда Эль проснется. Если повезет, он сможет добраться до своей комнаты, принять душ и переодеться, и когда Эль проснется, то, возможно, подумает, что это был всего лишь сон.  
      Неожиданно новая мысль пронзила его. Что, если Чиклет сегодня опять приедет рано и застанет их в таком виде?  
      Сэндз вскочил с постели.  
      Ему немедленно захотелось съежиться. Было раннее утро, судя по температуре воздуха и тому, что он ощущал своей обнаженной кожей.  
      «Вот дерьмо. Вот же дерьмо».  
      Как только его ноги коснулись пола, Сэндз двинулся вперед – нужно было убраться из этой комнаты, и быстро. Он сделал два шага, постепенно ускоряясь, а затем наступил на валявшееся на полу скомканное одеяло, потерял равновесие, хаотично замахал руками и, сыпля проклятьями, с грохотом упал.  
      Скрипнули пружины матраса. Эль приподнялся и сел.  
      – Что… Сэндз?  
      – Вот дерьмо, – пробормотал Сэндз.  
      – Сэндз? – голос у Эля был сонный и немного смущенный, но не злой.  
      Сэндз остался там, где был: растянувшись, на полу, печально осознающий свою наготу, однако упорно отказывающийся прикрыться. Пусть Эль смотрит. Конечно. Они вполне могут продолжить это безобразие. Теперь нет смысла притворяться, будто ничего не было.  
      Пружины заскрипели снова, затем умолкли. Эль издал слабый звук.  
      «Больно, правда? Прошлой ночью я предупреждал тебя, но ты сказал, что тебе все равно, ты хочешь этого. Спорим, сегодня твое настроение изменилось, приятель».  
      Как ни крути, этой ночью он не был особо нежен. Он помнил короткие вздохи Эля от смеси боли и наслаждения, когда его бедра приподнимались над кроватью.  
      После этого единственного звука Эль ничего больше не сказал. Сэндзу пришло на ум, что, вероятно, мариачи просто не знает, что сказать. Пробуждение рядом с голым мужиком, несомненно, находилось в конце списка вещей, которые Эль мог себе представить.  
      Образ широко раскрытых в недоумении глаз на обычно суровом лице Эля вызвал у Сэндза усмешку. Он немного расслабился, позволив своим коленям раскинуться, давая Элю хороший обзор – если мариачи чувствует себя этим утром достаточно смелым, чтобы смотреть на него.  
      – Ну, – протянул он, – ты не спросишь, как я люблю яйца?  
      – Что? – вырвалось у Эля.  
      – Хочешь сказать, что не собираешься приготовить мне завтрак? – поинтересовался Сэндз, с трудом сдерживая смех. Неужели это он волновался насчет реакции Эля? Даже боялся? Оглядываясь назад, смешно было думать, что он испытывал подобные чувства. Пожалуй, он был в порядке. Ничего не было. Ничего вообще.  
      Эль недовольно крякнул.  
      – Готовь сам, – огрызнулся он. Покрывало было отброшено, заскрипели пружины – Эль встал и вымелся из комнаты, голоногий и голозадый.  
      Сэндз недолго посидел на полу, посмеиваясь над собой и чувствуя себя просто отлично. Через некоторое время он поднялся на ноги. Ему нужна была одежда, но будь он проклят, если станет ползать на карачках и искать ее. Позже он сможет потребовать ее у Эля. Вытянув перед собой правую руку, обшаривая воздух на предмет невидимых преград, он направился прочь из комнаты Эля.  
      Справа по коридору в ванной шумела вода. Несмотря на громкий звук, Сэндз был уверен, что слышит, как мариачи что-то бормочет себе под нос.  
      Смеясь, Сэндз прошел по коридору и завернул в свою комнату. Закрыл за собой дверь.  
      В тот момент, когда щелкнул замок, он перестал смеяться. Сделал один шаг вперед, и мир окутала серая дымка шума. Он самым некрасивым образом опустился на пол.  
      Ему было холодно. Господи, когда здесь стало так холодно? Дрожа, он пополз по ковру к кровати. Вытянул руку и нащупал одеяло, потянул за него и стащил с кровати, а затем обернул вокруг плеч.  
       _– Чем ты думал?_ – взвизгнул голос. _– Господи Иисусе, ты знаешь, что он может с тобой сотворить? Какого черта я вообще тут делаю? Если бы я все те разы знал, что тебе это нравится, то абсолютно уверен, что не стал бы ошиваться поблизости. Какого хрена с тобой происходит?_  
      – Нет, – прошептал Сэндз и прислонился к кровати. Он не мог перестать трястись. – Нет. Мне это не нравилось. Я ненавижу это.  
       _– Да, точно. Уж мне-то не лги._  
      – Мне это не нравилось, – повторил Сэндз, на этот раз громче. Он опустил голову и, сжавшись, сцепил руки на затылке. Сжавшись, чтобы никто не смог увидеть его, никто не смог узнать, что он здесь.  
      Голос лишь расхохотался. Он ненавидел его, всегда ненавидел, даже когда защищал. Голос ненавидел его по той же причине, по которой он ненавидел сам себя: за бессилие и, в первую очередь, за потребность в защите. Голос убеждал его взять контроль, найти равновесие и удерживать его, делать что угодно, лишь бы быть уверенным, что он всегда, всегда сверху и держит все под контролем.  
      «Тебе это нравилось». Так перед смертью сказал дядя Томми. Прямо перед тем, как пули вонзились в его тело, он прекратил хныкать и скулить и обрел некоторую твердость: «Тебе это нравилось, маленькая шлюшка, и не говори мне, что это не так».  
      Он ничего не сказал. Он позволил пистолетам стать своим единственным ответом. Грохот выстрелов, и тело дяди Томми почти ритмично дергается из стороны в сторону от каждого попадания, пока наконец не падает в передней. Нет, ему это никогда не нравилось.  
      Но прошлой ночью все было по-другому. Прошлой ночью он прикоснулся первым, и он был главным. Прошлой ночью они смеялись, когда их подбородки сталкивались, и он улыбался, когда Эль издал низкий стон удовлетворения. Прошлая ночь была полна наслаждения, не боли.  
       _– Это не имеет значения!_ – заорал голос. – _Ты не можешь доверять ему! Все они поначалу милые!_  
      Верно. Очень верно. Черт, Ахедрес любила после свернуться калачиком рядом с ним и иногда играла с его волосами. Он просил ее перестать, говорил, что не хочет, чтобы с ним обращались, как с ребенком, но глубоко внутри ему это нравилось, и он никогда не протестовал всерьез.  
      И посмотрите теперь, что из этого вышло.  
       _– Ой, погоди. Не можешь посмотреть. Глаз-то нет. Извини, оговорился._  
      Сэндз заскулил. Нет. Нет. Прошлой ночью голос молчал. Прошлая ночь была его решением, его выбором. Прошлой ночью, пока руки мариачи исследовали его тело, он чувствовал себя не пойманным, не паникующим, но цельным. Ему было хорошо.  
       _– Не имеет значения, не имеет значения,_ – монотонно бубнил голос  
      – Перестань, – простонал он. – Прекрати это, просто прекрати, разве ты не можешь хоть один раз оставить меня в покое? Не можешь позволить мне иметь это?  
      Голос смеялся.  
      – Остановись, – умолял он. – Остановись, пожалуйста, просто остановись.  
      Раздался громкий стук в дверь. Чей-то голос позвал его по имени.  
      Сэндз вскинул голову. Сердце в панике заколотилось. Дядя Томми нашел его! Дядя собирается снова делать это с ним, и он не может сбежать.  
      – Нет, – прошептал он. – Нет. – Он опустил голову на колени.  
      Стук повторился. Дверь открылась.  
      Рыдая от стыда и страха, он остался на месте. Негде было прятаться, некуда бежать.  
      И голос, его единственный друг и защитник, ушел.  
      Кто-то опустился на колени рядом с ним. Сэндз съежился и отпрянул, вжимаясь в кровать. Он изо всех сил вцепился в одеяло, пытаясь прикрыться.  
      Долгое время спустя он почувствовал, что его тянут вперед. Вокруг него обвились руки. Сэндз не боролся. Зачем утруждать себя? Борьба лишь приведет к тому, что это будет больнее и продлится дольше. Если он был тих и неподвижен, иногда это проходило не так плохо.  
      Руки обняли его крепче. Они качали его вперед и назад, убаюкивая. Голос начал петь. Это был глубокий голос, приятный голос. Никто раньше не пел ему.  
      Глубоко внутри, единственной частью своего разума, сохраняющей подобие ясности, Сэндз узнавал этот голос. Он знал этот голос. Тот принадлежал сильным рукам, рукам, которые так нежно прикасались к нему этой ночью, словно боялись, что он рассыплется, если надавить посильнее.  
      И они были нежными теперь, когда обнимали его, пока он рыдал, оплакивая не себя, но того невинного мальчика, и все то, что этот мальчик потерял и никогда уже не обретет вновь.  
      Сон не был приятным. Как и большинство его снов.  
      Начало сентября. Фактически первый день учебы. Сейчас ему восемь, он отметил свой день рождения летом. Отметил, не отпраздновал. Не было праздничного пирога и мороженого, не было подарков. Он пригласил самого себя на вечеринку, но потом забыл придти.  
      Сегодня он идет в школу с большей охотой, чем обычно. Дядя Томми вернулся в Калифорнию два дня назад, и он проведет весь день в школе, избавленный от ужаса и тоски дома.  
      Жизнь прекрасна.  
      Он видит других детей, собирающихся группками на площадке, и ускоряет шаг. Большинство этих детей ему не нравится, и они не любят его, но в данный момент они кажутся ему ангелами, спустившимися с небес, чтобы спасти его. С другими детьми он будет в безопасности.  
      Один из них показывает на него.  
      – Эй, это же Шелллл-дон, – нараспев говорит мальчишка до тошноты приторным голоском. Его зовут Маркус Аллен, и он любит носить спортивные футболки. Сегодня футболка красная с белым, с огромной тройкой на груди.  
      Он спотыкается и замедляет шаг.  
      Дети на площадке поворачиваются, чтобы посмотреть. Они видят его. Они смеются.  
      Он останавливается. Внезапно он ненавидит их всех. Эти дети не проводили лето, запертыми в собственном доме, убегая от цепких рук. Они не слушали, как плачущая мать объясняет, что есть некоторые вещи, о которых не говорят, никогда. Они не бледны, не нервничают. Они провели лето, играя на детских площадках с друзьями, отдыхая в лагерях, загорая и обдирая коленки.  
      Он угрюмо идет по площадке. Звенит звонок, и начинаются уроки. Худой парень в очках подходит к нему и здоровается. Этот парень – единственный, кто когда-либо выказывал ему хоть какое-то дружелюбие.  
      – Иди на хер, – рычит он и расталкивает двух девочек, чтобы первым войти в класс.  
      Их новую учительницу зовут миссис Хоуторн. Когда она зачитывает поименный список, то глядит на каждого мальчика или девочку и улыбается. Добравшись до его имени, она слегка запинается от удивления. Когда она смотрит на него, в ее улыбке читается жалость – жалость учителя к ученику, которого, как она знает, будет дразнить каждый задира в ее классе.  
      Он смотрит на нее и решает, что ненавидит и ее тоже.  
      Первое, о чем их просит миссис Хоуторн – это написать страницу на тему «Как я провел лето». Она раздает бумагу и карандаши тем детям, которые оказались настолько тупы, что забыли, что идут в школу, и оставили свои принадлежности дома. Все вынимают тетради и начинают с трудом выцарапывать слова.  
      Он смотрит на чистую страницу. «Как я провел лето».  
       _– Ну их на хрен. Они ничего не знают,_ – замечает голос в его голове.  
      Он чуть выпрямляется. Ему все еще кажется немного удивительным, что никто больше не слышит этот голос. Только он. Это его секрет. У голоса нет имени, но он думает, что тот слегка похож на Джима Фелпса из сериала «Миссия невыполнима»*. Секретный агент, шпион. Настолько умный и ловкий, что никто не знает, что он существует.  
      Он осознает, что почти плачет. О чем он может написать? О дне, когда он спрятался в туалете, и дядя Томми избил его за попытку схитрить? О дне, когда ушла миссис Джонсон и бросила на него полный такой жалости взгляд, что он швырнул в нее вилку? Они должны читать свои сочинения вслух перед всем классом. Как он может рассказать им о том, как вода в ванной розовеет от его собственной крови?  
       _– Позволь мне взять дело в свои руки,_ – говорит голос.  
      Но это школа. Это не место для того, чтобы отключаться. Голос может брать верх дома, но не здесь. Он сопротивляется.  
      – Нет.  
       _– Ты облажаешься и сделаешь все не так. Дай мне сделать это._  
      – Нет! – кричит он. Он ломает свой новехонький карандаш пополам.  
      Миссис Хоуторн за своим столом испуганно смотрит на него.  
      – Шелдон, что случилось?  
      Он швыряет в нее половинки своего карандаша.  
      – Пошла на хер! Ты не заставишь меня делать это!  
      Класс издает единый изумленный вздох. Глаза миссис Хоуторн распахиваются очень широко. На ее бледных щеках расцветают пятна румянца.  
      Она указывает на дверь.  
      – В кабинет директора. Живо.  
      Он хватает свой лист бумаги и сминает его в шарик. Перед этим он видит, что в какой-то момент написал «Я тебя ненавижу», по меньшей мере, десять раз.  
      Он не помнит, как делал это.  
      Он покидает класс и захлопывает за собой дверь. Идет по коридору, свободный человек. Он думает, что станет секретным агентом, как Джим Фелпс, как голос в его голове. Потом он станет шпионом, и никто даже не будет знать, что он здесь.  
      Он усмехается и выбегает из дверей школы. Ему нравится идея быть невидимым. Очень нравится.  
      Звук голосов вернул Сэндза к действительности.  
      – Что случилось?  
      В тот же момент он осознал две вещи. Во-первых, что он все еще на полу, убаюкиваемый Элем в объятиях.  
      Во-вторых, что под одеялом он по-прежнему ужасающе голый.  
      – Дурной сон, – ответил Эль. – Почему ты не в школе?  
      – Я не хочу туда идти, – признался Чиклет.  
      Знал ли Эль, что он проснулся? Мариачи сидел возле кровати, прислонившись к ней для опоры. Голова Сэндза покоилась на его плече. Должно быть, он шевельнулся, когда пришел в себя – конечно, Эль знал, что он уже не спит.  
      – Ты должен пойти, – уговаривал Эль.  
      Эль знал. Сэндз слышал это в его голосе. Эль знал и оберегал его секрет. Эта мысль наполнила его хрупкой благодарностью и тусклым гневом. Однако ни одна из эмоций не была достаточно яркой. Прямо сейчас у него не было на это сил.  
      – Я хочу остаться, – упрямо заявил Чиклет.  
      – Хорошо, – согласился Эль. – Разбери кровать.  
      – Sí. – Зашуршало постельное белье.  
      Руки Эля сжались вокруг него, и Сэндз напрягся. Но Эль лишь поднял его и положил на кровать, укрыл одеялом и всем остальным.  
      Тут же, хотя он должен был просто лежать, будто спящий человек, которым, как предполагалось, он и являлся, Сэндз свернулся в клубок.  
      – Ой, он проснулся, – заметил Чиклет.  
      – Нет. – Что-то зашелестело, затем кровать справа от него прогнулась, когда на нее опустился Эль. – Ты запер за собой входную дверь?  
      – Что? Ох! – испуганно воскликнул Чиклет. – Пойду проверю. – Его легкие шаги поспешно удалились из комнаты.  
      Сэндз ощутил приближение руки и напрягся. Рука погладила его по щеке, затем потянулась и сняла с него очки.  
      Ему пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы остаться безмолвным.  
      Что-то коснулось его лица. Полоска мягкой черной ткани, которую он использовал, чтобы прикрыть глаза по ночам. Он покорно повернул голову, чтобы Эль мог правильно одеть ее. Тот завязал узелок у него на затылке.  
      – Не слишком туго?  
      Сэндз чуть покачал головой.  
      Чиклет рысцой прибежал обратно.  
      – Она заперта, – задыхаясь, вымолвил он.  
      – Хорошо, – приглушенно ответил Эль.  
      Чиклет понял намек.  
      – Он спит?  
      – Да, – произнес Эль. Кровать прогнулась немного сильнее, затем вернулась на место: Эль встал. – Дадим ему поспать. Ему нужен отдых.  
      – С ним все будет в порядке? – спросил Чиклет с тревогой.  
      Эль ответил не сразу. Наконец он сказал:  
      – Я не знаю.  
      Они пошли к двери. Чиклет явно хотел задержаться, и тогда послышался голос Эля, выгоняющего его в коридор. Дверь тихонько закрылась.  
      Сэндз лежал очень тихо.  
      Долгое время спустя он провалился в сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Имеется в виду сериал «Миссия невыполнима», выходивший в США с 1966 по 1973 год на канале CBS и повторно крутившийся каналом ABC с 1988 по 1995 год. Роль агента Джеймса Фелпса исполнял в нем Питер Грейвз.


	10. Разговор

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дисклеймер: Эль и Сэндз принадлежат Роберту Родригезу, с которым наверняка случится сердечный приступ, если он узнает, что я сделала с его любимыми персонажами.  
> Прим. перев.: Это точно. Что она только с ними не делала!   
> Рейтинг: R за лексику, темы «для взрослых» и сцены сексуального характера.  
> Примечание автора: Это снова мрачный кусок. Я правда не хотела! Я смертельно боялась за жизни их обоих, пока писала начало главы. Но где-то с середины дело пошло лучше. Клянусь. И после нее, обещаю, будет легче. Я даже смеялась, когда писала 11-ю главу.  
> Кроме того, читателям, которым не нравится слэш, следует остерегаться самого конца этой главы.  
> Снова респект Melody. Детка, я уже использовала для тебя все варианты благодарности.

      Этой ночью, когда Чиклет отправился домой, Эль вошел в комнату Сэндза и закрыл дверь.  
      Сэндз лежал там, где Эль его оставил. Казалось, он вообще не шевелился. Но Эль знал, что он в какой-то момент вставал, потому что сейчас Сэндз был полностью одет, а одеяло было сдвинуто на сторону, смято и наполовину свешивалось с кровати.  
      – Хочешь перекусить чего-нибудь? – спросил Эль.  
      Сэндз ничего не ответил.  
      Эль нахмурился. Он ненавидел это. Он мог справиться почти со всеми причудами Сэндза, кроме этого, этой депрессии.  
      – Мальчик ушел домой, – сообщил он, потом решил рискнуть и присел на кровать. Сэндз напрягся, но не отодвинулся.  
      Эль сцепил руки на коленях.  
      – Ты сказал, что чуть не убил меня, после предательства Фидео. Почему?  
Сендз ничего не ответил.  
      – Нам нужно поговорить, – настаивал Эль. – И ты это знаешь.  
      Да, и о многом. Например, о прошлой ночи. Он никогда не думал, что однажды сможет провести ночь в постели с мужчиной, что сможет испытать то, что испытал. Он был слегка напуган собственными реакциями и беспокоился о том, что они значат для него. Хотел поговорить о том, что произошло, и понять – вдруг, ну, мало ли, – вдруг Сэндз чувствовал то же самое.  
      Весь день эти мысли мучили его, заставляя пальцы сбиваться с мелодии на струнах гитары и вынуждая его держаться с Чиклетом холодно и отстраненно. Эль осознавал, что делает, но был не в силах остановиться, даже когда пытался напомнить себе, что мальчик два дня назад тоже был травмирован. Однако даже боль Чиклета не могла просочиться сквозь оцепенение, окружавшее его мозг с прошлой ночи. И ничто не могло.  
      До сих пор. Вид лежащего на постели Сэндза, такого хрупкого и неподвижного, позволило Элю прогнать прочь предательские мысли. Они могут поговорить об этом потом, да – он будет настаивать на этом – но сейчас нужно подумать о своем друге.  
      – Пошел на хер, – хрипло заявил Сэндз. – Убирайся. Оставь меня.  
      – Нет, – сказал Эль, зная, что одним этим словом пересек линию фронта. – Я подумал, что возможно, тебе нужно время, но теперь я думаю, что зря оставил тебя одного на весь день. Тебе надо было бежать от своих мыслей, приятель, а не утонуть в них.  
      Сэндз ничего не ответил, но по его напрягшейся челюсти, Эль понял, что тот злится.  
      И поэтому тщательно следил, чтобы рука Сэндза не поползла к подушке и спрятанному под ней пистолету.  
      – Я не так хотел это сделать, – заметил Эль. – Снаружи чудесная ночь. Пойдем, посидим вдвоем.  
      – Оставь меня в покое, – повторил Сэндз ледяным тоном.  
      Эль уловил предостерегающие нотки, но не сдвинулся с места.  
      – Пожалуйста, – попросил он.  
      Сэндз дернулся, скользнул рукой под подушку и вытянул пистолет. Он выстрелил, и Эль скатился с кровати и растянулся на полу.  
      Он глянул вверх и увидел, что Сэндз свесился с края кровати, поводя пистолетом и намереваясь пристрелить его. Эль пополз по полу и забился в тесное пространство под кроватью. Пуля отколола щепку от пола в том месте, где только что была его голова. Он сильнее оттолкнулся ногами, скользнув глубже под кровать. Вторая пуля прошила подошву его ботинка, проделав в ней желобок, но не ранив Эля.  
      – Я собираюсь нахрен убить тебя, – безразличным тоном сообщил Сэндз.       Отсутствие эмоций в его голосе испугало Эля. Он хотел спровоцировать агента на какую-нибудь реакцию, но это было куда больше того, на что он рассчитывал.  
      В тот момент, когда матрас выправился – Сэндз слез с кровати, – Эль выбрался с другой стороны и быстро вскочил на ноги.  
      – Не надо, – попросил он, подняв руку.  
      Сэндз развернулся и открыл огонь, целясь почти так же, как всегда. Зная это, Эль пригнулся сразу же, как только слова вылетели у него изо рта, так что пуля, предназначенная для его черепа, вместо этого разбила окно позади.  
      – Не надо! – крикнул Эль. – Просто послушай меня! – Он достал собственный пистолет, который крайне предусмотрительно захватил с собой, когда шел сюда, и взвел курок.  
      Услышав звук, Сэндз замер и оскалился:  
      – Собираешься пристрелить меня, Эль?  
      – Только если придется, – произнес Эль.  
      – О, думаю, тебе придется, – заверил его Сэндз. – В самом деле, почему бы мне просто не сэкономить тебе пулю? Помнишь это? – язвительно спросил он, напоминая о той ночи, когда они сидели в доме Эля в Вилла де Кос, напиваясь и исповедуясь друг другу. – Мы не хотим, чтобы ты тратил на меня одну из своих драгоценных пуль. – Он приставил дуло пистолета к своему виску.  
      – Нет, – слабо выдохнул Эль.  
      – Нет? Почему нет? Назови мне хотя бы одну достойную причину не делать этого, – рявкнул Сэндз.  
      Эль судорожно искал, что сказать – и не мог придумать ничего, во что бы мог поверить Сэндз.  
      – Ну же, Эль! – крикнул Сэндз.  
      Он на самом деле имеет в виду это, с ужасом осознал Эль. Он просит Эля дать ему причину оставаться в живых, и если Эль не сможет ее назвать, собирается нажать на курок.  
      «Santo Dios, что я должен сказать?»  
      Ну ладно. Начнем с очевидного.  
      – Подумай, как будет себя чувствовать Чиклет.  
      Сэндз покачал головой. Дуло пистолета глубоко вдавилось в полоску черного шелка, закрывающую его висок.  
      – Старайся лучше.  
      – Тогда подумай, как себя буду чувствовать я, – проговорил Эль.  
      – Ой, прошу тебя, – усмехнулся Сэндз. – Возможно, ты будешь танцевать от радости и плевать на мою могилу. Попробуй еще.  
      – Я не буду, – тихо сказал Эль.  
      – Я сказал, _попробуй еще_ , – в этот раз в голосе Сэндза безошибочно улавливалась дрожь.  
      Что он может сказать? Боже милостивый, что он может сказать, чтобы стоящий перед ним сломленный человек поверил в это?  
      – Потому что я хочу тебя, – выдавил он.  
      – Что? – переспросил Сэндз.  
      – Я хотел тебя и раньше, – запинаясь, выговорил Эль, ощущая, как к щекам приливает кровь. Он едва ли не стыдился себя, вспоминая, как умолял прошлой ночью, как отдался на волю чувств. Прошлой ночью он позволил Сэндзу делать с собой такие вещи, о которых никогда и не думал. – И потом… прошлой ночью… – Он сглотнул. – Я хочу тебя.  
      – Не годится, Эль, – ответил Сэндз с фальшивым весельем. – Я ущербный, помнишь? Попробуй еще. – Он с такой силой вдавил дуло себе в висок, что его голова склонилась набок. – Это твой последний шанс.  
      «Он действительно собирается это сделать, – подумал Эль. – Я не могу сказать ничего, что бы заставило его передумать. Мое молчание служит лишь оправданием для него. Он может свалить вину на меня».  
      И внезапно он понял. Мысли о вине подсказали ему правильный ответ.  
      Эль вздернул подбородок.  
      – Если ты сейчас это сделаешь, они победят. Твой дядя, Барильо, Ахедрес, Белинда Харрисон. Все они. Они победят. Ты этого хочешь?  
      Сэндз оставался совершенно неподвижным. Наверное, в миллионный раз с тех пор, как они встретились, Эль отчаянно желал иметь возможность заглянуть в глаза этого человека и увидеть, что он чувствует. Он часто задавался вопросом, насколько отличалось бы их прошлое, если бы Сэндз не лишился глаз. Насколько быстрее они могли бы стать друзьями, если бы имели возможность обмениваться искренними взглядами, узнавать правду, просто посмотрев друг другу в глаза?  
      – Подумай, – продолжал Эль твердо, молясь про себя, чтобы голос его не подвел. – Это то, чего они хотели. Каждый из них по-своему старался заставить тебя поверить, что ты ничто. Но это неправда. Если бы это было правдой, сегодня тебя бы здесь не было.  
      Должно быть, что-то из того, что он сказал, попало в цель, так как дыхание Сэндза изменилось. Он выглядел более взволнованным. Однако не убрал от виска пистолет, и это было нехорошо.  
      – В этой деревне живет маленький мальчик, который любит тебя, – начал Эль.  
      Сэндз вздрогнул.  
      – Отвратительный наркокартель лежит в развалинах благодаря тебе.  
Хорхе Рамирез смог обрести покой в последние месяцы своей жизни благодаря тебе.  
      Эль убрал свой пистолет и сделал на пробу шаг вперед, хотя их все еще разделяла кровать.  
      – И я снова нашел кого-то, кого смог впустить в свое сердце.  
      Сэндз захохотал. Это был грубый отвратительный смех.  
      Эль начал потихоньку продвигаться вокруг кровати. Он не особо старался приглушить свои шаги, но все еще двигался бесшумно.  
      – Мы уедем отсюда, – сказал он. – Вместе. Направимся куда-нибудь, где нас никто не знает. Мы начнем сначала.  
      – Слишком поздно, – прошептал Сэндз. Он дрожал. Пистолет начал медленно опускаться, но был все еще нацелен в его голову.  
      – Нет, – ответил Эль. – Никогда не бывает слишком поздно. Ты научил меня этому.  
      Лицо Сэндза исказила мука.  
      – Не смей! Твою мать, не смей делать это со мной! – Он неуклюже шагнул назад. Теперь пистолет был направлен на Эля.  
      Эль замедлил шаг, но не остановился. Он был твердо уверен, что Сэндз не застрелит его, но все еще был настороже.  
      – Я никогда… – несчастным голосом прошептал Сэндз, качая головой. – Никогда…  
      – Я знаю, – проговорил Эль. Теперь он был достаточно близко, чтобы иметь возможность протянуть руку и забрать у Сэндза пистолет.  
      – Я никогда не хотел этого! – прорыдал Сэндз. – О господи, я был всего лишь ребенком! О господи… – Его колени подломились.  
      Эль подхватил его. Пистолет стукнулся об пол.  
      Позже, когда рыдания Сэндза стали тише, он слабо пихнул Эля в грудь.  
      – Пусти меня.  
      Они сидели на полу: Эль, прислонившись к кровати, Сэндз – в его руках. Совсем как этим утром – господи, неужели это произошло всего лишь двенадцать часов назад? – но с одним незначительным отличием. Сейчас он чувствовал, что обнимает мужчину из плоти и крови. Утром ему казалось, будто он обнимает куклу.  
      – Это то, что ты хочешь? – уточнил Эль. – Или ты думаешь, что должен хотеть этого?  
      Сэндз напрягся, затем внезапно сгорбился.  
      – Твою мать, – пробормотал он и снова позволил себе прислонить голову к плечу Эля.  
      Эль раздумывал, что он должен сказать теперь. Для него это тоже было в новинку.  
      – Ты…  
      Сэндз пошевелился.  
      – Ты мог бы просто… ничего не говорить? Ладно?  
      Эль кивнул и закрыл глаза. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он держал кого-то в объятиях, но он полагал, что еще больше времени прошло с тех пор, как кто-то обнимал Сэндза. Если оставить в стороне нынешнее утро, вполне возможно, что это вообще произошло первый раз за всю его жизнь.  
      От этой мысли Элю хотелось плакать.  
      Так что они просто сидели.  
      Некоторое время спустя Сэндз заговорил:  
      – Я подразумевал то, что сказал вчера. Я не собираюсь рассказывать тебе об этом. Ты не услышишь никаких кровавых подробностей.  
      – Я не хочу их слышать, – абсолютно искренне ответил Эль.  
      – Значит, все получилось, – заметил Сэндз.  
      Это было немного, но в этом было куда больше души, нежели он показал за весь день. Эль улыбнулся и сказал:  
      – А я имел в виду то, что сказал. Я все еще хочу тебя.  
      – Ты не должен.  
      Он нахмурился.  
      – Я не думаю о тебе так, как ты сказал.  
      – Ущербный? Нет ничего страшного, чтобы сказать это вслух, Эль. Я знаю, кто я.  
      – Нет. – Он обнял Сэндза крепче. – Это не так.  
      Сэндз вздохнул.  
      – Ты не в состоянии вернуть мне здравый рассудок одним своим желанием, Эль. Уж в этом поверь мне. И ты не можешь сделать меня нормальным.  
      Эль улыбнулся:  
      – Я бы этого не хотел.  
      Сэндз услышал улыбку в его голосе и застыл.  
      – Нехрен издеваться надо мной.  
      – Я не издеваюсь, – заявил Эль. – Я просто думаю, что если бы ты был нормальным, жизнь здесь была бы очень скучной.  
      Сэндз помолчал секунду, а потом хихикнул. Это был смех через силу – Эль очень хорошо это слышал – но все же это был смех.  
      «Все кончилось», – подумал Эль. О, в будущем, почти наверняка, будут еще бури, но сейчас они выжили. Худшее было позади.  
      Еще через некоторое время он собрался с духом и выпалил:  
      – Прошлая ночь была прекрасна.  
      Сэндз был удивлен: Эль понял это по тому, как дернулось его тело.  
      – Хмм.  
      Эль думал о наслаждениях, которые он знал с Каролиной. То, что он чувствовал прошлой ночью, было совершенно другим, и весьма неожиданным. Он никогда не представлял, что может оказаться в таком положении. Это было немного пугающе, немного неловко и очень интригующе.  
      – Я не знал, что могу получать удовольствие таким образом. В следующий раз…  
      – Ты на редкость уверен в себе, правда? – ухмыльнулся Сэндз. – Кто сказал, что будет следующий раз?  
      – А ты не хочешь, чтобы он был? – осторожно поинтересовался Эль, затаив дыхание. Возможно, было еще слишком рано спрашивать подобные вещи. Велик был шанс, что он просто все разрушил.  
      Но он надеялся, что Сэндз может сказать «да». Его другу было нужно что-то хорошее, за что можно ухватиться, что-то взамен болезненных воспоминаний прошлого.  
      К его огромному облегчению, Сэндз не взорвался. Он лишь вздохнул:  
      – Господи Иисусе, Эль, я просто пытаюсь пережить этот день, ясно?  
      – Ясно.  
      Воцарилась тишина. Сэндз немного поменял позу, но недостаточно, чтобы Эль подумал, будто он хочет освободиться.  
      – Ладно, так что в следующий раз?  
      Эль откашлялся. Неожиданно он застеснялся, словно парень, только что переживший первый сексуальный опыт. Его лицо и шею опалило колючим жаром.  
      – Я подумал… в следующий раз я бы хотел поменяться местами.  
      Сэндз выпрямился, натянутый, как струна, – всю умиротворенность как рукой сняло.  
      – Нет! Ни за что. – Он отпихнул руки Эля. – Отстань.  
      Эль мгновенно опустил руки. Его сердце ухнуло вниз.  
      – Что?  
      Сэндз отполз подальше. Он оставался на полу, но создалось впечатление, что он готов бежать в любую минуту. Он помотал головой.  
      – Нет. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я снова трахнул тебя, то я согласен. Но и только. Это все. Ты _не будешь_ платить мне тем же.  
      Эль надолго умолк, думая о том, что было сказано только что, и чувствуя себя невероятно глупо, что не подумал об этом раньше. Он вздохнул.  
      – Хорошо. Я могу это понять. Я не подумал… то есть я не отдавал себе отчет…  
      – Забудь об этом, – коротко ответил Сэндз. – У тебя куча недостатков, Эль, но никто бы не назвал тебя насильником.  
      Эль насупился.  
      – Большое спасибо.  
      – О господи, – вздохнул Сэндз. – Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.  
      Элю было обидно, но он строго сказал себе, что прямо сейчас не имеет права страдать. Прямо сейчас он должен забыть обо всех своих чувствах, о собственном смущении, тревоге за Чиклета, своей вине и печали из-за убийства Фидео – обо всем.  
      Прямо сейчас он должен быть здесь ради Сэндза.  
      – Хорошо, – согласился Эль и опять почувствовал себя невероятно одиноким, ощутил пустоту в своих руках.  
      – Ты вернешься обратно?  
      Сэндз покачал головой.  
      – Ох, я не думаю, что это было бы хорошей идеей, – протянул он. – Если я это сделаю, то лишь обменяю одного мифического защитника на другого. Возможно, потом я получу уже два комплекта голосов в голове, причем один будет с акцентом. Так что нет, спасибо, думаю, я останусь там, где нахожусь сейчас.  
      Эль вздрогнул. Его поразило, как Сэндз небрежно говорил о своем сумасшествии.  
      И он вспомнил, как ночью, перед тем как здесь появилась Белинда Харрисон, Сэндз выстрелил в него на кухне. «Снова мимо, хренов придурок. Я заодно со своим безумием».  
      В этом доме было слишком много воспоминаний. Начиная с того вечера, когда он приехал сюда в первый раз, и Сэндз пытался убить его, и заканчивая сегодняшним днем. Слишком много кошмаров.  
      – Думаю, мы должны уехать отсюда, – заявил он.  
      – Ну да. Большой план по «начинанию заново». – Сэндз покачал головой. – Повзрослей уже, Эль. Жизнь не то, что можно сделать заново. Говорят так в Мексике? Детишки играют и один из них лажает и выкрикивает: «Давай заново!» – и получает еще один шанс. В реальной жизни это не работает, и ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы это знать.  
      – Я не могу оставаться тут, – сказал Эль. – Я убил своего друга в гостиной.  
      Выражение лица Сэндза стало холодным.  
      – Тогда уезжай, – произнес он. – Тебя никто не держит.  
      «Ты можешь, – подумал Эль. – Если попросишь меня остаться».  
      К его удивлению Сэндз поднял руку, как будто предвосхищая любые возражения.  
      – Слушай, давай без споров, ладно? У меня нет сил на это. Не сегодня. – Он слабо улыбнулся Элю. – Хотя мы можем включить его в расписание на завтра, если хочешь.  
      – Нет, – мягко ответил Эль.  
      – Хорошо. Тогда давай просто помиримся. – Сэндз скользнул к Элю. – Как ни крути, я должен поблагодарить тебя.  
      – Поблагодарить за что? – спросил Эль и отклонился к кровати, когда Сэндз вторгся в его личное пространство.  
      – Не знаю, – пожал плечами Сэндз. – За спасение моей жизни? Или твоей? Это имеет значение?  
      Он поцеловал Эля.  
      Эль застонал и вернул поцелуй, но снова отодвинулся от возникшего ощущения неправильности, еще большего, чем было этой ночью. Это было нехорошо.  
      Он прервал поцелуй.  
      – Мне не нужна твоя благодарность, – сказал он. – Не так. – Он вновь застонал, когда рука Сэндза коснулась его между ног.  
      – Это не благодарность, – прошептал Сэндз и снова поцеловал его.  
      С огромным усилием Эль заставил себя встать, оставив Сэндза коленопреклоненным на полу у своих ног.  
      – Нет, – прохрипел он. – Не так.  
      Рот Сэндза сжался в тонкую линию.  
      – Я понял, – горько ответил он.  
      Эль озадаченно покачал головой:  
      – Я сказал, что хочу тебя и имел в виду именно это. Но я не хочу, чтобы это снова случилось подобным образом.  
      – Каким образом? – прошипел Сэндз и поднялся на ноги. – Ты думаешь, я так расплачиваюсь за то, что ты добр ко мне?  
      – А разве нет? – парировал Эль.  
      Сэндз ударил его. Голова Эля дернулась в сторону. Он пошатнулся, но не упал.  
      – Да пошел ты, – буркнул Сэндз.  
      Эль смотрел на него, охваченный противоречивыми побуждениями. Он хотел убраться из комнаты с высоко поднятой головой. Но в то же время он жаждал схватить Сэндза и целовать его, пока тот не начнет задыхаться; его тело содрогалось от желания – так же, как прошлой ночью.  
      В итоге выбор оказался прост. Он слишком долго отрекался от себя. Сегодня ночью он не станет отрекаться. Эль шагнул вперед, схватил Сэндза за запястья и поцеловал его.  
      В этом поцелуе не было ни капли нежности. Он был полон беспомощного разочарования и неистовой жажды. Эль делал со ртом Сэндза все, что хотел, но этого было мало, он по-прежнему хотел большего. Это могло бы продолжаться, пока он не рухнет от нехватки воздуха, но вдруг его рот наполнил медно-соленый привкус крови, и, испугавшись, он резко отдернул голову.  
      Губа Сэндза кровоточила.  
      Охваченный ужасом, Эль качнулся назад.  
      – Боже мой.  
      Сэндз засмеялся и слизнул кровь с губы.  
      – Не беспокойся, Эль. Ты не можешь сделать ничего такого, что причинило бы мне боль.  
      Он говорил довольно беспечно, но Эль знал, что это ложь. Сэндз дрожал.  
      Эль почувствовал себя плохо. Разве не он клялся, что никогда не причинит боль этому человеку?  
      – Мне очень жаль, – выдохнул он, шагнул вперед и обнял Сэндза. Он поцеловал ранку на его губе. – Прости меня. – Он покрыл лицо Сэндза легкими поцелуями: прошелся по его щеке, по тонкому шраму, оставшемуся с того дня в доме наркокартеля, и поднялся выше. Очень нежно он коснулся губами полоски черного шелка в том месте, где когда-то был правый глаз Сэндза.  
      Сэндз отшатнулся, и Эль мгновенно напрягся.  
      – Больно?  
      – Н-нет, – слабо отозвался Сэндз. – Ты просто удивил меня.  
      – Хорошо, – сказал Эль. – Я хочу, чтобы между нами больше не было боли.  
      – Было бы лучше, если бы ты так и думал, – произнес Сэндз, и его голос слегка дрожал.  
      – Я так и думаю, – выдохнул Эль.  
      Сэндз поцеловал его. В этом поцелуе была страсть, и не было ярости. Он был ведущим в этом поцелуе, и Эль был счастлив уступить ему.  
      Он позволил Сэндзу развернуть себя и толкнуть к кровати. Его ноги запнулись о матрас, и он упал навзничь. Сердце бешено колотилось. Он хотел этого. Господи, как он этого хотел.  
      Вопросы о том, что правильно, а что нет, внезапно утратили смысл.


	11. Игра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эль играет в игру.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дисклеймер: Не мое.  
> Прим. перев.: Пичаль…  
> Рейтинг: R за лексику и сцены сексуального характера  
> Примечание автора: Некоторые люди сказали мне, что были разочарованы Элем в конце 10-й главы. И – что куда хуже – я тоже. Но, думаю, он продвинется далеко вперед, искупая это. Я надеюсь.  
> Как всегда, спасибо моей бете Melody. И всем, кто прочел и потратил время на отзыв. Ребята, мне всегда нравится слушать вас.

      Эля разбудили солнечный свет и рука.  
      Он лежал на боку, лицом к разбитому окну и утреннему солнцу. Сэндз спал на спине, отвернув лицо. Его левая рука была откинута в сторону: кисть лежала не далее чем в дюйме от носа Эля.  
      Эль зевнул. Его клонило ко сну, но это было приятное чувство. Удовлетворенная сонливость.  
      Он изучал лежащую перед ним кисть. Татуировка в виде цифры 3, нанесенная синими чернилами. Длинные изящные пальцы; пальцы, которые теперь знали его тело гораздо ближе, чем кто бы то ни было, не считая _ее_.  
      Он вытянул шею и поцеловал один из этих пальцев.  
      Кисть дернулась.  
      Эль ухмыльнулся и поцеловал палец еще раз.  
      Кисть снова пошевелилась, и улыбка Эля внезапно поблекла. Возможно, будить Сэндза было не лучшей идеей. Возможно, следовало позволить ему спать и дальше. Кто знает, что может принести это утро?  
      Что касается его самого, то оно принесло стыд. Чувство вины. Прошлая ночь была прекрасна, почти так же хороша, как и первая, но это вообще не должно было случиться. Он должен был уйти из этой комнаты. Вместо этого он поддался своим эгоистичным желаниям, хотя и знал, насколько это неправильно.  
      Эль закрыл глаза. И будто бы не было всех этих лет – он вдруг услышал свой голос, рассказывающий Каролине о Бучо, собственном брате. «Дорогая, он плохой человек».  
      «Это я, – подумал он. – Теперь я плохой человек. Он пришел ко мне прошлой ночью по ложным причинам, и я знал это, и все равно принял предложение. Что я наделал?»  
      Что ж, сейчас было слишком поздно. Ему придется столкнуться с последствиями того, что он совершил, в чем бы они ни выражались. Хотя одно совершенно ясно – это не повторится. Если только не найдутся правильные причины, этого не будет вообще.  
      Эль ощутил, что дыхание Сэндза изменилось, открыл глаза и повернул голову.  
      – Ты проснулся? – шепнул он.  
      Сэндз кивнул и сглотнул, его кадык дернулся.  
      – Как ты себя чувствуешь? – осмелился спросить Эль. Ожидая ответа, он затаил дыхание. Прошлая ночь была хороша. Он стремился смешать страсть и нежность, и хотя не имел опыта в подобных вещах, полагал, что добился успеха. Во всяком случае, Сэндз, который, задыхаясь, шептал его имя – его настоящее имя, – заставил его в это поверить.  
      Сэндз обдумывал вопрос.  
      – Липко, – ответил он наконец.  
      Эль был так удивлен, что выдохнул с коротким «пфф». Это стало последней каплей.  
      Он откинул голову назад и расхохотался.  
      Однако смех продолжался недолго. Сэндз сел на краю кровати, спиной к Элю.  
      – Я пиздец как тебя ненавижу, знаешь ли. – Его голова была опущена; голос звучал утомленно.  
      – Почему? – спросил Эль, надеясь, что ему удалось скрыть расстройство.  
      – Я _никогда_ раньше не думал о том, что случилось, – сказал Сэндз и передернул плечами. – Теперь, благодаря тебе, это все, о чем я, мать твою, думаю. Короче, спасибо за то, что устроил мне ад на земле.  
      Эль не знал, что на это ответить. Да, это была его вина. Он дал Лоренцо умереть. Он позволил Фидео разувериться в нем, что привело его к предательству. Его вина, что сюда заявились члены картеля – как раз вовремя, чтобы выпустить всех демонов.  
      Но это замечание заставило его переосмыслить то, что произошло вчера. Если теперь Сэндз постоянно думает о своем прошлом, возможно, вчера ночью Эль сделал все правильно. Сэндзу нужны приятные воспоминания, чтобы уравновесить ужас его детства. Даже если это началось по неверным причинам, конечным результатом явилось то, что он провел ночь в постели с другим мужчиной, и ему не было больно. Прямо сейчас это было самым важным – дать ему такой опыт.  
      Эль покачал головой. Он просто больше не знал, что было правильным.  
      Сэндз начал подниматься. Эль выбросил руку вперед.  
      – Подожди! Не надо.  
      Сэндз застыл.  
      – Что?  
      – Окно, – пояснил Эль и позволил своей руке упасть обратно: он был очень близок к тому, чтобы вцепиться Сэндзу в плечо, что могло стать ужасной ошибкой. Прямо сейчас все слишком неустойчиво. Только что Сэндз шутил с ним – и вот уже снова готов утратить самообладание. Теперь Эль должен быть очень осторожен с тем, что говорит и что делает.  
      И когда он глядел в эту минуту на Сэндза, тот снова невероятно напомнил ему дикого лиса, которого они с Цезарем так безуспешно пытались приручить.  
      – На полу стекло, – пояснил он.  
      Сэндз оставался неподвижным еще мгновение, затем обернулся. Выражение его лица было загадочным.  
      – Больше никакой боли, – тихо произнес он, повторив слова Эля, сказанные прошлой ночью.  
      Эль кивнул.  
      – Никакой боли, – согласился он и потянулся, прищелкнув пальцами, чтобы предупредить Сэндза о своем намерении.  
      Он пропустил между пальцами свободный конец глазной повязки.  
      – Она мне нравится, – сообщил он. Черный шелк резко контрастировал с загорелой кожей и темными волосами Сэндза. – Она хорошо на тебе смотрится.  
      – Эй, и правда, понадобилось всего лишь лишиться глаз, чтобы обнаружить это, – ухмыльнулся Сэндз.  
      Эль выпустил повязку.  
      – Не надо. – Он всегда испытывал легкое сожаление о потере Сэндза, но сейчас слепота последнего жгла ему душу больше, чем когда-либо. – Если бы я мог…  
      – Ой, прошу тебя. – Сэндз отбросил его руку и, перекатившись по кровати, встал со стороны Эля. – Боже, Эль, несколько потрахов – и ты уже превратился в бабу. – Он ушел в ванную и закрыл дверь.  
      Эль сжал ладони в кулаки. «Нет, – сказал он себе. – Он не это имел в виду. Это просто его манера говорить».  
      Он знал это. Но подобное обвинение все еще жалило.  
      Эль со вздохом поднялся с кровати, собрал свою одежду, разбросанную по полу, и направился на кухню. Чтобы убрать осколки, нужна была метла.  
      Тем же утром, позднее, когда они сидели снаружи, Эль сказал:  
      – Я хочу уехать.  
      У него на коленях лежала гитара: все утро он лениво перебирал струны, ни разу так и не сыграв толком ни одной песни. Его досада все росла. Он не собирался скатываться в круговорот секса и оскорблений. Это было совсем не то, чего он хотел от жизни.  
      – Скатертью дорога, – небрежно отозвался Сэндз. Он не выказал ни малейшего признака обиды или срыва, как это было прошлым утром. Словно бы и не было прошлой ночи, и сегодняшний день ничем не отличался от предыдущего. Хотя Эля беспокоила такая невозмутимость – это выглядело слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой – он также был глубоко благодарен.  
      – Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной, – добавил Эль.  
      Сэндз издал звук, который очень ясно выражал его отношение к данной идее.  
      – Куда собираешься?  
      – Не знаю, – ответил Эль. – Думаю, я бы начал с Вилла де Кос. Хочу навестить там людей и свой прежний дом.  
      – Твой дом расстреляли к чертям собачьим, – заметил Сэндз. – Помнишь? Я сомневаюсь, что от него много осталось.  
      – Я хочу увидеть его, – повторил Эль. – И там у меня были друзья.  
      – Правда? Так съезди, навести.  
      – Навещу, – согласился Эль. – Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной.  
      – Нет, я не собираюсь.  
      – Почему? – спросил он.  
      Сэндз повернулся к нему. Утреннее солнце отразилось в темных стеклах его очков.  
      – Если хочешь, чтобы я покинул этот дом, тебе придется меня похитить. Смекаешь?  
      Слова повисли в воздухе между ними. Наконец Эль кивнул.  
      – Ладно. Но, по крайней мере, ты скажешь мне, почему?  
      Сэндз пожал плечами:  
      – Мне нравится этот дом.  
      Эль нахмурился.  
      – После всего, что здесь произошло?  
      Сэндз вытянул вперед обе руки ладонями вверх. Он покачал ими, поднимая сперва левую руку, потом правую. Левая – правая. Затем он свел ладони на одинаковую высоту.  
      – Это все равновесие, мой дорогой друг Эль.  
      – Я думал, ты больше не хочешь поддерживать равновесие, – удивился Эль.  
      – Для кого-то другого – нет, – ответил Сэндз. – Только для себя. – Он усмехнулся. – Кроме того, это было мое Новогоднее Обещание.  
      Эль с минуту пялился на него, затем рассмеялся. «Вот, – подумал он. – Почему он не может всегда быть таким? Его безумие все еще тут, но теперь оно гораздо тише. Мы можем справиться с ним – вместе – если только оно останется таким же».  
      Сэндз выбрался из кресла и направился к двери.  
      – Куда ты? – поинтересовался Эль.  
      – Я задолжал Чиклету урок игры на фортепиано, – сообщил Сэндз. – Полагаю, мне нужно больше практиковаться. Он уже играет лучше, чем я. – И вошел в дом.  
      Эль откинулся назад. То, что сказал Сэндз, было очень печальным, и это ранило. Ради нескольких приятных моментов агент готов был остаться в доме, где его бывшая начальница пытала его и едва не убила, и где безжалостный картель разворошил его сокровенные тайны и посмеялся над ними.  
      «Я не в состоянии тут оставаться. Как он может?»  
       _Если хочешь, чтобы я покинул этот дом, тебе придется меня похитить. Смекаешь?_  
      В этих словах был вызов. Эль знал, что не ослышался. Сэндз хотел уехать, но задетая гордость ему не позволяла.  
       _Если хочешь, чтобы я покинул этот дом, тебе придется меня похитить. Смекаешь?_  
      Когда из гостиной донеслись первые звуки пианино, Эль улыбнулся. Он смекнул.  
      Он тщательно проработал свои планы. Тут он балансировал на грани. Если что-то пойдет не так, урон может быть катастрофическим. Но он постоянно напоминал себе, что Сэндз доверился ему. Иначе бы ни за что не сказал бы этих слов. Он доверил Элю сделать все правильно.  
      Это не помогло. Ноша, вызванная этим доверием, была очень тяжела.  
      Однако Эль не мог отрицать, что повеселился, составляя план. Было здорово снова иметь что-то, что можно было ожидать с нетерпением.  
      В первую очередь Эль поговорил с Чиклетом. Он специально сходил в город, притворившись, что ему что-то нужно на рынке, чтобы встретиться с мальчиком наедине. Он повел Чиклета в кантину и угостил его содовой.  
      – Вскоре мы должны уехать, – начал он.  
      Чиклет мгновенно потерял интерес к угощению.  
      – Почему?  
      Эль объяснил свои намерения, хотя ни слова не сказал о новых взаимоотношениях между ним и Сэндзом. Он не знал, как сообщить мальчику. Более того, он не в силах был сказать эти слова. Произнесение их вслух словно бы закрепляло нечто, все еще казавшееся эфемерным. А еще его беспокоило, что если он скажет хоть что-то о случившемся этой ночью, то окажется заклейменным, перейдет в новый слой общества. Он не жаждал носить этот ярлык. Начать с того, что он не ощущал себя геем и не думал ничего такого о Сэндзе. То, что было между ними, выходило за рамки любых ярлыков. Это не поддавалось объяснению.  
      Чиклет внимательно выслушал его. Когда Эль закончил, он кивнул.  
      – Я тоже думаю, что ему следует убраться оттуда.  
      Вот именно. От облегчения Эль слегка расслабился.  
      – А ты будешь приглядывать для нас за домом?  
      Мальчик кивнул, стремясь быть полезным.  
      – Sí. – Его взгляд потемнел. – Скажете мне, когда это произойдет?  
      – Не думаю, – ответил Эль. – Просто совсем скоро ты в один прекрасный день обнаружишь, что мы уехали.  
      Чиклет опустил голову, борясь со слезами.  
      – Мы вернемся, – пообещал Эль.  
      Не в силах говорить, Чиклет лишь кивнул.  
      После этого дело пошло легче. Эль согласовал планы с коммунальными предприятиями, сообщил о своем отъезде священнику и попросил кое-кого приглядывать за домом. Он доверял Чиклету, но были вещи, которые взрослый человек может сделать, а мальчик – нет.  
      Через четыре дня после возникновения идеи не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как привести план в исполнение.  
      Они не спали вместе с той ночи, когда Сэндз едва не покончил с собой. Сэндз не предлагал, а Эль не спрашивал. Он собирался придерживаться своего зарока. Когда это случится снова – если это случится снова – все должно быть правильно.  
      Иногда он удивлялся, как все пришло к этому. Что он может обдумывать свое будущее с киллером, с социопатом. Тогда он напоминал себе, что Сэндз изменился. И _он сам_ тоже был киллером, не следовало забывать об этом. Достаточно было вспомнить умоляющие глаза Фидео, чтобы напомнить себе, кто он есть.  
      Но если Сэндз изменился, то и он тоже. Наверное, так совпало, что они нашли друг друга. Теперь никто в целом мире не одолеет их.  
      Но Эль все равно удивлялся.  
      Ранним утром четвертого дня он собрал сумку и сложил ее в багажник автомобиля. Туда же сунул обе гитары. Пока Сэндз был в душе, он торопливо покидал некоторые его вещи в сумку и тоже сложил ее в багажник.  
      Затем притаился в углу гостиной и стал ждать.  
      Появился Сэндз, благоухая паром и мылом; его волосы все еще были влажными. Он сел в кресло, схватил пульт от телевизора, который всегда лежал на столе позади кресла, да так и замер с пультом в руке. Потом повернул голову вбок.  
      – Эль?  
      Эль тихо, насколько это было возможно, подкрался к нему.  
      Сэндз знал, что он здесь. Или что _кто-то_ здесь. Агент напрягся, крепко сжав в руке пульт.  
      Когда Эль добрался до него, Сэндз зашевелился. Он отшвырнул пульт и потянулся к бедру, к своим пистолетам.  
      Эль вцепился ему в волосы, запрокидывая его голову назад, и прижал пистолет к виску Сэндза.  
      – Не стоит, – предупредил он.  
      Сэндз остановился.  
      – Что еще за хрень?  
      – Руки вверх, – скомандовал Эль. Он позволил голосу соскользнуть в холодные низкие регистры, которыми редко пользовался. Ему не нравилось, как звучит его голос, когда он говорит в подобном тоне. Это было голос того киллера, которым он был.  
      Сэндз подчинился.  
      – Ты собираешься убить меня, Эль? Ты наконец-то решил, что твоя мужская гордость задета? Так?  
      – Встань, – холодно велел Эль. – Кто такой Эль?  
      Сперва Сэндз изумился. Потом уголок его рта искривил легчайший намек на улыбку.  
      – А, – произнес он очень мягко. – Знаешь, – протянул он, – я живу с этим неуклюжим грубияном мариачи. Если он вернется домой и не обнаружит меня, то изрядно разозлится.  
      – Правда? – спросил Эль, злобно про себя улыбнувшись. – И что он сделает?  
      – Он будет играть на своей гитаре плохие сопливые любовные песни, пока ты не начнешь умолять его убить тебя, – ухмыльнулся Сэндз.  
      Чтобы не расхохотаться, Элю пришлось прикусить изнутри щеку.  
      – Это не сработает, – заявил он. – У меня нет слуха.  
      Сэндз вздохнул.  
      – Ну ладно.  
      – Теперь поднимайся, – повторил Эль и сильнее вжал пистолет.  
      – Хорошо-хорошо, – согласился Сэндз. Он встал, выгибая спину, потому что Эль все еще держал его за волосы. – Так из-за чего все это? – поинтересовался он скучающе и явно слегка забавляясь.  
      – Тебе не разрешено задавать вопросы, – сказал Эль, встряхнув его. Совсем чуть-чуть. Это было все, что он себе позволил. Он с необыкновенной силой осознавал, как стоит и каково расстояние между их телами. Он знал, что они опасно близки к тому, чтобы повторить сцену, когда член картеля по имени Марко выдал Сэндзу свою реплику с намеком, запустив всю цепь событий прошедшей недели. Последнее, чего он хотел – это стать причиной того, что Сэндз заново переживет тот ужас.  
      – Разумно, – протянул Сэндз. – Но как бы то ни было, разве вы, злодеи, обычно не объясняете все нам, жертвам, пока мы не сдохнем? Так почему бы не последовать традиции и не сообщить мне план тут?  
      Эль усмехнулся. После прошедшей недели он начал верить, что никогда больше не сможет смеяться. Он много лет жил во тьме, но кое-что было слишком даже для него. Было так здорово ослабить узду, в которой он обычно держал себя, чтобы хотя бы на время вспомнить того веселого юношу, каким он когда-то был.  
      – Пойдем, – грубо прорычал он.  
      – Ты главный, – пожал плечами Сэндз. – Куда идти?  
      – К двери, – велел Эль, сознательно делая вид, что не понял вопроса. Он слегка толкнул голову Сэндза в нужном направлении. – Пошел. Быстро.  
      Сэндз направился к двери. Его походка была расслабленной. Эль осознал, что тот наслаждается игрой по полной.  
      Но даже если это не казалось реальным, это была далеко не игра.  
      Внезапно он рванул Сэндза за волосы, вынудив агента остановиться. Сэндз испустил изумленный вопль; его руки взлетели вверх, а сам он изогнулся назад.  
      – Какого хрена!  
      Эль нагнулся ближе, так что смог шепнуть Сэндзу в ухо:  
      – Похоже, агент Сэндз, ты не осознаешь, в какую серьезную ситуацию попал. Думаю, мы должны это исправить. – Он провел пистолетом вниз от виска Сэндза и упер ствол ему в подбородок, задирая его голову вверх. – Ты все еще думаешь, что я главный?  
      Сэндз молчал так долго, что Эль испугался, что зашел слишком далеко. Затем агент сказал:  
      – Конечно.  
      Ничто в его голосе не выдавало, о чем он думает. Так что Эль воспользовался случаем.  
      – Звучит не слишком уверенно, – угрожающе сообщил он, продолжая игру.  
      – Ну, – начал Сэндз, – это зависит…  
      – От чего? – спросил Эль.  
      – От того, что ты собираешься со мной сделать, – ответил Сэндз.  
      – А что бы ты хотел, чтобы я сделал? – поинтересовался Эль и немного ослабил давление пистолета. Он по-прежнему стоял близко, поэтому запечатлел поцелуй во впадинке под ухом Сэндза, ближе к подбородку. – Ты бы хотел, чтобы я сделал это?  
      Сэндз задержал дыхание, но ничего не сказал.  
      Эль согнул ноги в коленях и смог двинуться ниже. Он прошелся цепочкой жарких поцелуев вниз по шее Сэндза. Забытый незаряженный пистолет повис в его руке.  
      – Как насчет этого?  
      Сэндз запрокинул голову, его тело расслабилось.  
      – Да, это приятно.  
      – Очень плохо, – сказал Эль, выпрямляясь. – Я не из таких похитителей.  
      – Так ты не насилуешь тех, кого похитил? – спросил Сэндз. В его голосе проскользнули грудные нотки, и Эль затрепетал, услышав их.  
      – Нет, – ответил Эль. – Разве только они сами просят меня об этом.  
      – Понятно, – произнес Сэндз, все еще слегка задыхаясь. – Я должен поразмыслить об этом.  
      Он в мгновение ока крутанулся вокруг своей оси, полностью игнорируя вцепившийся ему в волосы кулак, и выбросил в сторону левую руку, так что она ударила Эля по руке, и пистолет больше не целился ему в голову. Его колено взлетело вверх, и хотя Эль рефлекторно отклонился, но все же недостаточно далеко, так что колено Сэндза попало ему прямо в бедро. Мышцы сократились от боли, и Эль закричал, складываясь вдвое.  
      Из его руки вырвали пистолет. Секунду спустя его правую руку заломили за спину, а пистолет болезненно упирался ему в шею.  
      – Ну, говнюк, – спросил Сэндз, – и кто теперь главный?  
      Несмотря на боль в ноге, Эль едва осмеливался дышать. Сэндз больше не забавлялся. Его голос был так же холоден, как голос Эля в начале игры.  
      Теперь это был голос киллера.  
      «Что я наделал? Santo Dios, что я наделал?»  
      – Эй! – Сэндз сильнее упер пистолет в мягкую плоть его горла. – Отвечай мне!  
      Эль мучительно сглотнул.  
      – Ты, – признал он. Слава богу, пистолет не был заряжен, и он надеялся, что Сэндз знает об этом, но прямо сейчас это не имело никакого значения. Имело значение только то, что он облажался. Он надавил слишком сильно и слишком глубоко и испоганил один из редких моментов, когда они с Сэндзом могли повеселиться.  
      – Прямо в точку, это я. И с кем ты тут собрался трахаться, а? – Сэндз чуть сильнее сжал его запястье, и Эль задохнулся.  
      – Прости меня, – выдавил он. – Это была всего лишь игра. – Он закрыл глаза. Из всех дурных решений, которые он когда-либо принимал, это было самым худшим. Возможно, это было слишком быстро или слишком много. Или, может быть, для игр такого сорта любой момент был неподходящим. Какова бы ни была причина, Сэндз оказался неспособен смириться с этим и сорвался.  
      – Игра? – Сэндз нажал на его вывернутое запястье, задирая его выше, заставив Эля застонать. – Ты полагаешь, это, мать твою, игра?  
      – Прости меня, – прошептал Эль. Он напрягся, ожидая, что Сэндз нажмет на курок, и отрешенно задаваясь вопросом, что произойдет, когда агент услышит сухой щелчок пустого цилиндра.  
      – Потому что я в этом абсолютно уверен. – Сэндз отпустил его так внезапно, что Эль пошатнулся.  
      Он развернулся и увидел, что Сэндз широко улыбается. Агент качнулся на каблуках:  
      – Попался.  
      Эль только таращился на него, слишком ошарашенный, чтобы говорить. Это была ложь. Притворство. Мастер манипуляций сделал это снова. Сэндз завладел игрой и развернул ее в свою пользу, как делал всегда. И ему это сошло с рук, как это было всегда – то есть до переворота.  
      – В чем дело, Эль? Шуток не понимаешь? – Сэндз не переставал ухмыляться.  
      Эль потряс головой.  
      – Ты напугал меня до усрачки, – ответил он.  
      Ухмылка Сэндза стала еще шире.  
      – О, Эль, это просто музыка для моих ушей. – Он протянул пистолет. – Вот, можешь взять его обратно.  
      Эль засунул пистолет в кобуру, сделав мысленную пометку зарядить его снова. От реакции его едва ли не трясло, но он был слишком огорчен, чтобы обращать на это внимание.  
      – Никогда больше так не делай, – попросил он.  
      – Господи, Эль, будь мужчиной! – с жаром заявил Сэндз. – Так куда мы направляемся?  
      – Не знаю, – отозвался Эль. – Но думаю, мы начнем с Вилла де Кос.  
      – Значит, Вилла де Кос, – подытожил Сэндз и пошел к двери.  
      И спустя долгий, полный ошеломления миг Эль последовал за ним.


	12. Воспоминание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Путешествие.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дисклеймер: Эль и Сэндз мне не принадлежат – к моему глубокому разочарованию. Ими владеет Роберт Родригез.  
> Рейтинг: R за лексику и сцены сексуального характера.  
> Примечание автора: Внимание – впереди слэш.  
> Эта глава изобилует отсылками к событиям, описанным в главе 6 «Когда пыль рассеялась». Возможно, вы захотите быстренько пролистать ее, но на всякий случай я и тут напишу ее краткое содержание.  
> В той главе Сэндз вычисляет, что Эль возил его кругами, и сопротивляется Элю, атакуя его физически, и угрожает пистолетом, требуя ответов. Он хочет знать, куда они направляются. Эль не говорит ему, затем следует короткая, но яростная борьба за пистолет. Эль побеждает, а Сэндз приходит в замешательство посреди разгрома и обнаруживает себя загнанным в угол комнаты и понятия не имеющим, куда идти. Он с искренней прямотой спрашивает Эля, почему тот хочет взять с собой на разборки с картелем только его, и впервые Эль платит ему той же искренностью.  
> И таким образом зарождается дружба…

      Эль проснулся с ленивым зевком, закинул руки за голову, потянулся.  
      Он сел на постели и улыбнулся. Вечерело; солнце садилось. Он проспал весь день, начиная с полудня, устроил себе сиесту в самое жаркое время суток. Комната в гостинице была чистой, по ней разносился аромат цветов, стоявших в вазе на круглом столике за дверью. В окна светили лучи склонившегося к западу солнца.  
      Сэндз стоял перед одним из окон. Услышав, что Эль проснулся, он повернулся к нему лицом. Свет позади него был настолько ярким, что Эль не мог разглядеть выражение его лица.  
      – Наконец-то проснулся, Спящая Красавица.  
      Эль улыбнулся и откинул волосы с лица.  
      – Который час?  
      – Время для текилы, – ответил Сэндз. Солнечные лучи резко выделили контур его фигуры. Он шагнул к кровати – и к Элю. – Пойдем. Я умираю от голода.  
      – Хорошо, – согласился Эль и встал. – Дай мне минутку.  
      Сэндз ухмыльнулся. Он все еще приближался к кровати.  
      – Разве это не моя реплика? – Он наконец вышел из яркого солнечного света, так что Эль смог разглядеть его – и задохнулся.  
      У Сэндза были глаза.  
      Эль потрясенно смотрел на него.  
      – Что? Как?  
      Агент нахмурился.  
      – Эль? Ты обкурился?  
      Это было невозможно. И внезапно Эль понял, что все еще спит. Этот миг – то-что-могло-бы-быть, если бы он был достаточно ловок, достаточно отважен и достаточно силен, если бы он вообще не допустил переворота. Это то, что могло бы быть, если бы он пошел к Сэндзу сразу после их встречи в кантине – как он хотел – и устроил очную ставку с агентом ЦРУ.  
      Его переполняла горько-сладкая жажда. Если бы только…  
      Теперь Сэндз выглядел откровенно озадаченным.  
      – Земля вызывает Эля. – Он помахал рукой перед носом Эля. – Ты здесь?  
      У Сэндза были красивые глаза. Глубоко посаженные, темные. Глаза, созданные для страсти. Глаза, которые пылали от ярости, глаза, в которых от смеха плясали чертики, глаза, в которых сияла искра души.  
      Эль едва мог сдерживать боль. Он потянулся и взял в ладони лицо Сэндза. Тот закрыл глаза, слегка улыбаясь и ожидая поцелуя. Эль нагнулся вперед, чуть наклоняя своими руками голову Сэндза, так что он мог нежно – так нежно! – поцеловать эти прикрытые веки. Он никогда не сможет сделать этого в реальном мире, и хотя этот шанс вызывал трепет, но по большей части это его печалило.  
      Он потрясенно осознал, что почти плачет.  
      Сэндз тоже это знал. Он посмотрел вверх, выскальзывая из рук Эля.  
      – Что с тобой? – поинтересовался он. – Потому что должен сказать тебе: какие бы наркотики ты ни принимал, мы тоже хотим.  
      Мы.  
      Сновидение слегка помрачнело. Даже сейчас Сэндз был все еще сумасшедшим. Элю было грустно осознавать это, но он не мог утверждать, что сильно удивился. Безумие было частью Сэндза, и это никогда не изменится.  
      – На самом деле, – продолжил Сэндз, – думаю, тебе давно пора просыпаться, Эль. Разве нет?  
      Эль смотрел на него, не желая отпускать этот момент. Последний шанс для него заглянуть в глаза Сэндза.  
      А потом стало слишком поздно. Он проснулся.  
      Он проснулся встревоженным и дезориентированным и понятия не имел, где находится.  
      Но, сев и оглядевшись, он вздохнул спокойнее. Он знал эту комнату, просто его не было здесь почти год.  
      Это была его спальня, в его доме, в Вилла де Кос.  
      Они приехали этим утром и обнаружили дом более-менее нетронутым. Жители городка оберегали его на тот случай, если однажды Эль Мариачи надумает вернуться. Большая часть повреждений от пуль была заделана, но разбитую мебель не меняли, да и в дверях, поле и потолке все еще виднелись дырки от пуль.  
      Эль встал с постели. Времени было едва за час ночи, слишком рано. Он распахнул дверь спальни и выглянул в коридор: его не удивило, что дверь в комнату Сэндза открыта.  
      Он обнаружил агента на кухне. Сэндз открыл заднюю дверь и, ссутулившись, сидел точно на том месте, где когда-то лежал мертвый солдат. Он прислонился спиной к косяку и подтянул к груди одно колено. Между пальцев его правой руки, покоившейся на колене, была зажата зажженная сигарета.  
      – Эль, – окликнул его Сэндз. – Пришел поцеловать меня на ночь?  
      Его тон сказал Элю все, что тот хотел знать.  
      – Мне приснился сон, – сообщил он. – Поэтому мне нужно немного свежего воздуха.  
      – Ааа, – протянул Сэндз, понимающе кивнув. – Что ж, – он похлопал по полу рядом с собой, стряхнув на него пепел с сигареты, – подтягивайся к порогу. Садись.  
      Эль уселся на кухонный пол и скрестил ноги. Снаружи стрекотали и жужжали ночные насекомые, и они тем временем перешли к делу.  
      – Что тебе снилось?  
      – Ничего, – беззаботно ответил Сэндз. – Все то же самое дерьмо.  
      Это ничего не сказало Элю. Были, наверное, тысячи ужасов, которые возникали в снах Сэндза.  
      – Хочешь поговорить об этом?  
      – Хочу ли я поговорить об этом? Ну, дай подумать. – Сэндз глубоко затянулся. – Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что было последней вещью, которую я видел?  
      – Возможно, – отозвался Эль, теперь понимая, что снилось Сэндзу. Он полагал, что, вполне возможно, Сэндз проговорился ему в ту ночь, когда они на пару надирались на этой самой кухне, но на самом деле он не помнил полностью все, о чем они говорили.  
      – Это была гребаная дрель, – с горечью выплюнул Сэндз. Хотя он, безусловно, спал, раз уж ему приснился кошмар, вместо шелковой повязки на нем снова были темные очки. Он покачал головой. – Знаешь, мне во всем нужно было выделиться. Нужно было быть уродом. Я даже ослепнуть не смог, как нормальные люди. По крайней мере, все остальные сохранили глаза.  
      Эль не знал, что на это ответить.  
      – Не думаю, что придавал бы этому такое значение, – сказал Сэндз, – если бы не эта проклятая дрель. Почему она должна была стать последним, что я видел? Я бы хотел, чтобы это было чье-нибудь лицо. Даже этого долбаного мясника Гевары. Просто… кого-нибудь.  
      – Ты когда-нибудь видел мое лицо? – спросил Эль.  
      Сэндз фыркнул.  
      – Слишком часто.  
      Эль уязвленно огрызнулся:  
      – Это был всего лишь вопрос.  
      – Не спрашивай, если не уверен, что ответ тебе понравится, – парировал Сэндз. – Эль, даже ты уже должен был знать это.  
      – Полагаю, это одна из тех вещей, которые я никогда не выучу, потому что слишком туп, – вернул колкость Эль. За месяцы, проведенные в обществе Сэндза, он вытерпел всевозможные оскорбления в адрес своего интеллекта, но чувствовал, что очень от них устал.  
      – Попал в точку, – заметил Сэндз. Он докурил сигарету, перехватил ее левой рукой и затушил о косяк.  
      – Пошел ты, – сказал Эль. Это едва ли было остроумно, но он был слишком зол, чтобы придумать что-нибудь получше.  
      И к его крайнему удивлению Сэндз не уколол его в ответ. Он лишь вздохнул.  
      – Знаешь, – протянул он, – я настоящий говнюк. – Он очень невесело рассмеялся.  
      – Так и есть, – согласился Эль, но без злобы.  
      – Черт, ну спасибо, – ответил Сэндз и прислонился затылком к двери.  
      – Но я все еще здесь, – сказал Эль.  
      Сэндз долго молчал. Затем кивнул.  
      – Ты все еще здесь, – повторил он.  
      Два дня спустя они въехали в Дуранго.  
      Они прокатились до ранчо. Эль припарковался на обочине и при помощи кусачек перерезал цепь, удерживающую ворота закрытыми, отшвырнул половинки цепи в сторону, открыл ворота и вернулся в машину.  
      – Ты уверен, что хочешь это сделать?  
      – О да, я уверен, – ответил Сэндз.  
      Ранчо было заброшено. Одно из окон было разбито – но только одно. К двери было пришпилено извещение. «Собственность правительства США», гласила надпись. «Все нарушители будут преследоваться по закону». Предупреждение было отпечатано на английском и испанском.  
      Эль прочитал надпись вслух, затем схватил извещение и сорвал его с двери. Это была не бумага, а тонкий лист пластика, который не гнулся в его руках.  
      – Пошли все на хер, – выругался он и уронил извещение на крыльцо.  
      Он начал открывать дверь, но Сэндз остановил его, положив руку ему на локоть.  
      – Погоди.  
      Этого невинного прикосновения оказалось достаточно, чтобы Эль застыл на полпути. Вопреки всему, в его сердце вспыхнуло пламя надежды.  
      Сэндз присел и принялся ощупью искать извещение. Когда его пальцы наткнулись на гладкий пластик, он продвинул его вперед, пока тот не очутился точно перед носками его ботинок. Затем встал.  
      Эль с любопытством наблюдал за этим, не говоря ни слова.  
      Сэндз сделал два осторожных шага назад. Затем совершенно спокойно расстегнул свою ширинку и принялся мочиться на извещение.  
      Удовлетворенно кивнув, Эль ждал, пока тот закончит.  
      – Не стесняйся, – с ухмылкой заявил Сэндз.  
      – Я предоставлю эту честь тебе, – отозвался Эль.  
      – Gracias, – сказал Сэндз, самодовольно улыбаясь.  
      В доме ничего не изменилось. Здесь все так же стоял огромный деревянный обеденный стол, за которым однажды сидела Белинда Харрисон и выписывала чек на десять тысяч американских долларов на имя Хорхе Рамиреса. Эль сел за стол и воссоздал сцену с ней – к сдержанному веселью Сэндза.  
      Но юмор испарился, когда они направились в комнату в задней части дома. Здесь тоже ничего не изменилось. Все те же два железных стула и стол. Кондиционер в доме был выключен, и тут царила удушливая жара, как и во всех остальных комнатах, но в воспоминаниях Эля эта комната была выморожена, и всегда будет такой. Кожа на его руках покрылась мурашками.  
      Сэндз сел на передний стул и потянулся назад, схватив прут, который пересекал спинку стула. Глядя на него, можно было подумать, будто он снова закован в наручники. Элю не нравилось то, что он видит.  
      – Нам нужно идти, – угрюмо сказал он, растирая руки.  
      Сэндз откинул голову назад. Он отпустил стул и вздохнул.  
      – Знаешь, – сообщил он, – сидя здесь, я узнал о себе много нового.  
      Эль нахмурился. Он не питал иллюзий насчет того, что тут происходило – наверняка ничего хорошего.  
      Сэндз поднял дрожащие руки и снял темные очки. Он зажал их в левой руке, а кончиками пальцев правой провел по щеке, а затем поднялся выше. Тихим голосом он рассказал Элю о том, что произошло с ним, когда он был тут в прошлый раз, что сделал с ним агент ЦРУ, которого он называл Бостонцем.  
      Трясясь от гнева и ужаса, Эль закрыл глаза. «Если бы я знал…» Он не мог забыть вид Сэндза, прикованного к этому стулу, с залитым кровью лицом, и эту измученную улыбку облегчения, появившуюся при звуках голоса Эля. «Если бы я тогда знал то, что он только что рассказал мне, я бы сам убил того человека голыми руками».  
      Он хотел подойти к Сэндзу и обнять его. Но не осмелился.  
      Вместо этого он сказал:  
      – Я бы хотел, чтобы они все были здесь, прямо сейчас, в этой комнате, выстроившись в ряд. Все люди, которые причиняли тебе боль. Тогда бы я мог заглянуть им в глаза перед тем, как убить.  
      Сэндз открыл рот, чтобы ответить, потом закрыл его. Он сделал это еще дважды, после чего наконец выдавил:  
      – Боже, Эль. Это очень мило с твоей стороны… или очень возмутительно. Думаю, мне это нравится. – Он надел очки и встал. – Пошли.  
      Следующий день застал их в маленьком городке. Они уже проехали его, когда Сэндз внезапно наклонил голову.  
      – Церковные колокола, – заметил он.  
      Эль был в некотором водительском трансе, поэтому переспросил с удивлением:  
      – Что?  
      Потом он и сам услышал их. Звон церковных колоколов, верно. И вдруг осознал, что этот город выглядит знакомым.  
      – Помнишь? – поинтересовался Сэндз.  
      Эль кивнул. Он помнил. И хотя было еще пять часов пополудни, когда он увидел дорогу, ведущую к крохотному мотелю, он все равно свернул на нее.  
      Это был тот же самый мотель. После минутного размышления, Эль вспомнил номер комнаты, в которой они остановились, и зарегистрировался в ней же. Мужчина за стойкой мрачно глянул на него, словно поиск нужного ключа среди множества ему подобных был тяжелой работой.  
      Эль взял ключ и послал мужчине победную улыбку.  
      Комната выглядела почти так же. Тот же ужасный ковер, та же кровать с продавленным матрасом. Даже дырка от пули в том месте, где Сэндз стрелял в пол, и та осталась.  
      Эль потряс головой. Они будто повторяли историю.  
      Сэндз сделал несколько шагов по комнате и остановился.  
      – Дежа вю, да, Эль?  
      – Не вполне, – с иронией ответил Эль, захлопывая дверь. Он сел на пластиковый стул возле пластикового стола. – Насколько я помню, я сделал примерно пару шагов в комнату, когда ты напал на меня.  
      – Ага, вот были денечки, да? – Сэндз сделал еще один шаг вперед. Он вытянул правую руку, ища кровать, которая, как он знал, была здесь. Найдя ее, он повернулся и присел на край. – Я ненавидел тебя, – сообщил он и, хихикая, покачал головой. – Господи, как я тебя ненавидел.  
      – За что? – спросил Эль. – Я никогда ничего тебе не делал.  
      – Ой, правда? – протянул Сэндз. – Давай посмотрим. К тому моменту ты скинул меня с крыльца, приковал меня к машине, сломал мне пальцы и…  
      – Вообще-то, – заметил Эль, чувствуя себя чрезвычайно пристыженным, – это произошло здесь.  
      Сэндз на секунду задумался.  
      – Да, так и было, – сказал он. – Я забыл эту часть. – Он покачал пальцами. – Хотя теперь все куда лучше.  
      – Думаю, с твоей стороны было очень смело спровоцировать драку, – произнес Эль. Он восхищался тем, что они сидят тут вот так, разговаривая о столь наполненном эмоциями событии, как будто в нем не было ничего особенного. Его поразила внезапная мысль. – Сейчас, зная тебя, я удивляюсь, что ты ждал этого так долго.  
      – О, я хотел сделать это еще в первый день, – отозвался Сэндз. – Я просто не был достаточно силен. Тебе когда-нибудь выковыривали глаза из черепа? Поверь, выздоровление после такого занимает некоторое время.  
      Это была одна из тех вещей, отвечать на которые неуместно. Эль лишь издал уклончивый звук.  
      – Знаешь, я на самом деле собирался убить тебя в тот день, – почти непринужденно заявил Сэндз.  
      Эль знал это. Он никогда не сомневался в этом. Задним умом он понимал, что было безумием давать Сэндзу пистолет в тот день.  
      – А теперь ты еще хочешь убить меня?  
      Сэндз обдумал вопрос.  
      – Ты хочешь, чтобы я солгал или сказал правду?  
      Встревоженный тем, какой оборот принимает разговор, Эль сказал:  
      – Я хочу, чтобы ты был честен со мной. – Помимо прочего, в этой комнате они стали честными друг с другом. Если они собирались повторить историю, вполне можно пойти до конца.  
      – Тогда ответ таков, что я не знаю.  
      – Ты не знаешь? – Эля охватило смятение. И боль. – После всего, через что мы прошли, твой честный ответ – я _не знаю_?  
      – Конечно, – уверенно ответил Сэндз, пожалуй, слишком уверенно, на вкус Эля.  
      – Почему? – требовательно спросил он.  
      Сэндз заговорил таким голосом, будто имел дело с маленьким глупым ребенком:  
      – Ну, потому что я ненормальный.  
      Эль вздрогнул, словно его ударили.  
      – Это не ответ, – сказал он. – Это оправдание.  
      Сэндз гневно сжал челюсти.  
      – Да? Что ты знаешь об этом? Я имею в виду, что знаю – ты и сам не вполне образец психически здорового человека, но по сравнению со мной производишь впечатление, будто у тебя все еще полный комплект шариков.  
      Эль не понял большую часть сказанного, но понял достаточно.  
      – Я совершенно вменяем, спасибо тебе большое.  
      А затем он внезапно вспомнил тот день, когда его предал Фидео. Сэндз стоял в гостиной, вхолостую нажимая на курок пистолета, нацеленного в труп Марко. Крича Элю оставаться на месте и, мать его, не двигаться! Когда в действительности он вообще разговаривал не с Элем.  
      – Ты не в состоянии это контролировать, правда? – спросил он.  
      – Что? – очень холодно переспросил Сэндз.  
      – Твое безумие. То, что ты называешь голосом. Он берет верх. – Вдруг Эль подумал, что все понял. – Вот поэтому ты едва не убил меня в день… в тот день.  
      Сэндз ничего не сказал и был явно не слишком счастлив этим направлением беседы.  
      – Почему ты этого не сделал? – спросил Эль, удивляясь, почему он никогда раньше не думал об этом. Тогда он был без сознания, его жизнь висела на волоске, а он даже не знал об этом. Не было ни одного шанса утихомирить Сэндза. Это означало, что нечто в самом Сэндзе удержало его от нажатия на курок.  
      Это приободрило Эля. Если это было правдой – а оно должно было – это означало, что Сэндз может сопротивляться, когда подступает безумие. И он может выиграть эту битву.  
      – Ты истекал кровью, – отрывисто ответил Сэндз.  
      Для Эля это не выглядело особо похожим на причину, но он лишь пожал плечами. Причины безумца понятны лишь ненормальному. Значение имеет только то, что Сэндз решил пощадить Эля в тот конкретный момент.  
      – Так ты снова обрел контроль, – предположил он.  
      Сэндз вздохнул.  
      – Хорошо, смотри. Этот голос – мое безумие – как бы ты это ни называл – причина, по которой он оказывался на первом месте, состояла в том, что я не должен был быть там, пока мой дядя меня трахает. Я просто… уходил. И тогда он обретал контроль.  
      – И ему нравится контролировать. Он не любит уступать.  
      – И поэтому для _меня_ так важно держать все под контролем, – закончил Сэндз; его голос звучал монотонно и невыразительно. – Потому что когда контролирую не я, это делает он. И тогда с окружающими меня людьми происходят нехорошие вещи. Спроси Белиньи или какую-нибудь бедолагу-официантку, которой не посчастливилось пролить кофе не на того человека в неподходящее время. Ох, погоди-ка, ты не можешь спросить их, потому что они _мертвы_.  
      Элю стало плохо от обрушившегося осознания.  
      – Все эти разговоры о сохранении равновесия, – выдохнул он. – На самом деле ты имел в виду необходимость удерживать равновесие в собственной голове.  
      Сэндз откинулся назад и развел руками:  
      – Леди и джентльмены, он поддается обучению.  
      Эль насупился. Он больше не хотел думать о вещах вроде сумасшествия и о мужчинах, которые могли мучить маленьких детей.  
      Чтобы отвлечься от этих мыслей, он попытался вспомнить свой разговор с Сэндзом, произошедший в этой комнате два года назад. Эль посмотрел в угол комнаты и без малейшего усилия вспомнил, как Сэндз сидел там на полу, прижимая к груди раненую руку, и его тело было напряжено в ожидании драки. Сэндз потребовал объяснений, куда они направляются.  
       _В Мехико. У меня там контакты. Нам нужна информация, если мы сражаемся с картелем._  
      Это был первый раз, когда он сказал Сэндзу всю правду. Первый раз, когда он был с ним полностью честен. И, как он осознавал сейчас, это распахнуло дверь в зарождение их дружбы. Правда началась в тот день.  
      – Мехико, – задумчиво произнес он вслух. – Чтобы повидать человека и получить информацию.  
      – Знаешь, я думал, ты везешь меня, чтобы отдать картелю, – сказал Сэндз. – Чтобы они смогли закончить то, что начал Барильо. – Он послал Элю напряженную, неопределенно-извиняющуюся улыбку. – Какого черта. Тогда я не знал тебя.  
      – Я бы лучше сам убил тебя, – выдохнул Эль.  
      – Ну, _теперь_ я это знаю, – ответил Сэндз. Он пошарил в карманах, ища сигарету, но там оказалось пусто. – Проклятье.  
      Эта правда о пункте их назначения, думал Эль сейчас, была ключом. Все остальное, последовавшее за этим, пришло прямо из этого момента. Он доверил Сэндзу правду и, сделав это, дал им обоим цель. И, что более важно, создал для них общее будущее.  
       _Почему ты хотел, чтобы я пошел с тобой? Это твой способ отомстить? Или это извращенная шутка, послать слепого человека против преступного наркокартеля?  
      Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной, потому что ты стрелок._  
      Если исключить то, что это не было ответом. Это не было ответом даже тогда. Даже в то время он ощущал непостижимую тягу к Сэндзу, ту связь, которая была куда глубже физической близости. Каждый обломок его логики кричал ему, чтобы он шел за Эскаланте сам, сразу после переворота. Но он этого не сделал. Он отказался даже принимать в расчет идею идти в картель без Сэндза. И он вновь и вновь пытался понять это, оправдать свои действия перед самим собой, однако никогда не мог объяснить, почему.  
       _Месть не всегда плоха, агент Сэндз._  
      Это не месть. Ты только так думаешь. Уничтожение картеля не вернет мне зрение. Оно не вернет тебе Каролину или твою дочь.  
      – Ты видел меня насквозь, – сказал Эль, снова поражаясь выдающейся способности Сэндза разбираться в людях. – Ты сделал это в кантине, когда мы встретились впервые, и ты повторил это здесь.  
      – Это не месть, – с улыбкой процитировал Сэндз, – Да, я помню.  
      – Я обрету смысл жить дальше, и неважно, где я его найду, – мягко проговорил Эль, повторяя слова, которые он сказал два года назад. Он поднялся на ноги, прошел по комнате и сел на кровать рядом с Сэндзом. – Я нашел свой смысл, – закончил он.  
      Он потянулся и отвел пряди волос Сэндза, чтобы поцеловать его шею, крохотный участок прямо за ухом – от этого у Сэндза всегда перехватывало дыхание.  
      Это произошло и сейчас. Но Эль остановился после первого поцелуя.  
      «Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, позволь нам обладать этим».  
      Сэндз не шевелился невыносимо долгое мгновение. Затем медленно повернул голову, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Элем.  
      – Меня, – безжизненно выдавил он.  
      Левая рука Эля все еще обнимала затылок Сэндза. Теперь он позволил своей руке провести по плечу Сэндза, вниз по его спине, чтобы замереть почти на талии.  
      – Тебя, – выдохнул он.  
      «Тебя. Вас обоих. Всех вас. Неважно, кого я получу. Но тебя, только тебя».  
      Сэндз наклонился вперед, как раз, чтобы поцеловать Эля. Их губы соприкоснулись лишь на краткое мгновение, но Эль будто увидел небеса.  
      Сэндз отодвинулся.  
      – У меня нет смысла жизни, – заявил он.  
      – Все в порядке, – заверил его Эль. – Мы его поищем.  
      – Мы? – переспросил Сэндз. И в его голосе Эль не услышал скептицизма. В нем была тоска.  
      – Я никуда не собираюсь, – сказал Эль. – Я все еще здесь.  
      – Все еще стоишь, – прошептал Сэндз. Он вновь начал медленно наклоняться вперед.  
      – Все еще, – выдохнул Эль.  
      И на сей раз это было правдой.


	13. Обучение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эль учится, и парни играют.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дисклеймер: Элем и Сэндзом владеет Роберт Родригез. Это значит, что я не владею.  
> Рейтинг: R за лексику, небольшие намеки на сцены сексуального характера и мрачность.  
> Примечание автора: Большое спасибо Глории за информацию по азартным играм в Мексике. Первоначально я собиралась в этой и следующей главе пойти одним путем, но предоставленная ею информация позволила мне пойти по другому пути – и я думаю, что история в конце концов от этого только выиграла.  
> И я – стыд и позор – не поблагодарила мою бету, Melody, за помощь несколькими последними главами. А также за то, что усадила меня и наконец заставила посмотреть «Мертвеца», который едва не довел меня до сердечного приступа. Должен быть закон, запрещающий мужчинам быть таким чертовски красивыми. Думаю, все фильмы Джонни Деппа следует снимать на черно-белую пленку с кучей крупных планов. Вау.  
> Наконец, некоторые люди думали, что предыдущая глава была концом этой истории. Я могу уверенно сказать, что понятия не имею, каким будет конец. У меня честно нет предположений, куда заведет эта история или как долго она будет продолжаться. Но когда она закончится, вы все об этом узнаете, поверьте мне.

      Так что теперь они были вместе. Но, живя с Сэндзом, Эль быстро учился, придумав для себя набор правил. Правил, которым он должен следовать.  
      Правило номер один, самое главное, – ничто не происходит без согласия Сэндза. Ни секса, ни поцелуя, ни прикосновения. Ничего. Если Сэндз сказал «нет» – что случалось довольно часто, – он имел в виду «нет». Он не прикидывался застенчивым, не обольщал, не шутил. Он был смертельно серьезен. И если Эль нарушал правила, то должен был быть наказан. Обычно это подразумевало удар в нос, но один раз это означало пистолет, ткнувшийся ему в промежность, и с тех пор Эль чтил правило.  
      Правило номер два было столь же нерушимым, как и правило номер один. Сколько бы Эль ни просил, умолял или уговаривал, в их отношениях он никогда не будет сверху. По большей части он не возражал против этого, но иногда ему хотелось, чтобы они могли меняться ролями, по крайней мере, разнообразия ради. Но Сэндз был непреклонен, а Эль давил не слишком сильно. Он подозревал, что это правило никогда не будет нарушено, даже если они проживут вместе лет пятьдесят.  
      Правило номер три – не разговаривать. Ему было позволено спрашивать «Тебе это нравится?» и «Мне следует остановиться?», но ничего больше. Никаких имен. Никаких нежностей. Никаких «С тобой все в порядке?» И никогда, никогда не спрашивать «О чем ты думаешь?»  
      Правило номер четыре на самом деле было лишь дополнением к правилу номер три. Они не говорят об этом вне спальни. Никаких упоминаний о «прошлой ночи». Никаких намеков на «позже этой ночью». Ничего.  
      Правило номер пять было связано с правилами три и четыре. Они попросту вообще ни о чем не говорили – во всяком случае, ни о чем важном. Сэндз мог решиться поговорить о чем-нибудь, как это было, когда они вновь наведались на ранчо в Дурандо, или когда он так небрежно упомянул о происхождении своего безумия, но это был его выбор, и только его. Обязанностью Эля было лишь слушать и быть благодарным за услышанные слова. И с каждым поверенным секретом он вновь начинал надеяться, что Сэндз учится больше доверять ему, что у них действительно может быть общее будущее.  
      Правило номер шесть было единственным, с которым Эль познакомился на горьком опыте. Когда речь идет о Шелдоне Джеффри Сэндзе, правил не существует.  
      Как-то они решили съездить к древнему индейскому храму. Руины были не более чем приманкой для туристов, но Эль хотел поехать. Сейчас они были далеко на юге Мексики, возле границы с Гватемалой. Они остановились в маленькой деревеньке, откуда к руинам два раза в день ходил автобус.  
      Храм был именно таким поразительным, как Эль и ожидал. Он потратил несколько часов, исследуя его, слушая гида, представляя людей, которые когда-то ходили по этим залам. Сэндз прогуливался рядом с ним, невообразимо скучая, но при этом держа язык за зубами и предоставляя Элю шанс соприкоснуться с историей. Один раз, когда Эль застал его врасплох, проведя его рукой по шершавому камню стены храма, на лице Сэндза появилось странное выражение, но он ничего не сказал, а Эль не стал спрашивать, что он думает.  
      Автобус отправился обратно в конце дня. Он был набит мексиканцами, американцами и прочими туристами. В автобусе не было кондиционера, и даже в открытые окна свежий воздух едва поступал. Дети изнывали от жары и капризничали, взрослые обмахивались ладонями и туристическими буклетами.  
      Сэндз с выражением сдерживаемой досады сидел возле открытого окна.  
      – Господи, почему я позволил тебе втянуть меня в это?  
      «Я не знаю», – подумал Эль. Он предложил эту поездку прошлым вечером, без особой надежды на успех. И был удивлен, когда Сэндз согласился.  
      Мужчина, его жена и двое детей были втиснуты в сидения через проход от них. Один из маленьких мальчиков спал на коленях у матери, но старший ребенок был неугомонен и возбужден. Он соскользнул с колен отца и побежал по проходу, добежал до площадки в нескольких рядах впереди, затем развернулся и запрыгал обратно. Когда он поравнялся с родителями, то притормозил и посмотрел на Эля.  
      Эль улыбнулся ему. Мальчик поглядел на него огромными темными глазами, затем улыбнулся щербатой улыбкой.  
      Отец вытянул руку и сграбастал сына за локоть.  
      – Вернись на место, – велел он на испанском диалекте, весьма отличающемся от собственной речи Эля.  
      – Я хочу посмотреть, – ответил мальчик.  
      – Хватит бегать туда-сюда. Сядь ко мне на колени, – устало сказал отец и притянул сына к себе.  
      – Нет! Я не хочу, – заныл мальчишка.  
      – Я сказал, иди сюда! – рявкнул отец, затащил ребенка себе на колени и откинулся на спинку сидения; по его лицу катился пот.  
      Мальчик начал реветь, возмущенный невозможностью слоняться по салону, как ему хотелось.  
      Эль, позабавленный этой сценой семейной идиллии, повернулся к Сэндзу. Он испытал внезапный порыв поговорить о своей дочери, которая довольно часто устраивала похожие демонстрации упрямой настойчивости, что и мальчик с сидения напротив.  
      Увиденное в один миг стерло с его лица улыбку. Сэндз был таким же бледным и дрожащим, как в то утро, когда их нашел картель.  
      Эль глянул через плечо на по-прежнему препирающихся отца и сына, прокрутил в голове их последние слова и почувствовал слабость. _Вот дерьмо._  
      – Все в порядке, – быстро сказал он. – С мальчиком все в порядке.  
      Сэндз его не слышал. Он издал тихий звук, похожий на стон.  
      – Твою мать, – выдохнул Эль и быстро оглядел полный людей автобус. Если Сэндз сейчас съедет с катушек, все до единого, все эти говнюки будут стоять там, таращась, тыкая пальцами и перешептываясь друг с другом. Сама мысль об этом была невыносима.  
      Сэндза передернуло.  
      – Пожалуйста, – прошептал он. – Я не хочу. – Он снова издал тихий стон и принялся раскачиваться взад-вперед.  
      Эль яростно спорил сам с собой. Он хотел обнять Сэндза, но боялся, что если сделает это, Сэндз будет кричать и вырываться. Но если он ничего не сделает, другие пассажиры вскоре сообразят, что происходит, и начнет собираться толпа.  
      Пробормотав про себя молитву, Эль обхватил Сэндза руками. Тот не признал его. Он лишь зажал рот ладонью, пытаясь удержать рвущийся наружу тонкий пронзительный вой.  
      Эль похолодел. Сэндз не просто вспоминал эпизод из своего прошлого. Он проживал его заново.  
      – Все хорошо, – успокаивал его Эль. Он положил голову Сэндза себе на плечо и принялся укачивать его. – Все хорошо. Я здесь.  
      Ничто из этого не произвело на Сэндза ни малейшего впечатления. Он заблудился в собственном разуме, абсолютно не отдавая себе отчета ни в присутствии Эля, ни даже в том, кто он такой.  
      Эль закрыл глаза.  
      – Только держись, – выдохнул он. – Это скоро закончится. Я обещаю. – Он обращался не к мужчине в своих руках, но к тому испуганному страдающему ребенку, в которого превратился Сэндз.  
      Он никогда не спрашивал, а Сэндз никогда не говорил, но он без капли сомнения знал, что Сэндз убил своего дядю. И он был рад, так рад этому, но в данный момент Эль практически желал, чтобы этот человек был все еще жив. Тогда бы он мог держать его, пока Сэндз снова убивал его. Медленно. Болезненно. Начав с кастрации.  
      Несколько минут спустя Сэндз внезапно обмяк в его объятиях. Он уронил ладонь на колени; его голова лежала у Эля на плече, и дужка солнечных очков врезалась в ключицу Эля. По его телу изредка пробегала дрожь, но в остальном он был тих и неподвижен.  
      Эль не знал, что сказать. Он даже не был уверен, что Сэндз окончательно вернулся.  
      Автобус катил обратно в деревню. Напротив них мальчик дремал на руках у отца. Когда они приехали, Эль ласково поцеловал Сэндза в макушку.  
      – Мы на месте.  
      Сэндз зашевелился, и по его движениям Эль понял, что тот почти спал. Это немного ободрило его. Если Сэндз настолько доверял ему, чтобы спать в его объятиях, даже после такого ужасного происшествия, значит, у него еще есть надежда.  
      Потные туристы протискивались к площадкам, стремясь выбраться из автобуса. Эль остался на месте, ожидая пока они покинут салон.  
      Сэндз сел, высвобождаясь из кольца рук Эля.  
      – Давненько у меня не было такого, – пробормотал он. – Я кричал?  
      – Нет, – прошептал Эль. Он не чувствовал в себе достаточно сил, чтобы сказать что-то еще или говорить громче.  
      – Хорошо. – Сэндз вздохнул. – Ты не против, если мы останемся на ночь? Кажется, я не прочь пообедать. – Он постарался улыбнуться, и при виде этой храброй попытки Элю захотелось плакать.  
      – Мы можем остаться, – ответил он.  
      – Спасибо тебе, – сказал Сэндз, и хотя Эль позже попробовал переспросить для верности, он ощущал изрядную уверенность, что это был вообще первый раз, когда Сэндз сказал ему эти слова, именно это и имея в виду.  
      Они провели в деревенском отеле два дня. Большую часть времени они разговаривали.  
      Главным образом, говорил Эль.  
      Он рассказывал о своем детстве, о родителях, об отце-мариачи. Он рассказывал о своей первой гитаре и о том, как учился на ней играть. Он говорил – с неохотой – о Цезаре, своем старшем брате, который вырос и стал наркобароном.  
      Он не был уверен в том, почему так много говорил в эти два дня. Не то чтобы Сэндз спрашивал его или даже показывал хоть какую-то заинтересованность в его словах. Но он должен был чем-то заполнить тишину этих часов, а музицировать после всего происшедшего казалось пошлым, так что он предпочел говорить.  
      И вечером второго дня он был вознагражден репликой Сэндза:  
      – Выглядит как чертовски неплохая жизнь, Эль.  
      Эль предпочел проигнорировать сарказм.  
      – Так оно и было, – отозвался он.  
      – И посмотрите, чем все закончилось, – едко произнес Сэндз. – Ты киллер, бегающий от всех наркокартелей Мексики, привязанный к чокнутому слепому американцу, с которым сожительствуешь и трахаешься. До чего ты дошел.  
      Элю показалось, что Сэндз ударил его под дых.  
      – Это не… – слабо начал он.  
      – Неправда? Нет? Ты в этом уверен? Потому что я думаю, ты хотел покинуть Кульякан не потому, что тебя преследовало лицо Фидео. Я думаю, ты хотел уехать, потому что чертовски хорошо знал, что люди картеля вернутся, и на сей раз это будет не крохотная группка парней. На сей раз придут все до последнего.  
      Эль мог лишь смотреть на него. Он знал, что Сэндз прав насчет картеля, но…  
      – Я не это собирался сказать.  
      – О, – понимающе отозвался Сэндз серьезным голосом  
      – Я не думаю о тебе в таком ключе, – сказал Эль. – И думаю, ты знаешь это. Но ты не можешь понять, почему я так не думаю, поэтому и насмехаешься надо мной.  
      Сэндз покачал головой.  
      – А, вот и он, главный психолог Мексики. Я бы удивился, если бы ты выпроводил его.  
      Эль на это ничего не ответил. Он был слишком занят, пытаясь сообразить, что именно он чувствует к Сэндзу.  
      Это не было любовью, он знал это. То, что он чувствовал к Сэндзу, было совершенно не похоже на то, что он испытывал к Каролине. Но от этого его чувство не становилось менее реальным.  
      Так что это тогда?  
      В конце февраля – начале марта они на две недели остановились в Веракрус. Покинув его, они направились в маленький городок, о котором мало что можно было сказать, кроме близости к побережью и широкого выбора хороших отелей. Они остановились в одном из них и поели в ресторане рядом с холлом. На закате они сидели на балконе своего номера и курили.  
      – Зачем мы здесь? – спросил Эль.  
      – Всему свое время, – ответил Сэндз. Лучи заходящего солнца отразились от его широких солнечных очков. – Сперва у меня есть к тебе вопрос.  
      – Какой? – поинтересовался Эль.  
      – Почему ты вернулся в дом Рамиреса после того, как узнал, что я там? Почему ты взял меня с собой? – Сэндз повернулся к нему. – И будь честен.  
      – Я не знаю, – ответил Эль. И прежде, чем Сэндз смог возразить, поспешно добавил, – И это правда. Вплоть до того дня, когда мы столкнулись с Эскаланте, я спрашивал себя, почему я это сделал. Я не нашел ответа.  
      – Почему ты просто не убил меня? – спросил Сэндз.  
      – Потому что это не в моем характере, – произнес Эль. – Я не убиваю без причины.  
      – Я дал тебе уйму причин, – заметил Сэндз.  
      – Может быть, мне стало жаль тебя, – сказал Эль. – Даже после всего, что ты сделал, ты не заслужил того, что с тобой случилось.  
      Сэндз нахмурился и показал ему средний палец. Эль пожал плечами и затушил сигарету.  
      – Ты хотел, чтобы я был честен.  
      – А ты и рад услужить, – протянул Сэндз с сарказмом.  
      – А что ты ожидал услышать? – поинтересовался Эль, искренне желая знать. Заря их взаимоотношений была столь опасной, столь жестокой, что ему было любопытно знать, что тогда Сэндз думал на самом деле.  
      – Я уже говорил тебе. Я думал, что ты собираешься сдать меня картелю. Я бы так и поступил, будь я на твоем месте.  
      – Нет, – ответил Эль. – Я не имею дел с картелями.  
      – За исключением тех случаев, когда в дело вступает куча пушек, – усмехнулся Сэндз.  
      – Ну, это другое, – беспечно отозвался Эль.  
      – Конечно-конечно, – сказал Сэндз. Он выкинул свой окурок с балкона и встал. – Давай, пошли.  
      – Куда мы идем? – спросил Эль.  
      – Ты хотел знать, почему мы сюда приехали, – ответил Сэндз. – Я собираюсь показать тебе.  
      Эль поднялся.  
      – Ты бывал тут прежде, – заявил он. Он должен был догадаться раньше. С того дня, как они покинули Кульякан, Сэндз не проявлял особого интереса к пунктам их маршрута. Этот город был первым, который он выделил и предложил посетить.  
      – Мексика была моей вотчиной, – сказал Сэндз, пожимая плечами. – И я исходил ее. Каждую ее пыльную милю.  
      – Как долго ты тут околачивался? – спросил Эль. – До переворота.  
      – Давай посмотрим, – задумчиво произнес Сэндз. – Два… нет… три года, я думаю. Ага, это похоже на правду.  
      – Где ты был до Мексики? – спросил Эль. До сегодняшнего вечера он ни разу не осмеливался задать Сэндзу прямой вопрос о его прошлом. Он удивлялся, как далеко ему позволили зайти.  
      – О, этого я не могу тебе сказать, – медленно протянул Сэндз. – Ну, я могу, но потом я должен буду убить тебя. Разве ты не знаешь, что агенту ЦРУ полагается быть призраком? Невидимкой. Никому не положено знать, что он вообще существует.  
      Эль подумал о той огромной ковбойской шляпе, которая была на Сэндзе в кантине в тот день, когда они встретились впервые, и явно показывала, что перед ним человек, который понятия не имеет о том, как быть невидимым.  
      – Ты больше не в ЦРУ, – заметил он.  
      И мгновенно пожалел о своих словах. Пакуя вещи Сэндза в утро «похищения», он обнаружил удостоверение агента ЦРУ. Оно лежало на дне ящика комода и выглядело куда более потрепанным, чем помнил Эль, но было все еще целым. Он воровато оглянулся на дверь ванной, прикидывая, сколько времени у него есть до того, как Сэндз выйдет, и зная, что должен уйти. Но он проигнорировал все предостережения, звучавшие в его голове, и открыл удостоверение, так что мог снова посмотреть на фото. Оно заворожило его. Снова и снова Эль вбирал в себя холодный взгляд глаз Сэндза.  
      Человек на фотографии не имел представления о сострадании. Он не знал честности, или доброты, или любви. Смотреть на него было все равно, что смотреть на незнакомца, который по случайности носит то же имя, что и человек, с которым Эль теперь делил жилье.  
      Эль убрал удостоверение, но втайне был рад, что нашел его. Пока оно оставалось в ящике, Эль имел возможность снова посмотреть на него.  
      – Это неправда, – произнес Сэндз сейчас, возвращая Эля в настоящее. – Ты никогда не перестаешь быть шпионом. Хорхе должен был сказать тебе. Он сам тайно следил за своим человеком, Билли Чамберсом, при этом все время болтая, будто его поддерживает группа федералов. Старые привычки отмирают с трудом, мой дорогой друг Эль.  
      «Но они отмирают, – подумал Эль. – И слава Богу за это».  
      – О’кей, – ответил Сэндз. – Ты готов узнать, почему я тебя сюда притащил?  
      Эль кивнул:  
      – Скажи мне.  
      – Сколько у тебя при себе денег? – спросил Сэндз.  
      Эль насупился.  
      – Зачем тебе? – Деньги не были проблемой – дивиденды от осторожных инвестиций Сэндза все еще поступали, как часы, каждый месяц – но у него не было намерения тратить их.  
      – Потому что мы собираемся играть в казино, – Сэндз улыбнулся.  
      – Что? – Эль нахмурился. Игорный бизнес в Мексике был нелегальным, как и в Штатах. Человек мог ставить на скачках или в футболе, но это было все.  
      – Казино дель Суэрте, – ответил Сэндз. – «Казино Удачи». Прямо здесь, в этом городе. Спорим, ты не знал об этом, правда?  
      Внезапно тот факт, что в этом маленьком городке так много прекрасных отелей, заиграл новыми красками.  
      – Оно под ночным клубом, – рассказывал Сэндз. – Совершенно незаконное, само собой. Сплошной черный рынок. Там ты можешь купить все, что пожелаешь. Выпивку, наркотики, оружие, людей. – Он ухмыльнулся. – Ну, так они говорят. Что до меня, то я никогда не покупал ничего, кроме информации.  
      – Людей? – слабым голосом переспросил Эль.  
      – Так они говорят, – повторил Сэндз. Он прошел сквозь двойные двери, ведущие на балкон, и вернулся в номер. – Думаю, самое время проверить это.  
      Он повернулся лицом к Элю.  
      – Ты сегодня чувствуешь себя удачливым?  
      Чтобы получить доступ в казино, ты должен заплатить бармену в клубе. Затем ты должен заплатить вышибале, который подошел, чтобы отвести тебя туда. Ты следуешь за ним в заднюю комнату, проходишь сквозь портьеру, затем по темному холлу и спускаешься вниз по лестнице. Потом ты должен заплатить еще более здоровенному вышибале, стоящему возле железной двери внизу лестницы.  
      Затем он открывает дверь, и ты попадаешь внутрь.  
      Казино было большим и шумным. Ночной клуб наверху был переполнен, но здесь, на взгляд Эля, было едва ли не в два раза больше людей. Они оккупировали игровые столы, толпились вокруг игровых автоматов и протискивались сквозь узкие проходы с напитками в руках.  
      Официантки в коротких юбках и блузках с глубоким декольте носили над головами подносы с выпивкой. Сигаретный дым клубился под потолком, затуманивая свет ламп. Звон монет смешивался с голосами крупье и стонами проигравших за столами. В углах и на стратегических позициях, рассеянных по залу тут и там, стояли мужчины в темных очках и темных костюмах.  
      – Эль, ты когда-нибудь бывал в Лас-Вегасе? – спросил Сэндз.  
      Эль покачал головой.  
      – Нет.  
      Сэндз усмехнулся:  
      – Тогда готовься повеселиться.  
      Эль обменял деньги на фишки, и они с Сэндзом направились к одному из столов, за которым играли в блэкджэк. За ним уже сидело пятеро игроков: трое мужчин и две женщины. У каждого из них была выпивка, и на столе стояло несколько пустых стаканов.  
      Сдающим был старикашка, низенький и очень смуглый.  
      – Вы в игре или нет? – спросил он по-испански.  
      Сэндз сел и немедленно бросил на стол две фишки, присоединяясь к играющим.  
      – О да, я определенно в игре, – сказал он по-английски.  
      Эль покачал головой. Оставался всего один пустой стул, и он сел рядом с Сэндзом.  
      Раздавая верхние карты, крупье вслух объявлял каждую из них:  
      – Шестерка, четверка, девятка, десятка, король.  
      Но свою карту он не назвал.  
      Крупье раздал еще по одной карте, взглядом спрашивая каждого игрока, пасует он или остается. Когда подошла очередь Сэндза, Эль легонько ткнул его под столом ногой.  
      Сэндз получил шестерку. Следующей картой была бубновая дама. Сдающий нахмурился.  
      Сэндз резко взмахнул рукой. Остаюсь.  
      У крупье была четверка. Следующей картой оказался пиковый валет. Следом восьмерка. Перебор.  
      Он толкнул к Сэндзу две фишки, присоединив их к тем двум, которые тот ставил. Агент улыбнулся.  
      – Ночь обещает быть доброй, – заметил он.  
      Во время второй партии Эль придумал остроумное решение по поводу молчания сдающего насчет собственных карт. Когда мужчина открыл первую, он потянулся под столом и выстукал семерку на бедре Сэндза.  
      Сэндз подпрыгнул, но мигом сообразил, что делает Эль. Когда подошла его очередь, он разбил свои две десятки на две ставки. Сдающий открыл вторую карту, короля. Местные правила гласили, что он должен добирать до семнадцати. Третей картой оказалась пятерка. Перебор. Сэндз выиграл с девятнадцатью на двух руках.  
      Эль хмыкнул.  
      – Ты хорошо начал, друг мой.  
      – Что я тебе говорил? – отозвался Сэндз тихим голосом. – Я играю, чтобы выиграть.  
      Три часа спустя Эль вынужден был признать, что Сэндз твердо знает, как играть. Они стали на две тысячи песо богаче, чем были, когда вошли в эту дверь, и Сэндз ничем не показывал, что собирается останавливаться.  
      О, он останавливался, несколько раз. Дважды он выходил из-за игорного стола безо всякого беспокойства, просто собирал свои фишки и уходил. На вопросительный взгляд Эля он сказал:  
      – Знать, когда придержать их, знать, когда спустить их.* Кэнни Роджерс. Тебе бы он понравился, Эль.  
      Во время этих перерывов они шли в бар и пропускали по стаканчику. Огромное число людей в зале и узкие проходы означали, что Сэндз мог идти, держа Эля за руку, но при этом не выглядя так, словно ему требуется поддержка. Когда они утолили жажду, то вернулись на первый этаж и обнаружили новый стол.  
      Все крупье поменялись. Тот, который достался им, не объявлял карты, когда раздавал их. Поэтому когда Сэндз получал свою карту, Эль выстукивал номер на его ноге одним пальцем. Когда сдающий открывал свою карту, Эль использовал два пальца.  
      Оставшееся время он просто наблюдал. Его снова захватило ощущение повторяющейся истории, на этот раз более сильное. Он вновь был увлечен, совершенно счастлив просто сидеть и наблюдать за Сэндзом. Быстрое постукивание по столу, когда он сигнализирует крупье, чтобы тот сдал ему еще одну карту. Косой жест «остаюсь». То, как он держал фишки, – легко, почти благоговейно. Его короткие улыбки при выигрыше и столь же краткая нахмуренность при проигрыше.  
      Эль было подумал, что концентрация Сэндза должна бы пострадать от выпитого алкоголя, но агент был так же проницателен, как и всегда. Он потерял на этом столе несколько больше, чем на предыдущем, поскольку не мог видеть карты остальных игроков, а сдающий не называл их, но он много выиграл, и побед было больше, чем поражений. Прошло немного времени, прежде чем Эль осознал, что за ними следят.  
      Он склонился к Сэндзу.  
      – Мы привлекаем внимание, – прошептал он. – Нехорошее внимание.  
      Сэндз ухмыльнулся без тени юмора:  
      – Неужели?  
      – Мы должны остановиться прямо сейчас, – заявил Эль. Он не имел конфликтов с казино и не жаждал проблем. Они оба были безоружны, а сотрудники казино носили оружие на виду.  
      – Ладно, – сказал Сэндз. – Иди поменяй фишки на наличные. – Он отодвинул свой стул от стола.  
      Эль сгреб фишки, поднялся и повернулся, чтобы идти. И резко остановился, когда Сэндз схватил его за руку.  
      – Эль.  
      – Что?  
      – Сколько там?  
      Он быстро подсчитал.  
      – Три тысячи песо.  
      Сэндз улыбнулся.  
      – Хочешь знать, что было настоящей победой в эту ночь?  
      Эль знал. Но все равно спросил:  
      – Что?  
      – Никто из этих ублюдков не знает, что я слепой.  
      Эль улыбнулся:  
      – Я знаю.  
      Он прошел по узкому проходу, осторожно держа в пригоршне кучу фишек. В основном это были черно-розовые фишки достоинством в сто песо, но попадалось и несколько фишек других цветов. Они были почти прелестны, уютно устроившись в его ладонях.  
      Человек за окошком кассы был медлительным, невосприимчивым к оскорблениям людей, выстроившихся в очередь в ожидании своих денег. Когда подошел черед Эля, он едва глянул на мариачи и начал считать. Эль оглянулся на Сэндза. Тот все еще сидел за столом, допивая свой стакан.  
      – Señor?  
      Эль повернулся обратно. Его правая рука рефлекторно метнулась вниз в поисках пистолета, которого там не было.  
      Перед ним стояли двое сотрудников казино и бесстрастно смотрели на него.  
      – Señor, когда закончите обмен, не могли бы вы пройти с нами?  
      Эль снова оглянулся на Сэндза. Перед ним стояли еще двое парней в костюмах. А Сэндз, неспособный увидеть опасность, был совершенно расслаблен.  
      Человек в кассе выдал Элю стопку банкнот.  
      – Доброй ночи, – пробормотал он.  
      Один из громил взял деньги.  
      – Вы сможете получить это, когда мы закончим, – сказал он. – А теперь не могли бы вы пройти сюда, Señor?  
      Эль лихорадочно соображал. В подобном месте он может устроить адскую суматоху. Достаточно одного перевернутого стола, чтобы начался великий хаос. Люди будут хватать свои фишки, дилеры – стремиться защитить карты и деньги, и в получившейся заварухе двум мужчинам будет относительно легко прошмыгнуть в дверь.  
      Проблема была в том, что у него имелся хороший шанс быть подстреленным до того, как он сможет спровоцировать этот хаос.  
      Чертовски хороший шанс.  
      Не видя иного выбора, Эль пожал плечами.  
      – Как скажете, – и повернулся на левой ноге, делая выпад в сторону ближайшего стола, уже протянув руки, чтобы схватить его и опрокинуть.  
      Эль едва начал поворачиваться, когда что-то ударило его по затылку. Перед глазами мелькнула яркая вспышка, а затем все погрузилось во тьму.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Строка из припева песни «The Gambler» (игрок, картёжник) пресловутого Кенни Роджерса. В оригинале выглядит так:  
> You got to know when to hold 'em, know when to fold 'em  
> Know when to walk away and know when to run  
> You never count your money, when you're sittin' at the table  
> There'll be time enough for countin', when the dealin's done
> 
>  
> 
> Примечание автора: Однажды я была в Вегасе. Проиграла все свои отпускные за одну ночь за столом блэкджэка во «Дворце Цезаря». И я любила каждую минуту этой игры.


	14. Азарт

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Обвинения нивелированы, и случается кое-что нехорошее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дисклеймер: Эль и Сэндз мне не принадлежат. Эта история пишется исключительно для моего удовольствия, не ради денег.  
> Рейтинг: R за лексику и графическое описание насилия.  
> Примечание автора: Для начала онемело-ошеломленное спасибо ElvenPirate41 за все ее поразительные отзывы. Вау, детка! Я бы написала тебе на почту, если б могла, но не записала твой е-мейл. Так что просто спасибо!  
> И спасибо моей бете Melody. Она знает за что.  
> Еще одно примечание… Эта глава ожидается очень мрачной по мере развития событий. Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста будьте осторожны в конце.  
> И пожалуйста, не ненавидьте меня. Это просто… случилось.

       Сэндз узнал, что они тут, задолго до того, как услышал их. Он узнал это, потому что стоявшие на их пути люди вокруг него внезапно умолкли, и по шарканью их ног, когда они двигались вперед, сокращая дистанцию между ним и собой.  
       Он прикончил свою выпивку, поставил стакан на игровой стол и пробормотал:  
      – Давай сделаем это.  
      Ему на плечо опустилась рука.  
      – Señor?  
      – Что? – спросил он, как и весь этот вечер говоря по-английски.  
      – Señor, пожалуйста, не могли бы вы пойти с нами? – проговорил мужчина по-испански.  
      – Я не понимаю, – заявил он. И неуверенно, с ужасным акцентом: – No hablo español.  
      – Пожалуйста, не могли бы вы пойти с нами? – сказал мужчина, на сей раз по-английски.  
      – Зачем? – спросил он. Их тут было, по меньшей мере, двое, возможно, трое. Трудно сказать. Они стояли слишком неподвижно – очень хорошая тактика.  
      – Por favor, Señor, – повторил мужчина. Рука больно сжалась на его плече, пальцы впились в нежную кожу под ключицей.  
      Сэндз поморщился и дернул плечом.  
      – Ладно. – Он начал подниматься.  
      С другого конца зала донесся женский крик. Люди начали тревожно переговариваться. Мужской голос, перекрыв гам, велел всем оставаться на местах, поскольку никакой опасности нет и все под контролем.  
      – Твою мать, – пробормотал Сэндз. Он слышал звук падающего тела. Это мог быть Эль.  
      Сэндз встал. Один из охранников схватил его за плечо. В обычной ситуации он бы гневно сбросил эту непрошенную руку, но на сей раз позволил к себе прикоснуться. Ему нужен был поводырь, чтобы пройти через казино.  
      Когда он шел по казино чуть ранее, это было упражнение на сохранение спокойствия. Приходилось прокачивать умение избегать тычков локтями, пинков по голеням и простых толканий в стиле «уйди с дороги». Но сейчас, с охранником, все было по-другому. Люди без колебаний расступались перед ними, и путь расчищался, будто сам собой. Сэндз пренебрежительно усмехнулся себе под нос.  
      Эль верно угадал: он и в самом деле бывал тут прежде. Город располагался достаточно близко к Вера Круз, чтобы привлекать клиентов, но достаточно далеко, чтобы избегать внимания полиции. Он приезжал сюда несколько раз – и всегда, чтобы добыть сведения. Дважды он убивал информаторов после получения того, за чем приезжал, но лишь дважды. Светиться было не слишком хорошо, и он не хотел прославиться как человек, который приезжает, чтобы поиграть и поболтать – и оставляет за собой горы трупов.  
      Поэтому, когда охранники вели его через казино, Сэндз знал, куда они направляются. В одну из задних комнат, радом с кабинетами. Эти комнаты были крохотными и звуконепроницаемыми.  
      Они усадили его на табурет. Дверь закрылась. Потянулись невыразимо долгие минуты: Сэндз сидел и скучал, гадая про себя, сколько прошло времени. Затем дверь снова открылась, и в комнату кто-то вошел. Этот кто-то обошел его по кругу, затем раздался звук отодвигаемого стула на колесиках, и вошедший сел. За стол, несомненно.  
      – Habla español? – спросили его.  
      Сэндз покачал головой.  
      – Нет. В чем дело? Кто вы?  
      – Меня зовут Луис Сандовал, – сказал мужчина на прекрасном, без акцента, английском. – Мои люди сказали, что вы хорошо поиграли сегодня, выиграли много денег.  
      – Ага, – сказал Сэндз. – Очень клево. Дома расскажу – не поверят.  
      – Да-да, – у мужчины был на редкость дружелюбный голос – и Сэндз не доверял ему ни на йоту. – Довольно крупная сумма.  
      Сэндз ничего не ответил. На его месте наивный невежественный американец уже начал бы бушевать, вопя, что он не мухлевал, честно! Но, несмотря на знание роли, Сэндз не мог заставить себя подыграть. Он всегда ненавидел играть по чужим правилам.  
      – Вы должны понимать, – снова начал мужчина, – это коммерческое предприятие. Существуют правила, которым нужно следовать. Если мы считаем, что кто-то пытался надуть нас, мы должны быть уверены, что это больше не повторится.  
      – Я не мошенничал, – произнес Сэндз. Он слышал, как один из охранников у него за спиной немного сменил позу – но и только. Он подумал, что они стоят у него за плечами, но не был полностью уверен.  
      – Да, я убежден, что ваш выигрыш сегодня был полностью честным. Однако вы понимаете, в какой ситуации я нахожусь?  
      – Конечно, – ответил он, изо всех сил стараясь не улыбаться. – Черт, да я сам бизнесмен.  
      – Значит, вы понимаете, – сказал мужчина.  
      – Абсолютно, – на сей раз Сэндз улыбнулся. Он просто не смог удержаться. Это действительно было чертовски смешно.  
      – Сэр, не будете ли вы столь любезны снять ваши темные очки? Должен признаться, что чувствую себя несколько неловко.  
      «Думаешь, тебе неловко? Я могу рассказать тебе кое-что о неловкости, парень».  
      – Я бы предпочел отказаться, – сообщил Сэндз. – Если вы не возражаете.  
      Он больше не улыбался. Он ненавидел, когда кто-нибудь видел его без очков. Он ненавидел быть без них даже перед Элем, хотя и снял их в знак доверия в Дюрандо, позволив себе выразить действием то, что не мог сказать словами.  
      – Я возражаю, – сказал Луис Сандовал. – Я теперь снимите их.  
      – Нет, – ответил Сэндз. Он напрягся, ожидая неминуемого удара.  
      Он и последовал – только не в лицо, как он думал, а ниже, кулаком по почкам. Тело Сэндза непроизвольно дернулось в сторону, и в те несколько секунд, что он себя не контролировал, огромная рука сграбастала очки и сдернула их с его лица.  
      В последовавшей за этим ошеломленной тишине Сэндз слышал, как мужчины всхлипнули от ужаса и отвращения. Его окатила ярость – _вашу мать, хватит на меня пялиться!_ – но он заставил себя сохранять спокойствие:  
      – Что ж. Как вы можете видеть, я точно не мошенничал. Что думаете?  
      Луис Сандовал откашлялся.  
      – Нет. Я… я верю, что вы говорите правду. Вы не мухлевали.  
      Слова звучали достаточно невинно, но Сэндз уловил легкое напряжение в слове «вы» и одеревенел. Дерьмо. Эль. Эль все еще у них.  
      Но имеет ли это значение на самом деле? Сэндз знал, что здесь происходит. Возможно, это происходит несколько раз за ночь. Какого-нибудь бедолагу-игрока затаскивали сюда, за дело или так. Владелец казино запугивал простофилю словами, затем натравливал на него парочку громил. Следовало избиение или что похуже, потом неудачника вышвыривали на улицу позади казино со строгим напутствием не возвращаться – под угрозой смерти. Сэндз видел, как это происходило раньше. Черт, да он даже сам подставил нескольких человек, когда они взбесили его, – достаточно было одного тихого намека кому-нибудь из охраны в зале. С того самого момента, как охранники подошли к его столу, он уже знал, что это все значит.  
      Так имеет ли это значение? Эля могут побить. У мариачи железная задница. Несколько ушибов и фингал не особо на нем отразятся.  
      Не считая того, вдруг подумал Сэндз, что Эль этого не заслужил. Мариачи не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить эти синяки. Иногда он бывал ублюдком, часто был раздражающе тупым и имел явные проблемы в сфере эмоций, что доказывалось его неспособностью отпустить с миром образ покойной жены. Но, несмотря на все это, Эль Мариачи был хорошим человеком. Должен был быть. Никто больше не выдерживал Сэндза и его дерьмо. Только Эль.  
      Если кто-нибудь из вас, негодяи, поднял на него руку, подумал Сэндз, я вас поубиваю.  
      Луис Сандовал сказал, что он может идти. Тот охранник, который сдернул с него темные очки, сунул их Сэндзу в руку – и он рассеянно надел их, пытаясь придумать способ вызволить еще и Эля.  
      Сэндз встал:  
      – Что ж, значит, это все просто недоразумение.  
      – Sí, – сказал Сандовал. – Вы можете идти.  
      – Как насчет…  
      Ему не дали закончить. Один из охранников внезапно со свистом втянул воздух.  
      – Señor, – быстро выпалил он.  
      Сердце Сэндза ухнуло в пятки.  
      – Es el, – произнес охранник. Зашелестела ткань – он указал на Сэндза.  
      – Que? – спросил Сандовал с явным недоумением.  
      – Es el, – повторил тот. _Это он._ – ЦРУ. – Он сказал по-испански, так что это звучало как «сэй-и-а». Сэндза схватили за запястье и потащили вбок. В оправу очков ткнулся палец. – Sus ojos. Armando Barillo hizo esto. – _Его глаза. Это работа Армандо Барильо._ – El esta Agente Sands. El hombre que los cárteles buscan. – _Человек, которого разыскивают картели.  
      Блядь._ Сэндз крутанулся влево, потянувшись за пистолетом охранника. Но тот двигался быстро, и, вместо того, чтобы схватить пистолет, его рука лишь коснулась твердого живота мужчины.  
      – Взять его! – выкрикнул Луис Сандовал.  
      Шансов было маловато. Сэндз осознавал это, но знание не удержало его от драки. Таков уж был его характер. Он уклонился от одного удара, но не мог видеть – не мог, мать вашу, видеть – что происходит, и не мог избежать рукоятки пистолета, опустившейся ему на затылок. Совсем не мог.  
      Он пришел в себя, когда его перетаскивали в новое место. Один из охранников держал его за плечи, другой – за ноги. Руки Сэндза были скованы наручниками у него за спиной, и это было нехорошо, совсем нехорошо.  
      – Что он собирается делать? – спросил тот, кто держал ноги Сэндза.  
      – Он сделает несколько телефонных звонков, – ответил другой, и Сэндз сообразил, что они говорят о Луисе Сандовале, не о нем. Он заставил себя оставаться обмякшим в их руках, чтобы они не догадались, что он очнулся.  
      – Хорошо, что я вспомнил тот факс, – сказал человек у его головы. – А то он мог бы просто свалить.  
      – Думаешь, Санчес приедет? – спросил второй.  
      – Уверен в этом. Еще будут Алехандро и Гектор Лопес. Может, еще Хуан Родригес.  
      – Родригес? Из самого Халиско?  
      – Думаю, да. Он почти поймал этого агента в Пуэрто Валларта, но тот сбежал. – Охранник слегка встряхнул его. – На этот раз не убежит.  
      Охранник, державший Сэндза за ноги, уронил их на пол. Зазвенели ключи, открылась дверь. Охранник снова взял его за ноги, и они двинулись вперед.  
      – Все эти картели тут… это может оказаться скверно для бизнеса.  
      – Может, – сказал первый мужчина. – Но я так не думаю. Насколько я знаю Луиса, он найдет способ наварить на этом человеке кучу денег.  
      – Как так? – спросил второй.  
      Они положили Сэндза на пол – не особо нежно, – и он с трудом подавил стон, придавив телом свои скованные руки.  
      – Это коммерческое предприятие, – сказал первый охранник, подражая Луису Сандовалу. – А что делают бизнесмены? Они продают вещи. – Он издал короткий смешок. – Друг мой, в ближайшие день-два это казино увидит самый дорогой аукцион в своей истории. Картели до чертиков жаждут этого мужика. Я могу практически гарантировать, что кто бы ни заполучил его, он заплатит за привилегию огромные деньги. – Он снова засмеялся. – Тогда мы с тобой сможем уйти в долгий отпуск.  
      – Я всегда хотел поехать в Нижнюю Калифорнию, – сказал второй охранник. – Но никогда не мог себе этого позволить.  
      – Поверь мне, – ответил первый, – когда мы получим свою долю от этих торгов, ты сможешь позволить себе отпуск в любой точке земного шара.  
      Второй охранник заржал:  
      – Звучит неплохо.  
      Зазвенела связка ключей. Охранники вымелись вон. Дверь закрылась.  
      Долгое время Сэндз лежал совершенно неподвижно. Наконец он позволил себе выдохнуть.  
      – Твою мать, – сказал он.  
      Ладно. Думай. Ему нужно убираться отсюда. Если он останется, его продадут любому картелю, который согласиться заплатить самую высокую цену за его жалкую шкуру. И у него есть подозрения, что если это произойдет, вскоре он будет умолять о смерти.  
       _– Думай, засранец. Как ты собираешься выбираться отсюда? Ты не можешь надеяться, что я все сделаю за тебя. Пришло время рассчитывать только на себя._  
      – Заткнись, – пробормотал Сэндз. Он неуклюже оттолкнулся и принял сидячее положение. Проблемы следует решать по мере поступления. Он должен избавиться от этих гребаных наручников.  
      Сэндз знавал одного профессора в Академии, который рекомендовал использовать старый трюк. «Выбейте себе большой палец, – говорил он. – Затем вы сможете протянуть ладонь сквозь браслет наручника – и обе руки окажутся перед вами. На одном запястье у вас по-прежнему будут болтаться наручники, но, по крайней мере, руки будут свободны и впереди. И лишь это имеет значение. И это даже не больно. Скорее всего, на тот момент адреналин будет выплескиваться у вас из ушей, так что вы ничего не почувствуете».  
      Сэндз был очарован этой идеей. И был готов научиться этому. Он пошел к одному из врачей в Лэнгли и попросил ее вывихнуть ему большой палец, чтобы в будущем Сэндз мог делать это по желанию.  
      Она не пришла в восторг. Она начала читать ему целую лекцию о побочных эффектах, и, поскучав тридцать секунд, Сэндз отключился. Пока она не перешла к части насчет того, чтобы остаться калекой на всю жизнь. Это вновь привлекло его внимание – и быстро.  
      – Что?  
      Да, выяснилось, что, если что-то пойдет не так, ты можешь остаться инвалидом, неспособным пользоваться большим пальцем. Чертов мудак-профессор забыл упомянуть об этом.  
      Сэндз встал, схватил пальто и вышел из кабинета.  
      Теперь он думал, что в любом случае надо было сделать это.  
      Итак. Снять чертовы наручники? Ну, это не предвидится. Но, может быть, ему, по крайней мере, удастся повернуть руки, чтобы они оказались впереди?  
      Он делал так прежде, но это было почти двадцать лет назад, в классе Академии. Каждому из них надели наручники, а потом засекали, за сколько они смогут повернуть руки вперед. Будучи юношей двадцати с небольшим лет, он был способен сделать это за секунды. Но теперь он не был настолько в себе уверен.  
       _– Ну, лучше бы тебе попытаться, придурок. Потому что чем дольше ты сидишь тут, тем выше шансы, что ты закончишь свои дни в костре на заднем дворе Диего Санчеса._  
      – Я в курсе, – прошептал Сэндз. – Заткнись и не мешай.  
      Он отклонялся назад, пока не уперся плечами в стену, затем слегка сполз вниз. Он выгнул спину и приподнял бедра, стараясь протащить руки под задницей. Слава богу, он все еще был тощим – если бы он давным-давно бросил курить, как они хотели, то набрал бы вес, и ни за что не смог бы этого сделать.  
      Хотя сейчас Сэндз не был уверен, что у него получится. Его плечи протестующе заныли, а голова упорно напоминала, что совсем недавно по ней били, – как будто он мог забыть об этом.  
      И когда Сэндз уже был уверен, что его плечо вот-вот сдастся, руки наконец-то проскользнули под бедрами. Он прислонился головой к стене, тяжело дыша.  
       _– Не останавливайся. Давай. Ты можешь это сделать._  
      Теперь голос звучал действительно воодушевляюще. Даже сочувствующе. Сэндз знал, что это ложь, но все равно – было приятно слышать.  
      – Да-да-да. Я добился своего. – Сэндз поднял руки, протащив цепь наручников под ногами. Ему нужно было подтянуть колени к груди, чтобы это получилось, – но в конце концов, он сделал это.  
      Сэндз сел прямее, все еще опираясь на стену для устойчивости. Скованные руки покоились на его колене.  
      – Одна выпущена, другая – на очереди.  
      Теперь предстояла самая трудная часть. Он должен был выбраться отсюда. Где бы это «отсюда» не находилось. Он предполагал, что находится в маленьком тамбуре чьего-нибудь кабинета, в комнате, куда никто не заходит без особой надобности. Комнате, о существовании которой большинство работников казино даже не подозревает.  
      Он задумался, насколько близко эта комната к тому месту, где сейчас Эль? Такой же комнате, где двое громил в костюмах, наверное, дубасят мариачи кулаками и поддельными туфлями от Гуччи с обитыми железом носами.  
      – Хрен с два, – проворчал Сэндз. – Лучше бы вам его не трогать.  
      У него был карт-бланш делать с Элем все, что захочет. Но больше ни у кого не было на это права. Только ему позволено делать Элю больно. Ему, а не какому-то одетому в костюм придурку из места вроде этого.  
      Сэндз поднялся. Пора было идти.  
      Он никогда особо не любил читать, зато всегда смотрел телевизор – фильмы и даже сериалы. Кино – это здорово. Побег от реальности. Книги, однако, не были так хороши, потому что оставляли читателю слишком широкий простор для воображения – а Сэндз никогда не дружил со своим воображением.  
      Теперь он пытался вспомнить все просмотренные фильмы и сериалы, где главный герой выбирался из запертой комнаты. В чем был секрет? Какие маленькие трюки ему нужно провернуть?  
      Сэндз горько рассмеялся. Насколько он знал, ключ от двери не висел где-то поблизости… _на виду_. Он был абсолютно в этом уверен, даже ничего не видя.  
      Ну ладно. Пора отправляться на поиски.  
      Сэндз принялся исследовать комнату – не спеша, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не пропустил.  
      Пятнадцать минут спустя поиск был закончен. Удручающая правда заключалась в том, что тут нечего было пропускать.  
      Комнатка была крохотной – и в самом деле чей-то кабинет. Ну, или был когда-то кабинетом. Здесь стояло три больших стола, вероятно, хлам из кабинета Луиса Сандовала. Стульев не было. Не было картотечных шкафов. Только столы. Все ящики были заперты, кроме выдвижных ящиков столов, а те оказались безнадежно пусты. Сэндз не нашел даже ни одной чертовой скрепки.  
      С гневным вздохом Сэндз сполз по стене и уселся рядом с дверью. В голове пульсировало, плечи ломило – особенно правое. Он предположил, что потянул что-то во время своих акробатических упражнений.  
       _– И что теперь, говнюк?  
      – Заткнись. Просто заткнись! Прямо сейчас ты мне нахуй не нужен, так что проваливай!_  
      Голос едко расхохотался:  
       _– Я всегда тебе нужен. И скажи, как ты думаешь, что они делают с Элем прямо сейчас?_  
      Нет-нет-нет. Не думай об этом.  
      О’кей. Он пробыл тут достаточно долго. Возможно, всю ночь. И это было скверно. Нужно кого-нибудь захватить. Это единственный способ сбежать отсюда. Он мог бы начать колотить в дверь и орать. Или притвориться, что ему дурно или хочется отлить, – все, что угодно, чтобы сюда пришли. Он ценен для них, стоит кучу бабок, так что они не будут его особо третировать. Принесут еду и позволят воспользоваться туалетом… и прочими милыми благами цивилизации.  
       _– А если нет? Если они решат уморить тебя голодом?_  
      – Ой, да заткнись ты! – завопил Сэндз. Он наклонился и вытащил из ботинка кинжал со скорпионом. Когда его ладонь сомкнулась на рукоятке, он зло ухмыльнулся. В Казино дель Суэрте не пропускали с оружием, но, насколько заметил Сэндз, это касалось только пистолетов. Он никуда не выходил без кинжала. Это лезвие попробовало его кровь, оно знало его – и Сэндз знал свой кинжал.  
      Голос в его голове лишь рассмеялся. На один кошмарный миг Сэндз увидел себя, изможденного и слабого, на коленях перед Диего Санчесом – новым наркобароном Синалоа и Кульякана. Видение ужаснуло его, поскольку Сэндз понимал, что оно точно станет реальностью, если он не сбежит отсюда.  
      – Нет, – прорычал он. – Нихрена.  
      Он встал и занес ногу, намереваясь начать колотить в дверь.  
      И дверь распахнулась.  
      На мгновение Сэндз ошеломленно застыл. Затем сработал инстинкт самосохранения, и тело само пришло в движение.  
      Человек начал говорить:  
      – Сэндз…  
      Его речь резко оборвалась, когда Сэндз воткнул кинжал ему в грудь.  
      Дверь комнаты все еще была открыта – хороший знак. Куда менее приятным был тот факт, что они стояли прямо перед ней, и любой, проходящий мимо, мог заглянуть внутрь и увидеть, что произошло. Держась обеими руками за рукоятку, Сэндз с усилием повернул незнакомца набок и начал оттаскивать его назад.  
      – Псст! – незнакомец издал странный крик и ударил ладонью по груди.  
       _– Пистолет. У него есть пистолет.  
      – Знаю!_  
      Сэндз изменил направление, дернув незнакомца вправо. Его правая нога задела один из столов в середине комнаты как раз тогда, когда он услышал отчетливый звук вытаскиваемого из кобуры пистолета.  
      Сэндз выпустил кинжал, схватил незнакомца за волосы, и изо всех сил приложил его лицом об стол. При этом в плече Сэндза что-то щелкнуло и сместилось, но он стиснул зубы, игнорируя боль.  
      Незнакомец пытался кричать, но вышел лишь еще один странный звук. Сэндз снова поднял его голову. Тот извернулся в его хватке и, ударив Сэндза по руке, поднял пистолет. Дуло коснулось виска Сэндза, отодвинулось, коснулось вновь…  
      Он снова стукнул незнакомца лицом об стол. На этот раз последовал отвратительный хруст.  
      Пистолет выстрелил. Этот звук заполнил весь мир. Яркая вспышка боли взорвалась в черепе Сэндза, и он закричал.  
      Они с незнакомцем рухнули на пол одновременно.  
      Сэндз лежал там, где упал. Он не слышал ничего, кроме тонкого звона в ушах. Разумом он понимал, что пуля лишь задела его, но боль была несоизмерима с раной. Она вопила, и кричала, и металась в его голове.  
      Наконец она заткнулась.  
      Никто не прибежал посмотреть, что происходит. В комнату не ворвались парни с пистолетами. Они не слышали выстрела. Должно быть, эти комнаты тоже были звуконепроницаемыми. Возможно, в особо жаркие ночки остальные комнаты для допросов были переполнены, и им приходилось использовать кабинеты вроде этого.  
      Сэндз лежал на полу, не в силах пошевелиться. Он хотел поднять скованные руки и приложить к ране на виске, но правое плечо казалось ледяным сгустком боли. Сэндз не мог поднять руку. Он слабо чертыхался, слыша собственные проклятья левым ухом – и то слабо, будто с другого континента.  
      Ну ладно. Что ж, вряд ли человек, которого он убил, разбросал вокруг запасы викодина, но, возможно, у него есть кое-что получше – ключ от наручников. С тихим стоном – которого он не слышал – Сэндз перекатился и с трудом встал на четвереньки.  
      Зря он это сделал. Очень зря. Мир закружился, накренился, и Сэндз завалился набок, сначала стукнувшись о стол правым плечом, а затем головой. Он судорожно дернулся вверх, прикусив губу, чтобы не закричать.  
       _– О господи, о боже, о боже.  
      – Посмотри на себя. Господи. Даже не можешь нормально убить. Ты заслуживаешь быть запертым здесь._  
      – Пошел нахер, – прошептал Сэндз. Или выкрикнул. Он понятия не имел. Потому что вообще нихрена не слышал.  
      Начала нарастать паника. Он не видит, а теперь, блядь, еще и не слышит. Как, мать вашу, он намерен выбираться отсюда?  
      Голос в голове весело рассмеялся, ни капли не страшась боли, которая выплясывала вокруг.  
      – Знаешь, что я скажу? – выдохнул Сэндз. – Ты оставайся тут. А я сваливаю.  
       _– С удовольствием посмотрю на твои потуги,_ – хохотал голос.  
      Медленно, опасаясь проклятого стола, Сэндз потянулся вперед. Он нащупывал дорогу руками, оберегая правую и стараясь поменьше двигать плечом. Он не думал, что оно вывихнуто, но что-то там определенно было не в порядке.  
      Его пальцы коснулись одежды. Он подтянул колени, чтобы оказаться поближе.  
      Левой рукой Сэндз ощупал лицо мертвеца. Или то, что от него осталось. Он позволил пальцам скользнуть по широкому носу, полным губам, вниз по шее – надеясь добраться до живота мужчины, где, возможно, будет ключ, нужный ключ, любой ключ…  
      Мозг Сэндза перестал работать.  
      Это лицо.  
       _О боже._  
      Он заставил себя вернуть внезапно задрожавшие руки на лицо мужчины. Мужчины, которого он убил.  
      Мужчины, который, войдя в комнату, сказал: «Сэндз». Не «агент Сэндз». Только его имя.  
      – Нет, – выдохнул он. – Боже, нет.  
      От лица трупа осталось слишком мало, чтобы быть уверенным. Но этот нос, эти губы, этот твердый подбородок. Они были знакомы ему, до леденящего ужаса знакомы.  
      Он только что убил Эля.      Сэндз узнал, что они тут, задолго до того, как услышал их. Он узнал это, потому что стоявшие на их пути люди вокруг него внезапно умолкли, и по шарканью их ног, когда они двигались вперед, сокращая дистанцию между ним и собой.


	15. Поединок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Время пришло. Сэндз встречается лицом к лицо со своим безумием.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дисклеймер: Сэндз мне не принадлежит, хотя я хотела бы этого всем сердцем.  
> Рейтинг: R за лексику, жестокость и общую тревожность  
> Примечание автора: Это очень мрачная глава. Пожалуйста, прошу вас, будьте осторожны.

      Эль умер.  
      Он убил Эля.  
      Сэндз отпрянул от тела, стараясь отодвинуться на максимально возможное расстояние. Но стена оказалась слишком близко. Он ударился об нее спиной, повернулся и вжался в угол.  
      Сэндз потряс головой, отчаянно пытаясь отринуть правду.  
      – Нет, – шептал он. – Нет.  
      Внутренний голос расхохотался:  
       _– Похоже, теперь остались только ты и я, парень._  
      Неудивительно, что никто не прибежал на звук выстрела. Никто не знал, что есть причина прибегать. Эль освободился от своих тюремщиков и вернулся, чтобы спасти Сэндза – в своей раздражающе самоотверженной манере.  
       _– И ты убил его!_ – радостно провыл голос. – _Ты наконец-то сделал это! Долговато собирался, но наконец сделал это. Я горжусь тобой!_  
      Эль умер.  
      Теперь Сэндз мог позволить картелям забрать себя. Позволить работникам казино поставить его на сцену и продать тому, кто предложит лучшую цену. Разве это теперь имеет значение? После такого для него нет жизни. Что ему делать дальше? Вернуться в Кульякан и сказать Чиклету, что он убил мариачи?  
       _Дело было так, Чиклет. Я гребаный неудачник. И я никогда прежде не знал никого, похожего на Эля. Я не понимаю его и не понимаю, почему он делает то, что делает. Я не понимаю, почему кто-либо делает что-либо для меня. Так что, видишь ли, Чиклет, я даже не думал, что он может вернуться за мной. Мне это просто не пришло в голову. Поэтому, когда он вошел в эту дверь, я решил, что это один из плохих парней, и убил его. Я даже не колебался. Просто… убил его._  
      О боже, о господи. Сэндз буквально видел, как во время этой речи на лице паренька проступает такое выражение, будто его предали. Мальчик, скорее всего, уйдет и никогда больше не вернется. И кто его осудит?  
      Сэндз подтянул колени поближе и уткнулся в них лбом. Ему казалось, он издал какой-то звук, какое-то тоскливое причитание, – но он все еще ничего не слышал, так что уверенности не было.  
      Эль умер.  
      Невозможно. Сэндз не знал никого более живого, чем Эль Мариачи. В Эле было столько страсти, что хватило бы на двоих и еще осталось. Он был сильным, мужественным и преисполненным благородства, достойного рыцаря-крестоносца. У него почти не было чувства юмора, зато была поразительная способность во всем видеть хорошее. Талант музыканта и поэта.  
      Как такой человек мог умереть?  
      Эль был первым за всю жизнь Сэндза, кто заставил его чувствовать себя так, словно у него есть смысл жизни. Словно у него есть причина вставать по утрам и продолжать свою жалкую жизнь. Эль был гордым и временами надменным, но он давал Сэндзу ощущение безопасности. Ночью Эль целовал его и возрождал его тело к жизни – временами Сэндзу даже казалось, что его вот-вот разорвет от эмоций. Эль подарил ему надежду на будущее. Когда Сэндз был в руках Эля, в его голове не звучали голоса, говорящие, что он чокнутый или что похуже. Когда он был с Элем, все казалось… правильным.  
      Он симпатизировал Элю. Он уважал Эля. Он доверял Элю. Он…  
      Что?  
      «Ты ведь любишь его, правда?»  
      «Я уже говорил тебе однажды, что нет такой вещи, как любовь».  
      Верно.  
      Но…  
      «Думаю, я бы мог научиться любить тебя, Эль. Если бы у меня только было больше времени. Если бы только ты был тут, чтобы помочь мне. Думаю, я подошел так близко к… А теперь я никогда не узнаю».  
      Голос в голове Сэндза ликующе бесновался:  
       _– Вы только послушайте! О боже, не думал я, что ты способен пасть еще ниже, но послушай себя! Посмотри на себя!  
      – Ну и что?_ – огрызнулся Сэндз. – _Пошел ты. Тебя никто не хочет, а Эль хотел меня. Это больше, чем ты когда-либо знал._  
      Это заставило голос сделать паузу.  
       _– Правда?_ – спросил он хитро. – _Ты в этом уверен? Уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я тут был? Уверен, что я тебе не нужен?  
      – Уверен.  
      – Лучше бы тебе поостеречься подобных мыслей. Потому что когда Санчес и его люди доберутся до тебя, ты очень скоро начнешь звать меня, и мы оба это знаем. Они сделают с тобой такое, что выходка Барильо покажется детской шалостью. И ты станешь кричать и умолять – и угадай, что будет, мудила? Я не отзовусь. Ты останешься один._  
      А разве это имеет значение? Да, они могут убить его, и его последние дни будут похожи на воплотившийся кошмар, но чем это будет отличаться теперь от его обычной жизни?  
      – Меня это устроит, – сказал Сэндз, приподнимая голову с колен. Совсем чуть-чуть и очень медленно. Иначе было слишком больно. – Я все равно не хочу, чтобы ты был рядом.  
       _– Ага, ладно. Как часто я это слышал раньше? И каждый раз, когда случались неприятности, кого ты звал, чтобы спасти тебя? Меня!_  
      Но это было ложью. Он не просил голос о помощи. Годами не просил. Голос просто был здесь, когда что-то происходило. А иногда и без повода. Временами он просто был тут, упиваясь своей возможностью захватить контроль и сеять хаос в мире. Это голос говорил: «Этот пуэрториканец едва ли стоит твоей жизни», перед тем как застрелить Белини и невезучую официантку. Это голос подстрекал его подумать о том, чтобы взять деньги, предназначенные для генерала Маркеса. Он родился из боли и хаоса и радовался им. Голос жил ради них.  
      – Ты мне больше не нужен, – сказал Сэндз. Слова звучали слабо и надтреснуто. – В тебе нет нужды.  
       _– Да? Здесь больше нет Эля, чтобы защитить тебя. Кроме того, ты совсем измучил его под конец. Он чертовски устал лезть из кожи вон ради тебя и всего твоего вонючего дерьма. Думаю, он готов был пинками вышвырнуть тебя из своей жизни._  
      – Это неправда, – пробормотал Сэндз. Но он знал, что так оно и было. Мало кто может столько вынести, а Эль едва ли был самым спокойным человеком на свете. На самом деле, удивительно, что мариачи так долго терпел его.  
       _– И кстати, как думаешь, что в действительности произойдет, когда люди из картеля заполучат тебя – такого милашку?_  
      – Нет, – простонал Сэндз. Речь шла о его самом потаенном страхе. Люди вроде его дяди Томми, вроде Марко из картеля были большой редкостью. Голос просто играл на его страхах.  
       _– Что ж, вперед, повторяй это чаще, авось поможет. Правда в том, что я нужен тебе, и ты это знаешь. Тебе это может не нравиться – черт, ты знаешь, как я к тебе отношусь, – но тебе придется смириться с этим._  
      Правда? В самом деле? В мире, несомненно, полно опасностей. Встречаются больные ублюдки вроде дяди Томми и бостонца. Но он может и сам о себе позаботиться. Он доказал это в тот раз и сделает это снова. Ему больше не нужна помощь.  
       _– Кроме того, ты просишь меня убраться… куда, мать твою, я, по-твоему, должен уйти, Эйнштейн? Я – это ты! Я никуда не денусь!_  
      Боже, это уже было правдой. Куда голос может уйти? Как он вообще собирается сбежать от голоса?  
      Возможно, возможно… возможно, выхода не было. Возможно, он ошибался все это время. Возможно, наилучшим решением было бы дать голосу победить. Возможно, надо просто перестать бороться. Возможно, тогда вся боль и замешательство исчезнут.  
      Возможно, тогда он наконец познает покой.  
      Сэндз медленно опустился на пол. Он лежал совершенно неподвижно.  
       _– Ладно. Ты победил. Я сдаюсь._  
      Он ждал. Он гадал, на что это будет похоже. Будет ли он по-прежнему чувствовать, и слышать, и знать, что с ним происходит? Или это будет похоже на смерть, и его сознание попросту угаснет?  
      И откуда-то из глубины, из того места, где хранились все его самые сокровенные желания, пришел новый голос. Он отличался от того голоса, который Сэндз ненавидел. Этот голос был… странно знакомым.  
       _– Не смей,_ – сказал голос. – _Не делай этого,_ – печально продолжил он. – _Если ты сдашься, он получит контроль и больше никогда не выпустит тебя._  
      Сэндз знал этот голос. Это был он сам. Семилетний Шелдон. Невинный ребенок, которым он когда-то был. Ребенок, который передал контроль чудовищу в своей голове в обмен на защиту.  
      – Ты все еще здесь, – громко выдохнул Сэндз, все равно не разбирая слов.  
       _– Я никуда и не уходил,_ – прошептал мальчик. – _Ты просто не слышал меня раньше._  
      – Что мне делать? – крикнул Сэндз. – Что мне делать? Помоги мне!  
       _– Ты знаешь._  
      – Нет, не знаю! – крикнул Сэндз. – Помоги мне! Скажи, что делать! – Жажда избавиться от голоса была всепоглощающей. Он никогда прежде не чувствовал такого омерзения, такого животного отвращения. Он должен был выгнать эту дрянь из своей головы, должен, должен.  
       _– Ты знаешь, что делать._  
      И он сделал.  
      Преодолевая боль, Сэндз встал на колени и пополз вперед, свесив голову вниз. Каждый шаг был пыткой, но разве это имело значение? Больше ничто не имело значения, кроме изгнания внутреннего демона.  
       _– Что ты делаешь?_ – требовательно спросил голос его безумия.  
      – Не твое… собачье… дело, – задыхаясь, выпалил Сэндз.  
      Здесь. Здесь было тело Эля. Сэндз провел пальцами по его груди и нашел кинжал со скорпионом. Кинжал, который когда-то принадлежал Элю.  
      Сэндз потянул его наружу – пришлось сильно дернуть, поскольку лезвие застряло в грудине. Наконец кинжал вышел с неприятным скрежетом металла о кость, который Сэндз скорее почувствовал, чем услышал.  
      Сэндз поднес окровавленное лезвие к своему лицу.  
       _– Что ты делаешь?_  
      Левой рукой он снял темные очки. Правой прижал острие кинжала ко дну одной из пустых глазниц.  
      – Ты – это я. Бежать некуда, – сказал Сэндз, тяжело дыша от ужаса и дикой, отчаянной надежды. – Это значит, нам придется уживаться друг с другом, засранец. И еще это значит, что один из нас должен быть главным. – Он надавил на лезвие. – И этим главным намерен стать я. Смекаешь?  
       _– Ты не посмеешь!_  
      – А ты проверь, говнюк, – огрызнулся Сэндз. – На днях меня собирается заполучить картель. Я уже покойник. Так что давай, проверь.  
      По его лицу лилась кровь. Он ожидал, что будет больно, но не чувствовал ничего. Боли не было. Было только приятное возбуждение.  
       _– Ты не сможешь заткнуть меня навечно!_ – яростно завопил голос.  
      – Может, и нет, но готов поспорить, это хорошая попытка.  
       _– У тебя сил не хватит. Ты никогда этого не сделаешь!_  
      – Спорим? – Сэндз вогнал кинжал глубже.  
       _– Что ты делаешь? Ты рехнулся!_  
      – Знаю, – рассмеялся Сэндз. В следующее мгновение его голос стал низким и холодным: – Но думаю, что уже нет.  
       _– Я тебе нужен!_ – Голос швырял ему образы, о которых Сэндз не позволял себе думать долгие годы, истлевшие воспоминания, от которых он отшатывался со стыдом и страхом.  
      – Нет, – простонал Сэндз. – Прекрати.  
       _– Видишь? Ты не можешь сделать это сам! Я тебе **нужен**!_  
      Ментальная атака продолжилась. Вот он-шестилетний съежился в коридоре, пока отец орет на мать, которая лишь смотрит на того затуманенными успокоительным глазами. Вот он-семилетний в ужасе сжимается, глядя на тянущуюся к нему руку. Вот сидящая на столе Ахедрес. «Ты действительно не ожидал такого поворота, да?» Вот Барильо. «Мы проследим за тем, чтобы это не повторилось».  
      – Нет, – взмолился Сэндз. Нож опустился, дрожащий окровавленный кончик смотрел вниз.  
      Голос лишь захохотал и усилил натиск, вороша обрывки картин, гнившие в самых зловонных болотах памяти Сэндза.  
      Барильо. Белинда Харрисон. Сильный бостонский акцент и холодный пистолет. «Эй, это Шеллл-дон!» Дядя Томми. «Ты знаешь, что случается с плохими мальчиками, да? Их наказывают. А теперь подойди и сядь ко мне на колени».  
      Дрель. Доктор Гевара. «Сейчас трудно сказать, потому что у меня был жуткий день».  
      «Я ослеп! О боже, я ослеп!»  
      «Да ты сам посмотри! Это чертов переворот!»  
      «Я не могу посмотреть, придурок! У меня нет глаз!»  
      Погоди-ка!  
      Сэндз прерывисто вздохнул. Погоди. Стоп.  
      Потому что это воспоминание, этот кошмарный момент в такси, не был так уж плох.  
      Почему?  
      Потому что тогда он не был одинок. С ним кто-то был.  
      Кто?  
      Чиклет.  
      Рой образов дрогнул. Сэндз слышал, как голос гневно рычит, но едва ли замечал это.  
      Чиклет.  
      Мысли о Чиклете неотвратимо привели к мыслям об Эле.  
      У Сэндза были и приятные воспоминания.  
      И это оно, правильно? Голос хотел, чтобы он вспомнил ужасные вещи. Но это всего лишь воспоминания. Они происходили в прошлом, но больше не могут его ранить.  
      Сэндз почувствовал прилив сил.  
      – Нет! Ты никогда не был мне нужен! – выкрикнул он. – Ты заставлял меня так думать, но это ложь! А теперь убирайся и _оставь меня в покое_!  
       _– Ты не можешь!_ – вопил голос.  
      – Ты мне не нужен! – заорал Сэндз.  
      Голос издал последний, полный ненависти вопль – и исчез.  
      Кинжал выпал из руки Сэндза и со стуком упал на пол.  
      Впервые за тридцать пять лет в голове Сэндза наступила тишина. Перед тем как отрубиться, он подумал, что никогда не слышал ничего прекраснее.  
      Вряд ли он долго провалялся без сознания, потому что, когда очнулся, из глазницы все еще сочилась кровь. Сэндз повернулся на спину.  
      – Твою мать.  
      Звук собственного голоса все еще казался приглушенным, но более ясным, чем раньше. Слух возвращался.  
      Довольно долго Сэндз просто лежал, прислушиваясь к отдаленному звуку своего дыхания. Кровь стекала по его лицу и скапливалась на полу. Боль, будто лед, выморозила его насквозь. Сэндз гадал, насколько сильно он себя порезал, но потом решил, что не хочет этого знать.  
      Через некоторое время ему пришло в голову, что неплохо бы подняться. Ему нужно было двигаться. Нужен был план. Сегодня он убил своего лучшего друга – своего единственного друга, – но Земля не остановилась. Луис Сандовал и его подельники все еще собирались продать его картелям на аукционе.  
      Надо было выбираться.  
      Сэндз медленно сел, осторожно нащупал темные очки и надел их. Правое стекло немедленно залило кровью, и он с горечью улыбнулся. Дежа вю, ребята. День Мертвых повторяется.  
      Теперь кинжал. Сэндз провел по полу кончиками пальцев, разыскивая его. Кинжал принадлежал Элю. Он забрал у Эля жизнь. Сэндз не мог оставить его здесь. Он будет хранить его вечно, как напоминание о том, что у него когда-то было.  
      Его пальцы что-то нащупали, и Сэндз инстинктивно отдернул руку. Затем протянул снова.  
      Холодная кожа. Кисть. Запястье. Безвольно лежащая левая рука.  
      Сэндз обхватил руку Эля ладонью.  
      – Прости меня, – прошептал он, поднял руку к губам и поцеловал гладкую       кожу. – Мне так жаль.  
      Сэндз мягко опустил руку Эля обратно на пол. К мертвому Элю он прикасался со всей той нежностью, которую так трудно было выказывать живому. Эль был нежен, но редко удостаивался ответной любезности. Сейчас Сэндз с тоской думал, что мог быть сильнее, храбрее… не таким ебанутым. Если бы он тогда осознавал, что имеет.  
      Если бы…  
      Кинжал валялся поблизости. Сэндз сунул его обратно за голенище ботинка, не потрудившись обтереть кровь с лезвия, и повернулся к двери.  
      И тут его ударило.  
       _Гладкая кожа на руке Эля._  
      Надежда пронзила его, как молния. Сэндз развернулся и заскреб пальцами по полу, снова ища эту руку.  
      Вот. Вот! Он провел пальцами по ладони мертвеца. По левой руке.  
      Кожа была гладкой.  
      Без шрама.  
      Не Эль. Это был не Эль. Сэндз тихо застонал. Это был не Эль.  
      Эль не умер.  
      Переполнявшее его облегчение было столь сильным, что невольно накатили дрожь и слабость. Сэндз уткнулся лицом в пол и рассмеялся.  
      Через некоторое время смех перешел в истерические всхлипывания, и он заставил себя прекратить. Носовые пазухи горели от покалывающего давления, которое Сэндз до этого ощущал лишь дважды – один раз в Пуэрто Валларта и один раз, когда Чиклет вернулся к нему после происшествия на Рождество. Это была агония тела, которое хотело, но больше не могло плакать.  
      – Сейчас на это нет времени, – задыхаясь, пробормотал Сэндз. Если он пожелает, потом у него будет прорва времени. Черт, этой ночью здесь многое случилось. И в будущем его ждет расплата. Сейчас безумие утихло, но не ушло. Отнюдь нет. И когда оно вернется – а Сэндз знал, что так и будет, – оно вернется действительно _злым_.  
      – Но хотя бы не сейчас. Ладно? Пожалуйста.  
      Сэндз медленно сел. Боже, как все болит, особенно голова и плечо. По правой стороне лица стекала кровь, но, как ни странно, больно не было. Было лишь это ощущение оледенения. Сэндз понимал, что это скверный знак, но в данный момент не мог заставить себя тревожиться об этом.  
      – Ты еще тут, маленький Шелдон?  
      Ничего. Все голоса молчали. Это было хорошо.  
      – Окей. Мы сваливаем нахер отсюда.  
      Теперь, когда Сэндз знал, что труп на полу не принадлежит Элю, он без колебаний обшарил его карманы и забрал пистолет, но ключей от наручников не нашел. Зато был ключ от двери.  
      – Этого вполне достаточно, – ухмыльнулся Сэндз.  
      А затем остановился. Инстинкт самосохранения кричал ему, что пора убираться, и прямо сейчас, но Сэндзу было любопытно. Он должен знать.  
      Он снова медленно исследовал остатки мертвого лица. На сей раз, когда он был спокоен, Сэндз ощущал различия между этим мужчиной и Элем. Нос был шире, нежели у Эля, а на подбородке – ямочка, которой у Эля не было.  
      И Эль бы в него не выстрелил. Эль, конечно, мог бы ударить его, чтобы спастись, но никогда бы в него не выстрелил.  
      В эту минуту казалось безумием, что он мог принять этого мужчину за Эля.  
      – Безумие, ага, – безрадостно рассмеялся Сэндз. – Это я.  
      Он медленно пополз к двери на четвереньках, покачиваясь на каждом шагу. Плечо взрывалось болью всякий раз, когда он двигал правой рукой. Добравшись до двери, Сэндз использовал дуло пистолета, чтобы обшарить проем. Он жаждал отсрочить тот момент, когда ему придется встать.  
      Дверь все еще была открыта. Едва-едва, но открыта.  
      Сэндз ухмыльнулся.  
      – Ладно, засранцы, кто не спрятался – я не виноват.  
      Он с трудом воздел себя на ноги, стараясь удержать равновесие, чтобы не завалиться на стену справа. Что бы ни стряслось с его плечом, прямо сейчас это было _действительно_ некстати. И в комнате становилось все холоднее. Или, может быть, это ему становилось все холоднее – лед вливался в него через ту дыру на его лице, где однажды в Мексике жил и умер его правый глаз.  
      «Я не останусь здесь. Я не могу».  
      Никто не ответил. Голос все так же молчал.  
      Сэндз открыл дверь пошире и вывалился в коридор. Воротник рубашки прилип к горлу, пропитавшись кровью, стекающей по лицу и шее. Сэндз держал пистолет обеими руками, направив его вниз – взведенным и готовым к бою.  
      Сохранять равновесие было трудно. В итоге Сэндз тяжело привалился к стене слева и поковылял вдоль нее. Тонкий звон в ухе отдалился, но не исчез полностью, мешая ему различать звуки и использовать их, чтобы распознавать, что творится вокруг.  
      Поэтому когда его обнаружили охранники, Сэндз не слишком удивился.  
      – Эй! Стоять на месте! – раздался выкрик впереди – не менее чем в двух шагах. Трудно сказать. К звону в ушах присоединился слабый гул.  
      Сэндз даже не замедлил шаг. Он для них слишком ценен, они не станут стрелять.  
      А вот сам он не был столь щепетилен.  
      Сэндз выстрелил в того, кто кричал, и, по меньшей мере, еще в одного. По полу забарабанили шаги – охранники поспешили убраться с дороги, укрывшись в комнатах, или за углами, или куда там еще. Кто-то взвел курок, и немедленно раздался крик:  
      – Нет! Не стреляйте в него!  
      – Точно, – сказал Сэндз. – Слушайте его.  
      Он снова начал красться вперед.  
      – Мать вашу, взгляните-ка на его лицо, – выдохнул один из охранников. – Что с ним стряслось?  
      Сзади раздался звук, будто кто-то сделал шаг. Всего один. И, должно быть, совсем рядом, раз Сэндз расслышал его. Зарычав от бессильной ярости, он развернулся, поднимая пистолет. Череп прошило острой болью, и Сэндз покачнулся.  
      Кто-то схватил его. Сзади. Они обманули его, заставив повернуться, а затем те, кто укрывался впереди, напали. Его повалили на пол, вопящего и матерящегося:  
      – Сволочи! Отвалите от меня!  
      Сэндза держали крепко – правое плечо протестующе заныло. С него сняли темные очки.  
      – О господи, – сказал кто-то.  
      Сэндз хотел бороться, но силы кончились. Он обмяк и перестал вырываться из удерживающих его рук.  
      – Позовите доктора, – приказал кто-то. Раздался звук удаляющихся шагов.  
      Доктор. Нет! Страх придал Сэндзу сил, и он забился.  
      – Нет! Отпустите меня!  
      Кто-то придавил его спину коленом. Руки вцепились ему в плечи, и он закричал от боли, пронзившей правую руку – так что даже пальцы закололо.  
      Еще одна крепкая ладонь прижала его голову к полу.  
      – Не дергайся.  
      Доктор. О господи. Доктор.  
      Снова раздался звук шагов.  
      – Я тут.  
      – Хорошо, – сказал тот, кто удерживал его.  
      Сэндз предпринял последнюю попытку освободиться, и этот человек потерял терпение. На затылок Сэндза обрушился кулак.  
      Последним, что он почувствовал, был укол в шею.  
      Прошло некоторое время. Сэндз не знал, сколько. Впрочем, он отсчитывал время по тому, что окружающие звуки постепенно становились громче. И по мере этого у него все сильнее болела голова. Несомненно, повторялся День Мертвых. И на сей раз ему некого было винить, кроме себя.  
      Но голос в голове все еще молчал.  
      Сэндз вяло гадал, где сейчас находится. Он лежал на кровати – на койке, если быть точнее. На остатке его правой глазницы красовалась свежая повязка. Иногда ему в губы тыкалось нечто пластиковое, и он пил. Один раз он проснулся от укола иглы, но большую часть времени спал.  
      Наконец раздался звук приближающихся шагов. Кто-то вцепился Сэндзу в плечи и потянул, поднимая его на ноги.  
      – Шоу начинается, – сказал кто-то. – Ты собираешься еще создавать нам проблемы?  
      Проблемы. Сэндз полагал, что создавал бы, если бы у него оставались силы. К сожалению, сил не было.  
      Его встряхнули.  
      – Ну?  
      Сэндз издал туманный звук, который, должно быть, расценили как «нет», потому что тряска прекратилась.  
      Его руки завели за спину. Плечо протестующе заныло, и Сэндз попытался вырваться. Вокруг запястий сомкнулось холодное железо наручников.  
      – Не надо, – тяжело дыша, попросил Сэндз.  
      – В чем дело? – спросил один из охранников.  
      – Мое плечо, – выдохнул Сэндз. Ох, как низко он пал – умоляет врага о помощи.  
      Ну а кого еще ему тут просить?  
            – Закуй ему руки впереди, – сказал охранник.  
      – А какая разница? – поинтересовался другой. – В любом случае, через час он станет добычей картеля.  
      – Не будь засранцем, – огрызнулся первый. – Просто сделай это.  
      Второй охранник сердито крякнул, но выполнил требуемое. Сэндз с облегчением сгорбился. Плечо по-прежнему болело, но меньше – из-за того, что руки были скованы впереди.  
      – Теперь проблем нет, – сказал первый охранник.  
      – Проблем нет, – повторил Сэндз.  
      Они направились к двери. Сэндз покорно перебирал ногами.  
      «Эль, если ты выбрался отсюда и если не слишком устал от меня, определенно было бы здорово снова увидеть тебя».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: Здесь я должна искренне извиниться за конец 14-й главы. Но понимаете, ее нужно было закончить именно так. Для восприятия 15-й главы вы должны были оказаться в том же мрачном месте, что и Сэндз. Вы должны были поверить, что Эль умер. Простите меня за жестокость. Я надеюсь, вы не возненавидели меня, но мне было очень нужно, чтобы вы очутились совсем рядом с Сэндзом. Я лишь надеюсь, что справилась с этим, не отвратив читателей. Простите, если это произошло.
> 
> И всем, кто писал в отзывах или на е-мейл, чтобы сказать, что они верят в меня, – вы не представляете, как я тронута вашими словами. Спасибо вам. Надеюсь, я вас не разочаровала.
> 
> Ребекка


	16. Воссоединение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эль получил достаточно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дисклеймер: Эль мне не принадлежит, что и к лучшему, поскольку прямо сейчас он меня сильно задолбал.  
> Рейтинг: R за лексику и жестокость  
> Примечание автора: Спасибо очаровательно злой Melody за ее бетинг. Без нее этот фик был бы на редкость бессвязным.

      Эль действительно все еще был здесь.  
      Можно сказать, все еще стоял.  
      Эль Мариачи был чертовски зол.  
      Аукцион проходил устрашающе тихо – по сравнению с шумом казино. Эль стоял в дальнем углу, обхватив себя руками и спрятав лицо под темной шляпой. За два дня, прошедших с момента его принудительного выдворения из казино, шрамы на его лице стали только заметнее, а он не хотел привлекать к себе ненужного внимания.  
      Хотя Эль подозревал, что слишком поздно маскироваться. Он привлекал внимание уже тем, что находился здесь. Сегодня вечером в этом зале почти все были из картелей. Те немногие, кто пришел по поводу продажи чего-то другого, успели сделать свои покупки и уйти.  
      Это были совершенно бесполезные два дня. Бесполезные потому, что Эль провел большую часть первого дня в кровати в своем номере – двигаться было слишком больно. Головорезы из казино оказались очень исполнительными. У него было сломано несколько ребер и пальцев. Снова сломан нос. А левый глаз до сих пор не открывался полностью.  
      Все это было пустяком. Бывало, его избивали и посильнее.  
      Правда, было довольно трудно валяться на земле, позволяя им думать, что они хорошенько его отделали. Эль, пошатываясь, ковылял прочь от казино, слыша их смех, и ему пришлось собрать в кулак всю свою волю, чтобы не вернуться позже и не убить всех до единого. Вместо этого он отправился в отель и там отрубился.  
      Весь день Эль просидел за столом в темном углу ночного клуба, сначала выпивая, а потом лишь притворяясь, что пьет. Он следил за проходившими мимо людьми, которые направлялись в казино. Около семи вечера Эль заплатил взнос и тоже вошел в Казино дель Суэрте. При виде него никто и глазом не моргнул – кроме, может быть, вышибалы внизу лестницы. Но тот держал язык за зубами. Какое ему дело до человека, который после того, как его выперли накануне, снова является в казино и нарывается на неприятности?  
      Так что Эль был здесь. Он вытерпел продажу каких-то автоматов, крупного лота кокаина, комплекта ракет «земля-воздух», предположительно с Кубы, и кучу прочего дерьма. Все это время он стоял с закрытыми глазами, и монотонный голос ведущего аукциона словно бы омывал его.  
      Но теперь наступила кульминация вечера. Люди в креслах слегка выпрямились. Эль открыл глаза.  
      – Señores, – сказал ведущий и нервно облизал губы. Все бандиты были безоружны – на вид – но кто знает. Прямо сейчас в этой комнате было не менее дюжины пистолетов.  
      У самого Эля было два.  
      – Debo preguntar que usted se queda sentado. – _Прошу вас оставаться на своих местах._  
      – Por favor, espera hasta que la subasta se termine antes de hacer algo. Todos tendrán una oportunidad de mandar en el agente. Ahora, la subasta ha empezado. – _Пожалуйста, дождитесь окончания торгов, прежде чем что-либо предпринимать. У каждого будет шанс выкупить агента. А теперь – торги начинаются._  
      Ведущий стоял на похожем на сцену школьного театра крохотном помосте, заднюю часть которого скрывал бордовый занавес. Сейчас занавес раздвинулся, и из-за кулис показалось несколько человек.  
      Эль не шевельнулся, лишь сжал кулаки.  
      Сэндз шагал между двумя мужчинами в темных костюмах. Его руки были скованы наручниками, и он с трудом держался на ногах – несложно понять, почему. На нем были темные очки, но под ними виднелась окровавленная повязка, закрывавшая правую половину лица.  
      В зале поднялся гвалт. Издевки и смех. Сэндз склонил голову, будто бы осматривая комнату. После долгой паузы он показал правой рукой средний палец и слабо улыбнулся.  
      Зал взорвался. Несколько человек вскочили на ноги. На свет показались пистолеты.  
      Ведущий побледнел. Мужчины в костюмах достали свое оружие.  
      – Señores! – закричал ведущий. – Por favor! Baje sus armas! – _Опустите оружие!_  
      Все послушались, кроме одного. Этот человек стоял в центре комнаты. Диего Санчес, новый глава картеля, на территории которого находился Кульякан. Глава картеля, который похитил брата Чиклета, который послушал Фидео и пришел забрать Сэндза прямо из его дома.  
      – Скажите мне, почему я не должен пристрелить этого засранца прямо сейчас? – холодно спросил Санчес. Он был такого же роста и комплекции, как Эль, но брил голову. Истории о том, как он избежал кровавой бойни на гасиенде Рамона Эскаланте, ходили самые разные. Правдой в них оставалось лишь одно: Санчес не был там в тот день, и теперь он правил картелем.  
      Сэндз только ухмыльнулся ему.  
      Эль хотел торжествующе поднять кулаки. В прошедшие два дня он боялся худшего, но плен явно не сломил дух Сэндза.  
      – Потому что если вы это сделаете, – ровно сказал ведущий, – эта комната превратится в стрельбище. И я думаю, никто из нас этого не хочет.  
      Диего Санчес тяжело глянул на охранников и их пистолеты. Большинство из них материализовалось из-за красного занавеса, и у каждого был пистолет, нацеленный на главу картеля. Санчес презрительно усмехнулся, но оружие убрал.  
      – Прекрасно. Давайте покончим с этим.  
      Ведущий понял намек:  
      – Quién hace la oferta cinco mil? – _Кто предложит пять тысяч?_  
      Пять тысяч. Это была стартовая цена.  
      – Даю десять, – сказал Диего Санчес.  
      – Пятнадцать, – последовал немедленный ответ с другого конца зала. Эль узнал Алехандро Лопеса из Мехико.  
      – Восемнадцать, – сказал Диего Санчес.  
      И торг пошел. Цена все поднималась и поднималась. Сэндз стоял неподвижно. После ухмылки в сторону Санчеса он не выказывал ни малейшего интереса к аукциону или людям, озвучивавшим все большие суммы. Изредка он покачивался, будто собираясь упасть. И всякий раз его прихватывал один из охранников позади. Если Сэндз и был зол или унижен тем, что его продают, как кусок мяса, он не подавал виду. На самом деле, казалось, будто он вообще не понимает, что происходит.  
      На одно мгновение Эль задался нездоровым вопросом, какова могла быть его собственная цена, но затем решил, что не хочет знать ответ.  
      Он знал – ему повезло, что он стоит здесь. Должно быть, охрана казино опознала Сэндза через некоторое время после того, как вышвырнула Эля. Это было единственное, что приходило в голову. В противном случае он бы тоже стоял на сцене, и картели бы наперебой старались его выкупить. Ладно, он мог бы стать призом. Черт, этот зал был бы битком набит зрителями – еще бы и в коридоре толпились: каждый хотел бы поглазеть, как унижают великого Эль Мариачи.  
      В итоге все закончилось, как он и ожидал. Диего Санчес предложил за Сэндза сто тысяч песо, и никто не смог перебить эту цену. Ведущий стукнул молоточком, и торги были окончены.  
      Охрана препроводила Сэндза со сцены. Тот даже головы не поднял. Он лишь брел, спотыкаясь, поддерживаемый крепкими руками охранников: его обычно изящная походка превратилась в стариковское шарканье. При виде этого Эль ощутил зарождающийся гнев. Весь день он успешно держал его в узде, но сейчас тот боролся с ней, желая обрести волю.  
      Санчес холодно улыбнулся.  
      Некоторые люди с задних рядов начали пробираться к выходу. Эль прижался к стене и вышел вслед за ними.  
      На полпути вокруг здания один из людей Санчеса попытался его атаковать. Этот парень прятался за мусорным контейнером, но Эль заранее знал, что он там. Когда тот выпрыгнул, Эль был наготове.  
      Двадцать секунд – и все было кончено. Напавший валялся со сломанной шеей, а у Эля теперь было три пистолета.  
      Он продолжил обходить здание, на сей раз двигаясь с осторожностью. Каждый шаг отдавался болью в груди, и Эль чертыхался про себя. Убийство отморозка удовлетворило его, но сейчас он почувствовал вкус крови. Сейчас он хотел большего.  
      Остальные люди Санчеса – их было трое – остановились в аллее позади ночного клуба. Лестница вела ниже уровня земли, к задней двери казино. Здесь было припарковано два грузовичка-пикапа, что не оставляло сомнений – Санчес изначально знал, что выиграет на аукционе.  
      К троим бандитам присоединился четвертый – очевидно, чтобы охранять транспорт. Теперь охрана состояла из четырех человек, и все они были вооружены. Эль заметил, что один из них глянул через плечо, явно ожидая, что его товарищ выйдет из-за угла и объявит, что преследующий их человек мертв. Все они выглядели настороженными, но не более чем тот, кого Эль только что убил.  
      Дверь казино открылась. Эль держался в тени позади здания, так что не мог видеть ее. Все, что он видел, это узкую полоску света и две фигуры, заслонившие ее мгновение спустя. Он услышал шаркающие шаги, а затем в поле зрения вышли люди.  
      Охранник и Сэндз.  
      – Вот, держите, – сказал охранник и хихикнул. – Развлекайтесь.  
      Один из людей Санчеса шагнул вперед и схватил Сэндза за руку.  
      – Заткнись, мать твою, – велел он и потянул агента вверх по лестнице. Сэндз, не сопротивляясь, последовал за ним, хотя Эль видел, как он от боли прикусил губу. Сэндз спотыкался и один раз начал падать на колени – ему пришлось выставить руки, чтобы не упасть.  
      Охранник вернулся на место. Дверь с лязгом захлопнулась.  
      Бандит остановился наверху лестницы и встряхнул Сэндза:  
      – Мы собираемся отвезти тебя в новый дом, мудила. Надеюсь, тебе там понравится. Это будет последнее, что ты увидишь в жизни.  
      На мгновение Сэндз остановился, затем поднял голову:  
      – Я не могу _видеть_. Мудила.  
      Последнее слово он произнес мягко, почти непринужденно.  
      Державший его мужчина саркастически рассмеялся:  
      – Да какая разница. Идем.  
      Это произошло так быстро, что Эль едва смог уследить. Секунду назад Сэндз стоял совершенно спокойно, а бандит из картеля держал его за руку. А в следующую секунду бандит уже согнулся пополам, схватившись за окровавленное горло, из которого торчал узкий острый камень. Сэндз резко двинул коленом вверх, одновременно протягивая скованные руки к пистолету, высовывавшемуся из-за пояса противника. Хрустнула кость – нос бандита сломался; голова откинулась назад… а затем он упал на землю.  
      Остальные трое вцепились в свои пистолеты, но замерли, когда Сэндз сказал:  
      – Бросайте-ка их, ребятки.  
      Он шагнул в сторону, держа пистолет обеими руками.  
      Люди Санчеса оставались на местах, не делая попыток шевельнуться.  
      Сейчас было самое время. Эль решительно шагнул вперед. Даже если Сэндзу было важно доказать самому себе, что он способен порубить в капусту всех этих мудаков, Эль не собирался позволять ему этого. Он был слишком взбешен и нуждался в разрядке.  
      Движение запястьями – и в его руках оказались спрятанные в рукавах пистолеты. Эль ухмыльнулся, по-варварски наслаждаясь смятением и шоком бандитов.  
      – Вы слышали его.  
      Сломанные пальцы на левой руке никак не хотели держать пистолет, но у Эля было на этот счет собственное мнение.  
      На лице Сэндза медленно проступила широкая улыбка. Он был мертвенно бледен и выглядел так, словно вот-вот рухнет в обморок, но, несомненно, это была счастливая улыбка.  
      – Эль.  
      – Я тут, – отозвался Эль, не спуская глаз с бандитов. Они же переводили взгляд с него на Сэндза. Тем не менее, никто из них не бросил оружие.  
      Они могли простоять так всю ночь, но дверь казино снова открылась. Во второй раз из-за нее вырвался прямоугольник света, а затем его перекрыли две новые тени.  
      Бандиты немедленно посмотрели в ту сторону. Сэндз сделал большой шаг назад и влево, пытаясь ускользнуть из поля зрения людей внизу лестницы. Это был хороший маневр, но недостаточный.  
      – Какого хрена тут творится? – требовательно спросил Диего Санчес.  
      И внезапно все пришло в движение.  
      Лестничный колодец отделяли от улицы две бетонные стены. Они были Элю по грудь, и на них не было намалевано граффити, как это обычно бывает с подобными сооружениями. Эль нырнул за ближайшую из них, справа от лестницы. Его ребра громко запротестовали, и он выдохнул:  
      – Сэндз!  
      Агент не мешкал. Он рванулся вперед, ориентируясь на голос Эля.  
      Очень вовремя. Бандиты открыли огонь и пули чиркнули по стене как раз в тот момент, когда Сэндз завернул за угол и привалился к ней рядом с Элем.  
      Эль оценил его бледность и кровь, пропитавшую повязку на глазу, и знал, что Сэндз не сможет долго сражаться. Надо быстрее закругляться.  
      Люди Санчеса тоже явно не намеревались затягивать с этим. Они все как один наступали, беспрерывно стреляя. Пули чиркали по верхушке стены. Откалывающиеся осколки бетона осыпали Эля и Сэндза; серая пыль оседала на волосах.  
      – Боже, – пробормотал Сэндз. – И что теперь?  
      – Теперь наша очередь стрелять, – сказал Эль.  
      – Это я переживу, – ответил Сэндз. Он повернулся на коленях и приподнялся, чтобы опереть ствол своего пистолета на верхушку стены, по-прежнему держа голову опущенной. Это действие исторгло стон из его груди, но Сэндз не остановился. Он открыл огонь.  
      Бандиты немедленно прыснули в укрытие. Эль плавно поднялся и выстрелил в них. Он застрелил одного из бандитов, пытавшегося спрятаться за пикапом, и ранил в руку другого, который надеялся провернуть тот же фокус. Однако третий все же успел добежать до автомобиля и начал стрелять в ответ.  
      Странно, но из лестничного колодца, где стояли Диего Санчес и его подручный, не последовало ни одного выстрела.  
      Эль упал обратно за стену, дыша сквозь зубы, – в груди разливалась боль.  
На мгновение воцарилась тишина. Затем Эль услышал звук открывающейся двери.  
      Сэндз тоже услышал:  
      – Черт.  
      Работники казино. Раз к стычке присоединились охранники, преимущество целиком будет на их стороне.  
      Эль глянул через стену, увидел последнего из бандитов, перезаряжающего пистолет, и принял быстрое решение. Он схватил Сэндза за руку:  
      – Пошли.  
      Сэндз вздрогнул и невольно вскрикнул – и Эль мгновенно изменил план. Он отпустил агента:  
      – Прикрой меня.  
      Эль выскочил из-за безопасного прикрытия стены. Бандит за пикапом закончил перезаряжать пистолет. На земле возле заднего колеса невнятно копошился, стараясь подняться, второй подстреленный Элем противник.  
      Бандит за пикапом увидел приближающегося Эля и выстрелил. Эль споткнулся, когда в него попали, но не остановился. Долю секунды спустя из-за стены тоже началась пальба: Сэндз утюжил пространство пулями, заставив охрану отступить вниз по лестнице, а бандита за пикапом снова искать укрытия. По счастливой случайности одна пуля настигла бандита, валявшегося на земле, и тот затих.  
      Потом у Сэндза кончились патроны.  
      Это не имело значения – Эль добрался до грузовичка. И у него было три пистолета с полными обоймами. Он открыл дверь со стороны водителя и забрался на подножку.  
      – Давай! – крикнул он.  
      Сэндз среагировал моментально. Он, пригибаясь и все еще сжимая в руке разряженный пистолет, побежал на звук голоса Эля.  
      С того места, где он находился, Эль не надеялся попасть в бандита за второй машиной, но ему было наплевать. Все, чего он хотел, – это не дать тому выстрелить по ним.  
      Сэндз поравнялся с пикапом. Эль отодвинулся.  
      – Залезай. Ищи ключи.  
      – Очень смешно, – прошипел Сэндз. Но, не теряя времени, проскользнул в кабину и опустил щитки. Из-за щитка над водительским креслом выпала связка ключей, и Эль быстро пригнулся и залез в машину. От боли снова перехватило дыхание.  
      За пояс джинсов Эля все еще был засунут пистолет, который он забрал у одного из людей Санчеса. Эль достал его и протянул Сэндзу:  
      – Держи.  
      Эль повернул ключ в зажигании, и пикап рванул с места.  
      В зеркало заднего вида он видел, что оставшийся в живых бандит вышел из-за второго автомобиля и начал стрелять по ним. Еще куча народу, все в темных костюмах, высыпали на улицу со стороны лестницы, ведущей в казино. Однако не было и следа Диего Санчеса.  
      Сэндз опустил стекло и высунулся наружу, развернулся лицом назад и открыл огонь.  
      Эля это напрягало. Грузовичок, подпрыгивая на ухабах, быстро удалялся от казино. Улица кончалась тупиком, и Эль сбавил скорость на повороте – но совсем чуть-чуть. Подручный Санчеса полез во второй пикап, и последним, кого Эль успел заметить в зеркало перед тем, как повернуть, был один из охранников казино, остановивший его.  
      А потом грузовичок свернул за угол.  
      – Залезай внутрь! – крикнул Эль. – Они отстали.  
      Сэндз скользнул обратно.  
      – Пусто, – сказал он и протянул Элю пистолет.  
      – Это не мой, – ответил тот.  
      – Я и не думал, что он твой.  
      – Ты ранен?  
      – Нет. А ты?  
      Эль кивнул:  
      – Да.  
      – Твою мать. Серьезно?  
      – Нет. – Эль посмотрел на свою руку. Рана болела, но боль была приглушенной. Позже она, конечно, чертовски разболится, но пока напряженные нервы делали свое дело. – Не особо серьезно.  
      – Выберемся за город и там тормознем, – предложил Сэндз.  
      Эль посмотрел на него, на его окровавленное лицо. Сэндз был еще бледнее, чем прежде, – если такое вообще возможно. Он удерживал свои скованные руки сбоку и прижимал правое плечо к груди. Из-под повязки сочилась кровь, переливаясь в свете уличных фонарей.  
      – Кто тебя так отделал? – спросил Эль.  
      Сэндз болезненно улыбнулся:  
      – Это не они, – сказал он, – это я сам.  
      Эль пришел в ужас.  
      – Что? Почему? Почему ты это сделал?  
      – Ради контроля, Эль, – устало ответил Сэндз, откидывая голову на спинку сидения. – Это все из-за контроля. У кого-то он есть. А у кого-то – нет. Больше нет.  
      Эль свернул направо и выехал на главную дорогу. Он глянул в зеркало заднего вида – погони нет. Но скорости все равно не сбавил.  
      – О чем ты говоришь?  
      – Я говорю, мой дорогой друг Эль, что на западном фронте без перемен. – Улыбка Сэндза стала менее хрупкой и более искренней. – Я говорю, что я победил.  
      – Голос, – выдохнул Эль.  
      – Ушел, – с триумфом сказал Сэндз.  
      Это не могло быть так просто, подумал Эль. Просто не могло. Но он не мог отказаться от переполнившей его отчаянной надежды. Возможно, это действительно было так просто. Возможно, однажды, когда-нибудь они смогут вздохнуть спокойно.  
      – Остановимся у отеля и заберем машину, – предложил он. – Потом подумаем над тем, как снять наручники.  
      – Было бы замечательно, – бесцветным голосом отозвался Сэндз. Он с трудом удерживался в сознании.  
      – Отдыхай, – велел Эль. Его грудь отзывалась острой болью при каждом вдохе, и ныли сломанные пальцы на левой руке. Еще и рана в руке напомнила о себе. Но он никогда не чувствовал себя лучше.  
      Они снова сделали это. Победили там, где никто не смог бы. И они снова были вместе.  
      – Эль?  
      – Да?  
      – Они тебя избили?  
      – Немного, – солгал Эль.  
      – Ублюдки.  
      Эль ничего не ответил. Ему было стыдно пользоваться слепотой Сэндза таким образом, но кому будет от этого плохо? Сэндзу необязательно знать, как сильно ему досталось.  
      – Эль? – голос Сэндза был едва громче шепота.  
      – Что?  
      – Я рад, что ты не умер.  
      Эль моргнул. Он не понимал, почему Сэндз это сказал.  
      – Я тоже, – рискнул ответить он.  
      Сэндз этого уже не слышал. Он наконец потерял сознание.  
      К тому моменту, как они доехали до отеля, Эль начал опасаться, что и сам вот-вот вырубится. Но у них не было времени на такие пустяки.  
      Ранее, перед тем, как покинуть отель, Эль собрал их сумки и сложил в багажник. Так что оставалось лишь спрятать угнанный пикап и перебраться в их машину.  
      Нужно было помочь Сэндзу выйти из грузовичка. Агент вздрогнул, стукнувшись подошвами об асфальт, и выругался.  
      – Где мы?  
      – В отеле, – сообщил Эль. – Мы уезжаем из города.  
      – Это превосходная идея, – утомленно ответил Сэндз.  
      Они обогнули машину. Боль в ребрах заставляла Эля спотыкаться и чертыхаться про себя. Когда Сэндз занял свое место на переднем сидении, Эль с облегчением выпрямился. Он зашел со стороны водителя и, стиснув зубы, скользнул внутрь.  
      – Эль?  
      – Что?  
      – Нехер меня обманывать.  
      Эль покраснел:  
      – Что?  
      – Я знаю, что тебе досталось сильнее, чем ты сказал.  
      Укор в голосе Сэндз подействовал сильнее, чем если бы он кричал или ругался. Эль повесил голову:  
      – Со мной все будет в порядке.  
      – Господи, – с отвращением протянул Сэндз. – Эль, ты только взгляни на нас. Ну и парочка.  
      Эль завел машину.  
      – Вера Крус?  
      Сэндз приподнял левое плечо, словно бы едва заметно пожав им:  
      – Конечно.  
      – Тебе нужен доктор, – отважился заикнуться Эль.  
      – Ну так действуй.  
      Эль нахмурился. У него не было ни малейшего желания оказывать самому себе медицинскую помощь, и он чертовски хорошо понимал, что Сэндз чувствует то же самое.  
      Он вздохнул:  
      – Значит, Вера Крус.  
      – Вера Крус, – выдохнул Сэндз.  
      Эль вырулил с парковки на дорогу. Он оставил немного денег на подушке своей кровати – достаточно, чтобы оплатить их проживание, – и надеялся, что это умиротворит менеджера отеля. Но если нет, что ж тогда – на них начнет охоту еще одна группировка?  
      Некоторое время они ехали в молчании. Достаточно долго, чтобы рана на руке Эля перестала кровоточить. Достаточно долго, чтобы оставить позади этот город и Казино дель Суэрте.  
      – Эль?  
      Эль подпрыгнул: он думал, что Сэндз спит.  
      – Что?  
      – Это не закончилось хорошо. Он вернется.  
      Эль подумал о том, какое же отчаяние двигало Сэндзом, что он поранил себя так сильно, – только ради того, чтобы повлиять на исход битвы в собственной голове. Он не мог представить, что должен был чувствовать Сэндз, чтобы зайти так далеко.  
      – Я знаю, – сказал Эль. – И когда это произойдет, мы будем бороться.  
      – Мы, – произнес Сэндз, так тихо, что Эль едва уловил.  
      – Мы, – подтвердил Эль. Он понятия не имел, как будет сражаться с безумием своего друга, но собирался приложить все усилия.  
      – Останови, – велел Сэндз с непонятной силой в голосе. – Останови машину. Сейчас.  
      Подумав, что того, наверное, тошнит, Эль свернул на обочину. Снаружи было темно, и эту черноту не разбивал ни один фонарь.  
      – С тобой все нормально?  
      – Заткнись, – сказал Сэндз. – Не разговаривай.  
      Он повернулся на сидении и придвинулся ближе к Элю, игнорируя впившийся в ногу рычаг переключения передач. Он поднял скованные руки, хотя Эль видел, что ему больно это делать.  
      С удивительной нежностью Сэндз коснулся лица Эля.  
      Эль сидел совершенно неподвижно. Когда пальцы Сэндза добрались до его синяков, он слегка поморщился, но не отодвинулся.  
      Губы Сэндза тронула странная улыбка.  
      – И как я мог подумать?.. – прошептал он.  
      Эль нахмурился:  
      – Подумать что?  
      Сэндз замялся и уронил руки обратно на колени.  
      – Ничего, – сказал он. – Я подумал… ничего.  
      Эль ему не поверил, но ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как принять это. Он вырулил обратно на шоссе и поехал вперед.


	17. Реакция

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что случилось после аукциона.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дисклеймер: Эль и Сэндз являются интеллектуальной собственностью Роберта Родригеса. Однако мне кажется, что на эмоциональном уровне они принадлежат мне. Могу я так сказать?  
> Рейтинг: R за лексику  
> Примечание автора: Тысяча благодарностей моей бете Melody.

      Он проснулся от шума дождя. Это было так неожиданно, что некоторое время Эль просто лежал; его мозг был способен лишь на базовые функции. Он вообще ни о чем не думал.  
      В конце концов он вспомнил, что не один, и повернул голову.  
      Сэндз спал в плюшевом кресле, стоявшем между второй кроватью и стеной. Сначала он явно свернулся в нем, но, задремав, расслабился – сейчас одна его нога свесилась с подлокотника, а руки покоились на коленях. Дыхание Сэндза было медленным и размеренным, голова была опущена. Эль поморщился от сострадания при мысли о том, как у его друга будет болеть шея, когда тот проснется.  
      Но все же Эль не мог отрицать, что счастлив видеть Сэндза мирно спящим.  
      Он повернул голову в другую сторону и бросил взгляд на электронные часы, стоявшие на телевизоре. На мгновение он нахмурился, потом решил, что глаза его не обманывают и дисплей часов ничего не отображает.  
      Эль осознал, что в комнате довольно темно. Потолочные вентиляторы не вращались. Снаружи продолжал лить дождь, и Эль наконец сообразил, что в мотеле отрубилось электричество, возможно, из-за пронесшегося над ними шторма.  
      Он медленно сел, морщась при каждом движении. Рука и плечо болели, голова раскалывалась. Хотелось есть, пить и в туалет. Но, несмотря на все это, Эль чувствовал себя лучше, чем в последние три дня.  
      И он знал почему. Дело было в человеке, спавшем в кресле.  
      Эль с неохотой перекатился по кровати и встал. Проведя по торсу правой рукой, он притянул поближе левую руку. Его футболка валялась на полу, там, куда он ее кинул, и даже в льющемся через окно сумеречном свете были видны грубые швы на его плече – там, где была рана от пули. Швы были не такими кривыми, какие когда-то получились у Каролины, но очень близко к тому.  
      Эль улыбнулся. «Неплохо для слепого», – сказал Сэндз прошлой ночью.  
      «Совсем неплохо», – согласился Эль.  
      Ему стало любопытно, который сейчас час. Судя по всему, он проспал остаток ночи и утро.  
      Эль направился в ванную, заметив, что Сэндз даже не вздрогнул, когда он прошел мимо. Это было хорошо. Следы иглы на шее и руке Сэндза явственно бросались в глаза, и большую часть времени за прошедшие два дня Сэндзу пришлось провести без сознания, но лекарства не могли заменить настоящий сон.  
      Над унитазом висело разбитое зеркало, и Эль смотрелся в него, пока делал свое дело. Здесь было еще темнее, чем в комнате, но недостаток освещения не мог объяснить тот факт, что Эль почти не узнавал отражавшееся в зеркале лицо. Синяки только начали бледнеть, на разбитой нижней губе все еще были струпья. Волосы представляли собой спутанную массу: часть их по-прежнему была убрана в хвост, остальные беспорядочно свисали по плечам. На лбу красовалось пятно крови, и Эль с любопытством потрогал его. Было непонятно, его это кровь или Сэндза.  
      Он умылся, вымыл руки, вытерся полотенцем – с особой осторожностью обращаясь со сломанными пальцами – и вернулся в комнату.  
      Как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать сухой щелчок пистолета Сэндза, чье дуло было направлено в сторону ванной.  
      – Это всего лишь я, – сказал Эль.  
      Сэндз мгновенно снял палец с курка.  
      – Хорошо. – Он сгорбился в кресле. Прошлой ночью Эль наложил на его глаз свежую повязку, и сегодня был рад видеть, что эта рана больше не кровоточит. – Это в самом деле дождь?  
      – Ага, – ответил Эль. – В это время года он приходит с залива.  
      Сэндз кивнул, но ничего не сказал.  
      Эль уселся на кровать и огляделся.  
      Мотель был дешевым, но чистым. Он очень напоминал Элю мотель, в котором он останавливался в Акуне, где много лет назад началась вся эта история. Две одинаковые кровати, разделенные тумбочкой, и длинный низкий комод напротив них. Кресло и ковер были одинакового ужасного оливкового оттенка, а стол возле двери был обклеен пленкой «под дерево».  
      В комнате царил беспорядок. Ночь была наполнена лечением, распиливанием наручников, кровью и перевязками. На тумбочке красовался открытый пузырек сильного обезболивающего; горлышко небрежно валяющейся на полу бутылки было заткнуто ватой. Кроме того, на полу лежали наручники, две пары ботинок, футболка Эля, катушка почти распутанной лески, две бутылки из-под текилы, окровавленные бинты и пульт от телевизора.  
      – Ну… – начал Эль и осекся. Ему ничего не приходило на ум.  
      Сэндз лишь кивнул, откинул голову, скривился и размял затекшую шею.  
      – Что ты там делаешь? – спросил Эль. Вторая кровать стояла нетронутой.  
      – Хрен его знает, – отозвался Сэндз, – Я припоминаю, что собирался присесть на секундочку, а потом… доброе утро, звездный свет.  
      – Вообще-то, я более чем уверен, что сейчас уже день, – сообщил Эль.  
      – Неважно, – отмахнулся Сэндз.  
      – Электричество отрубилось, – объяснил Эль. – Так что я не уверен.  
      Сэндз пожал плечами – приподняв лишь левое плечо.  
      – Тебе следует показаться врачу, – заметил Эль, зная, что впустую сотрясает воздух.  
      – Со мной все будет в порядке, – предсказуемо сказал Сэндз – при желании Эль мог бы повторить эти слова в унисон с ним, если не раньше.  
      Эль кивнул. Возможно, это было нездорово, но его восхищала причина, по которой у Сэндза было повреждено плечо. Он сам никогда бы не смог такое сделать – его бедра были для этого широковаты. Только Сэндз с его худобой мог провернуть этот трюк с наручниками.  
      Сэндз поерзал в кресле, так что теперь сидел более-менее ровно.  
      – О’кей, Эль, осталось еще одно дельце. И мне нужно сказать это сейчас, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
      – Что ты подразумеваешь под «слишком поздно»? – спросил Эль. Это прозвучало весьма зловеще.  
      – Сейчас самое время, – ответил Сэндз. – Дождь, света нет, никто не скажет «я проголодался» или еще какую-нибудь глупость. Не слишком поздно, смекаешь?  
      Не вполне уверенный, что смекает, Эль, тем не менее, кивнул:  
      – Ладно.  
      – Дело в том, – Сэндз глубоко вздохнул. – Дело в том, что случилось в казино, Эль. Тогда я подумал, что убил тебя. Я был в этом абсолютно уверен. И я… я не смог этого вынести. Это было… – его голос прервался. – Ужасно, – прошептал он. – Это было ужасно.  
      Эль нахмурился. Он не понимал, почему бы Сэндз мог в такое поверить.  
      – Его лицо… я думал, это был ты, понимаешь? Я думал, что убил тебя из-за собственной глупости, из-за моих чертовых страхов. И я не мог… Твою мать. – Сэндз резко тряхнул головой, явно задетый своей неспособностью объяснить, что он имеет в виду. Он встал и принялся ходить по комнате, для надежности вытянув руки перед собой.  
      Эль облегчил ему дело. Он встал так, чтобы оказаться прямо перед Сэндзом.  
      – И я хотел, – Сэндз коротко рассмеялся – смешком того сорта, который люди издают, когда не верят в то, что совершили. – Я хотел столь многого. Но больше всего я хотел еще раз сделать вот это.  
      Он вытянул левую руку, притянул к себе голову Эля и поцеловал его.  
      За все то время, что они были вместе, Сэндз никогда не целовал Эля так. От поцелуя у Эля прервалось дыхание. Это было нежно и стыдливо, а еще – уверенно и с осознанием своего права на это. Это был поцелуй двух людей, принадлежащих друг другу, нашедших свой дом.  
      Сэндз отстранился, но его ладонь все еще покоилась на щеке Эля.  
      – Ты понимаешь? – выдохнул он. – Понимаешь?  
      У Эля был лишь один ответ.  
      Он поцеловал Сэндза.  
      Некоторое время спустя он сказал:  
      – Почему ты решил, что убил меня? – Эль подумал, что это, возможно, метафора, что Сэндз верил, будто все это время он был в руках охранников казино.  
      И был потрясен, когда Сэндз рассказал ему о человеке и кинжале.  
      – Они забрали у меня кинжал. Он пропал, – закончил Сэндз.  
      Они лежали в постели, но не касались друг друга. Эль смотрел в потолок и тяжело дышал. Он знал тот ужас, который накрывает тебя от осознания, что ты только что убил своего друга, но никогда не был так близок с убитым. Он не мог представить, что это такое – поверить, что ты своей рукой прервал столь дорогую тебе жизнь.  
      – Это не имеет значения, – наконец сказал он. – Кинжал никогда не был мне особенно дорог.  
      Сэндз сел на кровати, опершись на локоть.  
      – Это имеет значение для _меня_ , – заметил он; его голос казался одновременно намеренно холодным и пылко-взволнованным.  
      – Тогда мы вернемся и заберем его, – сказал Эль. Это было простое решение, и он сделал его, не задумываясь.  
      Сэндз, успокоившись, лег обратно.  
      – Но не прямо сейчас, – поправился Эль. – Сперва отдохнем.  
      Они заснули.  
      Когда он проснулся, на улице и в комнате было темно. Сквозь шторы, со стороны парковки, просачивался слабый желтый свет. Сэндз, совершенно обнаженный, сидел на второй кровати, прислонившись к изголовью, согнув одну ногу в колене, а другую вытянув перед собой. Он курил.  
      – Надо бы нам что-то сделать с этим сопением, Эль. Ты сводишь меня с ума. – Сэндз выпустил в воздух длинную струю дыма.  
      Эль смотрел. В сумерках ему был виден лишь силуэт Сэндза, но даже так он был красив. Линии его тела были такими плавными, такими стройными. Вскоре после их первого приезда в Вера Крус он обрезал волосы покороче, и они доходили ему до линии подбородка – кроме одной пряди, спадающей на щеку. Эль испытывал непреодолимое желание подняться и поцеловать то место, которого касалась прядь, но он заставил себя лежать спокойно и просто смотреть.  
      – Эль? Ты проснулся?  
      Эль прочистил горло после сна и сел.  
      – Я проснулся.  
      – Спроси меня?  
      Эль нахмурился:  
      – Что?  
      – Ты меня слышал.  
      – Что ты хочешь, чтобы я спросил?  
      – Что угодно, – сказал Сэндз и пожал левым плечом. – Мне просто… – Он тряхнул головой, отчего прядь волос взметнулась вверх. – Мне хочется поговорить. Так что задай мне вопрос.  
      И Эль спросил:  
      – Почему ты это сделал?  
      Сэндз не стал притворяться, будто не понял его.  
      – Я должен был. – Он докурил сигарету и затушил ее в пепельнице, лежащей рядом с ним на матрасе, потянулся и откинул волосы с лица – добившись лишь того, что непослушная прядь снова свесилась вниз, притянув за собой двух товарок.  
      – Почему? – спросил Эль. Потолочный вентилятор обдавал его грудь прохладным воздухом. – Почему ты должен был?  
      – Это был единственный способ, – едва слышно ответил Сэндз. Он не надел темные очки, и в сумеречном свете дыра на месте левого глаза казалась всего лишь более темной тенью, выглядя почти так же, как если бы Сэндз все еще был зрячим.  
      – Это сработало? – поинтересовался Эль, вспоминая, что Сэндз сказал ему в грузовике. «Я говорю, что я победил».  
      – Временно, – сказал Сэндз. Он улыбнулся – еле заметным движением губ. – Не волнуйся, Эль. Я по-прежнему ненормальный. Все тот же засранец-психопат, которого ты знаешь и любишь.  
      В комнате стало так тихо, что Эль слышал жужжание ночных насекомых, кружащих вокруг фонаря на стоянке.  
       _Любит_ ли он Сэндза? Эль не знал, и вряд ли сейчас было подходящее время, чтобы выяснять это.  
      Он пытался придумать, что ответить: что-нибудь умное, что-нибудь, чтобы показать, что он не поддался на подколку Сэндза. Но мозг, по-видимому, отказывался работать. Он не мог ни о чем думать.  
      – Конечно, это была фигура речи, – сухо добавил Сэндз.  
      Благодарный за эту отсрочку, Эль проворчал:  
      – Конечно.  
      И показалось ему или плечи Сэндза малость поникли?  
      Но, должно быть, он ошибся, потому что в следующий миг Сэндз поднялся с кровати, снова рассеянно отбросив с лица волосы.  
      – Что ж, – протянул он, – конечно, я не вижу, зато очень неплохо прочувствовал все это дерьмо на полу, когда пробирался через него. Не думаю, что владелец мотеля завтра будет в экстазе. – Чтобы подтвердить сказанное, Сэндз пинком отшвырнул с дороги футболку Эля. – Нам нужно собрать вещички и валить отсюда к чертовой матери.  
      – Куда? – спросил Эль.  
      – Подальше отсюда, – ответил Сэндз.  
      С этим у Эля трудностей не было.  
      Они направились в Косумель, остановившись на рассвете, чтобы позавтракать. Переправившись на остров, они поселились в «Холидей Инн». Очень благопристойный, очень американский.  
      Когда они шли по коридору к своему номеру, из-за угла показались мужчина и женщина, очевидно, супруги. Мужчина был блондином, на голове у него красовалась ковбойская шляпа, а из-по джинсов выглядывали коричневые кожаные ботинки. Весь его вид до того напоминал Сэндза в тот день, когда Эль с ним познакомился, что мариачи не смог сдержать смех.  
      – Что смешного? – требовательно спросил Сэндз.  
      – Ничего такого, – сказал Эль. – Ты должен был это видеть.  
      – Пошел ты, – машинально отозвался Сэндз.  
      Их номер находился на восьмом этаже. Каждое утро они спускались к пляжу. Днем они возвращались в номер и ложились спать, иногда занимались сексом. Вечером они снова шли на пляж либо заваливались в один из многочисленных клубов и баров Косумеля. Потом опять возвращались в номер и проводили большую часть ночи, отыскивая новые способы изводить друг друга.  
      В Косумеле они повели три недели. Они загорели, выздоровели и… заскучали. Они много пили и ели; Сэндз поддразнивал Эля, что тот отрастил себе брюхо. Эль не отрицал.  
      В Косумеле они отменили Правила. Не все, конечно, потому что некоторые вещи не меняются, но некоторые из них. Достаточно, чтобы подарить Элю надежду. Теперь они могли говорить о том, что делали. Он мог, не моргнув глазом, поддеть Сэндза фразой «ну, дождись только ночи». Теперь он мог без разрешения прикасаться к Сэндзу, и тот не съеживался. Временами по утрам он просыпался и обнаруживал темноволосую голову Сэндза, покоящуюся на его груди, и тогда он лежал совершенно неподвижно, едва дыша от переполнявшей его надежды.  
      Как-то ночью, сидя на пляже под мерцающими звездами и глядя на подступающий прилив, Эль подумал, что ему не верится, что все происходит на самом деле. Может, ему все это приснилось? Происходящее казалось нереальным.  
      Сэндз сидел рядом с ним, откинувшись назад и опираясь на руки, зарывшись голыми пятками в песок. Морской бриз взъерошивал его волосы и трепал шелк черной повязки на его глазах. На губах Сэндза играла легкая улыбка. Он выглядел вполне довольным.  
      Эль улыбнулся, и опять перевел взгляд на набегающие волны. Если бы кто-нибудь еще два года назад сказал ему, что он будет сидеть тут, наслаждаясь моментом, он бы лишь расхохотался. На минуту он представил себе, как было бы здорово сейчас вскочить на ноги и сграбастать Сэндза, не обращая внимания на его протесты. Зайти в воду по колено. Бросить Сэндза в волны и смотреть, как тот отфыркивается и вопит. Начать брызгаться водой. Барахтаться и играть в океане, как дети.  
      Это было бы весело, но Эль не мог этого себе позволить. Не осмелился бы. Если соленая вода попадет Сэндзу в глазницы, ему будет очень больно. Эль не мог рисковать такими вещами – не ради дурацкой шутки.  
      Поэтому он просто сидел здесь, в окружении воды и звезд, со своим другом.  
      За все то время, что они провели в Косумеле в безделье и праздности, было лишь два досадных происшествия. Однажды ночью Сэндзу, редко спавшему спокойно, приснился кошмар, от которого он кричал и дрожал. Проснувшись, Сэндз не позволил Элю утешить себя или обнять. Это была долгая ночь.  
      Второй раз случился по вине Эля.  
      Как-то ночью он проснулся и обнаружил Сэндза стоящим на балконе. Голым. Курящим. Он подошел.  
      – Тебе не стыдно?  
      – Ни капли, – Сэндз ухмыльнулся.  
      – У них есть закон, запрещающий непристойные действия в публичных местах, – сказал Эль. – Это делает тебя преступником.  
      – Похоже на то, – протянул Сэндз и затушил сигарету об оштукатуренную стену.  
      Эль сграбастал Сэндза, схватил его левое запястье и уперся правой рукой ему в поясницу. Он попятился обратно в спальню, волоча за собой Сэндза.  
      – Вот так, – тихо сказал он и прикусил Сэндзу нижнюю губу. – Ты нарушил закон. Ты был очень плохим. Идем со мной.  
      Улыбка Сэндза застыла.  
      – Нет, – ответил он.  
      Эль продолжал пятиться назад.  
      – Ты был плохим, – говорил он. – Настало время принять наказание.  
      – Нет! – Сэндз вывернулся из его рук и попятился на балкон, пока не уперся спиной в железные перила. Он сильно побледнел и дрожал. – Не был. Не надо.  
      Так Эль узнал еще одну подробность того ужасного лета, когда Сэндз лишился невинности. И добавил в список еще одно правило: Никогда не говорить о наказаниях или о том, что кто-то был плохим. Эль не возражал. За последние несколько недель было нарушено столько правил, что появление нового его не обременяло.  
      Но это было самым худшим, что с ними произошло. Все остальное было гораздо лучше.  
      Несомненно, самым лучшим было молчание. Ни разу за три недели Сэндз не слышал голоса в голове. Сэндз не говорил ему, но Эль знал, что так оно и есть. Спустя столько времени он выучил тревожные сигналы. Агент мог разговаривать нормально, затем его речь становилась бессвязной или вообще обрывалась. И когда он снова начинал говорить, его голос становился грубым, или холодным, или резким. Иногда он неосознанным жестом потирал висок – Эль был совершенно уверен, что Сэндз не замечал, что делает.  
      Но в Косумеле ничего этого не было. Никаких бормотаний, бесед с самим собой, никаких головных болей, ничего. Тишина.  
      А еще был смех.  
      Как в то утро, когда они поднимались на лифте к себе в номер, и на третьем этаже зашла женщина. Американка. Очень красивая и очень высокомерная. Она разговаривала по телефону, отчитывая собеседника.  
      Когда лифт остановился на восьмом этаже, двери открылись. Эль вышел. Сэндз же прошмыгнул мимо леди, умышленно задев ее.  
      – Извини, сахарная попка.  
      Леди чопорно выпрямилась.  
      – Как вы меня назвали? – спросила она.  
      Двери лифта закрылись. Сэндз сделал пару шагов по коридору и расхохотался.  
      Остаток дня Эль с благоговением вспоминал этот момент. Но за последовавшие недели ему не раз доводилось слышать этот смех, и он привык.  
      Они много смеялись. Над телевизионными шоу, над общими шутками, над тупостью кишащих вокруг американских туристов. У Сэндза был заразительный по-юношески звонкий смех, и Элю никогда не надоедало его слушать. Если бы он не знал, чем ему может аукнуться такой план, он бы изо всех сил старался быть смешным и вызвать у Сэндза смех. Как оказалось, ему не стоило волноваться – эти три недели в Косумеле были переполнены смехом.  
      Но, как и всему в этом мире, смеху пришел конец.  
      Его оборвал газетный заголовок. Эль увидел его на первой полосе газеты, которую читал сидевший в гостиничном фойе бизнесмен. «Картель обвиняют в смерти женщины».  
      Картель.  
      Они получили три недели, но теперь идиллия кончилась. Реальность больше нельзя было игнорировать.  
      Эль не смог проглотить свой ланч. Он долго гонял еду по тарелке, и наконец сдался.  
      – Нам пора возвращаться, – проговорил он.  
      Сэндз застыл. Это яснее ясного сказало Элю, что Сэндз не помышлял о том, чтобы покинуть Косумель в ближайшем будущем. Эль успокоился и одновременно огорчился. Он почти ожидал, что Сэндз скажет, что сам он понял это уже давно. Но на самом деле, по-видимому, Сэндз хотел остаться здесь. Он не хотел уезжать.  
      Но знал, что это необходимо.  
      – Ага. Сегодня?  
      Завтра, хотел сказать Эль. Но если они помедлят, завтра может найтись другая причина, чтобы остаться. Единственной возможностью избежать этого было уехать сейчас.  
      – Да, – ответил он.  
      – Я боялся, что ты это скажешь, – произнес Сэндз. Он глубоко вздохнул – и в тот же миг изменился. Смех и добродушие испарились, чтобы смениться холодной силой, которая все эти годы помогала ему выжить. – Тогда поехали.  
      Эль был в отчаянии. Он не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал что-то подобное. А счастье последних недель делало его отчаяние еще глубже.  
      Пока они собирались, он в последний раз оглядел номер. У него не было возможности играть на гитаре – заживающие пальцы не позволяли. Внезапно этот факт показался ему очень печальным. Настолько, что у него едва не навернулись слезы.  
      И лишь этой печалью можно объяснить то, что он сказал в следующий момент:  
      – Мы должны покинуть Мексику.  
      – Я останусь в стране, – ответил Сэндз. Он стоял в дверях, ведущих на балкон.  
      Эль пропустил это мимо ушей. Они не могли остаться. Мексика была плохим вариантом. США тоже.  
      – Мы поедем в Канаду, или…  
      – Ну да, конечно.  
      – Или в Аргентину, или…  
      – Я так не думаю.  
      – Мы не можем остаться, – твердо сказал Эль, думая о газетном заголовке. – Они рано или поздно найдут нас.  
      – Ты имеешь в виду, что они рано или поздно найдут меня, – поправил его Сэндз безо всякой горечи. Будто смирившись с этим. – Ты не так заметен. Куда меньше, чем я. Ты должен бросить меня.  
      – Нет, – выдохнул Эль. – Без тебя не будет нас.  
      На лице Сэндза проскользнуло странное выражение. На мгновение Элю показалось, что тот вот-вот расплачется. Затем он сказал:  
      – Я не уеду из Мексики или Кульякана.  
      – Почему? – требовательно спросил Эль. – Зачем тебе оставаться?  
      И тогда Сэндз сказал одно-единственное слово – против которого у Эля не было аргументов. Слово, которое изменило все.  
      – Чиклет. – Сэндз вызывающе задрал подбородок. – Я не оставлю Чиклета.  
      Эль почувствовал себя ничтожеством. Он неделями не вспоминал о мальчике. Ему стало стыдно.  
      Но он должен был попытаться. Возвращаться было бы ошибкой – Эль был в этом уверен.  
      – Мы не можем вернуться. Они поджидают нас. – Диего Санчес специально избегал участия в перестрелке позади Казино дель Суэрте. И Эль был уверен, что знает почему. – В тот же миг, как мы вернемся, они узнают об этом. Они будут ждать нас.  
      – Наверное, устроили засаду в доме, – согласился Сэндз. По его тону было очевидно, что он не видит в этом сложности.  
      Дом. Эль ощутил, как с его лица отхлынула кровь. Он попытался что-то сказать, но выдавил лишь сиплое карканье.  
      И Сэндз, черт бы его побрал, проявил свою знаменитую интуицию, когда казалось, будто он читает мысли Эля.  
      – Дом, – сказал он. – Они в доме. Боже, Эль, скажи мне, что Чиклет не там же.  
      Эль ничего не сказал. Все, о чем он мог думать, – это его просьба к Чиклету. «А ты присмотришь за домом, пока нас не будет?»  
      – Господи Иисусе, Эль! – крикнул Сэндз. – О чем ты, мать твою, думал?  
      – Не знаю, – беспомощно ответил он. – Откуда я мог знать?  
      Сэндз с отвращением покачал головой:  
      – Ради бога, Эль. Хоть иногда пользуйся мозгами! – Лицо Сэндза ожесточилось, и Эль внезапно осознал, что он разъярен до крайности. – Если они хоть пальцем его тронули… – Он не договорил, но Эль сообразил, что окончание этой фразы сулило ему неприятности.  
      Он лишь кивнул в ответ – а что он мог сказать? Он облажался и знал об этом.  
      Полчаса спустя они уже были в пути. Они ехали в полной тишине. Эль заговорил только однажды, чтобы сообщить, что намерен переночевать в Мехико.  
      Сэндз ничего не ответил.  
      Так что для Эля оказалось большой неожиданностью, когда Сэндз положил ему руку на бедро всего лишь через полчаса после того, как они выехали из города. Эль затаил дыхание. Сэндз погладил его и ухмыльнулся, нащупав выпуклость в джинсах Эля.  
      – Что ты делаешь? – спросил Эль.  
      – Хочу убедиться, что ты будешь готов, когда мы окажемся в отеле, – ответил Сэндз. Он слегка сжал руку, и Эль дернулся.  
      – С этим, – сухо сказал он, – проблем не возникнет.  
      Эта ночь была полна напряжения и жестокости. Сэндз укусил его в плечо, и Эль, инстинктивно реагируя на боль, ударил его по лицу.  
      Воцарилось потрясенное молчание. Эль сжался.  
      Затем Сэндз усмехнулся:  
      – Ну, если ты так хочешь…  
      Они уснули почти под утро: потные и измученные, но более чем удовлетворенные.  
      В часе езды от Кульякана Эль сбавил скорость. Он надеялся засечь шпионов картеля. Они проехали мимо стоявшей на обочине полицейской машины, очевидно, подстерегающей превышающих скорость, но Эль посмотрел на копа в машине с недоверием. Заранее нипочем не узнаешь. Может, это настоящий коп, а может – настоящий коп на прикорме у картеля. А может, просто переодетый бандит.  
      Казалось, что каждый житель деревни смотрит на них. Но помахали им только несколько человек. Никто не улыбнулся. Эль чувствовал, как его внутренности сворачиваются в тугой комок. Неужели ребята Санчеса терроризировали этих людей в отместку за то, что те приютили Эля Мариачи и американского шпиона?  
      – Езжай к дому Чиклета, – велел Сэндз. Это было первое, что он сказал за день, начиная с самого утра. – Хочу убедиться, что все в порядке.  
      Эль не возражал. Он остановил машину перед домом мальчика. Когда он вырубил мотор, открылась парадная дверь, и вышла мать Чиклета. Она поприветствовала их, но явно не была рада видеть.  
      – Он в доме, – сказала она.  
      – Блядь, – громко выругался Сэндз.  
      Эль поморщился и снова завел машину.  
      – Что мы теперь будем делать?  
      – Что ты имеешь в виду, мать твою? – спросил Сэндз. – Мы зайдем.  
      – Это то, чего от нас ждут, – возразил Эль. Он не трогался с места. – Если мы вернемся домой, то попадем в их ловушку.  
      – Езжай, – тихо велел Сэндз. – Остановись на дороге, примерно в полумиле отсюда.  
      – Я тоже люблю его, – сказал Эль. Ему больно было думать, что этот храбрый мальчуган оказался в руках такого человека, как Диего Санчес. – Но это не выход. Сначала нужно придумать план.  
      Сэндз ничего на это не ответил. Он лишь склонил голову и сжал в кулаки лежащие на коленях руки. От него волнами исходило безмолвное раздражение, и Эль не осмеливался взглянуть в его сторону.  
      Эль насупился, но нажал на газ и поехал через деревню.  
      – Это очень плохая идея.  
      Сэндз снова ничего не ответил.  
      Эль медленно ехал по дороге, ведущей к его дому. Хотя на самом деле не его. Сначала дом принадлежал Хорхе Рамиресу, а сейчас – Сэндзу. Он лишь жил в нем с позволения Сэндза.  
      «Нет, – подумал Эль. – Я живу здесь. Это мой дом».  
      И вдруг сама мысль о том, что на его дом напали – снова – переполнила его гневом. Он много лет был в бегах, стойко выдержал потерю своего последнего дома, но с него хватит. Он больше не собирается убегать, и не собирается позволять им забрать у него еще один дом.  
      «И Чиклет. Если они тронут его, я убью их всех до единого. Начиная с Санчеса».  
      Если где-то возле дороги и прятались люди, Эль их не видел. Не то чтобы у них была в этом необходимость. В кантине, за одним из уличных столиков, сидел мужчина в темных очках и потягивал пиво. Когда Эль проехал мимо, тот достал мобильник.  
      Санчес знал, что они едут.  
      Через полмили Эль съехал на обочину и остановил машину. Он так часто ходил этой дорогой на рынок, в город, навестить Чиклета, на исповедь в церковь… но сегодня, размышлял Эль, может статься, он пройдет по ней в последний раз.  
      Он начал открывать дверцу, но Сэндз положил ладонь ему на руку.  
      – Погоди.  
      – Что такое? – Эль развернулся к Сэндзу.  
      Агент выглядел на удивление мрачным.  
      – Однажды я сказал тебе, что обрету смысл в жизни, и неважно, где я его найду. Помнишь?  
      Эль помнил. Они говорили об этом в номере отеля, где решили быть честными друг с другом, где зародилось их доверие.  
      Сэндз потянулся и, неуклюже отыскав губами его рот, поцеловал его. Это был нежный поцелуй, совершенно не сочетавшийся с холодным выражением лица Сэндза.  
      – Зачем ты это сделал? – спросил Эль; его сердце стучало, как бешеное.  
      – Я нашел свой смысл, – ответил Сэндз без улыбки.  
      Эль нахмурился. Если это правда, почему Сэндз не выглядит хоть сколько-нибудь счастливым?  
      – И прости меня, – продолжил Сэндз, – но по этой причине я не могу позволить тебе пойти со мной.  
      Его кулак врезался в подбородок Эля, отчего голова последнего откинулась назад. Ее пронзила острая боль. Потом Сэндз ударил еще раз, и больше ничего не было.  
      Лишь темнота.


	18. Жертва

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сэндз выясняет, как далеко может зайти, чтобы спасти Эля.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дисклеймер: Сэндз мне не принадлежит. Если б так, я бы ни за что не позволила бы ему такую безумную выходку.  
> Рейтинг: R за лексику и некоторую жестокость  
> Примечание автора: Вот что получается, когда я пишу про психопатов. Идея этой главы не моя, честно!  
> И миллион благодарностей Melody за то, что указала мне на огромную дыру в сюжете и убедилась, что я ее закрыла. И за то, что посылала чудесные картинки, скрасившие мой день.

      «Я обрел смысл жизни».  
      Правда. Чистая правда.  
      «И прости, но именно поэтому я не могу позволить тебе пойти со мной».  
      Эль наверняка разозлится. Ну, это чертовски плохо. Но он не мог этого сделать. Не мог позволить Элю добровольно сунуть голову в петлю. Потому что в Эле и заключается этот пресловутый смысл.  
      В Эле и Чиклете. Они – все, ради чего стоит жить. Они так много для него сделали. Теперь его черед.  
      Сэндз хмыкнул и вылез из машины. Кто бы мог подумать? Шелдон Джеффри Сэндз наконец-то узнает, что такое самопожертвование. Леди и джентльмены, возможно, наш бедный затраханный мальчик все-таки не безнадежен.  
      На то, чтобы вытащить безвольное тело Эля из автомобиля и засунуть его в придорожную канаву, ушло некоторое время. Затем ему пришлось повозиться, чтобы найти достаточно крупную ветку и прикрыть ею мариачи. К тому моменту, как Сэндз закончил, он весь вспотел, и руки дрожали.  
      Твою мать, неужели он действительно собирается это сделать?  
      Сэндз пошел вдоль дороги. И, господи боже, кажется, он действительно делает это.  
      Потому что после отъезда из Косумеля понял одну вещь. Ну, на самом деле, две вещи.  
      Во-первых, он пойдет на все ради безопасности Чиклета. А если уже слишком поздно, и мальчик попал в лапы картеля, он сделает все, чтобы освободить его.  
      А во-вторых, он не может отдать Эля Диего Санчесу. Эля, который бросил вызов казино, битком набитому людьми картеля, чтобы спасти его. Картель хочет заполучить Эля сильнее, чем его самого. Сендз знал это. Эль знал это. И все равно пришел за ним.  
      И в тот раз Элю повезло, но никто не может гарантировать, что это повторится. Если Эль внаглую войдет в дом, то умрет раньше, чем переступит порог.  
      Сэндз не мог позволить этому случиться. И _не позволит_.  
      Он шагал по дороге. Обычно, уходя в город и возвращаясь обратно, он всегда точно знал, где находится. Он считал шаги и прислушивался к звукам вокруг. Но не сегодня. Сэндз не был уверен, как далеко Эль отогнал машину и как долго придется идти, прежде чем его кто-нибудь заметит.  
      Ничего страшного. Сэндз верил, что картель найдет его первым.  
      – Эй, – прошептал он. – Ты здесь?  
      Ответа не было. Голос в его голове молчал.  
      Сэндз кивнул. Ничего страшного. Он был готов заключить с голосом пакт – ты помогаешь мне, я помогу тебе – но если тот не подает признаков жизни, тем лучше. В конечном счете, ему это не нужно. Перемирие было планом «Б». Лучше так, лучше, если он сделает это один.  
      Иногда жизнь – действительно смешная штука. Как то, например, что ему потребовалось тридцать пять лет, чтобы понять, чей это голос.  
      «Я – это ты!»  
      Да, безусловно. Тогда почему голос сильнее, умнее и храбрее?  
      Ну, потому что он _сам_ был таков.  
      Голос не боялся действовать, потому что Сэндз не боялся. Голос знал, как манипулировать людьми, потому что он знал. Сам по себе голос не знал ничего. Он был всего лишь звуком.  
      Всего лишь голосом.  
      «Но все же следует быть осторожным, – подумал Сэндз. – Подобные мысли могут привести к неприятностям. Это гораздо больше, чем просто голос, и ты это знаешь».  
      Да, да, он знает. И когда безумие вернется – а Сэндз был уверен, что вернется, – это будет ужасно. В тот день произойдет битва за его разум, и призом будет его же психическое здоровье. Если он проиграет эту битву – потеряет все.  
      Но оставалась надежда, что этот день наступит не скоро. Сэндз был в этом уверен. Сейчас он полностью контролировал себя. У голоса не было шансов. Настоящая опасность грозит только в случае, если он потеряет контроль.  
      Или если контроль у него отберут.  
      – Неа, – прошептал Сэндз. – Ни за что не дам этому случиться.  
      Да кого он обманывает? Он идет безоружным в лапы картеля – пистолеты он оставил Элю в надежде, что тот увидит их и поймет, что он сделал. Он на самом деле думает, что выйдет сухим из воды?  
      Раздался выстрел. Его заметили.  
      – Руки в гору!  
      Быстро приближающиеся шаги. Звуки взводимых курков. Сэндз остановился и, не сдержав усмешку, поднял руки. Это, и правда, было довольно забавно.  
      – Не двигайся, говнюк, – приказал кто-то.  
      Ему грубо заломили руки и защелкнули на запястьях наручники. Толстые мясистые пальцы ухватили его за локоть и толкнули вперед. Сэндз сдержал порыв отшатнуться от нежелательного прикосновения. Он разрешал Элю касаться себя, но только потому, что знал – тот не причинит ему вреда. Насчет этих ребят он не был так уверен – наоборот, они наверняка ждут не дождутся возможности навредить ему.  
      – Как дела, парни? – беспечно спросил Сэндз.  
      Ему отвесили затрещину. Не сильную. Просто чтобы напомнить, кто тут главный.  
      Остаток пути они вели его. Вниз по дороге, вверх по улице, к дому. Один из них держал его, остальные крутились поблизости. Сэндз услышал голоса, тяжелые шаги, шорох ткани, звон оружия – и осознал, что во дворе полно народу. И еще больше на крыльце.  
      И что с крыльца доносится совсем другой голос. Юный, напуганный. Почти сразу оборвавшийся.  
      Чиклет.  
      – Агент Аренас, – сказал Диего Санчес, использовав испанскую транскрипцию его фамилии.  
      – Сэндз, придурок, – огрызнулся он.  
      – Правильно, – беззлобно ответил Санчес.  
      Сэндз снова услышал голос Чиклета, на этот раз приглушенный. Видимо, они заткнули мальчику рот кляпом – или кто-то зажимал ему рот рукой.  
      – Отпусти парня.  
      По двору прокатился изумленный шепот. Как он узнал? – гадали все. Он же вроде как слепой?  
      Сэндз слабо улыбнулся:  
      – Отпусти его, Санчес.  
      – Ты не в том положении, чтобы выдвигать требования, – возразил тот.  
      – Очень скверно, – заметил Сэндз, – но одно все же выдвину. Отпусти парня, или хуже будет.  
      Снова перешептывания. Он точно один? Вдруг они уже окружены? Сэндз представлял себе, как они беспокойно оглядываются, всматриваются в заросли кустарника, смотрят на дорогу в ожидании нападения. Ему очень понравились эти образы.  
      – Думаю, ты блефуешь, – заявил Диего Санчес. – И знаешь, почему я так думаю? Потому что знаю, что с тобой был только мариачи. Кстати, где он?  
      Сэндз пожал плечами:  
      – А хрен его знает. Трусливый ублюдок. Не захотел ввязываться в это дерьмо. Высадил меня и укатил. Наверное, сейчас уже на полпути к побережью.  
      Диего Санчес недоверчиво фыркнул.  
      – Значит, ты один, – сказал он. – Внаглую приперся сюда. Могу я спросить почему? Ты же знал, что тебя ждут.  
      – Знал, – ответил Сэндз. – И ты знаешь, из-за кого я здесь. Он стоит на моем крыльце. И если хоть кто-то из твоих ребят навредил ему, я тебя убью.  
      – Ты меня поражаешь, агент Сэндз, – усмехнулся Санчес. – Судя по тому, что я слышал, ты – хладнокровный убийца. Но вот ты здесь ради ребенка.  
      Сэндз промолчал. Они не поймут. Проклятье, да он сам себя едва понимал. Знал только, что при одной мысли, что кто-то из этих мудаков посмеет тронуть Чиклета, у него вскипает кровь. Этого нельзя было допустить. Просто нельзя.  
      – Где Эль Мариачи? – продолжал допрашивать Санчес.  
      – Предлагаю сделку, – сказал Сэндз, игнорируя вопрос. По правде говоря, от этого вопроса его уже с души воротило. Кажется, с тех пор как Эль вытащил его из дома Рамиреза, всякий раз находился кто-нибудь, кто спрашивал об этом. Эль Мариачи. Эль Мариачи. Послушать их – так подумаешь, будто у картеля нет других дел, кроме как охотиться на Эля Мариачи. – Ты отпускаешь мальчика. Он уходит отсюда и возвращается домой. Ты оставляешь в покое жителей этой деревни. Ты забываешь, что вообще слышал об Эле Мариачи, и перестаешь его преследовать. Смекаешь?  
      Заявление было встречено ошеломленным молчанием. Несколько человек во дворе хихикнули. Наконец Диего Санчес не без усмешки поинтересовался:  
      – И почему я должен так поступить?  
      – Потому что в этом случае, – объяснил Сэндз, – я обещаю пойти с тобой. Спокойно. Без суеты. И ты сможешь делать со мной все, что захочешь.  
      С крыльца донесся отчаянный приглушенный крик.  
      «Расслабься, Чиклет. Я знаю, что делаю».  
      И что самое странное – так оно и было. Два года назад он и представить себе подобного не мог. Год назад он мог обдумать эту идею, но ни за что бы не реализовал. Но сейчас все было по-другому. Сейчас он мог это сделать.  
      Он намерен был это сделать.  
      – Будь уверен, агент Сэндз, я _сделаю_ с тобой то, что хочу, – сказал Санчес, и теперь в его голосе не было ни капли веселья.  
      – Но это произойдет, только если ты отпустишь мальчика, – не отступал Сэндз.  
      – Я могу попросту пристрелить тебя прямо сейчас, – фыркнул Санчес.  
      – Можешь, – пожал плечами Сэндз. Он чувствовал, как по жилам разливается полузабытый азарт. Он победил. Игра еще не окончена, но он уже победил. – Но тогда получится, что ты потратил деньги впустую, не так ли?  
      В последовавшей за этим тишине он практически слышал, как внутри Санчеса разгорается гнев. Сэндз приготовился к удару, но его не было.  
      – Педро, – слишком ровным голосом приказал Санчес, – отведи мальчишку домой.  
      Сэндз позволил себе тонкую улыбку:  
      – Я знал, что ты смотришь на вещи так же, как я.  
      Кто-то пересек двор и направился к нему. Скорее всего, Диего Санчес. Сэндз вновь напрягся, ожидая удара.  
      Его обеспокоило, что тот, кто держал его, стоит так близко. Очень близко. В животе зашевелился червячок страха. Очень нежелательного.  
      «Не смей, – сказал он себе. – Не смей. Не смей. Сходить. С ума».  
      Если он запаникует, если утратит контроль, голос может вернуться. Нужно держать контроль.  
      Сэндз кашлянул:  
      – Итак. Диего, приятель. Ты ведь не собираешься… хм… приставать ко мне? – Он постарался, чтобы это прозвучало небрежно, словно праздный вопрос.  
      Санчес коротко злобно хохотнул. Теперь он находился куда ближе.  
      – Нет, агент Сэндз. Уверяю, ни мне, ни моим людям твоя задница не интересна.  
      – Что ж, приятно слышать. – Он немного расслабился. Но не слишком. Если они заметят его реакцию, то могут изнасиловать его просто из принципа. И тогда он _точно_ лишится рассудка.  
      Санчес продолжил:  
      – Нам будет интереснее послушать твои крики.  
      Сэндз кивнул.  
      – И снова – приятно слышать, – протянул он.  
      Шаги замерли прямо перед ним.  
      – Мариачи, – заявил Диего Санчес. – Ты защищаешь его.  
      – Как скажешь. – Сэндз еще раз пожал плечами, будто его совсем не занимали вопросы жизни и смерти. Внезапно он сообразил, что так и не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь ушел с крыльца. Этот парень, Педро, по-прежнему стоял там, удерживая Чиклета. Вот дерьмо. Это нехорошо.  
      – Ты предлагаешь свою жизнь в обмен на его?  
      Сэндз размышлял об этом. Его жизнь недорого стоила – иначе не скажешь, – но он думал, что достаточно, чтобы спасти Эля.  
      Во всяком случае, он на это надеялся.  
      – Да.  
      Санчес наклонился – Сэндз внезапно почуял запах текилы и сандала.  
      – Я принимаю твое предложение. Ты умрешь, агент Сэндз.  
      Сэндз слегка выпрямился, выдергивая руки из хватки своего конвоира, и демонстративно вздернул подбородок. Он гадал, будет ли это пуля в голову или в грудь. Возможно, в живот – и они будут наблюдать, как он истекает кровью. На самом деле его не волновала собственная смерть, но жаль, если это произойдет на глазах у Чиклета.  
      – О, не прямо сейчас, – заверил его Санчес. – Нет, это займет некоторое время. Ты будешь умирать медленно, агент Сэндз. Мучительно. Одна смерть за каждого из моих людей, убитого тобой. Начиная с Рамона Эскаланте.  
      Это было неожиданно. Сэндз вздрогнул:  
      – Эскаланте?  
      – Он был моим братом, – произнес Санчес. – Пусть и сводным, но все же братом – во всех смыслах.  
      Он придвинулся и сдернул с Сэндза темные очки.  
      Люди во дворе разом громко втянули воздух и загомонили. Кто-то выругался. Кто-то засмеялся.  
      – Меня здесь не было в тот день, когда Армандо лишил тебя глаз, зато Рамон был. Он часто мне это описывал, – голос Санчеса превратился в доверительный шепот. – То, как ты кричал.  
      Сэндз оскалился. При мысли о том, что все эти люди пялятся на него, на пустые глазницы, ему хотелось заорать от бешенства и разбить им головы. Он ненавидел, когда на него глазеют. Он ненавидел, что все они могут видеть его увечье, прискорбную причину, по которой он сегодня стоит здесь, предлагая им себя, как хренов жертвенный агнец. «Если бы у меня были глаза, ублюдок, если бы я мог тебя видеть, думаешь, я стоял бы тут вот так? Ты бы уже был мертв».  
      – Я еще услышу эти крики, – сказал Санчес. – Перед тем как я наконец позволю тебе умереть, ты сто раз будешь умолять меня о смерти.  
      – Я вижу, – осторожно заметил Сэндз, не в силах промолчать – слова лились сами собой. Затем, неожиданно оживившись, он спросил: – А Рамон, – он нарочно покатал на языке «р» – сообщил тебе, что я сумасшедший? – и ухмыльнулся.  
      – Не было нужды, – ответил Санчес. – Мы знали, даже до переворота. Об этом было написано в письме.  
      Ухмылка Сэндза слегка померкла:  
      – В письме?  
      – В письме, рассказавшем нам о тебе. Вижу, ты не в курсе.  
      – Нет, – тихо пробормотал Сэндз. Письмо. О господи.  
      – Его написала женщина. Она представилась бывшим агентом ЦРУ, рассказала о тебе и предупредила, что ты намерен прикарманить деньги, предназначенные для генерала Маркеса. Из-за этого письма Барилльо велел своей дочери втереться тебе в доверие, чтобы мы смогли выведать твой план. Так мы узнали, что ты задумал, агент Сэндз. Вот почему нам удалось заполучить тебя. И твои глаза.  
      Сэндзу стало тошно. Письмо. Написанное женщиной. Должно быть, Белиндой Харрисон. С ее стороны было чертовски умно представиться _бывшим_ агентом ЦРУ, чтобы наверняка убедить Барилльо поверить ей. В тот день, когда она заявилась к ним домой и обнажила собственное безумие, Сэндз предположил, что она его сдала, но это было лишь предположение. Он не был уверен до конца.  
      Теперь он знал точно.  
      Письмо. Бел «Эта Сука» Харрисон имела привычку хранить улики. Это означало, что у нее должна была остаться копия письма.  
      А это означало, что Эль знал. Потому что Эль наверняка нашел это письмо в доме Белинды в тот день, когда случился ураган, в тот день, когда Сэндз убил ее.  
      Эль знал. И ничего ему не сказал.  
      Сэндза охватила холодная ярость. Он никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько преданным. Даже когда Ахедрес села за его столик в том кафе. У него не осталось секретов от Эля, но ей-богу, кажется, Эль продолжал утаивать от него кое-что. А чем тогда были все эти разговоры о доверии? Очевидно тем, чем и являлись – всего лишь разговорами.  
      Сэндз горько, безрадостно усмехнулся:  
      – Снова поимела. Старая добрая Бел.  
      Санчес либо не врубился, либо не показал виду:  
      – Да, я бы сказал, что тебя поимели, агент Сэндз. – И его фамилию он произнес совсем другим тоном.  
      Сэндз напрягся, но, конечно, ничего не мог поделать. Его ударили по затылку рукояткой пистолета, и он упал, упал во тьму куда беспросветнее слепоты.  
      Последнее, что он слышал, – голос Чиклета, выкрикивающий его имя.  
      Придя в себя, Сэндз обнаружил себя трясущимся в багажнике автомобиля. Руки были по-прежнему скованы за спиной. В голове пульсировало, живот крутило.  
      – Ох, как оригинально, – пробормотал он.  
      Голову охватил новый приступ боли – будто оправдывающийся, будто говоривший: извини, что все так обернулось.  
      – Да, да, да, – вздохнул Сэндз.  
      Он гадал, как скоро они подъедут к его новому дому. К его последнему приюту.  
      Сэндз не сопротивлялся, когда они пришли, чтобы вытащить его, но один из людей Санчеса оказался не в меру старательным и двинул его так, что он ударился о заднее крыло машины.  
      Сэндз сполз на землю; мир стал туманным и расплывчатым. Слух сохранился, но звуки стали далекими и приглушенными. Он не мог встать самостоятельно, так что его подняли и поволокли вперед. Сэндз понял, что его внесли внутрь, потому что внезапно перестало пригревать солнце, но это было все, что он мог сказать. Они в равной степени могли быть как на фабрике по производству ядерного оружия, так и в двуспальном домике.  
      Однако к тому времени, как движение вперед прекратилось, в голове у Сэндза прояснилось. Кажется, ему даже удалось пройти последние несколько шагов самостоятельно. Потом они дернули его, останавливая, и Сэндз замер, слегка покачиваясь и молясь, чтобы его не вывернуло при первой же попытке открыть рот.  
      – Я бы пригласил тебя в дом, – раздался голос Диего Санчеса, – но приглашают только гостей. А ты не гость.  
      Сэндз рискнул кивнуть – и тут же пожалел об этом, когда затылок пронзило острой болью.  
      – А как ты называешь людей вроде меня? – тихо спросил он, радуясь, что удалось выговорить слова без запинки, и, слава богу, изо рта вылетели лишь слова. – Заключенный? Пленник? Заложник?  
      – Muerto, – жестко ответил Диего Санчес.  
       _Мертвец._  
      – А. – Сэндз кивнул еще раз.  
      Он решил, что они находятся в кабинете – из тех, что есть в доме каждого бизнесмена. В комнате было довольно тепло, что говорило об обилии окон. Судя по звуку, Санчес куда-то сел – несомненно, за стол красного дерева. Двое конвоиров стояли по обе стороны от Сэндза, не прикасаясь к нему, но достаточно близко, поскольку, покачиваясь, он дотрагивался до ткани их рубашек.  
      – Итак, – начал Сэндз. – Парень вроде тебя. Вероятно, начинал как мальчик на посылках, я прав? Занимался поставками, чтобы доказать, что тебе можно доверять. Потом свел знакомство с большими шишками и заработал еще больше очков. Ты быстро всему научился. Перестал суетиться и теперь сам руководишь теми, кто занимается поставками. Я прав?  
      – Чего ты хочешь? – спросил Санчес. Напряжение в его голосе подсказало Сэндзу, что – о, да, – он попал в точку.  
      Он не удивился. Ему еще не попадались люди, которых невозможно было разгадать.  
      – Я хочу предложить тебе сделку, – сказал Сэндз.  
      – Ты уже заключил одну, – холодно напомнил Санчес. – Боюсь, лимит моего благодушия уже исчерпан.  
      – Но ты еще не слышал, что я собираюсь предложить, – возразил Сэндз.  
      Диего Санчес вздохнул:  
      – Ты испытываешь мое терпение, агент Сэндз. А когда я теряю терпение, то очень злюсь. И когда я злюсь, то только крики врагов могут вернуть мне нормальное расположение духа.  
      – Это мне по душе, – сказал Сэндз. Он не боялся Диего Санчеса или того, что они могут с ним сделать. В конце концов, он сумел выжить после всего дерьма, через которое прошел. Черт, да он был ребенком, когда с ним случилось худшее из возможного. И да, пускай из-за этого он лишился рассудка, но за выживание всегда приходится платить.  
      Поэтому Санчес был ему не страшен.  
      – Вот мое предложение: позволь присоединиться к тебе.  
      Парень справа от него издал удивленный смешок. Парень слева промолчал. Диего Санчес поинтересовался:  
      – И почему я должен это сделать?  
      – Я шпион, – просто ответил Сэндз. – И очень хорош в своем деле. Ты это знаешь – иначе бы я не сумел прожить в этой стране так долго. Я отличный стрелок, я американец и я слепой. Никто не станет подозревать слепого американца. – Он усмехнулся.  
      Диего Санчес явно обдумывал его слова. Сэндз понял это по тому, как парень слева от него внезапно взволнованно переступил с ноги на ногу.  
      – Я бы хотел сперва испытать тебя. Убедиться в твоей лояльности.  
      Сэндз кивнул:  
      – Конечно. Я ждал этого.  
      – Тот, кто хочет присоединиться к моему картелю, сначала должен выполнить задание, – сообщил Санчес. – Обычно это касается нашего товара, но не думаю, что тебя интересуют наркотики.  
      Сэндз покачал головой:  
      – Ты знаешь, что я плевать хотел на твои наркотики – или чьи-либо еще.  
      – Как я и сказал, – повторил Диего Санчес. – Поэтому твое задание будет другим. Убей Эля Мариачи.  
      Сэндз пожал плечами, хотя это было нелегко – скованные за спиной руки свело судорогой.  
      – Ладно.  
      – Ладно? И ты ждешь, что я тебе поверю? – холодно спросил Санчес.  
      – Ну конечно, – протянул Сэндз. – Я имею в виду, что он разозлил меня, свалив к чертям и бросив меня тут, но, знаешь, все же было здорово оказаться подальше от него. Он реально достал меня. И тебя бы достал, поживи ты с ним. Кроме того, разве ты забыл? – он ощерился. – Я сумасшедший. А безумцы не завязывают отношений. Это слишком… нормально. – Сэндз хохотнул и согнал улыбку с лица. – Так что да, я убью его для тебя.  
      Конечно, он не мог, и знал это. Если Санчес раскусит его блеф, он представления не имеет, что делать дальше.  
      К несчастью – или, возможно, к счастью, как посмотреть, – Санчес на это не купился.  
      – И все же ты поставил одним из условий сдачи, что я отпущу его, – заметил глава картеля.  
      Сэндз театрально вздохнул:  
      – Да, так оно и было. – Он снова пожал плечами, хотя уже понимал, что этот раунд он проиграл. – Но эй – это звучало неплохо, верно?  
      – Ты полагаешь, я настолько глуп? – прорычал Санчес. – Даже если бы я не знал, что ты лжешь насчет желания присоединиться к нам, ты правда думаешь, что я дал бы тебе пистолет?  
      И опять Сэндз пожал плечами.  
      – Ну и что? Чтобы убить кого-нибудь, мне не нужен пистолет. – Он ударил вбок правой ногой, попав под колено стоявшему рядом мужчине. Тот с удивленным воплем повалился на пол.  
      Сэндз упал вместе с ним, коснувшись пола лишь на долю секунды позже. Он передавил мужчине горло правым коленом и потянулся назад, ощущая отголоски застарелой боли в правом плече. Когда его скованные руки нащупали шевелюру мужчины, Сэндз рванул его голову вверх и вбок. В комнате раздался громкий треск сломанных позвонков.  
      Послышались быстро приближающиеся шаги. Три пары ног. Сэндз сообразил, что в комнате находилось еще трое, возможно, возле Диего Санчеса.  
      Они скинули его с мертвеца и швырнули на пол. Тяжелые ботинки беспорядочно врезались ему под ребра, в живот, в голову. И не имело значения, сколько их было. Когда из тебя выколачивают дерьмо, большая часть вещей теряет свое значение.  
      Они не прекращали бить, пока не подошел Санчес.  
      – Ты убил Хосе, – сказал наркоторговец. – Еще одна смерть, за которую ты заплатишь.  
      Санчес опустился рядом с ним на колени. Сэндз хотел было плюнуть в него, но ботинок, упиравшийся ему в затылок, вжал его лицом в пол, так что шансов не было.  
      – Думаю, в итоге я все же приглашу тебя, – проговорил Диего Санчес. – Потому что ты пробудешь здесь долго, агент Сэндз. Очень долго.  
      – Пошел ты, – огрызнулся Сэндз.  
      – Я знаю, что Эль Мариачи придет за тобой, – заявил Санчес. – На самом деле, я рассчитываю на это. Вот почему я взял тебя с собой. – Его голос слегка отдалился – Санчес встал. – Эль Мариачи явится сюда, и я его убью. А ты, агент Сэндз, будешь слушать его предсмертные крики. Это станет последним, что ты услышишь перед собственной смертью.  
      – Он не придет, – выдавил Сэндз, и ботинок надавил сильнее, не давая ему говорить.  
      – Может, и нет, – сказал Санчес. – В любом случае, это неважно. Ты все равно умрешь. Но мы посмотрим. Подождем и посмотрим.  
      Санчес ударил его. Яркая вспышка боли взорвалась у Сэндза перед лицом, а затем исчезла.  
      Затем исчезло все.  
      Сон был ужасен. Солнце било Сэндзу в лицо, но, несмотря на это, ему было холодно, так холодно, как будто он никогда больше не сможет согреться. Его держали двое, а он дергался и старался высвободиться, осыпая их проклятьями. У него не были связаны руки, но это не имело значения, потому что он по-прежнему не мог освободиться.  
      Эль Мариачи кричал.  
      Люди смеялись. Крики Эля стали ослабевать.  
      К Сэндзу подошел Диего Санчес.  
      – Возьми это. – И сунул ему в руку кинжал со скорпионом. Рукоятка была горячей, она обжигала ладонь, оставляя метку прямо поверх шрама от раны, из которой однажды напилось это лезвие. – Порежь его.  
      Разве у него был выбор? Он принял это решение и теперь должен был следовать ему. Сэндз направился через двор, сжав в руке обжигающий кинжал. Подойдя к Элю, он остановился и поднял руку – теперь он мог коснуться Эля, мог понять, что они сделали.  
      Эль был прикован к столбу, обвиснув в цепях. Кругом была кровь. Так много крови. Мариачи умирал.  
      – Отрежь ему кисти, – приказал Диего Санчес.  
      Сэндз поднял руку выше, нащупывая лицо Эля, и закричал от ужаса. Они забрали у Эля глаза.  
      – Ты был прав, – вздохнул Эль.  
      – Насчет чего? – простонал Сэндз. О боже. Они вырезали Элю глаза.  
      – Насчет всего, – ответил Эль.  
      Все вокруг орали на него, глумились, смеялись, подначивали резать.  
      – Прости, – сказал Сэндз. – Я никогда не хотел этого.  
      – Я знаю, – прошептал Эль.  
      – Увидимся на другой стороне, – пообещал Сэндз.  
      Он нанес удар. Всего один. Из раны на горле Эля хлынула кровь. Мариачи вздохнул. Может быть, поблагодарил его.  
      Сэндз поднес кинжал к собственной глотке, но раньше, чем успел пролить кровь, воздух наполнился звуками выстрелов. Его тело дергалось и крутилось, содрогаясь от ударов пуль и медленно опускаясь.  
      А потом под ним оказалась земля. Мягкое падение. Он лежал так несколько мгновений, затем открыл глаза.  
      Перед ним стоял Эль, а рядом с ним – красивая темноволосая женщина. Она держала на одной руке маленькую девочку, другой рукой обнимая Эля за талию.  
      Эль протянул руку. Сэндз улыбнулся.  
      Улыбаясь, он поднялся и пошел к ним.  
      Сэндз резко проснулся. Боль немедленно завладела избитым телом, требуя внимания.  
      Он со стоном повернулся набок, подтянув колени к груди и сворачиваясь в комок. Он понятия не имел, где находится, но воздух был прохладным и влажным. Возможно, в винном погребе. Определенно где-то под землей.  
      Ладно. Оставаться спокойным. Он просто должен оставаться спокойным. Он это может.  
      Но глубоко внутри его головы что-то зашевелилось и приоткрыло сонные глаза.


	19. Осознание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эль наконец это осознает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дисклеймер: Я – не Роберт Родригес, так что Эль и Сэндз мне не принадлежат. И никакой выгоды с этого фика я не получаю.  
> Рейтинг: R за лексику  
> Примечание автора: Появление этой главы во многом обязано моей бете Melody. Она угрожала превратить Эля в отбивную, если он не посидит и не подумает кое о чем. И, как всегда, она заставила меня исправить все ошибки и неточности. Так что Melody, детка, это для тебя.

      Эль слышал пение. Что было странно, поскольку в настоящее время он не был знаком ни с кем поющим. Вернее, ни с одной женщиной – а голос был определенно женским.  
      Текст был на английском, и он с трудом понимал смысл. Эль гордился тем, что свободно владеет этим языком, но куда сложнее разобрать слова, когда их поют. Он понимал дай бог каждое второе слово. Однако этого было достаточно, чтобы сообразить – это песня о любви, сожаление об упущенных шансах.  
      И внезапно Эль понял, что узнает этот голос. Он широко распахнул глаза.  
Каролина улыбнулась ему.  
      – Hola, – мягко поприветствовала она.  
      Эль сел; его сердце билось так сильно, что становилось физически больно.  
      – Каролина! – хотел крикнуть он, но с губ сорвался лишь едва уловимый шепот.  
      – Ты все еще делаешь это, – сказала Каролина и покачала головой. – Эй, mi querido*, о чем ты переживаешь?  
      – Что? – не понял Эль.  
      – И кто же слеп? – спросила Каролина.  
      Эль моргнул:  
      – Его зовут Сэндз. Он… – И вдруг осознал, что вопрос не стоило понимать буквально. Он покраснел и опустил голову.  
      Каролина наклонилась к нему, и Эль ощутил легкое прикосновение, подобное дуновению ветерка.  
      – Не нужно бояться, любовь моя.  
      – Я боюсь, – признался он. Все, о ком он заботился, умерли. Всех, кого он любил, у него отобрали. Какое право он имел подвергать опасности кого-то еще?  
      Как он мог позволить себе снова испытывать чувства?  
      И Каролина, его прекрасная погибшая Каролина. Как он мог предать память о ней?  
      – Нет, – сказала та, столь ласково, что Эль сумел поднять на нее взгляд. – Я же сказала, не бойся. Ты не предашь меня, если полюбишь кого-то другого.  
      – Я не знаю, что делать, – прошептал он. – Скажи мне. Скажи, что делать.  
      – Ты должен следовать зову сердца, – ответила Каролина и улыбнулась. – Как делал всегда.  
      Она встала. Эль протянул руку, желая удержать ее:  
      – Не уходи!  
      Но она удалялась от него, пока наконец не исчезла…  
      …и он очнулся.  
      Эль лежал, моргая от слепящих солнечных лучей; голова раскалывалась. Над его лицом нависала ветка, давая слабую тень. Он поднял руку, чтобы убрать ото рта листок, и заметил лежащие на его груди наплечные кобуры Сэндза.  
      Судя по положению солнца, он провалялся без сознания меньше часа. Но, еще не успев сесть, Эль уже знал, что слишком поздно.  
      Сэндз ушел. Возможно, погиб.  
      «Тогда почему ты еще жив?»  
      Он не знал.  
      «Что ты собираешься с этим делать?»  
      Ну, ничего. Не прямо сейчас. Прямо сейчас он должен был кое-что прояснить. Был это просто сон или визит с небес – но Каролина была права. До этого момента он был слеп. И не мог двигаться дальше, пока не прозреет.  
      По крайней мере, два пункта были предельно ясны. Первый – у Сэндза, понимает он это или нет, есть чувства к Элю. Возможно, даже любовь.  
      Второй – из-за этих чувств он сознательно направился прямиком в лапы картелю. И сделал это, думая, что Эль не отвечает ему взаимностью.  
      «А что я чувствую? На самом деле?»  
      Ладно, ладно. Слишком страшно прямо ответить на этот вопрос. Лучше отложить его на потом и подумать о чем-нибудь еще. Например, о том, как бы на этот вопрос ответил Сэндз.  
      «Все тот же засранец-психопат, которого ты знаешь и любишь».  
      Знаешь и любишь. Эль подумал, что ни разу не слышал, чтобы прежде Сэндз использовал слово «любовь» в этом смысле, разве что когда насмехался над Элем, признавшим, что любит Чиклета. Он серьезно сомневался, что Сэндз в принципе знает, что такое любовь. Ему немногое было известно о прошлом Сэндза, но Эль был абсолютно уверен, что за свою жизнь Сэндз изведал лишь малую толику любви. Если вообще изведал.  
      Что возвращало Эля к началу.  
      «Все тот же засранец-психопат, которого ты знаешь и любишь».  
      Эль закрыл глаза, вспоминая ночь в отеле, когда Сэндз сидел в темноте, без одежды и темных очков. Полностью беззащитный, убравший все барьеры. Эль осознал, что Сэндз сделал первый шаг, сам потянулся к нему – единственным способом, какой знал.  
      А он этого не заметил.  
      Каролина была права. Он действительно слепец.  
      Эль глухо застонал. «Я не знал…»  
      Что ж, пришло время узнать. Время понять кое-что. Потому что они не могут продолжать жить так, как раньше – со всеми этими вопросами без ответов и нерешенными проблемами.  
      «Люблю ли я его?»  
      Эль задумался, вспоминая все, что произошло за эти два года. Начиная с первой встречи с Сэндзом в кантине и заканчивая последней ночью в Косумеле. Он вспоминал смех Сэндза и его манеру говорить, лениво растягивая слова, когда он был чем-то взволнован. Быстрые руки, умение ориентироваться в незнакомом помещении без страха и без колебаний, стойкое мужество, которое он демонстрировал перед лицом своей слепоты.  
      Год назад Элю приснилась гибель Сэндза от рук ЦРУ. Он все еще помнил охватившее его во сне горе и то, как он достал пистолеты, намереваясь убить их всех. Он помнил адский холод той комнаты, где держали Сэндза, и кровь на лице последнего. То, как Сэндз улыбнулся, услышав его.  
      Он помнил ощущение от вошедшего ему в грудь кинжала со скорпионом. Боль от раны, предназначенной спасти ему жизнь.  
      Знаки были повсюду – все это время, но он намеренно отрицал их. Это началось еще с поисков брата Чиклета, когда он стал украдкой наблюдать за Сэндзом, но на самом деле начало было положено куда как раньше. Оглядываясь в прошлое, Эль подумал, что по-настоящему все началось в ту ночь, когда они сидели на заднем дворе их дома, и Сэндз позволил ему коснуться своего лица. В ту ночь, когда Эль впервые захотел его поцеловать.  
      «Все еще стоишь?»  
      «Все еще стою».  
      Эль подумал о том ужасном утре, когда их предал Фидео, когда был так жестоко раскрыт самый темный секрет Сэндза. Он вспомнил ощущение руки Сэндза на его руке, когда он спустил курок, убив последнего человека из картеля. Он вспомнил безутешный, лишенный слез плач наутро после их первой ночи и то, как Сэндз дрожал в его объятиях.  
      «Que quieres en la vida?» – спросила Каролина.  
       _Чего ты хочешь в жизни?_  
      «Libertad», – ответил он. Свободы. Но что такое свобода, если ее не с кем разделить?  
      Однажды Эль познал истинную любовь. Он отдал всего себя Каролине, и она платила ему тем же. Но она умерла, умерла много лет назад. Он думал, что проведет остаток жизни в одиночестве. И как удивительно, что он сумел снова кого-то найти.  
      Никто не целовал его так, как Сэндз. Никто не вызывал у него таких чувств, как Сэндз. Ни с кем ему не было так сложно, как с Сэндзом.  
      Никто не подходил ему так, как Сэндз.  
      И, возможно, его чувства были далеки от романтических, но это не делало их менее настоящими. Это были страсть, огонь, жар. Это были верность и уважение. Честность. Искренность. Доверие.  
      Любовь.  
      Эль вздрогнул и глубоко вздохнул. Вот. Он признал это. Он любит Сэндза.  
      И сразу стало легче. Странно, но факт. Он так долго нес на своих плечах груз сомнений, что успел забыть, каково это – не сомневаться. Теперь Эль понял свою цель и что он должен делать, и облегчение от этого осознания было ошеломительным.  
      – Я люблю его, – сказал Эль вслух, пробуя слова на вкус. Ему понравилось, как это прозвучало, и он улыбнулся.  
      Поднимаясь и сбрасывая с себя ветку, Эль все еще улыбался. Он наконец-то разобрался в собственном сердце, и это было здорово, но оставались еще две проблемы. Во-первых, Сэндз ничего не знает о его чувствах и с этим незнанием пошел на смерть. Во-вторых, теперь Элю снова придется последовать за ним.  
      В последний раз – поклялся он. Когда это все закончится, то – так или иначе – все закончится хорошо. Их ничто больше не сможет разлучить.  
      Поморщившись, Эль встал. В голове пульсировало, подбородок налился болью. Сэндз сильно задвинул ему, а он был к этому совершенно не готов. Шею тоже ломило – из-за того, что голову так резко откинуло назад. Но он был жив. Его разыскивал картель, и он все еще жив. Все благодаря Сэндзу.  
      Эль поднял кобуры Сэндза, держа их так, что пистолеты бились о его голени, потер шею и пошел к дороге.  
      Возле дома Эль достал свой пистолет и начал искать на земле следы крови. Не нашел, но, не успев успокоиться, тут же встревожился. Где же кровь? Где признаки борьбы?  
      Во дворе побывали люди. Он видел отпечатки их ботинок на примятой траве. Где они? Как давно ушли?  
      На крыльце лежало тело.  
      Эль слабо вскрикнул. Забыв об осторожности, он уронил кобуры и бросился к дому.  
      На деревянном настиле крыльца лицом вниз лежал Чиклет. Эль положил руку ему на плечо, но мальчик не пошевелился. Отчаянно молясь про себя, Эль осторожно перевернул его.  
      Под правым глазом Чиклета красовался огромный синяк. На подбородке была засохшая кровь, очевидно, натекшая из пореза на губе. Но его грудь равномерно поднималась и опускалась, и Эль с облегчением осознал, что мальчик все еще жив.  
      Он уселся на пятки. Что тут произошло? Где Диего Санчес? Где Сэндз? Почему они оставили Чиклета в живых?  
      Почему не искали его?  
      Слишком много вопросов. А Эль не мог дожидаться ответов. Он открыл сетчатую дверь, затем обычную и вошел в дом.  
      Дом превратился в руины. Все, что можно было разломать, было разломано. Осколки стекла были перемешаны с деревянными щепками и кусками пластмассы. Из мягкой мебели торчала набивка. В стенах были проломы. В полу – дырки от пуль.  
      Спальни выглядели ужасно. Матрасы разрезаны, пробиты и перевернуты. Белье разорвано. Зеркала побиты. Мебель порушена.  
      Раковина на кухне были полна колотого стекла и посуды. Еда была раскидана и разбрызгана повсюду – по стенам, по полу и даже на потолке; к одной из лопастей медленно вращающегося вентилятора прилипла яичная скорлупа.  
      Эль сжал кулаки. Они разрушили его дом. Они причинили боль Чиклету и забрали Сэндза.  
      Они умрут. Все до единого.  
      Он развернулся на каблуках, вышел наружу, захлопнув за собой дверь, и, опустившись перед Чиклетом на одно колено, потряс его за плечо:  
      – Эй, Чиклет. Очнись.  
      Голова мальчика качнулась из стороны в сторону, ресницы затрепетали. Эль потряс его сильнее, и Чиклет открыл глаза. Поначалу его взгляд был расфокусированным, но Эль досчитал до пяти – и Чиклет посмотрел на него.  
      – Señor! – Мальчик попытался сесть, но на середине движения прижал ладонь ко лбу и громко застонал.  
      Эль помог ему подняться.  
      – Что случилось?  
      Секунду Чиклет бездумно глядел на него, затем его глаза расширились:  
      – Señor Сэндз! Эти люди забрали его! Он сказал им, что пойдет с ними, если те меня отпустят.  
      Эль едва сдержал порыв уронить голову на руки и застонать. «Ох, друг мой, какая смелость! И все только для того, чтобы дать себя убить».  
      Потом – «О, если бы я только сказал ему! Он бы никогда так не поступил, если бы знал о моих чувствах».  
      И следующая мысль – «Если бы ты сказал, он бы сделал то же самое. Если не больше. Потому что если бы знал о твоих чувствах, то еще сильнее старался бы тебя обезопасить».  
      – Мы должны пойти за ним! – крикнул Чиклет. – Они ушли не так давно. Мы пожем пойти за ним. Еще есть время, – его голос сорвался. – Еще есть время, – прошептал он.  
      Эль успокаивающе положил руку ему на плечо.  
      – Начни с начала, – попросил он. – Расскажи мне все.  
      Чиклет глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь вернуть самообладание, затем кивнул – и когда начал говорить, его речь была спокойна и нетороплива.  
      Он рассказал Элю о прибытии картеля. Сперва его люди просто рыскали вокруг. Все в деревне знали, почему они здесь, но никто об этом не говорил. Это просто была одна из тех вещей, о которых знают все.  
      Затем все изменилось. У владельцев лавочек отбирали товар. К женщинам приставали на улицах. Начались грабежи и изнасилования. Одного мужчину так избили в переулке за кантиной, что спустя два дня тот умер от ран.  
      Все это время Чиклет, выполняя данное обещание, продолжал навещать дом своих друзей. Иногда он приходил вместе с деревенским падре, но чаще один. Он знал, что люди картеля следят за ним, сказал Чиклет, но не желал отступать. Он не мог позволить им запугать его, сказал Чиклет. Кроме того, до сегодняшнего утра его не трогали.  
      – Теперь я знаю, чего хочу в жизни, – сказал Чиклет, упрямо задрав подбородок. – Я буду работать в _la policia_ , чтобы очистить эту страну откартелей и всего этого зла. – Его лицо стало печальным. – Я никогда прежде не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь выступал против них, – продолжил он. – Пока это не сделал Señor Сэндз. Он показал мне, в чем истинная смелость.  
      Эль сглотнул:  
      – Мне тоже.  
      Чиклет пристально посмотрел на него, сообразил, что мариачи не шутит, и расслабился.  
      – Они были тут этим утром, – сообщил он. – Схватили меня до того, как я смог сбежать. Они держали меня здесь и ждали. Кто-то вызвал по телефону Диего Санчеса, так что он знал, когда вы приедете.  
      Эль кивнул, подумав о мужчине, сидевшем перед кантиной.  
      – И что случилось потом?  
      Чиклет рассказал ему, как появился Сэндз в сопровождении двух конвоиров, со скованными за спиной руками. Но он улыбался.  
      – Я был так рад увидеть его, – вздохнул Чиклет. – Но и боялся тоже. Я боялся, что они убьют его.  
      Вместо этого Сэндз предложил сделку. Его жизнь в обмен на жизни Чиклета и Эля. И Диего Санчес согласился. Один из бандитов ударил Сэндза, тот потерял сознание, и они погрузили его в машину.  
      – Потом державший меня человек ударил меня, – тихо добавил Чиклет. До этого он говорил смело и дерзко, но теперь снова заговорил как ребенок. – Я пытался не отрубиться, но он стукнул слишком сильно.  
      – И что ты видел последним? – спросил Эль.  
      – Машину, – прошептал Чиклет.  
      – Ты бы узнал ее, если бы снова увидел?  
      Чиклет взглянул на него, и надежда в его глазах заставила Эля вздрогнуть.  
      – Да, – заверил его мальчик и выпрямился. – Я пойду с тобой, – заявил он. – Я умею стрелять. И знаю, как они выглядят и как выглядят их машины. Я могу помочь найти их.  
      Каждая клеточка его тела кричала, что это неправильно, но Эль все же кивнул. Чиклет заслужил право пойти с ним – и заслужил право на месть.  
      – Уходим прямо чейчас, – сказал он. – Нельзя дать им надолго опередить нас.  
      Чиклет кивнул и поднялся, слегка поморщившись, но больше никак не подав виду, что ему больно.  
      – Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?  
      – Сначала мы пойдем в деревню, – заявил Эль и встал. Чиклет застонал, но Эль был непреклонен. – Ты должен сказать семье, куда направляешься. И я хочу поговорить людьми. Они могут что-то слышать или знать. У меня есть идея насчет того, где сейчас Сэндз, но Синалоа – большой штат. Он может быть где угодно.  
      Чиклет кивнул с несчастным видом:  
      – Хорошо.  
      – Обещаю, – заверил его Эль, – мы выдвинемся так быстро, насколько возможно.  
      Чиклет немного посветлел лицом. Он спустился с крыльца и обернулся. Нахмурившись, он посмотрел на Эля:  
      – Это он тебя ударил?  
      Эль коснулся отметины на подбородке:  
      – Ага.  
      – Чтобы ты держался подальше.  
      -Ага.  
      Чиклет улыбнулся:  
      – Я боюсь за него. Но одновременно и рад.  
      Эль лишь кивнул. Он все понял.  
      Пока они шли к машине, Чиклет заметил:  
      – Ему было полезно уехать вместе с тобой.  
      Это не было вопросом, но Эль все равно ответил:  
      – И я так думаю.  
      – А вы двое… ну, ты знаешь… – Чиклет споткнулся и покраснел.  
      Эль вздрогнул, взглянул на порозовевшие щеки мальчика и понял, что и сам краснеет.  
      – Если и так, тебе это неприятно? – спросил он.  
      – Нет! – воскликнул Чиклет, удивив Эля. – Нет. Я был бы счастлив. Ему нужен кто-то, кто любит его. – Он запнулся и повесил нос. Когда Чиклет вновь заговорил, то будто раскрывал большой секрет: – Когда я вернулся, после Рождества, то сказал, что люблю его. Не думаю, что раньше ему кто-нибудь это говорил. Думаю, я был первым.  
      Как ни печально, но Элю нечего было возразить.  
      – Я тоже так думаю, – ответил он.  
      «Но я буду следующим, – подумал он. – Я скажу это при первом же удобном случае. Заставлю его поверить в это.  
      И никогда не перестану это говорить.  
      Никогда».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Любимый мой (исп.)


	20. Следование

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Погоня началась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дисклеймер: Эль и Сэндз мне не принадлежат.  
> Рейтинг: R за лексику и жестокость  
> Примечание автора: Еще одно запоздалое спасибо всем, кто оставил отзывы или написал мне в личку. Ради вас, ребята, я и пишу. Всех люблю.  
> В этой главе я отошла от обычной практики и показала больше, чем один ПОВ. Хотя основная часть истории показана глазами Эля, без Сэндза обойтись не удалось. Думаю, вы бы убили меня, если бы я не рассказала, что с ним случилось. Да мне и самой до смерти хотелось это узнать.

      Пока Эль ехал обратно к деревне, его терзали сожаления. «Что, если бы я сказал ему? Если бы я только знал. Я должен был остановить его. Должен был понять, что он собирается делать».  
      Он должен был догадаться. Их последняя ночь вместе была неистовой и грубой – проклятья вперемешку с синяками. Но это была одна из лучших ночей, и теперь Эль знал почему. Последняя ночь была своего рода прощанием.  
      «Нет, – с отчаянием подумал Эль. – Я отказываюсь это принять».  
      Он велел Чиклету еще раз пересказать ему всю историю – на этот раз подробнее. Он требовал ответов на свои вопросы, с каждым разом все более безжалостные, так что когда они добрались до дома Чиклета, тот уже начал плакать. Эль ненавидел себя за эти слезы, но не мог остановиться. Не мог позволить себе дать слабину. Слабина приведет к тревоге, тревога – к нерешительности, а из-за его нерешительности их с Сэндзом обоих прикончат.  
      – Мы должны знать о них все, – сурово сказал Эль. – Особенно о Диего Санчесе. Где он. Что он за человек.  
      Но он опасался, что и так уже знает. Больше всего на свете Санчес хотел заполучить его. Эля Мариачи, человека, который так долго дурачил картели, издевался над ними, смеялся над ними. Сэндз был ценной добычей, но не главным призом. Они воспользовались Сэндзом как наживкой, чтобы достать его. Они полагают, что Эль придет за ним. Они ждут.  
      Эль глянул на Чиклета. Младшая сестра мальчика сидела в пыли во дворе перед домом и мрачно смотрела на них.  
      – Одно мы знаем о Санчесе, – сказал Эль, постаравшись смягчить тон. – Он не из тех людей, которые убивают невинных детей.  
      Чиклет поднял на него взгляд:  
      – Почему ты так думаешь?  
      – Потому что он мог убить тебя, – объяснил Эль. – Но не убил. – Он достал один из своих пистолетов и протянул мальчику. – Знаешь, как этим пользоваться? – Насколько он помнил, Чиклет держал в руках пистолет только один раз, в день предательства Фидео, и тогда едва не застрелил вошедшего в кухню Эля.  
      Чиклет кивнул:  
      – Sí.  
      Это была явная ложь, но Эль сделал вид, что поверил. Сейчас не было времени цепляться к мелочам.  
      Чиклет принял пистолет и слабо улыбнулся:  
      – Впервые в жизни я взял оружие, когда Señor Сэндз дал мне похожую пушку. Он спросил, пользовался ли я таким, и я ответил, что нет, а он сказал: «И не начинай, потому что это очень плохо». – Улыбка исчезла. – Он хотел, чтобы я убил преследовавшего его человека.  
      Эль смотрел на него. За все время, что он знал Чиклета, он никогда не слышал этой истории и всегда думал, что Сэндз убил человека Барилльо без посторонней помощи.  
      – И что ты сделал?  
      – Я не смог выстрелить, – вздохнул Чиклет и сжал рукоятку пистолета. – Но теперь бы выстрелил. Если бы я мог вернуться и все изменить. Я бы убил их за то, что они мучили Сэндза. – Он взглянул на Эля, и его лицо ожесточилось. – И теперь я убью их. Если понадобится.  
      Эль не сомневался в его искренности. Но одно дело говорить, что заберешь чью-то жизнь, и совсем другое – действительно попытаться это сделать. И он не хотел бы, чтобы Чиклет познал эту разницу. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо в будущем.  
      – Идем, – сказал Эль. – Нужно сообщить твоей маме.  
      – Señor, погодите, – попросил Чиклет.  
      Эль нежно, но слегка раздраженно улыбнулся:  
      – Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь меня так называть?  
      Чиклет покраснел:  
      – Не могу. Мама говорит…  
      – Нет, можешь, – сказал Эль. – Я говорил тебе. Кроме того, – он указал на пистолет, – если ты носишь это, то должен вести себя, как мужчина. Это значит, ты должен звать меня по имени.  
      Мальчик кивнул, но его щеки запунцовели еще сильнее.  
      – В чем дело? – спросил Эль, вновь теряя терпение.  
      Чиклет посмотрел на него:  
      – Я не знаю вашего имени.  
      Эль потерял дар речи. Конечно же он называл мальчику свое настоящее имя. Должен был. Или, возможно, это был Сэндз. Но по глазам Чиклета он видел, что тот не лжет, и выругался про себя.  
      Он сказал Чиклету свое имя. Мальчик кивнул, принимая на плечи вес этой тайны.  
      – Но ты можешь звать меня просто Элем, – добавил Эль. – Если хочешь.  
      Чиклет снова кивнул:  
      – Думаю, я смогу.  
      – Ладно. – Эль распахнул дверь. – Давай поговорим с твоей мамой.  
  


* * *

       Сэндз не мог перестать думать о своем сне. Об Эле. И темноволосой женщине, которая могла быть только Каролиной.  
      Интриговало, что ему приснилась женщина, с которой он никогда не встречался, никогда не видел. Сэндзу было любопытно, похожа ли она была на женщину из сна. Вряд ли он когда-либо это узнает. Сэндз не особо верил в бога или рай, но если рай и существует, он был совершенно уверен, что после смерти попадет совсем не туда.  
      Однако наиболее тревожащей была другая часть сна. Глумливый смех бандитов. Кровь на лице Эля. Дыры на месте его глаз. Какой горячей была кровь Эля, когда омыла его руку.  
      Эль сказал: «Спасибо». Сэндз был в этом уверен.  
      Ох, черт. Черт, черт, черт.  
      «Не паниковать. Не сходить с ума. Нет, нет, нет. Если сойдешь – потеряешь контроль. Не смей этого делать. Не смей».  
      Сэндз застонал. Болела каждая косточка в теле. Он попытался лечь поудобнее, но не смог найти положение, при котором болело бы меньше. Пол под ним был из твердого камня, а руки по-прежнему скованы за спиной. Все тело ломило после побоев, и боль пронзала его при каждом вдохе.  
      И сон никак не хотел отпускать: Сэндз не мог перестать думать о нем.  
      О господи. У него серьезные, серьезные проблемы.  
      Ладно, ладно. Успокойся. Сон – это всего лишь сон. Ничего этого не было. Эль никогда не позволил бы картелю Диего Санчеса поймать себя. Мариачи так долго избегал пленения – и сейчас не поддастся.  
      А если случится немыслимое, и Эль попадет в лапы картеля? «Нет. Эль никогда бы не попался. Никогда».  
      Это правда. Эль никогда бы не попался.  
      Но может ли Эль сдаться намеренно?  
      Он подумал, что Эль может.  
      Проклятье, он знал, что Эль мог бы.  
      Сэндз снова застонал. Блядь. Блядь, блядь, блядь.  
      – Ты гребаный тупой идиот, – вздохнул он. Конечно, Эль собирается прийти за ним. Он должен был понять это с самого начала. Его смелый, благородный план? Бред сивой кобылы. Он не только сам сдался картелю, но еще и поднес им Эля Мариачи на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой.  
      Накатила дурнота. Эль умрет. И все из-за него. Если бы не он, Эль бы скрывался до конца жизни. Определенно не самая легкая жизнь, но все же жизнь.  
      В его голове кто-то расхохотался.  
      – Нет, – зарычал Сэндз. – Нет! – «Нет, не смей! Не сейчас!» Он поднял голову, намереваясь разбить ее о каменный пол, и вдруг замер. Снаружи, за стеной его импровизированной темницы, послышались шаги.  
      Хохот оборвался. Голос снова затих.  
      Сэндз усмехнулся. Ну конечно. Бандиты вернулись, чтобы немного помучить его. Наверное, чтобы сдержать обещание Санчеса и заставить его кричать. Голос, мудрейший защитник, оберегавший его от боли и страха, нарочно свалил именно сейчас. Это было наказание за то, что он посмел захватить контроль и заставил голос уйти. Голос хотел, чтобы он страдал от предстоящей пытки в одиночестве.  
      Неважно. Он вытерпит все, что угодно, если останется хозяином в собственной голове.  
      Когда дверь в его камеру открылась, Сэндз улыбнулся.  
  


* * *

       Жители деревни снова и снова повторяли только одно слово: Кайманеро. В течение часа Эль выяснил, что Диего Санчес живет в уродливом розовом доме, когда-то принадлежавшем Ахедрес, дочери Барилльо.  
      Ему даже стало любопытно, знает ли об этом Сэндз и как бы он прокомментировал эту иронию судьбы.  
      Родителей Чиклета расстроило его намерение идти, но препятствовать они не стали. Они знали, как глубоко их сын привязан к слепому американцу, и знали, насколько он упрям. Никто не смог бы уговорить Чиклета не присоединяться к Элю, и они были достаточно умны, чтобы понимать это.  
      После полудня они уже катили по дороге, оставив деревню позади. Чиклет впервые покидал дом, поэтому был взволнован и возбужден.  
      – И что теперь?  
      – Мы направляемся в Синалоа де Лейва, – ответил Эль. Городок неподалеку от Кайманеро. Было слишком рискованно сразу заявиться в Кайманейро. На самом деле Эль полагал, что просто оказаться _поблизости_ уже достаточно опасно, хотя в итоге все равно придется сунуть голову в пасть льва.  
      Но пока еще рано. У него был запас оружия, а если что-то понадобится, всегда можно купить в Синалоа де Лейва. Эль собирался взять несколько гранат, но, увидев, как хорошо укреплен розовый дом, решил, что стоит придумать идею получше.  
      Приходилось признать – Эль был удивлен. Он ожидал, что Диего Санчес живет в более роскошном месте – вроде гасиенды, где жил Рамон Эскаланте. Как и нежелание Санчеса убивать Чиклета, подобный выбор дома кое-что о нем говорил. Эль просто не был уверен, в чем заключается это что-то.  
      – Как мы это сделаем? – поинтересовался Чиклет.  
      Если бы на его месте был Сэндз, Эль бы пожал плечами. Вместо этого он ответил:  
      – Пока не знаю. Буду знать больше, когда увижу дом.  
      Этой ночью он взял Чиклета с собой пострелять.  
      Эль хотел понять, как хорошо мальчик управляется с оружием. У него не было возможности обучить его, но некоторые люди – прирожденные стрелки. Эль надеялся, что Чиклет из таких одаренных. Ему нужно было, чтобы кто-то прикрывал его спину, когда он пойдет за Сэндзом. Эль представлял себе Чиклета, лежащего животом на каменной стене, окружавшей дом, и отстреливающего всех, кто может помешать их плану.  
      Солнце садилось, но еще было довольно светло. Эль приготовил три бутылки: две поставил на камень, одну на землю – и вернулся к Чиклету.  
      – А теперь, – сказал он, – давай посмотрим, попадешь ли ты.  
      Чиклет улыбнулся ему дрожащими губами, и Эль осознал, что тот до смерти напуган. Тщательно созданный воображением образ парня, хладнокровно палящего по врагам, начал рассыпаться.  
      Чиклет вытащил пистолет и взвел курок, держа оружие обеими руками. Затем поднял его повыше, закрыл один глаз и прицелился в левую бутылку.  
      – Просто нажми на спусковой крючок, – сказал Эль. – Не тяни. Движение не должно быть резким – оно плавное, взвешенное. Сперва найди цель. Найди мишень.  
      Дергаясь при каждом нажатии спускового крючка, Чиклет открыл огонь по бутылкам.  
      Эль наблюдал за этим, мысленно прощаясь со своим планом. Если бы жизнь была похожа на сериал, сейчас был бы момент, когда Чиклет открывает в себе талант прирожденного снайпера, и они вместе уезжают в закат, чтобы спасти своего друга. К сожалению, в реальности такое случается редко. Чиклет был ужасным стрелком. Он даже близко не попал ни в одну бутылку.  
      – Все в порядке, – успокоил Чиклета Эль, надеясь, что в голосе не отразилось его разочарование. – В любом случае я не хочу, чтобы ты кого-нибудь застрелил.  
      Чиклет опустил глаза и не глядя протянул ему пистолет:  
      – Возможно, вам стоит забрать это.  
      – Оставь у себя, – возразил Эль. – Когда я пойду туда, мне понадобится прикрытие. Тебе всего лишь нужно будет сделать несколько выстрелов в их направлении – как с бутылками. – Чиклет вздрогнул, и Эль немедленно пожалел о вырвавшихся словах. – Просто постарайся удерживать их подальше от меня как можно дольше, вот и все.  
      – Я не смогу ни в кого выстрелить, – сказал Чиклет. Он был очень бледен, и синяк под глазом на контрасте казался почти черным.  
      Эль нахмурился:  
      – Если хочешь быть полицейским, придется учиться стрелять в людей.  
      С лица Чиклета сошли последние краски.  
      – Я не хочу, – прошептал он.  
      Эль поджал губы:  
      – Ну… Ты еще маленький. У тебя полно времени, чтобы решить, кем ты хочешь быть, когда вырастешь.  
      – А сколько вам было лет, когда вы поняли, что хотите быть мариачи? – спросил мальчик.  
      Эль не знал, что на это сказать. В его жизнь не было и дня, когда он не хотел быть мариачи, пойти по стопам отца и деда. Цезарь насмехался над ним, но папа называл его _guitarista_ , наполняя это слово такой гордостью и любовью, что Эль вырос уверенным, что не сможет жить без музыки.  
      «Как я до этого дошел?» – с изумлением подумал Эль. У него были отношения со слепым чокнутым бывшим агентом ЦРУ. Он любил этого человека. И вот он здесь, стоит черт знает где с двенадцатилетним пацаном и планирует разнести целый наркокартель, чтобы спасти этому человеку жизнь.  
      – Ладно, – сказал Эль. – Давай вернемся в отель. Завтра нам рано вставать.  
      Утром он вышел и купил все, что счел необходимым, потом велел Чиклету оставаться в номере и поехал к дому Санчеса.  
      Эль занял позицию на вершине холма, возвышающегося над зданием. Местами склоны холма были круты, местами – полого сбегали вниз. Один из отлогов оканчивался прямо перед задним двором дома. Эль скорчился на середине склона, укрывшись в зарослях астр, достал бинокль и оглядел будущую цель.  
      С тех пор как он побывал тут, прошло больше двух лет, но почти ничего не изменилось. Дом был все такой же – розовато-серый камень и обилие стекла. Территорию по-прежнему окружала каменная стена, за которой прятался все тот же низкий кустарник. Кусты были сплошь покрыты цветами, и Эль ощутил укол в сердце, вспомнив, как в ту ночь выглядел Сэндз – с запутавшимся в волосах алым цветком.  
      Однако кое-что изменилось. Под карнизом крыши по всему периметру были установлены видеокамеры, а по углам дома расставлены часовые. Был построен гараж, внутри которого виднелись три черных винтажных автомобиля – все тщательно помытые и отполированные. Из-за заднего угла дома ненавязчиво торчала спутниковая антенна, показывая, что новый владелец неравнодушен к кабельным каналам.  
      Сосчитав количество охранников, Эль перевел взгляд на лужайку перед домом. Изогнутый бассейн остался на месте, как и уродливая садовая мебель. Но сегодня за столом сидели люди.  
      Двое. Диего Санчес и Сэндз. И они обедали.  
      Эль потрясенно опустил бинокль и уставился в землю. Обедают? Сэндз каким-то образом убедил Диего Санчеса позволить ему вступить в картель? Или это последний обед приговоренного?  
      Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь унять бешено стучащее сердце. Это было как раз то, о чем его всегда предупреждала Каролина. Он слишком импульсивен, склонен к спонтанным решениям, и эта спонтанность застит от него реальную картину. Прежде чем делать что-нибудь, нужно тщательно проверить увиденное.  
      Эль снова поднял бинокль, решив на этот раз рассмотреть все внимательнее.  
      Увиденное заставило его сердце вновь пуститься вскачь. Эль сильнее стиснул бинокль.  
      Диего Санчес ел рис с бобами; в другой руке он держал телефон, увлеченно болтая с кем-то. На его лысине играло солнце, и, хотя день был теплым, а Санчес с головы до ног одет в черное, он не потел.  
      Сэндз сидел в кресле справа от Диего Санчеса. Его тарелка была пуста. Глазницы прикрыты грязной повязкой. На первый взгляд его правая рука просто лежала на бедре, но потом Эль заметил, что она пристегнута к сидению кресла. Левая рука покоилась на столе, и Эль сразу же понял, почему эта рука свободна – они сломали ему пальцы. В нескольких местах, судя по всему.  
      Кажется, Сэндзу больше не играть на гитаре.  
      Сэндз слегка покачивался в кресле, явно не вполне осознавая себя. Его сильно избили – лицо сплошь покрыто кровью и синяками. Хотя Санчес несколько раз поглядывал в его сторону и, по-видимому, говорил о нем телефонному собеседнику, Сэндз не проявлял никакого интереса ни к Санчесу, ни к его окружению. Похоже, он просто изо всех сил старался не потерять сознание.  
      Пока Эль наблюдал, Диего Санчес закончил разговор, захлопнул телефон и сунул его в карман пиджака. Он что-то сказал Сэндзу, но, хотя Эль и видел, как шевелятся его губы, он не смог разобрать ни слова.  
      Сэндз не ответил и вообще никак не отреагировал на речь Санчеса. Даже когда тот сжал сломанные пальцы на его левой руке, Сэндз ничего не сказал. Лишь откинул голову назад и сильно прикусил губу. Жилы на его шее напряглись, но он так и не закричал.  
      Санчесу это явно не пришлось по вкусу. Он изо всех сил ударил Сэндза тыльной стороной ладони. Тот упал с кресла лицом вниз; его правая рука задралась вверх, удерживаемая браслетом наручников, все еще прикованных к креслу.  
      Санчес что-то сказал и расхохотался.  
      Сэндз остался неподвижным.  
      Эль увидел достаточно. Он снова опустил бинокль. И, как всегда делал перед тем, как начать убивать, перекрестился.  
      « _Santo Dios_ , прошу, прости мне то, что я собираюсь сделать».


	21. Спасение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эль надирает кое-кому задницу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дисклеймер: Эль и Сэндз мне не принадлежат, хотя я подумываю о том, чтобы попросить их на Рождество.  
> Рейтинг: R за лексику и жестокость  
> Примечание автора: В этой главе тоже меняются ПОВ Эля и Сэндза.

      Они вернулись ночью. Чиклет отлично умел пробираться тайком – приятно удивив этим Эля. Он объяснил это огромным количеством братьев и сестер. Как и любой мальчик в мире, он давным-давно научился шпионить за старшими братьями, оставаясь незамеченным. Скрытное наблюдение стало его второй натурой.  
      Местность освещал тоненький серп месяца, небо было затянуто облаками, так что свет то появлялся, то пропадал. Эль оделся в черное, чтобы не выделяться на этом темном фоне. Для успеха миссии скрытность была просто необходима.  
      Эль намеревался убить как можно больше народу до того, как поднимут тревогу. Нужно было пробраться в дом незамеченным, тихо освободить Сэндза и убраться оттуда. Сэндз мастерски умел бесшумно красться, так что с этим не должно было возникнуть проблем. Единственная сложность заключалась в необходимости вести Сэндза, пока они будут пробивать путь наружу, и во вполне реальной вероятности, что Сэндз будет физически неспособен идти своими ногами.  
      Но Эль разберется с этим, когда наступит время.  
      Он посмотрел на Чиклета:  
      – Ну, ты знаешь, что делать?  
      Мальчик кивнул – он тоже был одет в черное.  
      – Sí.  
      Они поднялись на все тот же холм, где Эль сидел днем и наблюдал за обедом Диего Санчеса. Эль расстегнул защелки на гитарном чехле и поднял крышку, открывая взгляду лежащий внутри инструмент. Когда он открыл саму гитару, то услышал позабавивший его тихий вздох Чиклета.  
      Внутри, дожидаясь его, лежали пистолеты – невинные орудия, оживавшие в его руках. Не их вина, что с их помощью проливают кровь. Эля никогда не возмущало их предназначение, хотя иногда он и ненавидел их.  
      Он накрутил на пистолеты глушители и рассовал по карманам обоймы, затем пошарил по дну чехла и извлек широкий черный пояс с множеством тонких петелек, застегнул его на талии и принялся вооружаться метательными ножами.  
      Метательные ножи. Впервые испытав на себе урон, который они могут причинить, Эль поставил целью научиться обращению с ними. Каролина училась наравне с ним, но в то время как Эль относился к этому, как к неприятной методической рутине, она наслаждалась процессом. Каролина очень хорошо метала ножи, куда лучше, чем он. Эль многие годы не пользовался ими – фактически, со дня смерти Каролины. Эти маленькие смертоносные лезвия наполняли его душу печальными воспоминаниями.  
      «Ты должен следовать зову сердца, – сказала ему Каролина. – Que quieres en la vida?»  
       _Чего ты хочешь в жизни?_  
      Эль оставил сожаления и преисполнился решимости. Сегодня он воспользуется этими ножами и, сделав это, в последний раз почтит память Каролины. Сегодня он должен отпустить ее с миром.  
      Эль повернулся к Чиклету:  
      – Будь спокоен. Не нервничай. Но если мы не появимся до рассвета, уходи. Возвращайся в город. Садись на автобус до дома и никогда больше о нас не вспоминай. – И начал спускаться по склону холма.  
      Он бесшумно достиг подножия. Конечно, его ждут. Эль сомневался, что сюда каждую ночь нагоняют столько охраны. Нет, они знали, что он придет.  
И хотели его заполучить.  
      Сегодня подъем на каменную стену дался куда легче, чем два года назад. Единственное отличие – в этот раз его суставы не были настолько подвижны. Небольшое напоминание о том, что, в отличие от неизменного камня, он человек – и подвержен влиянию времени.  
      Эль решил перебраться через стену в дальнем заднем углу. Он залез наверх и осторожно положил ладонь на прохладную поверхность.  
      Никакой тревожной сирены. Никаких выстрелов.  
      Одним ловким движением Эль перебросил свое тело через стену и спрыгнул с другой стороны, в заросли цветущего кустарника.  
      Скорчившись за ближайшим кустом, он задумался, что делать дальше. Видеокамеры охватывали весь двор: кто бы ни сидел за мониторами, он сразу засечет Эля, если тот пойдет прямо по газону.  
      Как обычно, Эль Мариачи избегал долгосрочных планов. Его сильными сторонами были спонтанность и подвижность.  
      Держась поближе к стене и низко пригибаясь, Эль пошел вперед. Очень медленно, стараясь не слишком задевать кусты и не шуметь – в ночной тиши каждый звук разносился очень далеко. Так, вдоль стены, Эль добрался до правой стороны дома. Возле заднего угла стояли двое мужчин – на том самом месте, где когда-то стоял он, стреляя в одного из бандитов картеля Рамона Эскаланте. Впереди, тускло отражая рассеянный свет звезд, виднелось окно ванной, а над ним – карниз, по которому он когда-то забрался на крышу.  
      Эль подошел так близко, насколько осмелился, и медленно вытянул два ножа.  
      Мужчины на углу молча курили, сурово всматриваясь в ночь. Один из них глянул на кусты, за которыми прятался Эль, и он понял, что мужчина слышал звук его приближения. Возможно, просто шуршание. Недостаточно, чтобы сказать об этом напарнику, но достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание.  
      Эль слегка переменил позицию, оказавшись напротив просвета в кустах, через который можно было бросить ножи, и стал ждать, пока утихнет ночной ветерок.  
      Ветер стих. Эль метнул ножи.  
      Оба мужчины упали – серебряные рукоятки торчали у них изо лбов.  
      Эль подождал. Ему стало интересно, как к этому отнесся Чиклет, дежуривший на холме в обнимку с биноклем.  
      Тревоги по-прежнему не было.  
      Однако двое охранников, стоявших у переднего угла дома, видели, как упали их товарищи и побежали сюда с оружием наизготовку. Один из них поднес ко рту рацию.  
      Эль встал и, не целясь, кинул еще два ножа. Броски получились жиденькими – Каролина бы подняла его на смех – зато меткими.  
      Охранники еще падали, выгнувшись и пытаясь ухватиться за лезвия, внезапно оказавшиеся у них в глотках, а Эль уже выскочил из кустов. Он двигался с проворной грацией мариачи, грацией, которая одинаково подходила для танца – и для убийства.  
      Эль был так ловок, что успел поймать одно из тел, прежде чем то упало на землю. Он вытянул ножи из трупов, зажал их между пальцами правой руки и прислушался – но ничего не услышал. Ни сигнала тревоги. Ни голосов. Ни шагов.  
      Они все еще не догадывались, что он здесь.  
      Эль крадучись пошел к переднему углу дома, прижимаясь спиной к уродливому розовому камню. Над его головой жужжала камера наблюдения. Еще два человека стояли перед огромными деревянными дверьми, ведущими в холл – Эль не помнил их и предположил, что двери установил Диего Санчес.  
      Не то чтобы это имело значение. Он войдет в этот дом, и неважно, какие двери встанут у него на пути.  
      И еще двое были у ворот. Эти курили и смеялись. Те, что у входа в дом – нет.  
      Эль шагнул за угол и швырнул в охранников возле парадных дверей окровавленные ножи. Как только руки освободились, он вытянул пистолет из набедренной кобуры и дважды спустил курок.  
      Все четверо охранников свалились как один.  
      А сирены так и не было.  
      Держась возле стены, Эль направился прямиком к дверям. На сей раз он не стал забирать ножи.  
  


* * *

       Упав на каменный пол и содрогаясь в рвотных спазмах, Сэндз, верный привычкам агента ЦРУ и сборщика данных, сделал мысленную пометку: «По всей видимости, действительно можно выкричать собственные внутренности».  
      Диего Санчес оказался радушным хозяином: он терпеливо ждал, пока его гость закончит блевать – чтобы начать все заново.  
  


* * *

      Теперь, очутившись в доме, Эль двигался быстро. Он знал, что выиграл лишь несколько драгоценных минут – максимум – до того, как обнаружат тела.  
      В холле, тихо и взволнованно переговариваясь, стояли двое мужчин; из руки в руку перекочевало несколько купюр. Еще до того, как его внезапное появление было обнаружено, Эль размытым движением метнул ножи.  
      Тела кулями повалились на пол. Эль мельком глянул на них и достал пистолеты. Сегодня ножи ему больше не понадобятся.  
  


* * *

      Затренькал телефон Санчеса. Глава картеля раскрыл его с нетерпеливой ухмылкой:  
      – Digáme*. – Он выслушал ответ и удовлетворенно сказал вполголоса: – Что ж, самое время, – затем развернулся. – Ты, пойдешь со мной. А вы двое оставайтесь с ним, но трогать не смейте.  
      Шаги удалились. Сэндз лежал неподвижно и благодарил всех богов за передышку. Он уже был близок к тому, чтобы умолять о смерти – как Санчес и обещал.  
      Слишком близок.  
  


* * *

      Эль ничего не слышал, но чувствовал, что обстановка в доме изменилась. Казалось, будто стены внезапно начали сочиться напряжением. Когда он шагнул вперед, пол словно бы прогнулся под ногами.  
      Они знали, что он здесь.  
  


* * *

      Бандиты переговаривались тихим шепотом. Сэндз даже не пытался вслушиваться. В данный момент он слышал иной голос – тот, который негромко злорадно посмеивался.  
      Оно вернулось. Примерно последний час – проклятье, на самом деле он понятия не имел, как долго, – оно было тут, прячась в дальнем уголке его разума. Не разговаривая. Просто смеясь. Его забавляло то, что происходило с Сэндзом.  
      Он знал, чего оно хочет. Оно хочет, чтобы Сэндз сказал: «Вот и все, я больше не могу. Ты это сделал. Ты победил». Оно хочет, чтобы он сдался, совсем как в детстве, попросил защиты. Оно хочет, чтобы он уступил контроль.  
      Только он больше не был испуганным ребенком и не собирался сдаваться.  
      – Эй, – голос приблизился, и Сэндз, вздрогнув, отшатнулся. – Эй, ты слышишь? Твой парень тут. Эль Мариачи. – В словах мужчины слышалась усмешка. – Мы собираемся нахрен шлепнуть его. Собираемся нахрен шлепнуть вас обоих.  
  


* * *

      За прошедшие годы Эль привык полагаться на свою интуицию. Доверять ей. Она много раз спасала ему жизнь, тогда как холодный рациональный ум скорее привел бы к смерти. Так что когда в голове предупреждающе подала голос интуиция, Эль не перестал думать.  
      Зато начал действовать.  
      Очень вовремя. Не успел он спрятаться в стоявшем в коридоре шкафу, как приблизились шаги и голоса. Бандиты прошли совсем рядом с местом, где он скрывался – и только когда они снова удалились, Эль позволил себе тихонько выдохнуть.  
      Оставалось опасно мало времени. Он должен найти Сэндза. Сейчас.  
      Эль приоткрыл дверцу шкафа и выбрался обратно в коридор. «Где ты? Где?» Теперь он слышал почти все: голоса в задних комнатах, телефонные звонки, стук шагов.  
      И крик, доносящийся откуда-то снизу. Это был крик агонии.  
      Эль заледенел. Он был на волосок от того, чтобы спустить курки на обоих пистолетах – руки едва ли не сжались в кулаки сами собой.  
      «Не думать. Просто двигаться. Теперь ты знаешь, где он».  
      Эль целеустремленно направился на кухню, к двери, которая, как он знал, вела в подвал, к Сэндзу.  
  


* * *

      Вонючий ботинок обрушился ему на трахею, выбив крик и остатки воздуха. Сэндз слабо пытался вдохнуть. «О боже, не дай мне умереть с этим вонючим ботинком на лице. Пожалуйста».  
      – Господи, Лупе! Ты же его убьешь нахрен! – рассмеялся громила номер один.  
      Второй громила, в ботинках с металлическим носком, фыркнул:  
      – Жить будет. – Он убрал ногу, и Сэндз сделал болезненный вдох, опаливший внутренности. Воздух никогда не был так сладок.  
      – Санчес велел не трогать его.  
      – Да ладно, как он узнает?  
      – Черт, да пол-Мексики уже знает – после этого крика. Если ты намеревался поиграть, сперва нужно было заткнуть ему рот.  
      – Неа. – Второй громила пожал плечами – его кожаная куртка скрипнула. – Лучше бы нам быть посерьезнее. В любую минуту может нагрянуть Эль Мариачи.  
  


* * *

      Эль шагнул вперед и направил пистолет в голову человеку в кожаной куртке:  
      – Он уже здесь.  
      И спустил курок.  
      Два коротких выстрела – и все было кончено.  
      Эль упал на колени:  
      – Сэндз. – Он переложил пистолет из правой руки в левую, так что теперь держал оба пистолета в одной руке, а другую протянул к Сэндзу.  
      И тут же, заколебавшись, отдернулся. Тот был страшно избит – с головы до пят в крови и синяках, – и Эль не знал, можно ли его коснуться, не причинив боли.  
      – Сэндз?  
      – Эль, – и сколько облегчения было в этом единственном слове…  
      – Где ключ? – спросил Эль. Руки Сэндза были скованы впереди, что несколько затрудняло побег – но все же не делало его невозможным.  
      Они находились в винном погребе. Вдоль стен выстроились стеллажи с рядами запыленных бутылок. Прочная лестница вела к сделанному в потолке люку, запертому на висячий замок. Эль оглядел небольшое помещение, лихорадочно ища крохотный ключик от наручников.  
      – У Санчеса, – голос Сэндза был хриплым – наверняка от криков. – Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?  
      Твою мать. Ключа нет. Эль моргнул:  
      – Спасаю тебя.  
      – Зачем? – не унимался Сэндз. – Ты похерил мой план.  
      – Отличный план, – Эль коротко усмехнулся, несмотря на ситуацию. – Ты же не думал, что я позволю им заполучить тебя?  
      – Предполагалось, что ты так и поступишь, – угрюмо сказал Сэндз.  
      – Когда это я поступал так, как предполагалось? – поинтересовался Эль. Его веселье угасло. Пора было валить отсюда. И побыстрее. – Можешь идти?  
      – Конечно. – Сэндз вздохнул. – На самом деле в душе не ебу.  
      Эль обнял его за плечи и помог сесть, невольно вздрогнув от жалости, когда Сэндз захлебнулся вдохом и застонал.  
      – Стойстойстой, – взмолился он.  
      Эль замер. Сесть-то он помог – но не похоже было, что Сэндз способен на что-то большее.  
      – В чем дело? – спросил он.  
      – В том, что это чертовски _больно_ , – прошипел Сэндз сквозь стиснутые зубы. – А ты блядь что подумал? – Он дрожал от боли и прерывисто дышал. Эля душила ненависть – он видел, что в попытках молча вынести пытки Сэндз практически прокусил губу насквозь.  
      – Ладно, – предложил Эль. – Давай попробуем помедленнее. И не вздумай отрубиться – у меня нет времени тащить тебя на своем горбу.  
      – Ой, да пошел ты, – устало отозвался Сэндз, но Эль уловил по голосу, что тот собирается с силами, и удовлетворенно кивнул. Гнев – отличный мотиватор.  
      На этот раз Сэндз сумел встать. Он смертельно побледнел и едва снова не упал, но Эль подхватил его одной рукой, обняв за плечи.  
      – Надо торопиться, – заметил он. – Они знают, что я здесь.  
      Сэндз долго не отвечал. Возможно, не мог. Он просто стоял, опустив голову и позволяя Элю поддерживать его. Но в конце концов перестал шататься, слегка приподнял голову и пробормотал:  
      – Что за хрень на тебе надета?  
      Эль оглядел себя. Они стояли очень близко друг к другу, его правый бок был прижат к левому боку Сэндза, и тот наверняка почувствовал пояс с ножами.  
      – Оружие, – ответил он.  
      Не успело это слово слететь с его губ, как сверху послышались голоса и звук шагов – сюда кто-то возвращался, спускаясь по лестнице, ведущей из кухни в подвал.  
      Эль оглянулся. Быстро осмотрев комнату, он заметил дверь, которая могла оказаться полезной. Чулан под второй лестницей – той, которая вела к люку.  
      Люди приближались, и времени для раздумий не оставалось. Эль отпустил Сэндза и бросился вперед, умышленно наступил в лужу рвоты на полу, затем сделал несколько шагов, оставляя за собой отвратительные следы. После третьего шага он вытер подошву о штанину и, вернувшись к Сэндзу, схватил его за руку.  
      – Идем.  
      Сэндз поплелся за ним. Эль открыл чулан, втолкнул его внутрь, влез следом и прикрыл дверь. Не до конца – он не хотел, чтобы замок случайно защелкнулся.  
      Чуланчик был тесным и узким. По углам скреблись сороконожки. Эль шагнул назад, встав плечом к плечу с Сэндзом.  
      – Они решат, что мы уже ушли, – прошептал он и скорее почувствовал, чем увидел кивок Сэндза.  
      – Хорошо бы ты был прав, – выдохнул тот.  
      Эль переложил второй пистолет обратно в правую руку. Он тоже надеялся, что прав. Но если нет… Что ж, тогда нет смысла действовать тихо.  
      Голоса и шаги звучали совсем близко. Один из голосов принадлежал Диего Санчесу, и тот явно был зол, как сто чертей.  
      – Проклятье, ступайте за ними! Они не могли далеко уйти. Где-то поблизости должна быть машина, так что следите за дорогой. Взять их!  
      Люди торопливо кинулись исполнять приказ, бросившись врассыпную. Шаги удалялись. Несколько ужасных секунд Эль размышлял, что сейчас делает Чиклет – там, на холме. Он был убежден, что люди Санчеса не смогут найти мальчика, но, конечно, ни чем нельзя быть уверенным до конца. Оставалось довериться судьбе.  
      За стенами их укрытия наступила тишина. Эль немного расслабился, хотя и понимал, что это может оказаться ловушкой – Санчес мог подать некоторым из своих людей беззвучный сигнал, чтобы те оставались на месте, и, как только они выйдут наружу, то сразу же будут окружены.  
      «Нет, – подумал Эль. – Они клюнули. Клюнули».  
      – Эль? – он едва расслышал собственное имя.  
      – Что? – Эль повернулся лицом к Сэндзу, услышал шорох и слепо потянулся вперед, успев поймать Сэндза до того, как тот упал.  
      Он не хотел садиться или вставать на колени на этом полу, где копошились жуки и прочие твари, поэтому осторожно сжал руки, удерживая Сэндза.  
      – Оставайся со мной, – прошептал он.  
      Сэндз слабо кивнул, но ничего не ответил; его дыхание было поверхностным и болезненным. Он медленно положил голову на плечо Элю, и этот простой жест был преисполнен такого доверия, что у последнего защемило в груди. Сейчас было неподходящее время для слов, которые Эль так мечтал сказать, но все же ему с трудом удалось не дать им вырваться.  
      Эль провел рукой вниз, пока не нащупал металл наручников. Сэндз зашипел и отдернул руки:  
      – Что ты делаешь?  
      – Хочу проверить, насколько все плохо, – отозвался он.  
      – Господи, Эль, я весь день мечтал отрезать себе руку, только чтобы они перестали ее трогать. Почему блядь ты полагаешь, будто я позволю это делать тебе?  
      – Потому что ты знаешь, что я не хочу причинить тебе боль, – просто ответил Эль.  
      Сэндз вздохнул. Он позволил Элю проверить свою левую руку и не издал ни звука, хотя Эль чувствовал, что он весь дрожит.  
      – Переломы, смещение и тому подобное, – прокомментировал Сэндз. – Извини, Эль, но, боюсь, не участвовать нам больше в гитарных состязаниях.  
      Эль с трудом сглотнул поднимающуюся в горле ярость. Он не был врачом, но думал, что Сэндз прав. В жизни Сэндза и без того оставалось мало поводов для радости, а теперь закрылась еще одна дверь. Несправедливость этого жгла Элю сердце.  
      – Не говори так, – попросил он. У них обоих и до этого были изранены руки, но все же – вопреки прогнозам врачей – они сумели заново научиться играть. Может быть, это повторится снова. – Всякое бывает.  
      – Как скажешь, – прошептал Сэндз.  
      Эль провел пальцами по цепи и нащупал правую руку Сэндза. Тут не было никаких повреждений, но браслет наручника казался тугим, и он коснулся отекшего запястья.  
      – Сломано?  
      – Не думаю. Вывихнуто.  
      Эль вспомнил, как Санчес ударил Сэндза, так что тот вывалился из кресла и растянулся на земле – а рука была по-прежнему прикована к сидению, – и выругался про себя. Не было никаких шансов, что Сэндз в данный момент в состоянии удержать оружие и прикрывать их побег.  
      – Эль?  
      – Что?  
      – Оно вернулось.  
      Сперва Эль понял это как «Он вернулся» и тщательно прислушался, не раздался ли звук шагов. Затем он осознал, что Сэндз имел в виду, и ему показалось, что земля разверзлась под ногами.  
      – Борись, – велел он.  
      – Борюсь, – ответил Сэндз и, вжавшись лицом в плечо Эля, повторил уже тише: – Борюсь.  
      Эль ласково провел пальцами по подбородку Сэндза, приподнял его голову и нежно поцеловал в губы.  
      Сэндз вздрогнул, но все-таки слабо улыбнулся.  
      Но улыбка увяла так же быстро, как и возникла:  
      – Погоди. Я забыл. Я ведь зол на тебя.  
      Эль нахмурился:  
      – Из-за чего? За то, что пришел тебя спасти?  
      – За то, что кое-что скрыл от меня.  
      Эль нахмурился еще сильнее. Что скрыл? Свою любовь? Сэндз злится на него за то, что он не признался раньше?  
      – Потом расскажешь, – сказал Эль наконец. – А пока надо выбираться отсюда. – Они прятались достаточно долго. Большая часть людей Санчеса сейчас была рассеяна по территории вокруг дома. Но если они будут ждать _слишком_ долго, люди начнут возвращаться в дом с пустыми руками. Если и бежать, то не откладывая. – Идем, – скомандовал он.  
      – Хорошо, – ответил Сэндз и оттолкнулся от груди Эля, постаравшись самостоятельно удержаться на ногах.  
      Эль осторожно толкнул дверцу и прислушался. Ничего не услышал и кивнул самому себе.  
      – Придется действовать быстро, – тихо проинструктировал он. – Нужно успеть выбраться до того, как они вернутся. Ты справишься?  
      – О, не беспокойся обо мне, – беззаботно отозвался Сэндз. – Делай, что должен.  
      Они начали выбираться из чулана.  
      – Погоди, – вдруг сказал Сэндз. – Дай мне пистолет.  
      Эль покосился на него. Дверь была приоткрыта, впуская достаточно света, чтобы он мог разглядеть лицо Сэндза. И под всей этой кровью и синяками увидел твердую решимость.  
      – Ты его даже не удержишь, – возразил он.  
      – Дай мне чертов пистолет, – прошипел Сэндз. – Разве ты не знаешь, что человек способен на все, когда дело касается выживания? – он криво улыбнулся. – Кроме того, он мне нужен. И если я не получу пистолет прямо сейчас, то наверняка попробую забрать его позже – а с моим везением ты вообразишь, будто на тебя напали, и пристрелишь меня нахрен.  
      Эль не нашелся, что возразить. Его нервы и без того были на пределе. Если застать его врасплох подобным образом, и гадать нечего, как он поступит. Так что Эль протянул один из своих пистолетов, держа его за дуло. Когда Сэндз ощутил под пальцами правой руки холодную сталь, то сразу же крепко сжал предложенную рукоятку – даже не поморщившись. На самом деле, на взгляд Эля он даже несколько расслабился.  
      – Идем, – сказал Сэндз.  
      Эль сурово усмехнулся:  
      – Идем.  
      Плечом к плечу они вышли из чулана обратно в винный погреб.  
      Чтобы оказаться прямо перед носом Диего Санчеса. Глава картеля держал в руке серебряный пистолет. Когда Эль и Сэндз замерли, он взвел курок.  
      – Эль Мариачи. Добро пожаловать в мой дом. Я счастлив наконец-то познакомиться с тобой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * У телефона (исп.)


	22. Отход

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Время валить нахрен куда подальше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дисклеймер: Мне не принадлежат ни Эль, ни Сэндз, ни Чиклет, ни какой-либо другой персонаж ОвМ, кроме дико разыгравшегося воображения.  
> Рейтинг: R за лексику и жестокость  
> Примечание автора: Огромное спасибо Melody, экстраординарной бете, которая к тому же постоянно находит в инете потрясающие картинки и видео. Детка, ты лучшая.

      Диего Санчес. С пистолетом. Характерный звук взводимого курка невозможно ни с чем спутать.  
      Ох, мать твою.  
      Блядьблядьблядь.  
      В любой другой день у Сэндза был шанс первым прикончить Санчеса. Но не сегодня. Он едва удерживал пистолет, не говоря уже о том, чтобы поднять его и выстрелить.  
      – Бросайте оружие, – приказал Санчес.  
      И Эль, к вящему изумлению Сэндза, заявил:  
      – Нет.  
      – Нет? – Диего Санчес коротко хохотнул. Не весело, но удивленно. – Я стою тут и целюсь тебе в голову, а ты говоришь мне «нет»?  
      – Говорю, – ответил Эль. – И скажу тебе почему. Потому что ты можешь пристрелить меня – в этом я не сомневаюсь. Но пока ты будешь это делать, тебя убьет Сэндз.  
      Сэндз слегка задрал подбородок, пытаясь выглядеть соответственно. Это не было бы ложью – в нормальной ситуации. Но сегодняшний день сложно было назвать нормальным. Сегодня для него было почти непосильной задачей даже оставаться в сознании.  
      Санчес выполнил свою часть сделки на отлично. С момента прибытия в дом Сэндз по полной программе ознакомился со всеми видами боли. Он не представлял даже, сколько времени провел здесь, или который сейчас час дня (ночи?).  
      Санчес и его подручные были очень хороши в дозировании боли. Нанести увечье, а затем усугубить его. Сломать палец и потратить полчаса на то, чтобы раздробить суставы и подвигать туда-сюда. Ударить кулаком по почке не один, а дюжину раз. Все очень просто, но весьма эффективно.  
      Он гадал, сколько времени ему понадобится, чтобы отрубиться окончательно.  
      Диего Санчес кашлянул:  
      – Итак, похоже, мы зашли в тупик.  
      – Нет, – холодно сказал Эль, – не зашли. Опусти пистолет.  
      – И позволить вам застрелить меня? Не думаю.  
      Сэндз держал руку опущенной, но теперь поднял пистолет и направил его в голову Санчеса.  
      – Мы в любом случае можем застрелить тебя, – сообщил он и поморщился – горло все еще саднило от крика. Сейчас ему бы не повредила хорошая доза алкоголя: что-нибудь согревающее и мягкое, которое смочило бы пересохшую глотку и прожгло себе путь в желудок.  
      – Вы не оставляете мне вариантов, – заметил Диего Санчес. – По-видимому, я умру в любом случае.  
      – У тебя есть шанс остаться в живых, – сказал Эль. – Хочешь узнать, какой?  
      Сэндз промолчал. Он лишь надеялся, что потрясение не отразилось на его лице. Они не собираются убивать Санчеса? Какого хрена?  
      – Думаю, у меня нет выбора, – ответил Санчес.  
      – Нет, – согласился Эль. – Выбора нет. Для начала – когда вернутся твои люди?  
      – Не раньше, чем через полчаса, – задумчиво протянул Диего Санчес. – Некоторое время они будут собираться с духом, чтобы вернуться с новостями о том, что ты сбежал.  
      Сэндз мрачно улыбнулся:  
      – Отрабатываешь пыточные технологии на собственных подчиненных, да? Мне нравится.  
      Эль это проигнорировал, зато слегка качнулся вправо, толкнув Сэндза в левое плечо. Было ли это демонстрацией поддержки или предупреждением, Сэндз не понял. Но был благодарен за этот физический контакт. Когда они прятались в том тесном чулане, в руках Эля он почувствовал себя в безопасности. Когда Эль обнимал его, он едва слышал смех голоса в своей голове. Как и сейчас.  
      – А теперь, – заявил Эль, – мы уберем оружие и поговорим. – Резонное предложение, но звучало оно как угодно, только не резонно.  
      Звучало так, будто Эль ждет не дождется возможности пострелять.  
      И Сэндз не знал насчет других, но сам он расставаться с пистолетом был не намерен.  
      – Думаю, свой я пока придержу, – ответил Диего Санчес. – Хочешь поговорить – можешь делать это с пистолетом, нацеленным тебе в голову.  
      Надеясь, что Санчес этого не видит, Сэндз тайком подкорректировал направление предполагаемого выстрела, ориентируясь на звук его голоса. Чертовы руки тряслись, и он потерял цель.  
      – Как так получилось, – начал Эль, – что ты избежал бойни в гасиенде Эскаланте?  
      Бойня. Невзирая на боль в избитом теле, Сэндз улыбнулся. Ему нравилось слово. Нравились воспоминания, которые оно вызывало. Выстрелы, и кровь, и дым, и крики умирающих. Отличный был день.  
      – В тот день я был в Хуаресе, – сказал Диего Санчес. – Ездил по поручению брата.  
      – Ты имеешь в виду Эскаланте, – уточнил Сэндз, вспомнив, что Эль не в курсе связи между Санчесом и Эскаланте. Сводные братья. Внезапно ему стало интересно, кем были их матери.  
      – Да, – ответил Диего.  
      – Но ты вернулся и увидел, что мы натворили, – догадался Эль.  
      – Я увидел, что вы натворили, – повторил Санчес дрожащим от ярости голосом. И Сэндз вдруг подумал, что этот вояж по волнам памяти не был такой уж хорошей идеей.  
      – Тогда ты понимаешь, – продолжил Эль, – что мы можем сделать с тобой, твоими людьми и твоим жилищем.  
      Сэндз был в курсе, на что был прежде способен Эль, и с трудом удержал улыбку.  
      Наступила долгая, долгая пауза, доказывавшая, что Санчес был умнее своих предшественников.  
      – У вас нет шансов, – сказал он наконец. – Мои люди…  
      – Твои люди умрут, – перебил его Эль. Сэндз никогда не слышал, чтобы тот говорил таким ледяным тоном. – Думаешь, я пришел сюда один? Думаешь, прямо сейчас этот дом не окружен полудюжиной моих друзей?  
      Он продолжал еще некоторое время, закручивая паутину лжи. Сэндз отключился от этого бреда. У него было нехорошее предчувствие, что они так и будут тут стоять и трепаться. Что было совсем хреново. Потому что он не знал, сколько еще продержится на ногах. Колени подкашивались, а каждый вдох был пыткой. Вся правая сторона тела кричала от боли в сломанных ребрах и медленного внутреннего кровотечения – из-за ударов в одно и то же место. Он просто хотел лечь и ни о чем не думать. Может, немножко постонать.  
      Но если он вырубится прямо сейчас, их обоих убьют. Поэтому, превозмогая себя, Сэндз сосредоточил усилия воли на том, чтобы удержаться в сознании и настороже.  
      – Очень хорошо, – сказал Диего Санчес. – Что ты предлагаешь?  
      – Отпусти нас, – ответил Эль.  
      Санчес расхохотался:  
      – Ты же знаешь, что я не могу этого сделать.  
      – Вокруг никого нет, – возразил Эль. – И ни к чему им знать, как мы от тебя сбежали.  
      – Что ты имеешь в виду? – наконец-то Санчес удивился.  
      – Скажи своим людям, что загнал нас под лестницу. Ты ожидал этого, потому и подстерег нас. Когда мы вышли, ты нас прикончил.  
      Сэндз едва не подавился. Это была либо одна из худших когда-либо слышанных им идей – либо одна из гениальнейших.  
      – Ты сохранишь лицо, – продолжал меж тем Эль. – По сути, твой престиж только возрастет, потому что ты вроде как убил Эля Мариачи и американского шпиона. А оставив нас в живых, ты тем самым сохранишь свой картель и свою жизнь. Мы больше не побеспокоим тебя. Мы попросту исчезнем.  
      Сэндз снова подкорректировал цель. Он очень надеялся, что Эль не имел в виду то, что сказал. Потому что он ни за какие коврижки не собирался оставлять Санчеса в живых. Не после всего, что тот с ним сделал. Более того, он вовсе не собирался скрываться. Его дом в Кульякане, и он не намерен его бросать.  
      Невероятно, но, по-видимому, Диего Санчес решил, что цель оправдывает средства.  
      – А что, если я отпущу вас сейчас, и через месяц расставлю силки, изловлю вас и убью обоих?  
      – Этого не произойдет, – ответил Эль. – Ты сам попадешься в свою ловушку, и тогда уже мы начнем убивать.  
      Сэндзу понравилось, как это прозвучало.  
      – Похоже, ты чертовски самонадеян, – заметил Санчес.  
      – Приходится. Я десять лет водил за нос людей вроде тебя.  
      – Понятно. Что ж. А что, если я соглашусь отпустить тебя, но не агента Сэндза?  
      Последовавшее за этим вопросом молчание было коротким, но в душе Сэндз за это время умер несколько раз. «Надеюсь, он ответит «да»!» – кричал голос в его голове.  
      – Это неприемлемо, – ответил Эль, и Сэндза слегка отпустило. Голос в голове презрительно завопил и расхохотался.  
      – Я выложил за агента Сэндза кругленькую сумму, – заметил Диего Санчес, – и не могу просто так отпустить его.  
      – Мудила, – огрызнулся Сэндз. – Я – не твоя собственность.  
      – Позволю себе не согласиться, – парировал Санчес.  
      – Ты получишь обратно свои деньги, – заверил его Эль.  
      – Что? – Сэндз в ужасе повернулся к Элю с твердым намерением оспорить это утверждение. Скверная идея. Мир опрокинулся. Голоса стали отдаленными и гулкими. Сейчас он упадет в обморок, в этом нет сомнений.  
      В отчаянии Сэндз сделал единственное, о чем успел подумать – ударил пистолетом по левой руке.  
      Боль была невероятной – и отрезвляющей. У Сэндза перехватило дыхание, но крик он сумел удержать. Руки ходили ходуном, но он снова был настороже и стоял ровно.  
      Эль и Санчес обговаривали детали оплаты. Сэндз автоматически воспользовался голосом Санчеса, чтобы скорректировать цель. Он не верил собственным ушам. Какого хрена тут творится? Они что, должны поверить, будто Диего Санчес вот так запросто их отпустит? _Они вот так запросто уйдут отсюда?_  
      У них даже не было сотни тысяч песо – если только у Эля не завалялся где-нибудь тайный счет в банке, о котором Сэндз ничего не знал. И его бесило, что Эль торгуется за него с Санчесом, как будто он какая-то… _вещь_ , а не человек из плоти и крови. И вот, они говорят о нем, как будто его тут нет, как будто он их не слышит. Сэндз практически не обращал внимания на аукцион в казино, но теперь он был весь внимание и тщательно вслушивался – и каждое сказанное слово заставляло его душу съеживаться еще сильнее.  
      Голосу в голове это нравилось. Оно по-прежнему было безмолвно – ни единого слова – но ему и не требовалось ничего говорить. Сэндз и так знал, что бы оно сказало. «Ты только посмотри на это. Пожалуй, я ошибался все это время. Ты все же действительно чего-то стоишь. Около ста тысяч песо. И как тебе это?»  
      – Идите вы все нахуй, – тихо пробормотал Сэндз и снова скорректировал цель. На миг им даже овладело нестерпимое искушение направить пистолет на Эля, но затем он вспомнил, что тот – его счастливый билет на выход отсюда, и сдержался.  
      – Очень хорошо, – наконец сказал Санчес. – Полагаю, мы договорились.  
      – Договорились, – повторил Эль.  
      Диего Санчес хихикнул:  
      – Должен признать, ты меня удивил. Ты не таков, каким я тебя представлял.  
      – Это потому, что ты представлял киллера, – ответил Эль. – Но я всего лишь мариачи. Я убивал, когда приходилось, но мне это никогда не нравилось.  
      Сэндз услышал достаточно. Они постоянно пытали его. Они раздербанили его руку так, что он теперь на всю жизнь останется калекой. И наконец это – последнее унижение – быть купленным и проданным. Снова. Это было уже слишком.  
       _Нахуй это все._  
      И потому Сэндз усмехнулся:  
      – Правда? Что ж, я из ЦРУ и у меня никогда не было проблем с убийством.  
      И спустил курок.  
      В тишине погреба звук, с которым пуля вошла в череп Диего Санчеса, был слышен невероятно отчетливо. Глава картеля тоже выстрелил, но это был всего лишь рефлекс – его тело пронзил спазм, и палец судорожно дернулся. Пуля бессмысленно ушла в стену.  
      Тело Санчеса рухнуло на пол, и наступила долгая тишина. Затем Эль заговорил:  
      – Чтоб ты знал, он промахнулся мимо меня всего лишь на шаг.  
      – Ага, но все же не попал, – хмыкнул Сэндз. Колени подломились, и он упал.  
      Эль умудрился поймать его до встречи с полом, но это обернулось не особо хорошо. Когда Эль подхватил его, тело резко скрутило от неожиданной встряски, а из его груди вырвался невольный вскрик. Правую сторону словно обожгло, и он сжался в руках Эля. Тот опустил его на пол, где Сэндз свернулся в клубок и застонал.  
      – В чем дело? – спросил Эль странным голосом. – Где болит?  
      – Бок, – выдохнул Сэндз, гадая, как скоро сюда на звук выстрела сбегутся люди Санчеса. Пистолет Эля был с глушителем, его – нет.  
      Пальцы Эля вцепились в ткань его рубашки и задрали ее, открывая ушиб. Сэндз напрягся и тяжело задышал. Наверняка там все было расцвечено, как хренов рассвет. Санчес и его ребята были великолепны в том, чтобы снова и снова бить по тому же месту, попадая в одну точку. Что там? Почка, печень, возможно, аппендикс? Смешать, но не взбалтывать. Наверняка он так сдохнет от внутреннего кровотечения и даже не заметит.  
      – Тебе нужно в больницу, – сказал Эль, опуская его рубашку.  
      – Нет, – выдавил Сэндз. – Просто… – Он выпустил из руки пистолет Эля. – Сними наручники. И забери кинжал.  
      – Что? – с неподдельным недоумением спросил Эль.  
      – Твой кинжал. Со скорпионом. Он у Санчеса. Казино отдало ему кинжал, когда он купил меня. – Сэндз не смог скрыть горечь и гнев. – Полагаю, это было нечто вроде «купите один и получите второй в подарок».  
      – Как ты узнал?  
      Господи, иногда Эль был таким тугодумом.  
      – А как ты думаешь? – ядовито поинтересовался Сэндз.  
      – Боже, – пробормотал Эль. Он отодвинулся, и Сэндз услышал, как он обыскивает карманы Санчеса. Сэндз повернул голову и уткнулся лбом в каменный пол. Его прохлада просачивалась под кожу и немного успокаивала боль.  
      Эль вернулся. Наручники были разомкнуты, и Сэндз подавил стон, когда запястья оказались на свободе. Затем Эль провел рукой вниз по его ноге, к ступне. Ножны с кинжалом скользнули ему в ботинок.  
      – Теперь он снова твой, – прошептал Эль.  
      – Вообще-то он принадлежит тебе, – заметил Сэндз. – И всегда принадлежал.  
      – Он твой, – настоял Эль. Его голос вновь стал холоден. – Можешь сесть? Нам нельзя тут оставаться.  
      – Ага, – солгал Сэндз. – Но сперва ответь на один вопрос. Кто снаружи?  
      – В каком смысле? – не понял Эль.  
      – Ты сказал, что снаружи твои люди, наблюдают за домом. Я не знал, что у тебя остались еще друзья.  
      Эль помолчал секунду. Затем ответил:  
      – Не остались.  
      Сэндз обдумал это. Он все еще был зол на Эля за попытку выкупить его, но одиночество, сквозившее в голосе Эля заставило его почувствовать себя чуть лучше. Сэндз кивнул:  
      – Ладно. Помоги мне подняться.  
      После этого мир рехнулся. Это было дикое и странное безумие, но не сумасшествие. Спасибо, господи, за малые радости твои, верно?  
      Сознание включалось и выключалось. Несколько раз Сэндз приходил в себя на земле, еще несколько – в руках Эля. Один раз он кричал – когда его левая рука ударилась обо что-то твердое и жесткое, а когда очнулся, то никак не мог перестать ругаться: с его губ просто срывался неконтролируемый поток проклятий.  
      Было много стрельбы, он это запомнил. Он убил кучу народу. Эль убил еще больше. И каким-то образом сами они остались целехоньки. Что-то – или кто-то – явно их хранило. Возможно, судьба. Возможно, Каролина.  
      Что бы это ни было, но когда они выбрались за ограду, и Сэндз ощутил на щеке свежесть ночного ветра и понял, что все наконец-то закончилось, то не обнаружил на себе ни царапины – помимо тех ран, что уже были. Пули пролетали в дюймах от его лица, ударялись в стены прямо рядом с ним, но ни одна его не задела. Хотя бы однажды жизнь, вместо того чтобы, как обычно, подложить свинью, решила смилостивиться над ним. Это было единственное объяснение. На самом деле это был первый раз, когда он участвовал в перестрелке и не был ранен – как и его товарищ.  
      – А теперь, – сказал Эль, – улыбаемся и машем.  
      – Что? – опустив голову, Сэндз тяжело навалился на правое плечо Эля. – Зачем?  
      – Потому что неподалеку кое-кто смотрит на тебя прямо сейчас и очень за тебя волнуется.  
      Что? Кто-то неподалеку? Волнуется за него? Кто? О ком Эль, мать его, толкует?  
      Сэндз едва не задал эти вопросы вслух, когда осознал, что уже знает ответы.  
      – О господи, Эль, ты не мог, – простонал он.  
      – Он хотел пойти, – ответил Эль. – Я не сумел его остановить.  
      – Блядь, он же всего лишь ребенок! – рявкнул Сэндз; гнев придал ему сил оттолкнуться от поддерживающего его Эля и встать прямо. – Ты ждешь, что я поверю, будто ты не смог заставить его сидеть дома?  
      – Не смог, – мягко проговорил Эль. – И ты знаешь почему.  
      Да, он знал почему.  
      – Черт, – выдохнул он. – Тебе ведь действительно нравится опасная жизнь?  
      – Я рисковал, – согласился Эль. – Но, похоже, оно того стоило.  
      – Чего стоило? – прошипел Сэндз. – Заставить Чиклета убивать?  
      – Какие секреты, по-твоему, я скрываю от тебя? – вдруг спросил Эль.  
      Сэндз на миг растерялся от смены темы разговора. Потом покачал головой:  
      – Нет. Не сейчас. Я просто хочу убраться отсюда.  
      – Тогда позже, – согласился Эль.  
      Рука мариачи снова обняла его за плечи. Они двинулся вперед. Сэндз сконцентрировался на том, чтобы сохранять вертикальное положение. Каждый шаг казался агонией, но он заставлял себя идти дальше. Он не мог упасть и позволить Чиклету увидеть себя в таком виде. Может, от его гордости и остались одни ошметки, но Сэндз не вынес бы, если бы мальчик увидел, как Эль несет его на руках, как хренова младенца.  
      – Сэндз.  
      – Что?  
      – Ты в курсе, где мы находимся?  
      – В доме Диего Санчеса, – ответил он с усталым сарказмом.  
      – Да. И ты уже бывал тут.  
      – Правда? Когда? – Сейчас его жизнь четко делилась на две эпохи. С. Г. и Б. Г. С Глазами и Без Глаз. Иногда дни С. Г. казались античной историей – события, люди и важные даты превратились в пыльные артефакты чужой жизни. Пустая черная дыра Б. Г. была куда чище.  
      – Мы приходили сюда, когда охотились на Эскаланте. Это дом Ахедрес.  
      Сэндз коротко хохотнул:  
      – Чудеса да и только.  
      – Пришли, – объявил Эль. Они остановились. У Сэндза начали подламываться колени, и он с рычанием выпрямился. – Это начало дороги. Чиклет подъедет сюда, чтобы забрать нас.  
      – Ты дал ему вести машину? Твою же мать, Эль. – В голове Сэндза нарисовался яркий образ того, как мальчик срывается с обрыва.  
      – Почему нет? – удивился мариачи. – Тебе же я давал водить.  
      – Очень смешно, – выпалил Сэндз. Боже, как тут холодно.  
      – Погоди. – Рука Эля убралась с его плеча – достаточно для того, чтобы он понял, что Эль потянулся вбок, чтобы взять что-то. Сэндз услышал шорох. Листья? Затем приятный вес руки Эля вернулся на прежнее место. – Помнишь первый раз, когда мы сюда пришли?  
      – Да, – ответил Сэндз, чувствуя, что вырубится с минуты на минуту.  
      Эль убрал волосы с его лица. Что-то очутилось у него за ухом.  
      – В ту ночь у тебя был цветок в волосах.  
      Цветок. Он тут стоит и умирает, а Эль взял и заткнул ему в волосы хренов цветок. Сэндз хотел рассмеяться, но не хватило сил.  
      – В ту ночь ты сказал мне свое имя, – добавил Эль. Издалека донесся нарастающий рев двигателя. Чиклет, также известный как хренова кавалерия, спешил на помощь.  
      – Самая большая моя ошибка, – вздохнул Сэндз.  
      – Нет, – очень серьезно сказал Эль. – Твоей самой большой ошибкой было думать, будто ты ничего для меня не значишь, и сдаться Санчесу по доброй воле.  
      Это было приятно. Сэндз знал, что должен что-то сказать в ответ – что-то теплое и неопределенное, – но внезапно не смог выдавить ни слова. Уши наполнил грохочущий шум, а потом все исчезло.  
      Очнувшись, Сэндз обнаружил, что лежит на заднем сидении автомобиля. Под его головой было что-то мягкое, напоминающее подушку. Оно пахло Элем, и ему в щеку упирался край пуговицы, так что он решил, что это одна из рубашек Эля. Еще один кусок ткани туго обвивал его правое запястье, уменьшая боль.  
      С переднего сидения не доносилось ни звука. Сэндз представил себе Чиклета, развернувшегося на кресле, чтобы наблюдать за ним, тщательно отслеживая любой признак страдания. Эль, скорее всего, поминутно проверяет зеркало заднего вида. Губы Сэндза сами собой сложились в подобие ухмылки.  
      Ему стало любопытно, держится ли до сих пор цветок в волосах? И какого он цвета?  
      – Знаешь, – начал он – и удивился тому, как невнятно говорит, – нам правда пора с этим завязывать.  
      – Señor, – голос Чиклета звучал тревожно. Интересно, к кому из них он обращается?  
      – Завязать с чем? – бросил Эль через плечо.  
      – С этим, – уточнил Сэндз. – Ты увозишь нас прочь от очередной неприятности, а я сижу тут и дерьмово себя чувствую. В следующий раз я поведу, а ты можешь занять мое место и постонать.  
      Эль усмехнулся:  
      – Ладно. Договорились.  
      Однако Чиклету было не до веселья.  
      – В следующий раз? Следующего раза не будет!  
      На мгновение в машине воцарилась тишина, а потом Эль Мариачи и Сэндз расхохотались.  
      Чиклет что-то смущенно пробормотал и затих.  
      Сэндз оборвал смех – было чертовски больно. Эль тоже перестал смеяться.  
      – Через несколько минут будем в больнице.  
      – Нет, – заявил Сэндз. – Никаких больниц. Там мы станем легкой добычей. Просто найди доктора, который работает допоздна, и заплати ему наличными.  
      – Нет, друг мой, – возразил Эль. – На сей раз это не сработает.  
      – Ну, тогда тебе лучше найти способ, чтобы это сработало, – огрызнулся Сэндз. – Потому что если попробуешь отвезти меня в больницу, я нахрен тебе кишки выпущу. – Он не намерен был вверять себя на попечение всех этих врачей в белых халатах, окутанных запахом антисептика, – с их фальшивым участием. Ни за что. Ни за какие коврижки.  
      Он помнил, как в семь лет нерешительно подошел к матери. Он едва знал ее, эту странную женщину, которой часто не было дома и которая все время дрожала, будто мерзнет. «Мама, думаю, мне нужно к доктору. У меня сильно болит живот». Руки на его животе. Отчаянная надежда. Когда доктор Петерсон спросил его, в чем дело, он смог сказать, и потом доктор Петерсон мог бы позвонить копам, и они забрали бы дядю Томми, они забрали бы и его тоже – и отдали бы в другую семью, в семью, где родители заботятся о тебе, и никто не заставляет делать то, чего не хочется.  
      Мать велела ему пойти во двор и поиграть.  
      Нет, никаких больше врачей. Не для него. Доктор Геварра был просто вишенкой на торте, последним предупреждением. «Врачам нельзя доверять, придурок. Неужели до сих пор не понял?»  
      – К утру мы будем дома, – тихо сказал Элю Чиклет.  
      – Не думаю, что он протянет так долго, – шепнул в ответ Эль.  
      – О, он еще может удивить вас, – вклинился Сэндз. Боже, как он ненавидел, когда они говорили о нем, будто его здесь нет. Он слепой, а не глухой.  
      – В Синалоа де Лейва есть врачи, – заверил Эль. – Мы найдем кого-нибудь. – Автомобиль притормозил и повернул налево. Эль повысил голос: – Никаких больниц.  
      – В яблочко, – вздохнул Сэндз. Он снова начал отрубаться. Беспамятство окружало его.  
      Что за черт? Почему бы нет? Сэндз уступил ему и провалился.


	23. Исцеление

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Три коротких слова.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дисклеймер: Мне ничего не принадлежит.  
> Рейтинг: R за лексику  
> Примечание автора: В этой главе будет слэш.  
> Как всегда спасибо Melody за великолепный бетинг.

      Врачам в Синалоа де Лейва – ну, или, по крайней мере, тому, которого выбрал Эль – не впервой было сталкиваться с повреждениями такого рода, какие были у Сэндза. Живя бок о бок с главной базой картеля, они достаточно насмотрелись на людей, имевших дело с Диего Санчесом.  
      Неудивительно, что сначала доктор ни в какую не соглашался помочь им.  
      – Пожалуйста, señores. Если они обнаружат…  
      – Не обнаружат, – оборвал его Эль. – Картеля больше нет. Теперь вы нам поможете?  
      Доктор вытаращил глаза, затем открыл дверь и впустил их.  
      Они велели Чиклету подождать в коридоре, невзирая на его яростные протесты. В конце концов Эль сказал:  
      – Думаешь, он хотел бы, чтобы ты это видел?  
      Мальчик посмотрел на него широко открытыми глазами:  
      – А вы вернетесь?  
      И Эль осознал, что он не хочет оставаться в коридоре не только из-за тревоги за Сэндза. Чиклет попросту боялся быть один. И после всего, чему он оказался свидетелем, когда наблюдал за ними с вершины холма, Эль ничуть этому не удивился.  
      – Я вернусь, как только что-нибудь узнаю, – сказал он и потрепал мальчика за плечо. – Обещаю.  
      Чиклет насупился, но сел и принялся ждать.  
      Доктора звали Роберто Лопес. Намыливая руки, он взглянул на Эля:  
      – Это правда? То, что вы сказали? Картеля больше нет?  
      Эль кивнул:  
      – Мы его уничтожили.  
      – Мы. – Лопес вытер руки и посмотрел на Сэндза, лежавшего без сознания на операционном столе. – Вы и ваш друг?  
      – Sí, – ответил Эль. – Junto. _Вместе._  
      – Тогда местные жители обязаны вам по гроб жизни, – заметил врач. – Вам обоим. – Он потянулся, чтобы убрать с лица Сэндза грязную повязку.  
      Эль перехватил его запястье. Лопес поднял на него испуганные глаза.  
      Эль покачал головой:  
      – Не стоит.  
      Лопес долго смотрел на него, затем кивнул и принялся высвобождать руку. Эль его отпустил.  
      – Ладно, – сказал доктор – теперь его голос звучал более энергично и профессионально – и холодно кивнул Элю. – Отойдите. Мне нужно больше места.  
      Эль вышел в коридор спустя час после рассвета. Чиклет дремал, уронив подбородок на грудь. Однако, услышав звук открывающейся двери, он вздернул голову:  
      – Как он?  
      Эль слабо улыбнулся:  
      – Все еще спит, но с ним все будет в порядке. Как только он проснется, мы уедем.  
      Чиклет нахмурился:  
      – Так скоро?  
      Эль вздохнул. Он уже поспорил с доктором по этому поводу. Двигать Сэндза было не очень хорошей идеей, но оставаться тут было слишком опасно. После уничтожения картеля Санчеса другие наркобароны поспешат заполнить освободившееся пространство. И первым делом они наверняка перелопатят место резни и заберут все, что там осталось ценного, – как и положено стервятникам. Это значит, что оставаться поблизости от Кайманеро – и дома из стекла и розового камня – было бы идеей еще худшей.  
      – Так скоро, – ответил Эль. – Иди спать. Осталось всего несколько часов.  
      Эль был рядом, когда Сэндз очнулся – а вот самого Сэндза не было.  
      Эль не сразу понял это. Во-первых, он не ожидал. Он просто улыбнулся пришедшему в себя другу и пожал ему правую руку:  
      – С возвращением.  
      Сэндз издал неопределенный звук – нечто среднее между «Да, вот и я» и «Да пошел ты».  
      – Мы в Синалоа де Лейва, – пояснил Эль. – В доме врача. Он хотел, что бы ты задержался тут на несколько дней, но я сказал, что мы не можем. Надо возвращаться домой, как только ты будешь готов.  
      – Я уже готов, – ответил Сэндз. Его голос все еще был хриплым и более низким, чем обычно, – несомненно, от криков. Он выдернул ладонь из руки Эля. – Забери меня нахрен отсюда.  
      – Чиклет ждет в коридоре, – сказал Эль. – Ему будет по-настоящему приятно увидеть тебя.  
      Сэндз помолчал немного, потом заявил:  
      – И что? Вели ему держаться подальше.  
      Эль нахмурился:  
      – Ты не хочешь его видеть?  
      – Для начала, – протянул Сэндз, – я вообще ничего нахрен не _вижу_ , уж кто-кто, а ты должен это знать, придурок. Во-вторых, пусть парень остается в коридоре. Детям здесь не место.  
      Что-то с его речью не так, внезапно осознал Эль. Будто он слушает кого-то, кто лишь изображает Сэндза. Несколько секунд – и он почти нащупал ответ, но потом вновь потерял.  
      – Хорошо, – сказал Эль. – Идем. – Он снова взял Сэндза за правую руку, чтобы помочь тому сесть.  
      Сэндз немедленно застыл и вырвал руку.  
      – Не смей нахрен прикасаться ко мне, – прорычал он грубым голосом, на несколько тонов ниже нормального.  
      У Эля кровь застыла в жилах. Он вдруг понял, что знает этот голос. Он уже слышал его прежде.  
      «Держись от меня подальше! Я нихрена не позволю тебе ко мне прикоснуться!»  
      «Если это то, чего ты хочешь».  
      «Ага, верно. Только с каких пор имеет значение, чего _я_ хочу?»  
      Это не Сэндз. Его друга тут не было. Это был голос безумия, голос того, кто жил у Сэндза в голове.  
      – Чего ты хочешь? – прошептал Эль. В ужасе он невольно отшатнулся и теперь оглядывал комнату. Его пистолеты были при нем, но у Сэндза еще оставался кинжал со скорпионом. Если Сэндз решит напасть на него, дело очень быстро может принять скверный оборот.  
      – А как ты думаешь, чего я хочу? Я хочу домой, – с раздражением ответил Сэндз, словно это была самая очевидная вещь в мире, и со стоном принял сидячее положение. Качнулся вперед и уронил голову. – Вот черт.  
      – Может, нам стоит задержаться на денек, – нерешительно предложил Эль. Если ему удастся снова уложить Сэндза спать, возможно, когда тот проснется в следующий раз, то снова вернет себе контроль. – Еще слишком рано.  
      – К черту все, – сказал Сэндз. – Я собираюсь нахрен валить отсюда. – Он повернулся и спустил ноги с койки, сделал глубокий вдох и встал. – Вот. Видишь? – Он раздвинул губы и одарил Эля жутковатой улыбкой. – Меня нельзя вывести из строя надолго.  
      Дверь крохотной палаты приоткрылась, и в образовавшейся щели показалось радостное лицо Чиклета.  
      – Я услышал голоса, – пояснил он.  
      Эль и Сэндз повернулись к двери, но Сэндзу при этом пришлось повернуться вправо. В тот же миг с его лица пропали все краски. Он задушено вскрикнул, пошатнулся и рухнул на пол.  
      Чиклет бросился к нему, но Эль резко выставил вперед ладонь:  
      – Нет! Стой, где стоишь. – Не обращая внимания на недоумение мальчика, Эль осторожно наклонился. – Сэндз?  
      Сэндз перекатился на бок. На его лице застыла гримаса боли.  
      – Эль?  
      Это был его голос. Тот, _другой_ , исчез. С облегчением расслабившись, Эль подошел к нему.  
      – Я здесь. – Он помог Сэндзу сесть и опереться спиной на матрас койки. – Ты упал.  
      Сэндз невесело рассмеялся, но смех почти сразу перешел в болезненный всхлип.  
      – Я упал. Какое вежливое определение. – Он откинул голову на матрас. – Что ты мне дал? Я ничего не чувствую.  
      – Морфий, – ответил Эль. Он взглянул на Чиклета и жестом велел ему привести врача. – Тебе было очень больно.  
      – Ага… – Сэндз с трудом сглотнул. – И оно вышло поиграть, да? – И не успел Эль открыть рот, как он добавил: – Не лги мне. Я знаю, что так и было. Вы, мать вашу, накачали меня наркотой, и я не смог его остановить.  
      – Я сожалею, – сказал Эль. По правде говоря, он и не задумался о последствиях, когда разрешил Лопесу применить обезболивающее. Он думал только о том, чтобы облегчить Сэндзу страдания.  
      – Ты сожалеешь. Господи, Эль. Ты самый сожалеющий мариачи из всех, кого я встречал, – вздохнул Сэндз.  
      Эль затаил дыхание. Его первым побуждением было разозлиться, но, как это часто бывало в случае с Сэндзом, следование побуждениям не приводило ни к чему хорошему. Так что он откашлялся и небрежно спросил:  
      – Ну, и скольких мариачи ты знаешь?  
      Сэндз покачал головой:  
      – Аргумент принят. И кроме того, думаю, все равно первый приз достался бы Фидео, а не тебе.  
      При упоминании о бывшем друге Эль малость пришел в себя.  
      – Я сожалею, – повторил он, на этот раз с большей искренностью. – Не думал, что лекарства так на тебя подействуют.  
      – Не позволяй снова этому случиться, – предупредил Сэндз и пожал левым плечом, на котором была закреплена поддерживающая повязка, прижимающая его левую руку к груди. – Каков вердикт? И не лги мне.  
      Уже второй раз за последние несколько минут Сэндз сказал это. Эль нахмурился, вспомнив, что Сэндз обвинил его в утаивании секретов.  
      – Я тебе не лгу.  
      – Нет, лжешь, – возразил Сэндз. – Но сейчас не об этом. Скажи, насколько у меня все херово?  
      – Ничего не херово, – ответил Эль. – С тобой все будет в порядке. – Он опустил глаза. Следующие слова дались ему с огромным трудом: – Врач сказал, что некоторые функции руки восстановятся, но ты никогда больше не сможешь играть на гитаре.  
      На краткий миг лицо Сэндза застыло от горя утраты. Потом он вздохнул – и его черты разгладились.  
      – Что ж, – сказал он. – По крайней мере, ты был со мной честен.  
      – Врачи уже ошибались прежде насчет этого, – подбодрил его Эль. – Насчет нас обоих. – Он хотел дать Сэндзу надежду. Эта надежда нужна была и ему самому. Ему невыносима была сама мысль о грозящей Сэндзу тишине.  
      Сэндз ничего не ответил.  
      Эль помрачнел, но потом пришли Чиклет и доктор, и времени для разговоров все равно не осталось.  
      Незадолго до заката они вернулись в дом в Кульякане. Они бы вернулись и раньше, но, учитывая состояние Сэндза, Эль ехал медленно.  
      В лучах заходящего солнца дом выглядел вполне мирно. За исключением разбитых окон, других признаков разрушения не было. Эль бросил взгляд на Чиклета.  
      – Иди домой, – сказал он. – Придешь завтра. Проведи ночь со своей семьей.  
      Чиклет кивнул и вылез из машины. Его велосипед по-прежнему был прислонен к крыльцу, где он оставил его прошлым утром.  
      Эль покачал головой: казалось немыслимым, что всего лишь за два дня столько всего произошло.  
      Он развернулся на сидении и посмотрел на Сэндза.  
      – Готов?  
      – Конечно, – утомленно ответил тот. – Я упоминал, насколько меня это раздражает? Я устал быть тем, из кого выбивают дерьмо.  
      – Зато ты не валялся три дня с сотрясением, – напомнил Эль, открывая свою дверь и выходя из машины. Затем он распахнул заднюю дверь.  
      – Полагаю, это был мой счастливый день, – парировал Сэндз. – Все, что получил я, – это вытряхнутое на всеобщее обозрение грязное белье. – Он с трудом выкарабкался из автомобиля.  
      Эль был к этому готов:  
      – А кто схлопотал пулю в казино? Я. Не ты.  
      – Думаю, этот раунд я тоже выиграл, – пробормотал Сэндз, когда они шли по дорожке.  
      – Хорошо, – согласился Эль. – Но следующий выиграю я. Эскаланте подстрелил меня дважды, а тебя только один раз.  
      – Ладно, – ответил Сэндз – так тихо, что Эль едва разобрал слова. – Этот я уступаю тебе. – Он с трудом удерживался в сознании.  
      – Я победил, – с триумфом воскликнул Эль и подхватил Сэндза. Неся бесчувственного агента на руках, он вошел в дом.  
      Следующие два дня Эль оставался начеку, но безумие Сэндза так и не вернулось. Сэндз почти все время спал, и хотя он отказывался принимать что-либо от боли, но скрепя сердце глотал прописанные доктором антибиотики. Эль подумывал о том, чтобы подменить таблетки, но не осмелился. Когда Сэндз это обнаружит – а он _точно_ обнаружит – то придет в ярость.  
      Чиклет навещал их, но не так часто, как Эль ожидал. Участие в спасении Сэндза что-то основательно изменило в нем. Он утратил остатки своей невинности, решил Эль. Отчасти он был рад тому, что мальчик не крутится все время поблизости – Эль чувствовал себя слишком виноватым перед Чиклетом за все случившееся, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.  
      Он немного расчистил дом – так, прошелся по верхам вроде выметания разбросанной еды и разбитого стекла. На все остальное у него не хватало духу. Большую часть времени он сидел с Сэндзом, гадая, кто заговорит с ним, когда агент проснется в следующий раз.  
      На третье утро Эль встал с постели, преисполненный решимости. Сегодня или никогда.  
      Он закрылся на кухне и принялся готовить завтрак. Вчера к ним заходил священник с продуктами и извинениями. Жители деревни, сказал он, волнуются за них. Что с ними случилось на этот раз?  
      Ничего с ними не случилось, ответил Эль. Все кончено.  
      Он сложил еду на поднос и рассеянно откусил кусочек бекона. Желудок потребовал добавки. Эль открыл плечом дверь кухни и направился в спальню Сэндза.  
      – Доброе утро.  
      Сэндз уже проснулся и сидел, откинувшись на подушки и разматывая повязку на правом запястье. Глазницы были прикрыты черной шелковой лентой. Белый бинт резко выделялся на фоне смуглой груди и расцвеченного кровоподтеками живота.  
      – Что?  
      – Я приготовил тебе завтрак, – сообщил Эль и уселся на край кровати, опустив поднос себе на колено. Он знал, что Сэндз терпеть не может суп, и помнил, с каким удовольствием сам ел твердую пищу после жидкой больничной дряни, которой его пичкали несколько дней – спасибо перестрелке в гасиенде Эскаланте.  
      Сэндз принюхался без особого интереса:  
      – И?  
      – Яйца, бекон и оладья, – объявил Эль и проглотил еще одну полоску бекона.  
      – Я не голоден, – отмахнулся Сэндз.  
      – Тебе нужно есть, – сказал Эль.  
      – Иди нахер.  
      Эль отломил краем вилки кусок оладьи и окунул его в тарелку с сиропом, стоящую на краю подноса.  
      – Вот. Попробуй.  
      Сэндз с рычание откинул его руку. Вилка взлетела в воздух, раскидывая по дороге оладью и сироп.  
      – Не обращайся со мной, как с чертовым инвалидом!  
      Эль вытер ему лицо и напрягшуюся до желваков щеку. Но ничего не сказал.  
      Сэндз отвернулся, намеренно игнорируя его.  
      Эль поставил поднос на пол. Вилка лежала возле балконной двери, один кусочек оладьи все еще был наколот на серебряный зубчик, другой улетел бог знает куда. Под вилкой растеклась маленькая лужица сиропа.  
      Он опустил взгляд. Две идеально круглые капельки сиропа дрожали на животе Сэндза, прямо над пупком.  
      Эль поколебался, затем наклонился и осторожно слизнул капли.  
      Сэндз вздрогнул.  
      – Какого хрена ты делаешь? – Его пальцы вцепились Элю в волосы и резко дернули назад, вынудив того откинуть голову. Однако запястье Сэндза еще не вполне восстановилось, так что вскоре он разжал пальцы.  
      – Убираю беспорядок, который ты учинил, – ответил Эль и вновь наклонился, целуя и покусывая покрытый сладким участок живота Сэндза.  
      – Не надо, – попросил Сэндз.  
      Эль помедлил, но потом решил снова попытать счастья и продолжил.  
      Сэндз уронил правую руку на кровать.  
      – Тебе не нужно ничего делать, – заверил Эль, едва приподняв голову, так что его губы касались кожи Сэндза. – Просто позволь мне.  
      Он слепо потянулся к одеялу и приспустил его. Затем принялся покрывать легкими нежными поцелуями живот Сэндза, не обойдя вниманием ни одного синяка, ни одного участка, где бандиты поранили его. Сэндз напрягся, но Эль был осторожен, очень осторожен. Он жаждал сцеловать эти раны, доказать, что _он_ никогда не причинит боль.  
      Он спустился ниже, целуя, любя, без слов показывая, что чувствует к этому мужчине, с которым разделил постель.  
      Сэндз не издал ни звука. В конце у него перехватило дыхание и слегка выгнулась спина, но он остался безмолвен.  
      Эль выпрямился и нахмурился:  
      – Нет нужды молчать. – Он вытянулся на кровати, улегшись на бок рядом с Сэндзом. – Тебе нет нужды ничего от меня скрывать.  
      Сэндз ничего не ответил. Он просто лежал, и невозможно было угадать, о чем он думает.  
      Время наконец-то пришло. Эль слишком долго и тяжело к этому шел и не хотел испортить момент.  
      Он приподнялся на локте, посмотрел на Сэндза сверху вниз. И поцеловал его – сначала в маленькую морщинку над бровью, затем в губы.  
      – Я люблю тебя.  
      Сэндз отвернулся:  
      – Ага, точно.  
      – Я серьезно, – сказал Эль. – Думаешь, мне легко было в этом признаться?  
      – Думаю, ты бы сказал это, если бы думал, что это поднимет мне настроение, – с горечью ответил Сэндз.  
      – Но я знаю, что это не так, – возразил Эль. – От этого ты почувствуешь себя хуже.  
      Сэндз ничего не ответил, но его подбородок напрягся.  
      – Никто ведь не говорил тебе этого раньше так, как я? – спросил Эль. Он боялся, что уже знает ответ, но надеялся, что ошибается.  
      – А ты как думаешь? – прошептал Сэндз, и горечь в его голосе проступила еще явственнее.  
      – Тогда я первый, – заявил Эль и снова поцеловал его.  
      – Прекрати это. Ты не любишь меня, – сказал Сэндз и пихнул Эля в грудь правой рукой, но это было бесполезно – он был еще слишком слаб.  
      – Люблю, – заверил его Эль. – Я люблю тебя. Знаю, тебе трудно в это поверить, но…  
      – Прекрати! – Сэндз толкнул его с неожиданной силой, опрокинув на спину.  
      Эль сел на кровати.  
      – Почему? – спросил он. – Скажи, почему я тебя не люблю.  
      – Потому что, – огрызнулся Сэндз. Он дрожал и по-прежнему стискивал правую руку в кулак.  
      – Скажи почему, – повторил Эль.  
      – Потому что… – Сэндз вскинул голову. – Нет, – пробормотал он – не Элю, но голосу в своей голове. – Заткнись.  
      Эль обхватил его лицо ладонями.  
      – Не слушай его, – попросил он. – Слушай меня. Я люблю тебя.  
      – Я тебе не верю, – прошептал Сэндз.  
      – Ты и не должен, – сказал Эль. – Я верю – и этого достаточно для нас обоих. – Он крепко поцеловал Сэндза в губы.  
      – Я тебе не верю, – повторил Сэндз, поднял здоровую руку и, ухватив Эля за волосы, притянул его голову к себе. И обрушил на рот Эля обжигающий поцелуй. – Я тебе не верю и не люблю тебя.  
      Сердце Эля запело, доказывая, что в его жизни все еще осталось место музыке.  
      – Я знаю, – выговорил он между поцелуями. – Я знаю.


	24. Любовь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чем это все закончится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дисклеймер: Сэндз и Эль Мариачи принадлежат не мне, а Роберту Родригесу  
> Рейтинг: R за лексику и сцены сексуального характера  
> Примечание автора: В этой главе будет слэш.  
> Слова, которые Сэндз в этой главе скажет Чиклету, являются частью девиза Центрального Разведывательного Управления.

      Полдень застал их в постели.  
      Сэндз спросил насчет Чиклета, беспокоясь, что мальчик обнаружит их тут – голых, мокрых от пота, в объятиях друг друга. Эль успокоил его, сообщив, что сегодня вторник, и Чиклет еще в школе. Это был последний раз, когда они разговаривали, и с того времени прошло уже несколько часов. Этим утром слова были не нужны.  
      Сэндз лежал на спине, Эль примостил голову у него на животе, чуть ниже повязки, и обнимал левой рукой за бедра, лениво водя пальцами по его правой ноге. Было немного щекотно, но Сэндз не двигался. В этот момент не имело никакого значения, что его рука болит так, словно кто-то напихал в нее битого стекла. Не имело значения, что у него нет глаз, или что он слеп. Прямо сейчас, в этот конкретный момент времени Сэндз чувствовал себя умиротворенным как никогда.  
      Эль начал что-то мурлыкать себе под нос, какую-то нежную песенку. Текст был на английском, но мариачи проговаривал дай бог одно слово из трех. Эту мелодию Сэндз никогда прежде не слышал.  
      Эль соскользнул с его живота и подтянулся повыше, так что теперь его голова покоилась на подушке, а щека прижималась к плечу Сэндза. Эль прижался губами к его коже там, куда смог дотянуться.  
      – Que quieres en la vida?  
       _Чего ты хочешь в жизни?_  
      Сэндз протяжно вздохнул.  
      – Не знаю, – ответил он. – No sé.  
      Он хотел… Чего он хотел?  
      Он хотел, чтобы это длилось вечно. Это ощущение гармонии и умиротворения. Прежде неведомое ощущение себя как части кого-то. Тишина в голове. Чувство безопасности от того, что Эль рядом. Теплое дыхание на коже. И к черту весь прочий мир. Почему он не может лежать так вечно?  
      – А как насчет тебя? – в свою очередь спросил Сэндз. – Чего ты хочешь?  
      – Тебя, – сказал Эль. – Только тебя.  
      Рука мариачи опустилась к его животу. Три дня назад Сэндза избили так сильно, что он до сих пор мочился кровью, но сегодня это все не имело значения. Эль знал, как прикасаться к нему, как доставить удовольствие его телу. Эль был единственным.  
      А потом Эль снова сказал эти слова – слова, которые наполняли Сэндза смесью презрительного неверия и робкой надежды. _Я люблю тебя._  
      – Почему? – выдохнул Сэндз. – Я – убийца-психопат. Ты не можешь любить меня.  
      – Это тот, кем ты был, – ответил Эль, снова целуя его в плечо. – Но не тот, кто ты есть сейчас. Больше нет. А теперь скажи, что ты тоже любишь меня.  
      Сэндз так и сделал. Он сказал эти слова, но они все еще звучали странно для него самого. Он никогда в жизни никому не говорил их искренне. Он даже не знал, что такое любовь. То, что он чувствует – это и есть любовь? Как он может быть уверен в этом?  
      – Эль? – все приятные ощущения испарились. – Почему ты солгал мне?  
      Тот застыл:  
      – Что ты имеешь в виду?  
      Размышления об этом все еще злили Сэндза, но чувство стало приглушенным и не столь сильным, как раньше. Однако оно по-прежнему было смешано с болью и ощущением предательства.  
      – Почему ты не сказал мне о письме, которое Белинда Харрисон написала Барилльо?  
      У Эля прервалось дыхание:  
      – Как ты об этом узнал?  
      Тот факт, что Эль не отрицал своей вины, разозлил Сэндза еще больше.  
      – Какая разница? Мне сказал Диего Санчес. Почему не ты? Ты ведь знал об этом, правда?  
      Эль долго молчал, потом перекатился на спину.  
      – Знал, – сказал он в потолок.  
      – Так какого хрена ты не сказал мне? – прорычал Сэндз и сел, от злости даже не почувствовав боли. – Ты не думал, что я имел право знать?  
      Эль тоже принял сидячее положение. Простыня скомкалась и соскользнула до колен, так что мариачи подтянул ее повыше, прикрывая наготу. Будто это имело значение.  
      – Я собирался тебе сказать, – признался Эль. – Но она едва не убила тебя, да и сам я был ранен. К тому моменту, как мы достаточно выздоровели, чтобы поговорить об этом, это уже не казалось столь важным.  
      – Важным для кого? – выкрикнул Сэндз. – Мы тут говорим о моей _жизни_!  
      – Лоренцо только что умер, – продолжил Эль, будто его и не прерывали. – Я чувствовал себя в ответе за это. Фидео тоже обвинял в этом меня. Я начал думать, что приношу несчастье всем своим друзьям. Я пытался найти способ дать тебе волю к жизни.  
      – И с этой целью превратил мою жизнь в ад, – ехидно заметил Сэндз, вспоминая, как был озадачен все прошлое лето, пытаясь понять мелочные придирки Эля. – Но это неважно. Важно то, что ты знал о письме и не сказал мне. Ты ждешь от меня доверия, но не даешь для него никаких оснований.  
      Эль ничего на это не ответил. Он просто поднялся с кровати и вышел из комнаты.  
      – Прекрасно! – крикнул Сэндз ему вслед, проклиная себя за то, что даже не осмеливается погнаться за Элем – потому что рискует свалиться прямо в коридоре. – Но ты не можешь убежать от правды!  
      Раздалось шлепанье босых ног Эля, вернувшегося в комнату. Кровать скрипнула – мариачи сел. Что-то зашуршало, а затем Эль взял его правую руку и вложил в нее сложенный вдвое листок бумаги.  
      – Вот, – сказал Эль. – Вот письмо.  
      Сэндз сжал руку в кулак.  
      – Просто здорово, Эль. Возможно, если я очень постараюсь, то смогу ощутить зазубрины от принтера и прочитать его.  
      Эль выдернул письмо у него из пальцев и ледяным голосом зачитал письмо вслух.  
      В нем говорилось абсолютно то же самое, что сказал Диего Санчес. Предупреждение насчет денег. Номер его удостоверения. Острое желание быть принятой всерьез. «Я верю, что вы позаботитесь об этом с той оперативностью и осмотрительностью, как оно того заслуживает».  
      Позаботитесь об этом.  
      О да, он позаботился, это точно.  
      – Теперь ты счастлив? – поинтересовался Эль, закончив читать. – Я нашел его в тот день, когда она приехала домой. Лоренцо обнаружил тайник в ее книжном шкафу, а я нашел там письмо. И никому его не показывал.  
      Сэндз ничего не сказал. Он пока еще не доверял своему голосу.  
      – Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, – сказал Эль, – как бы все обернулось, если бы я нашел тебя до переворота. – Он отложил письмо в сторону и придвинулся. – Если бы я мог это остановить.  
      Пальцы Эля коснулись его лица. Они приподняли повязку – достаточно для того, чтобы Эль смог поцеловать то место, где начинался провал на месте его глазницы. Сэндз отшатнулся:  
      – Не надо.  
      Достаточно было того, что он сам постоянно терзал себя сожалениями и размышлениями на тему «если бы». Сэндз не в силах был вынести, что Эль делает то же самое.  
      – Если бы была возможность, – выдохнул Эль и снова поцеловал его – теперь ниже, там, где его щеку пересекал шрам – напоминание о первом визите в дом Эскаланте, когда здание еще не принадлежало Санчесу.  
      – Не надо, – чуть громче повторил Сэндз.  
      – Я должен сказать тебе, – настаивал Эль. – Я умолчал о письме непреднамеренно и хочу, чтобы ты доверял мне. – На сей раз поцелуй пришелся в уголок губ.  
      – Я доверяю, – признался наконец Сэндз. – Бог знает почему, но я доверяю тебе.  
      – Тогда доверь мне любить тебя, – сказал Эль и увлек его в страстный поцелуй, затем проложил дорожку легких поцелуев вниз по его шее. Сэндз откинул голову.  
      – Хорошо, – сдаваясь, прошептал он.  
      Тем же вечером с помощью Эля он сумел доковылять до входной двери и сел на крыльцо. В буквальном смысле. Кресла были разбиты в щепки, а больше сидеть было не на чем. Эль рассказал ему о разрушениях в доме, но до сего момента Сэндз не осознавал в полной мере, насколько основательно люди Санчеса подошли к делу.  
      Он сидел на дощатом полу, прислонившись спиной к стене дома, и копался в груде щепок – это было все, что осталось от его любимого кресла.  
      – Нам следует обсудить проблему насчет «ты покупаешь меня».  
      Сэндз практически слышал, как Эль покраснел. Мариачи то ли стоял возле перил, то ли сидел на перилах и перебирал струны гитары.  
      – Я не знаю, что еще сказать.  
      – Почему ты просто не пристрелил его? – прошипел Сэндз. – Ты же нахрен унизил меня, Эль.  
      – Он приставил пушку к моей голове, – объяснил Эль. Кажется, он злился на самого себя. Музыка внезапно оборвалась. – Что, по-твоему, я должен был делать?  
      – Когда это тебя останавливало?  
      – Я не имел этого в виду, – вздохнул Эль. – Я говорил это все, только чтобы мы смогли выбраться оттуда.  
      – Ну, тогда тебе стоило бы пораскинуть мозгами и трепаться о чем-нибудь другом! Господи, Эль, ты даже не представляешь, что ты наделал, да?  
      – Вообще-то нет, – холодно ответил мариачи. – Если ты действительно думаешь, будто я могу обращаться с тобой как со своей собственностью, значит, ты меня совсем не знаешь.  
      Сэндз вздохнул. Ладно. Пришло время забыть об этом. Нет, он не думал, что Эль мог так с ним поступить. А теперь Эль знает, как его все это разозлило – и, по сути, именно это имеет значение, не так ли?  
      – И что будет дальше? – спросил он. – Придет новый картель, и мы снова разнесем его?  
      – Почему бы нет, – отозвался Эль, как будто они обсуждали, не пропустить ли по кружечке пива. Он взял на гитаре еще несколько разрозненных нот.  
      – Что ж, почему бы и нет, – пробормотал Сэндз и перевернул кусочек дерева, который держал в руке. Тот был толстым с одного конца и заостренным – с другого, и Сэндз подумал, что из него могло бы получиться сносное оружие, если всадить его с достаточной силой.  
      Эль продолжал терзать гитару. Это не была настоящая песня или что-то похожее. Просто несколько нот там, несколько нот тут. Нестройная музыка приводила Сэндза в беспокойное состояние. Он предпочел бы, если бы Эль сыграл нормальную мелодию.  
      Сэндз потянулся к ботинку и вытащил кинжал со скорпионом. Музыка на секунду стихла, затем снова возобновилась.  
      Сэндз зажал деревяшку между колен и принялся ее обстругивать. Немного подправить справа, но левая сторона слишком скошена, и ее нужно подровнять. И чуть-чуть сверху. Может, сделать потоньше. Рукоятка не должна быть такой толстой.  
      Эль прекратил валять дурака и заиграл настоящую песню. Нечто в среднем темпе, не слишком заунывное, но и не слишком энергичное. Сэндз провел ножом вниз, попутно ощупывая кусок дерева, нахмурился и снова поднял кинжал.  
      Первая песня кончилась, началась вторая. И еще одна. В какой-то момент Эль начал петь. Лучшие Хиты Мариачи. Сэндз подумал про пианино, превращенное в груду дерева и слоновой кости, совсем как его рука. Пошли они все нахер, решил он. Он собирался снова играть на гитаре, и стрелять, и держать вилку, чтобы самому отламывать кусочки еды, и делать все остальное. И неважно, сколько времени это займет. Он не останется калекой и не позволит никому больше контролировать его жизнь.  
      Сэндз провел пальцем по дереву и ухмыльнулся. Не вполне похоже, но близко к тому. Должно быть. Он поднял получившуюся вещицу повыше.  
      – Вот, Эль. Теперь можешь забрать обратно свой кинжал.  
      Перила скрипнули, гитарные струны протестующе тренькнули – инструмент был отложен. Эль шагнул вперед и принял кусок дерева из руки Сэндза.  
      – Что это? Ты это сделал?  
      – Нет, мать-природа, – ответил Сэндз. – Я лишь нашел его.  
      – Это невероятно, – признался Эль. – Не отличишь от оригинала.  
      Ухмылка вернулась.  
      – Правда? – В тот момент, когда слово сорвалось с его губ, Сэндз поморщился. Боже, он говорит, словно ребенок, ожидающий похвалы.  
      – Правда, – отозвался Эль. – Не знал, что ты умеешь вырезать по дереву.  
      Сэндз пожал плечами, стараясь не показывать своего восторга:  
      – Никогда прежде не пробовал.  
      Этой ночью, когда они лежали в постели, Эль перецеловал каждый палец на его правой руке.  
      – Какие талантливые пальцы, – шептал мариачи. – Я и так это знал, потому что как иначе ты бы мог возносить меня до таких высот, но теперь я вижу еще и скрытые таланты.  
      Когда Эль произносил такие вещи, все казалось возможным.  
      – Ага, подожди немного и увидишь, на что я способен с обеими действующими руками.  
      – Я подожду, – торжественно пообещал Эль.  
      На следующее утро пришел Чиклет. Сэндз сидел на крыльце и ждал его. Когда мальчик поднялся по ступенькам крыльца, Сэндз махнул ему рукой, подзывая. Запястье до сих пор болело после вчерашней активности, так что он быстро опустил руку обратно на бедро.  
      – Подойди.  
      Чиклет с неохотой повиновался, и Сэндз подумал: «Теперь я даже не знаю, как он выглядит».  
      – Ты очень глупо поступил, – сказал он вслух.  
      Чиклет ничего не ответил.  
      – Я даже слышать не хочу о том, чтобы ты выкинул еще что-нибудь подобное – иначе я сам надеру тебе задницу. Понятно?  
      – Sí, – прошептал Чиклет.  
      – А теперь иди и подоставай Эля, или займись еще чем-то. – Поскольку мальчик не двинулся с места, Сэндз махнул в его сторону рукой. – Давай. Вали нахрен отсюда.  
      – Я так волновался! – воскликнул Чиклет. – Я должен был это сделать.  
      – Знаю, – ответил Сэндз.  
      Мальчик подошел к нему, опустился на колени и осторожно обнял. Сэндз замер, но это оказалось совсем не так больно, как ожидалось, так что он позволил себе расслабиться и даже нерешительно ответить на объятие.  
      – Со мной все в порядке, – сказал он. – Со мной всегда все в порядке.  
      Чиклет ничего на это не ответил. Маленький Чиклет, который утратил остатки невинности несколько дней назад. Который начал терять ее в тот миг, когда окровавленный агент ЦРУ стащил его с велосипеда на пыльной улице.  
      – Куда ты собирался в тот день? – спросил Сэндз.  
      – Что? – удивился Чиклет, и Сэндзу вдруг пришло на ум, что мальчик теперь говорит на английском, причем уже некоторое время. А он даже не помнил, когда это произошло.  
      – В День Мертвых. Куда ты катил на своем велосипеде?  
      – Не знаю. Не помню. Думаю, посмотреть парад.  
      Посмотреть парад. Черт. Это тоже мало что оставило бы от невинности. А потом подошел он, схватил мальчика и изгадил Чиклету жизнь.  
      – Прости меня, – сказал Сэндз.  
      – Por que? – спросил Чиклет, перейдя на родной язык.  
      – За что? За то… черт, за себя, понятно? За все.  
      По-видимому, Чиклет надолго об этом задумался. Затем он пожал плечами – Сэндз уловил движение, поскольку еще не выпустил его из рук.  
      – Все нормально. Я рад, что вы нашли меня в тот день.  
      – Ты рад. О господи. – Сэндз легонько толкнул мальчика, пытаясь заставить его встать. – Никогда больше так не говори.  
      – Это правда, – проговорил Чиклет.  
      – Слушай, – попросил Сэндз. – Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что для меня сделал. – Он дал мальчику несколько четких указаний и подождал, пока тот не уйдет.  
      Забавно, как он в данный момент себя чувствовал. «Я привожу в порядок свои дела», – подумал он.  
      Сетчатая дверь хлопнула – Чиклет вернулся.  
      – Señor? – Он слегка задыхался, будто бежал через весь дом – или не знал, что последует дальше.  
      – Дай его мне, – Сэндз протянул руку.  
      Чиклет отдал ему кожаный бумажник. Удостоверение агента ЦРУ. Последняя ниточка, которая связывала Сэндза с прошлым. Он открыл его и провел большим пальцем по ламинированной поверхности. Даже спустя столько времени он ясно помнил, как оно выглядит.  
      – И истина сделает вас свободными, – прошептал он. Затем закрыл удостоверение и протянул его Чиклету. – Я хочу, чтобы он был у тебя. Ты ведь знаешь, что я тебя люблю?  
      Тот издал странный тихий всхлип, и Сэндз приготовился к новому, наверняка более крепкому объятию.  
      Странно, но больно все равно не было.  
      Два месяца спустя Сэндз решил, что время пришло.  
      Была середина июня. Время двигаться дальше.  
      Он выздоровел. Почти. Он мог пользоваться левой рукой, хотя иногда от боли у него перехватывало дыхание. Но Сэндз упорно продолжал ее разрабатывать, сжимая пальцы в кулак и поднимая разные вещи, пока боль не изнуряла его, вынуждая остановиться. Он не пытался играть на гитаре. Однажды ночью Эль предположил, что, наверное, он по-прежнему может пользоваться медиатором, и почему-то это так разозлило Сэндза, что он ударил Эля прямо в нос.  
      «Два с половиной года, – думал он. – Боже мой, как летит время, когда тебе весело».  
      Сэндз хотел свалить посреди ночи, может, нацарапать какую-нибудь прощальную записку, но не смог. Он задолжал Элю правду.  
      Так что однажды утром, когда они сидели на заднем крыльце, Сэндз сказал:  
      – Мне пора уходить.  
      Эль держал на колене свою неизменную гитару, но музыка внезапно стихла.  
      – Что ты имеешь в виду?  
      – Я имею в виду, что должен уйти.  
      – Почему? Куда?  
      – Не знаю куда, – честно признался Сэндз. – Что же касается «почему»… – Он вздохнул. – Я не могу здесь оставаться. Не так. Не тем, кто я есть.  
      Эль опустил гитару – та тренькнула о перила крыльца.  
      – Кто ты есть? О чем ты? Ты имеешь в виду картели?  
      – Нет, – прошипел Сэндз. Господи, Эль просто не догоняет. – Слушай меня, – протянул он. – Эль, я не цельная личность. И не стану цельным, если останусь здесь. – Сэндз сделал паузу. Он провел много времени, обдумывая это, и знал, что прав. – Я не одинок в собственной голове, Эль. А должен остаться один. И единственный способ добиться этого – бороться с ним. Разрушить его. Заставить уйти. Это будет грязно и жестоко и… и я не хочу, чтобы ты или кто-то еще пострадал. Так что мне нужно уехать на время. Чтобы сделать это.  
      – Я понимаю, – сказал Эль.  
      Что, конечно, было чушью собачьей, потому что Эль не понимал. И никто не понимал. Но было мило, что Эль притворяется.  
      – Но я не могу позволить тебе это сделать, – заявил Эль.  
      – _Позволить_ мне? – повторил Сэндз.  
      – Я не могу позволить тебе, – повторил Эль.  
      – Это не твое решение, – парировал Сэндз. – А мое.  
      – Нет! – неожиданно громко воскликнул Эль. – Это должно быть _наше_ решение. Оно повлияет на нас обоих. На обоих.  
      А это было из разряда той сентиментальной чуши, которую печатают в открытках.  
      – К чему все эти разговоры о «нас»? Ты говоришь так, будто нас ждет долгое и светлое будущее.  
      Эль ничего не ответил.  
      – Чего ты добиваешься? – требовательно спросил Сэндз. – Чего ты хочешь от _меня_? Эль это не кино. Это реальная жизнь. Хромой не пойдет, слепой не прозреет, а сумасшедшему не станет лучше! – Он встал, намереваясь вернуться в дом. Он возьмет немного денег и оружия, а потом просто выйдет за дверь.  
      – Но у тебя же получилось, – запротестовал Эль.  
      – Нет! – Сэндз гневно ткнул пальцем в сторону мариачи. – Ты еще не догнал? Нет никакого «лучше»! Для нас нет хэппи-энда.  
      – Ты так говоришь, только потому что боишься, – произнес Эль.  
      – О, я боюсь, – легкомысленно согласился Сэндз. – Боюсь, что однажды утром проснусь и обнаружу, что перерезал тебе глотку, пока в моем мозгу верховодил кто-то другой. Боюсь, что однажды решу пальнуть себе в рот, потому что подумаю, будто звук выстрела сможет хоть немного заглушить голос. Эль, ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду? Можешь хотя бы попытаться понять?  
      – Если бы такое должно было произойти, оно бы уже произошло, – ответил Эль. – Ты пользуешься этим, чтобы оправдать свой уход.  
      Сэндз покачал головой:  
      – Иди ты нахер. Я ухожу.  
      Эль задвигался. С перил, по крыльцу – и наконец встал у него на пути.  
      – Нет, не уходишь.  
      – Попробуешь остановить меня? – спросил Сэндз все тем же легкомысленным тоном, будто они не говорят о чем-то хоть сколько-нибудь важном.  
      – Я согласен с тобой, что ты должен бороться со своим безумием. Но в этой битве мы должны сражаться вместе. Одному тебе не победить.  
      – Да? Откуда ты, черт побери, знаешь?  
      – Я знаю, потому что наблюдал за тобой, – сказал Эль. – Все то время, пока ты боролся в одиночку. Ты выиграл битву, но лишь на время. Оно всегда возвращается. Твой единственный шанс на победу – если мы будем сражаться вместе.  
      Эль продолжал говорить. Сэндз просто слушал. Он знал, что должен сделать – уйти и бороться с самим собой, – но не был уверен, что сможет победить. А теперь перед ним стоял Эль, говорящий, что останется рядом с ним, ведущий себя так, словно ничего в этом мире не жаждет так сильно, как помочь своему сумасшедшему любовнику.  
      – Почему? – спросил Сэндз. Эль все еще стоял между ним и дверью, но он мог развернуться и уйти с крыльца, когда пожелает. Дойти до дорожки, потом в город и дальше, идти и идти, не оглядываясь.  
      – Потому что я люблю тебя, – просто ответил Эль, будто это все объясняло.  
      Сэндз прикусил губу. За эти дни он почти согласился поверить в это, но в его сердце все еще оставалось место сомнению и презрению. Часть его ждала, что Эль вот-вот выбьет почву у него из-под ног. Эта часть его принадлежала тому семилетнему мальчику, которого в одно ужасное лето вырвали из беспечного детства. Сэндз знал это, но не мог заставить себя сделать последний шаг и поверить, что Эль говорит эти три простых слова искренне.  
      Однажды он пытался рассказать Элю об этом, но почти сразу же понял, что Эль и так уже все знает. Эль знает – и именно поэтому говорит их так часто. Мариачи окружил его этими словами, и позднее Сэндз начал слушать их с меньшим цинизмом и большим приятием. Может, это возможно. Может, Эль действительно любит его.  
      – Сядь, – сказать Эль. – Я хочу кое-что тебе предложить.  
      Он взял Сэндза за руку и усадил на крыльцо, на качели. Они убрали кресла, и Эль нашел скамейку со спинкой, к которой приделал две длинные цепи, прикрепив их к потолку крыльца. Чиклет любил на них сидеть, раскачиваясь взад-вперед весь день, но Сэндз их ненавидел. Он не любил это медленное движение и то, что он не мог видеть, куда движется.  
      Сэндз сел и отнял свою руку у Эля:  
      – Ну так предлагай.  
      Он слышал, как Эль поднял гитару и уселся рядом с ним, раскачав качели. Сэндз насупился и едва сдержался, чтобы не вцепиться в боковину скамейки.  
      – Я знаю, что весь день ты скучаешь, – произнес Эль.  
      Сэндз пожал плечами, не собираясь спорить. По телевизору никогда не показывали ничего хорошего, да и в любом случае он не мог по-настоящему вникнуть в происходящее на экране. Даже если б и мог – он не Эль, который часами способен сидеть в обнимку с гитарой, коротая время до сумерек. Из-за этого у Сэндза образовалась чертова прорва времени, которую нечем было занять.  
      – Ты прекрасно обращаешься с деревом, – сказал Эль. – И у тебя золотые руки.  
      С этим он тоже спорить не стал. Обломки их бывшей мебели обеспечили его достаточным количеством древесины для практики. С тех пор, как он снова смог задействовать левую руку, чтобы держать куски дерева, дело совсем пошло на лад.  
      – Я подумал, – продолжил Эль, – что ты бы мог научиться делать гитары.  
      Сэндз ничего не ответил. Вот и оно. Мариачи над ним издевается. Вот-вот начнет хохотать – и в этот самый момент Сэндз собирался направить ему в лицо пистолет и спустить курок.  
      – Я с радостью возьмусь учить тебя, – говорил Эль. – Думаю, у тебя отлично все получится. У тебя настоящий талант. – Он поднял правую руку Сэндза и поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони.  
      Тот в ярости вырвал руку, практически ударив Эля по щеке.  
      – Очень смешно, Эль. Иди ты нахуй. – И начал подниматься с качелей.  
      – Погоди! – Эль схватил его за локоть и притянул обратно. Когда-нибудь Сэндз его пристрелит за подобные выходки. Или, по крайней мере, набьет морду. Но сейчас Сэндз просто ждал, и Эль убрал руку с его локтя. – Просто выслушай меня.  
      – Думаю, я достаточно наслушался, – возразил Сэндз. – Это самая худшая идея, какую я когда-либо слышал, и позволь сказать почему. Во-первых, мне нет нужды продавать что-то, чтобы заработать на жизнь. Вот-вторых, я не намерен часами просиживать на деревенском рынке, чтобы меня обирали покупатели, потому что я ничего не вижу. Обобрать слепого? Выражение ни о чем не говорит? – С каждым словом Сэндз приходил во все большую ярость. – И я не нуждаюсь в твоей гребаной жалости или благотворительности. Я и сам прекрасно могу о себе позаботиться. Потому что занимался этим более двух с половиной лет. – Эль начал что-то отвечать, но Сэндз не дал ему. – И что вообще все это значит? Великий Эль Мариачи не может жить без музыки. Но раз его слепой любовник больше не в состоянии играть на гитаре – так давайте вместо этого научим его _делать_ их? Да пошел ты! – Сэндз цапнул гитару, лежавшую у Эля на коленях.  
      – Нет! – крикнул Эль, вцепившись в нее со своей стороны. – Не надо!  
      Сэндз размахнулся гитарой. Та была громоздкой и тяжелой, но Эль все равно уклонился, не дожидаясь, пока гитара в него врежется.  
      Сэндз с силой опустил гитару на бедро.  
      – Пошел ты, – прорычал он. – Пошли вы все. – Он заставил левую руку сжаться вокруг грифа – пальцы наобум зажали лады – и правой рукой ударил по струнам.  
      Воздух наполнил гневный нестройный звук. Эль оставил попытки отнять гитару. Сэндз переменил позицию, проклиная боль и слабость в пальцах, и на этот раз взял верный аккорд.  
      Он попробовал снова и беспомощно потряс рукой – пальцы умоляли о пощаде после всех усилий согнуться и надавить на струны. Пора заканчивать.  
      – Ты сделал это, – выдохнул Эль.  
      «Ты сделал это», – ликовал глубоко внутри тихий голосок.  
      Он вновь мог творить музыку. Не так уж много, но это лишь начало. Сэндз провел правой рукой по изгибам гитары. Он смог это сделать. Может, не вполне верно, но он научится. Он уже знал, как обращаться с деревом и придавать ему основные формы – значит, и извлекать музыку таким способом тоже скоро научится.  
      – Ладно, – сказал Сэндз, забыв, что минуту назад был зол настолько, что хотел ударить Эля, и вернул тому гитару. – Ты научишь меня. Научишь играть твоим способом. – Он согнул левую руку. – И я собираюсь научиться сам, своим способом.  
      Эль прислонил гитару к двери. Теплые губы коснулись щеки Сэндза.  
      – Я научу тебя.  
      Сэндз повернулся и поцеловал Эля в губы:  
      – Хорошо.  
      – Это означает, что ты остаешься? – спросил Эль, отодвигаясь.  
      Сэндз пожал плечами и криво улыбнулся:  
      – Похоже на то.  
      Эль потянул его с качелей.  
      – Тогда давай вернемся в дом и отпразднуем.  
      Они жадно целовались, вслепую нащупывая дверь позади себя, торопясь избавиться от одежды.  
      – Скажи, что любишь меня, – потребовал Эль.  
      – Я люблю тебя, – прорычал Сэндз ему в ухо, прикусывая мочку. – Теперь счастлив?  
      Эль вздрогнул:  
      – Очень.  
      Он наконец-то нашел дверь и, распахнув ее, ввалился внутрь, увлекая за собой Сэндза.  
      – Погоди, погоди. – Сэндз оторвался от Эля, прошел по крыльцу и встал возле перил. Когда-то, два с половиной года назад, он стоял тут, слушая, как сзади к нему приближается Эль, и поклялся убить его.  
      Сэндз повернулся к Элю:  
      – После всего, через что мы прошли, – начал он. – Мы все еще стоим, Эль. Кто бы мог подумать, а?  
      – Я мог, – ответил Эль и подошел к нему, встав рядом. – Люди вроде нас всегда в конце остаются на ногах.  
      – Если не валяются на спине, – хмыкнул Сэндз отчаянно желая увидеть при этом выражение лица Эля.  
      Тот издал неопределенный звук.  
      – Предпочитаю думать, что мы все еще стоим.  
      Сэндз признал, что этот вариант ему тоже нравится больше. Они прошли через ад и вышли с другой стороны.  
      Вместе.  
      – Ну ладно, – улыбнулся он. – Мы все еще стоим, Эль.  
  


**КОНЕЦ**


	25. Послесловие автора

      Многих из вас я бы хотела поблагодарить поименно, но прежде всего хочу сказать огромное спасибо от всего сердца всем, кто читал, комментировал и писал мне письма. Ребята, вы лучшие. Вы заставили меня почувствовать себя настоящим автором, а для того, кто изо всех сил старается опубликоваться в реале, это важнее всего на свете. Люблю вас всех.  
      И несколько личных обращений.  
      Для моей великолепной беты и лучшего друга Melody просто нет подходящих слов. Дорогая, спасибо тебе за все.  
      Спасибо Erinya и Merrie за бетинг некоторых частей трилогии и такой нужный фидбек, когда я сомневалась или теряла нить.  
      Спасибо всем, кто что-то предлагал или выдвигал идеи для этой истории. Я постараюсь отдать должное тем, кто это делал. В частности, спасибо Raquedan за предложение ввести в повествование женщину – женщину, которая в итоге превратилась в злобную Белинду Харрисон. И Rainwoman – за ее комментарий насчет Фидео, желающего отомстить Элю – что послужило толчком к раскрытию секрета Сэндза и дало нашим мальчикам шанс наконец-то быть вместе.  
      Всем из сообщества в ЖЖ, кто рисовал фанарт к моим фикам… ребята, вы великолепны. Я восхищаюсь вашим талантом и невероятно горжусь, что вы использовали этот талант, чтобы создать что-то по моей истории.  
      Не думаю, что муза уже покинула меня, так что в ближайшем будущем ждите новых историй. Если же нет – ДВД выходит 20 января, и я уверена, что вдохновение вспыхнет с новой силой.  
  
      До скорой встречи,  
      Ребекка


End file.
